Depravación
by Ashley Vulpix
Summary: Shûichi deja escapar un secreto de su vida sexual y Hiro es introducido a una nueva forma de vivir. YukixShû, HiroxSuguru BSDM, Múltiples advertencias dentro [Cap 20: Eiri y Shû en una escena de bondage. Eiri revela uno de sus superpoderes!]
1. Introducción

**Título**: Depravación  
**Parejas**: Eiri/Shûichi, Hiro/Hiro  
**Palabras**: 1787  
**Rating**: NC-17  
**Advertencias**: Yaoi, BDSM, juguetes, voyerismo, solo, exhibicionismo y 'Pony Play' (ya han sido advertidas! Si no sabes lo que esto significa, mándeme un mail a través de Ashley y se los diré. NO, NO HAY ANIMALES EN ESTA HISTORIA. NINGUNO!)**Estatus**: Incompleto  
**Disclaimer**: No es mío! Lo jro, por favor no me demanden! Gravitation y todos los personajes pertenecen a la diosa Maki Murakami-sama y a la gente de Tokyopop/Right, NO A MI! Pero si me permitieran jugar con ellos un rato, prometo devolverlos como nuevos. Ok, buena condición. Quizás. MUAJAJAJA!  
**Universo**: En base al manga, 1 año después del libro 12. Shûichi y Eiri viven en relativa paz. Eiri ya no piensa en Shûichi como un reemplazo de Yuki, y Shûichi ha aprendido a balancear su música con su vida amorosa. Lo de Hiro y Ayaka no resultó y ya no están saliendo más.  
**Resumen**: Shûichi deja escapar un secreto de su vida sexual y Hiro es introducido a una nueva forma de vivir. NO habrá parejas de Hiro con Shûichi o Eiri.  
**Versión Original escrita por ffpanda llamada 'Depravity' deleite de su público**. Todo lo referente a vocabulario será explicado en el pie de página.

Hiro observó la forma en que su mejor amigo cojeaba acercándose a la mesa para sentarse. Internamente se reía. Era obvio que el dolor de Shûichi era un 'buen' dolor. No podía evitar preguntarse que hacían el novelista y el cantante que causaba que este último rengueara como un pato cada cierto tiempo. Tenía que ser algo distinto de sus actividades sexuales normales. Parecía que ocurría cada intervalos regulares, y Shûichi llevaría enmarcada una enorme e insoportable sonrisa por al menos los siguientes tres días. K rodaría sus ojos y Suguru actuaría indignado mientras Shûichi básicamente ignoraba olímpicamente al todos. Era casi como si estuviera experimentando una alegría post-orgásmica, poniendo celoso a Hiro.

"Muy bien Shûichi, escúpelo. ¿Qué demonios haces con tu marido hentai cada cierto tiempo que te deja cojeando y luciendo como si el gato se hubiese comido al canario?" Hiro hizo sonar sus dedos contra la mesa anticipándose a la respuesta. Esperada atrapar a Shûichi con la guardia baja. De ser así, el cantante le dejaría saber la respuesta a su pregunta.

Shûichi giró su silla en círculos y respondió casi en un sueño, "Oh, pasamos el fin de semana montando escenas." El momento en que las palabras fueron dichas en voz alta, llevó sus manos fuertemente contra su boca y miró a los ocupantes de la habitación con ojos aterrados. "¡Oh, kuso!" fue murmurado por detrás de sus dedos.

A K se le cayó el rostro ante tamaña confesión mientras que Hiro y Suguru observaron a Shûichi en confusión.

"¿Qué es montar escenas?" preguntó el tecladista.

"¡NADA¡NO ES NADA¡OLVIDEN LO QUE DIJE!" Shûichi saltó de su silla y corrió a través de la puerta cerrada, dejando la silueta distintiva de Shûichi en la madera.

Antes de que nadie pudiera moverse de su asiento, Shûichi se había ido hace mucho. K levantó su quijada del piso e intentó cubrir su cuerpo completamente enrojecido que lo hacía brillar como luces navideñas. Podía ver a Yuki metido en esa clase de cosas¿Pero Shûichi? 'Vaya', pensó '¡justo cuando crees que conoces a alguien!' Ajustó el pequeño bulto emergiendo de sus pantalones y salió de la habitación, intentado dar su mejor impresión John Wayne.

Aquello dejó a Suguru y Hiro sentados e ignorantes. "Em, Hiro¿qué rayos acaba de ocurrir?"

Hiro se rascó tras de la oreja y respondió, "No tengo idea¿quieres buscarlo en Google?"

Con un asentimiento por respuesta, los jóvenes se acercaron a un computador y abrieron el explorador. Buscaron en Google la palabra 'escena', y nada apareció. Parecía que sólo redirigían a las personas a páginas sin sentido. Hiro tuvo una idea. Incluyeron la palabra 'sexo' a los términos de búsqueda y esperaron a ver que pasaba.

Las primeras páginas parecían muy fuera de lugar. Dudaba que los amantes se sometieran a un chequeo médico de enfermedades sexuales el uno al otro. Pero entonces una página apareció en la lista, llamando su atención.

"Sexualidad BDSM"

Continuaron mirando la lista de aciertos, y lentamente se dieron cuenta que cada vez trataban menos y menos de enfermedades sexuales y más y más sobre temas BDSM. De lo que pudieron reunir, montar escenas se refería al tiempo activo de juegos BDSM. Ahora entendían porque K se había puesto rojo y escapó de la habitación tan prontamente.

Hiro y Suguru se vieron a los ojos, en un ruego silencioso para que cada uno guardara silencio. Estando de acuerdo, cerraron el explorador, se pusieron de pie y salieron del lugar como si nada hubiese pasado.

Momentos más tarde, Tôma pasó por el lado de la sala de conferencias e inspeccionó la puerta destrozada. Cómo lograba Shûichi propulsarse a través de una sólida puerta de madera dejando su silueta emplastada estaba más allá de su entendimiento. Rió calladamente y escribió en su PDA, 'reemplazar todas las puertas por otras de acero reforzado'. Se preguntaba cuántas veces el joven cantante se golpearía contra las nuevas puertas antes de aprender a abrirlas primero. El pensamiento de las figuras de Shûichi en las puertas provocando una risa histérica por parte de Tôma. Rememoró la escena de Star Wars cuando Han Solo fue encerrado en carbonita, sólo que esta vez sería Shûichi encerrado en una puerta de acero. Lo tendría montado en la entrada de su oficina, y no dejaría que Eiri-kun lo liberara. Jamás. JAJAJAJA!

Oh, el día lucía más y más bello con cada minuto que pasaba.

------------------

Hiro ondeó su motocicleta a través del tráfico en su camino a casa. Estaba molesto consigo mismo por haber buscado 'esa palabra'. Fue algo muy estúpido. ¿Cuándo aprendería? Cuando se trata de la vida sexual de Shûichi y Yuki¡vive y deja vivir es la mejor política! Pero no, él tenía que saber porque Shûichi no podía caminar o sentarse sin estremecerse. Tenía que saber el significado de 'esa palabra'.

Ahora no podía dejar de pensar en un Shûichi atado y amordazado. O quizás¡Yuki era el que le gustaba estar atado y amordazado!

'¡ARRRGH!' Hiro gritó dentro de su cabeza. '¡Ya basta¡deja de pensar en ellos de esa forma!'

No era que la idea le generara rechazo¡no no no! De hecho estaba cachondo ante ella. ESE era el problema real. Cuando era más joven, buscaba en la habitación de su hermano la colección de revistas porno ocultas allí.

Yuji tenía un fetichismo por las mujeres con ropa interior en extremo reveladora, y Hiro miraba con detenimiento las páginas mientras dejaba que sus dedos hicieran el trabajo, literalmente. Un día al salir de la escuela y encontrar la casa vacía, encontró la nueva adquisición de Yuji. En ella habían mujeres en corsés y esposas siendo veneradas por hombres y mujeres cubiertos de cuero. Había fotos de nalgadas, sesiones con amarras, y una cosa que lo hizo correrse instantáneamente, Pony Play. Era demasiado joven para entender por completo las implicancias, pero las jóvenes en corsés, botas, arneses corporales, jáquimas, y santo KAMI, colas, invadieron sus sueños húmedos por años.

Nunca persiguió esta perversión en particular, en vez de ello se permitió mirar aquella revista para otorgarle todas las imágenes que necesitaría de por vida. O eso pensó. Ahora que sabía que Shûichi y Yuki estaban en juegos algo BDSM, no podía detener las imágenes de Shûichi brincando por la habitación con una erección dura como piedra y una peluda cola rosada que acosaban su mente. Las profundas y latentes vibraciones de la moto aumentaban su excitación y hacían el acto de manejar una tarea titánica. Discretamente ajustó su miembro para que apuntara directamente hacia el interior de sus jeans e intentó llegar a casa lo más rápido posible.

'Concéntrate en el camino. El camino. El camino.' Este mantra funcionó mientras se encontraba en movimiento, pero en la siguiente luz roja, su imaginación tomó el control nuevamente, y visiones de Yuki sobre sus manos y piernas, desnudo, con el trasero hacia arriba y moviendo una cola rubia entre sus piernas se pegó detrás de sus párpados, y se corrió en sus pantalones.

Agarrando el manubrio como si su vida dependiera de ello, presionó sus bolas en el vibrante asiento y dejó que las ondas orgásmicas recorrieran su cuerpo. Fue una larga luz roja, y el momento en que se tornó verde estaba tambaleándose ligeramente y maldiciendo su falta de control. ¡Cualquiera pensaría que tenía 14 años!

El resto del camino a casa lo hizo a velocidad abrumadora. Una vez que aparcó el vehículo, sostuvo su casco frente a la mancha húmeda y el goteo que había escapado con su orgasmo sobre sus jeans mientras caminaba hacia la entrada principal.

Arrojó su casco al sofá antes de notar a su mejor amigo sentado directamente frente a él, mirando fijamente el obvio resultado del 'accidente' de Hiro. Corrió de la sala hacia su habitación para limpiarse, oyendo las risas disimuladas que salían de Shûichi.

Decidió no ponerse pantalones deportivos, temeroso de que su cuerpo volviera a traicionarlo. Con Shûichi sentado en su sofá no podía dejar que su excitación fuese visible. Ya estaban muy grandecitos como para masturbarse con el otro presente. Y de todas maneras, Yuki probablemente lo mataría por sólo sugerirlo. Esos dos no se guardaban secretos.

Poniéndose el par de pantalones más gruesos que tenía, caminó de regreso a la sala para ver que deseaba su amigo.

"Lo siento, Hiro, sólo quería hablar contigo acerca de lo que dije hace un rato. No era mi intención huir así, no por ti. Sé que puedo hablar contigo de estas cosas. ¡Pero K y Suguru¡No señor!" Shûichi apunto la silla frente a él, invitando al guitarrista a tomar asiento.

Hiro gimió suavemente, sabía que esta sería una experiencia dolorosa. De repente aquellos pantalones gruesos lucían como la cosa más estúpida que pudo haber escogido. El tormento sería doble en cualquier momento si iban a discutir las sesiones masoquistas del pelirrosa con Yuki.

"Nah, no necesitamos hablar de ello, Shû. Olvidemos el asunto, de acuerdo?" Hiro agarró una cerveza para él y una soda para Shûichi y se sentó, esperando que dejaran el tema.

"¿Seguro? Digo, no es la gran cosa. Confío en ti, así que si deseas saberlo, te lo diré." Los ojos de Shûichi lo miraron con anticipación.

Hiro se cambió de posición y acabó la cerveza de un sorbo. "Bueno, algo vi de ello en Internet. Ustedes están metidos en el BDSM, verdad?"

Shûichi asintió diciendo sí. "No todo el tiempo, sólo en ocasiones especiales. Tenemos un ligero juego de roles. ¡es divertido! Lo hemos estado haciendo apenas hace un año, y Eiri está hablando de alistarme en una competencia en Depravación. Es un buen entrenador." Las mejillas de Shûichi se tornaron rosadas como su cabello cuando dijo esas palabras.

"¿Depravación¿Qué es eso¿Y que te refieres con eso de una competencia?" Hiro inmediatamente se arrepintió ha haber preguntado, pero Shûichi respondió antes de que pudiera detenerlo.

"Es un Resort para gente que monta escenas como Eiri y yo. Es un lugar seguro para que juguemos y mirar a otros jugar si así lo deseamos." Shûichi observó la apariencia de su amigo y tomó una decisión. "Bien¿por qué no mejor me preguntas sobre la competencia en otra ocasión? Parece que lo que te he dicho te tiene algo agobiado. ¿Te encuentras bien?"

Hiro seguía cambiando de posición intentando liberar la tensión sobre su erección, pero los pantalones eran simplemente muy apretados y el dolor se estaba acumulando. "Si, estoy bien. Em¡la cerveza pasó directamente por mi sistema¡Ya regreso!" Cojeó hacia el baño en busca de algo de liberación. Shûichi sospecharía si se quedaba mucho tiempo tras la puerta cerrada, así que ajustó su palpitante erección y mentalmente se preparó para el resto de su conversación.

----------

**Nota de ffpanda**: Entonces¡Qué piensan!. ¿Quieren leer algo más? Lo sé, el Pony Play es algo, umm, extremo, pero si que es hot! Ok, soy una completa hentai, lo sé. No puedo evitarlo. Disfruten!

**Notas de traducción**: Este fic llegó una noche a mis ojos y simplemente me fascinó. La autora describe todo con tanto detalle, cuidando en cada momento expresar bien acciones y emociones. En todos los capítulos que siguen tendremos algo de XXX, siempre diferente y original. Disfrutemos juntas de este viaje Sadomaso . Constantemente me hallo con el problema de la terminología en inglés, y en caso de ser necesario, daré las explicaciones en esta sección. Cualquier término que no entiendan buscaré como explicarlo, y siéntase libres de enviar todos sus comentarios a la autora, que yo me encargaré de que le lleguen.

**Montar escenas: **Originalmente, en inglés se refieren a 'scene' o 'scening', que traducido literalmente quedaría 'esceneando'… un asco, por lo que pensé en referirme a los juegos Sado con esta expresión. Y si quieren repetir la búsqueda de Hiro y Suguru en la red, busquen 'Scene sex'.

**BDSM: **No creo que haya que explicar que con esto nos referimos al sadomaso, pero la sigla tiene un significado mucho más largo que explicaremos en… era el siguiente capítulo? o,o no recuerdo, pero pronto xD.


	2. Play Time Parte 1

Hiro logró pasar el resto del día sin recibir daño alguno. Shûichi hablaba en serio cuando dijo que deberían dejar el resto de la conversación para otro día, y en lugar de ello comieron pizza y trabajaron en nuevas líricas y música. Cuando ya fue hora de que el cantante volviera a casa, Hiro ya había sido distraído lo suficiente de la conversación anterior por lo que no sentía más dolor.

Shûichi siempre ejercía control en cada habitación en la que entrara. Ya fueran 100 personas, 1000 personas o sólo 1 persona. Todas las miradas se posaban sobre él, y a pesar de que desconocía este hecho, controlaba a cada persona a su alrededor. Así que cuando finalmente se fue, se sintió como si repentinamente un huracán se apaciguara y el apartamento de Hiro calló en un inquietante silencio.

Pensamientos de la conversación previa volvieron a invadir su mente, y las imágenes volvieron a emerger. Estaba confundido. De repente se sintió inferior a las sombras de su amigo. Hiro no era un puritano – había perdido su virginidad mucho antes que Shûichi y siempre se sintió orgulloso de su apertura de mente ante nuevas cosas y experiencias. Aparentemente, estaba perdiéndose una enorme cantidad de cosas y experiencias. Se preguntaba cuánto de la vida sexual de Shûichi era controlado por Yuki, y cuánto era controlado por Shûichi.

Control.

Shûichi.

Hiro no pudo evitar reír burlonamente al pensar en ello. Dudaba que existiera un momento en que Yuki le cediera control a Shûichi. Realmente lo dudaba. Por supuesto, aquellos pensamientos inmediatamente hicieron renacer la imagen de Shûichi con una cola, sacándolo de golpe de su estado reflexivo de regreso al mundo real dolorosamente. El susodicho dolor se ubicaba entre sus piernas.

Se removió los gruesos pantalones, liberando su erección. Quitándose el resto de su ropa, se dirigió a la ducha. No podía responder de esta manera cada vez que pensara en Yuki y Shûichi. Eso era completamente inaceptable. Hiro decidió intentar un entrenamiento mental, y zambulló su cabeza bajo un chorro de agua muy fría. Ésta provocó en su piel un dolor punzante, pero no hizo nada por aliviar la dureza que presionaba contra su estómago.

Cambiando el agua de fría a caliente, Hiro decidió admitir la derrota y dejar que las viejas imágenes de las revistas de Yuji lo invadieran. Eventualmente, el agua caliente se arremolinó en el drenaje junto al efecto de su masturbación física y mental, y estando satisfecho, dejó que su cuerpo húmedo y desnudo se hundiera en su edredón en un sueño profundo y reparador.

* * *

Cuando Shûichi regresó del apartamento de Hiro, abrió la puerta de golpe para saludar a su amante con un potente "¡Tadaima!" 

La respuesta, "Okaeri," logró escucharse viniendo desde la dirección del estudio.

Tras sacarse los zapatos, Shûichi se dirigió al santuario del autor y se le tiró encima desde atrás. Eiri estaba esperando aquello, y lo abrazó contra el escritorio.

"¿Ya terminaste? Tengo trabajo que hacer."

"¡Me dejaste abrazarte¡ VAYA ¿Cómo puede ser que me dejas abrazarte?" Shûichi se negó a dejarlo ir. En lugar de ello, continuó estrujando a su amante hasta prácticamente dejarlo sin aliento a la expectativa de su respuesta.

"Así es más fácil. Ibas a hacerlo sin importar si lo deseara o no, así que si acabamos con esto inmediatamente, podré regresar al trabajo ahorrándome muchos lloriqueos."

Shûichi se rió suavemente. A pesar de las crueles palabras, había oído el tono juguetón y lo emparejó rodando su lengua sobre la oreja de Eiri. "¡Ahora que te tengo no te dejaré escapar!"

* * *

Eiri siempre se ponía así después de que montaban escenas. El cantante podía contar con unos cuantos días de juegos y ternura de parte de su amante antes de revertirse completamente y volver a su frialdad. Si Shûichi pudiera sobrellevarlo, sugeriría montar escenas cada noche. Pero, él sabía que eso sería someter a su cuerpo a demasiado esfuerzo, y pedirlo muy seguido lo volvería una actividad muy común. Valía la pena esperar varias semanas entre sesiones, dándoles tiempo a ambos para planear pequeñas sorpresas para el otro. 

Este fin de semana anterior, Eiri había sorprendido a su sumiso con una nueva cola. Al comienzo de sus juegos, habían comprado una cola genérica de un sitio en la red. Era un dispositivo anal negro con largo pelo azabache saliendo de él. El color oscuro creaba un hermoso contraste contra la pálida piel de Shûichi, y su oscuro pelo púbico le hacía juego perfectamente, completando el efecto. Pero esta nueva cola era especial. La punta estaba corrugada para placer agregado ¡y era ROSADA! El color era exactamente el mismo que el de su cabello, y Eiri se sintió increíblemente entretenido ante los mechones rosa bailando contra el dorso de las piernas de Shûichi mientras hacía cabriolas.

Shûichi también había sorprendido a Eiri con un nuevo juguete. Hasta ahora, su Dominante había usado sus manos para disciplinarlo. No estaban realmente metidos en el aspecto del dolor en los juegos BDSM, más bien disfrutaban los aspectos de control y dominancia – los puntos psicológicos y sexuales que acarreaban estas experiencias. Pero Shûichi agregó una nueva faceta a sus escenas con este regalo – una genuina fusta de jinete.

La fusta medía 60 centímetros de largo y estaba envuelto en suave cuero negro. La punta era un delgado lazo de cuero y el mango tenía una correa de cuero. Eiri lo miró con ojos hambrientos, pero se le fue negada su posesión hasta que Shûichi estableciera las reglas.

"Golpes suaves solamente. Nada de hematomas, y ciertamente no rompas mi piel. Mientras seas en su mayoría gentil, podrás usarlo en cualquier parte de mi cuerpo, pero si me causas dolor real, usaré la palabra de seguridad y se acaba el juego inmediatamente. ¿Entendido?" Sus palabras fueron acompañadas por ojos ensombrecidos, transmitiendo la seriedad de su mensaje al novelista.

Eiri aceptó felizmente a los términos y recibió la fusta. Probó su tensión doblándola suavemente y luego sacudiéndola en el aire. Provocaba un zumbido al moverse, causándole inmediatamente dolor al miembro de Eiri. Luego procedió a golpearla contra su mano, antebrazo y muslos externos una docena de veces mientras esperaba que Shûichi se desnudara y limpiara para el evento. Quería saber como se sentía contra la piel desnuda y vestida, y rápidamente determinó la fuerza correcta para causar escozor y nada de dolor serio. Notó que el rápido dolor se desvanecía en segundos, haciendo a la fusta un juguete ideal para castigos ligeros.

Shûichi señaló que estaba listo entrando en la habitación y arrodillándose en medio del piso completamente desnudo y silencioso. Su piel brillaba por el aceite que se había aplicado y su dura erección se retorcía y daba botes contra su estómago. La habitación estaba iluminada suavemente, lanzando sombras contra su perfecta figura.

En un fuerte contraste, Eiri estaba vestido completamente de negro, usando pantalones de PVC y una playera de red sin mangas. Alrededor de su muñeca izquierda había una correa de cuero negro y siguiendo el conjunto, una gargantilla rodeaba su cuello. Lucía verdaderamente delicioso, su propia piel, cabello y ojos haciéndolo lucir gótico y elegante al mismo tiempo. Shûichi se estremeció ante el sueño húmedo caminante que se acercaba a él con calculada amenaza en cada paso.

"¿Cuál es tu palabra de seguridad esta noche?"

Shûichi mantuvo los ojos en el piso y claramente dijo, "Cebra, amo."

Eiri asintió, repitió la palabra y comenzó su juego colocando la punta de la fusta en el hombro izquierdo de su sub, arrastrándolo a través de su espalda hacia su hombro derecho y luego hacia el nacimiento de sus nalgas. Shûichi jadeó ante las emociones desconocidas. Eiri retiró su mano y antes de que el cantante pudiera procesar el siguiente movimiento, el artículo se arqueó en el aire y aterrizó con un fuerte golpe sobre el muslo exterior izquierdo de su sub.

El agudo dolor fue muy leve y desapareció en cosa de segundos, dejando a su paso una pequeña sensación quemante que duró meros momentos. Shûichi sonrió e inmediatamente supo que su regalo fue una idea perfecta.

La fusta viajó a través de su cuerpo, perfilando sus pezones antes de llevarla hasta sus labios. En completa sumisión, Shûichi besó la punta de cuero y observó la reacción de Eiri. Su Dominante tembló ligeramente y dibujó con la fusta el camino de su cuerpo hasta llegar a su miembro. En lugar de seguir jugando de esta manera, Eiri retiró el artículo y lo hizo rodar la punta alrededor de su muñeca.

"Es momento de arreglarte y vestirte. De pie y mirándome."

* * *

Los recuerdos del fin de semana fluían a través de Shûichi mientras seguía abrazando fuertemente a Eiri. Mordisqueando su oreja gentilmente, se movió hasta quedar de frente a su amante y lentamente quedó sobre su regazo. Eiri lo abrazó y unió sus labios, moviendo la parte baja de su cuerpo para crear una deliciosa fricción. 

El cantante pelirrosa susurró seductivamente, "Lets. Make. Love."

Eiri estaba perdido. Los recuerdos de su escena eran tan poderosos como un afrodisíaco para él como para Shûichi, y gustosamente se puso de pie, abrazando el cuerpo más pequeño contra el suyo mientras caminaba hacia la habitación.

* * *

Los sueños de Hiro estuvieron colmados de imágenes Yuki-pony y Shûichi-pony, y a la mañana siguiente despertó y descubrió que las sábanas debían ser cambiadas. Maldiciendo fuertemente, sacó a rasgones la ropa de cama del colchón. Hiro se dio cuenta que no tenía más opción que darle a su mente lo que desesperadamente le pedía. Tendría que alimentar su perversión, al menos un poco, para poder conseguir algo de paz. 

Decidió tomar la primera oportunidad que se le presentara para tener a Shûichi a solas y preguntarle más acerca lo que había jugado con su amante el fin de semana pasado. Se vistió, montó su motocicleta y se dirigió a NG Studios. Afortunadamente, su cuerpo pareció aceptar la decisión de aprender más acerca del estilo de vida BDSM y ya no se sintió más atormentado por visiones sexualmente cargadas ni inexorables erecciones.

**Notas de ffpanda: **¡Ya está el capítulo 2! Así que una vez más¿qué piensan? Eh? Eh? Díganmelo por favor! El capítulo 3 revelará más sobre la escena que jugaron el fin de semana. Esperen cabriolas y un truquito especial con hielo. ¿Y Hiro estará satisfecho viviendo con las experiencias de Shûichi y Yuki, o aprender más sólo forzará este fetiche a introducirse más fuertemente en su mente y cuerpo?

**Notas de traducción: **Para mi sorpresa, no tardo nada en traducir este fic! Será mi mente pervertida, pero de seguir así esperen actualizaciones muy prontas! (todo sea en honor a ffpanda-sama que actualiza MUY rápido!) Ahora tocamos dos términos fundamentales en la historia:

-**sumiso/sub: **Sólo para aclarar hasta llegar a dar lata, la segunda forma de referirse al sumiso viene del inglés 'submissive' por eso es _sub_ y no _sum_, que me pareció que sonaba bastante mal U. En el caso del Dominante es más simple ya que en inglés la palabra es… Dominant (wow!), así que cortito simplemente queda…… Dom! Aunque no lo crean! Un detalle que noté traduciendo esto es que Dominante siempre se escribe con mayúscula, en cambio sumiso con minúscula, quedando ¿no adoran la jerarquía?.

-**Lets make love: **Simplemente quería conservar la frase exacta de 'Welcome to my Romance' (tan erótica esa canción! se derrite) Además quería rellenar con algo más xD se veía muy pobre esta sección con una sola definición. Me voy a traducir lo que sigue . Nos vemos, espero que muy pronto .


	3. Play Time Parte 2A

K abrió el cerrojo de la puerta principal del apartamento y entró a zancadas para despertar al cantante. Algo le decía que Shûichi requeriría de algún incentivo adicional para ir a trabajar esta mañana, y le dio un golpecito amoroso a su querida Colt 45.

La sala estaba inmaculada, como de costumbre. Raramente K la veía de cualquiera otra forma – Eiri parecía tener una manía por mantenerla limpia antes de irse a la cama. Quizás tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que varias personas, incluyéndose, iban y venían al apartamento como Pedro por su casa. Dejar juguetes sexuales y lubricante alrededor sería un tanto vergonzoso.

La habitación en cambio era harina de otro costal. Había ropa tirada por todas partes, incluyendo una cinta de ceda colgando de una de las aspas del ventilador que colgaba del techo. Unas cuantas botellas de lubricante saborizado reposaban en diversos lugares, pero lo que realmente capturó su atención fue la actividad en la cama.

Eiri estaba profundamente dormido sobre su estómago. Una línea de baba caía desde su boca hasta un punto húmedo en su almohada. Pero no fue eso lo que llamó la atención de K. Shûichi estaba desnudo arrodillado entre las piernas ampliamente extendidas. Una mano estaba aplicando lubricante a su dura erección mientras la otra se dirigía a la entrada de Eiri, goteando aceite y temblado anticipadamente en la preparación de su amante para una buena y dura montada.

K suspiró pesadamente. Si tan sólo el autor supiera cuantas veces lo había salvado de despertar con Shûichi enterrado en su interior, probablemente le daría a K algún tipo de premio. Ah, pero llegaría el día cuando K no estaría ahí para disparar al cantante en la cabeza; entonces Eiri aprendería realmente lo molesto que su amante podía ser. Lamentablemente para Shûichi, hoy no era ese día.

¡BANG!

Shûichi lentamente se giró para encarar a K, su miembro desinflándose inmediatamente en un estado completamente inanimado en su mano.

"¡AH! Good Morning, Shûichi-kun¡Ve de inmediato a la ducha y te prepararé el desayuno!" K sonrió y pretendió que no había nada inusual sobre la escena frente a sus ojos. La única cosa que traicionaba la realidad de la situación era la pistola ubicada en la cabeza de Shûichi.

El cantante gruñó frustrado, salió de la cama, volvió a cobijar a su amante inconsciente y se dirigió al baño. Mientras llevaba a cabo su rutina de limpieza diaria, K comenzó a buscar en los armarios la ropa que el cantante se pondría. Una vez listo, fue a la cocina para preparar un rico y sano desayuno, y luego se sentó a esperar la aparición de su pupilo.

* * *

El día transcurrió de manera muy normal. Shûichi se sumergía una y otra vez en sus recuerdos, para molestia de sus compañeros de banda, en varias ocasiones. Llegado el almuerzo, todos suplicaban por un descanso. 

Hiro decidió llevarse a su amigo un momento para una charla ininterrumpida. "¿Me acompañas mientras fumo?"

Con una gran sonrisa, Shûichi siguió a su mejor amigo al balcón del piso 53 y se sentó en una de las grandes macetas para mirar el horizonte de Tôkyô.

"Entonces, um¿crees... supongo que ahora es un buen momento... podemos hablar más sobre esas cosas que me estabas contando, este….. ayer?" Hiro dudó mientras formulaba la pregunta haciendo su incomodidad con respecto al tema algo palpable.

Shûichi confundió la incertidumbre de Hiro y le ofreció a su amigo una salida de la conversación. "No tenemos que hacerlo, sabes. Digo, seriamente, si no deseas saberlo, prometo nunca más tocar el tema." Mientras Shûichi hablaba, observó como la expresión del rostro de Hiro cambiaba de un ligero temor a ligero horror. La verdad del asunto salió a la luz, y antes de que Hiro pudiera responder, Shûichi enmendó su declaración anterior. "Por supuesto, si de verdad estás interesado, puedo contarte todos los calientes, sudorosos, viscosos, resbaladizos, sucios, sexy detalles. Incluso me pondré de espaldas si necesitas 'liberar algo de tensión.'" Meneó sus cejas sugestivamente al pelirrojo, concluyendo con un guiño.

A Hiro le cayó una gota y luego se rió fuertemente de su conversación. Que el baka pelirrosa se diera cuenta del motivo.

"Adelante. Dame con todo, Shû. Dime todos los calientes, sudorosos, viscosos, resbaladizos, sexy detalles. ¿Olvidé algo?"

"Sie, sucios," Shûichi rió. Tenían alrededor de 45 minutos todavía para almorzar, y debido a que lo estaban haciendo en una hora inusual, estaban prácticamente garantizados de no ser interrumpidos."

"Muy bien, entonces Eiri es mi Dominante y yo soy su sumiso. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?"

Hiro suspiró. "No soy un completo idiota. Si, sé lo que significa."

"¡Sólo me aseguraba! Dios. Bien, este fin de semana hicimos un pequeño juego de roles. Eiri se vistió entero de negro – KAMI estaba deliciosamente cachondo. Incluso tenía una correa de cuero en su muñeca y una gargantilla de cuero. Si no hubiese sido una escena, habría saltado sobre él en el momento en que lo vi."

"Le di un nuevo juguete. Era una fusta de jinete de cuero. Pero tenía que usarlo suavemente si quería jugar conmigo. No hacemos mayor daño. Sólo disciplina ligera. Me desvestí, limpié y froté aceite por todo mi cuerpo para que mi piel brillara, entonces fui y esperé por él en la sala sobre mis rodillas. Pasó la fusta por mi piel y me dio un ligero golpe a mi pierna. Dolió un poco, pero también se sintió muy, muy, MUY bien. Entonces, mi 'amo' me dijo que era hora de arreglarme y vestirme, y que tenía que pararme y mirarlo. ¿Estamos bien hasta ahora?"

Hiro asintió, su respiración volviéndose dificultosa al visualizar la escena. No podría haber respondido en voz alta aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Su lengua se sentía pesada e inútil en su boca, y no podía producir nada de saliva. 'fusta de jinete, arreglado, oh Kami.' Hiro supo que iba a necesitar aceptar la oferta de Shûichi de 'liberar algo de tensión' antes del final del almuerzo.

* * *

Shûichi obedeció y quedó frente a Eiri, sus ojos mirando al suelo y su cuerpo gritando sumisión. Eiri caminó hacia un rincón para tomar un pequeño cofre de madera oscura, colocándolo en la mesa de centro. Abriéndolo, sacó un cepillo de fibras gruesas. El mango de madera era pesado, y Eiri se acercó a su sub lentamente, enseñándoselo. 

Moviéndose detrás de Shûichi, Eiri arrastró el cepillo a través de los mechones de pelo rosa lenta y gentilmente. En lugar de detener el cepillado en las puntas de su cabello, lo arrastró hasta la parte baja de su espalda. Repitió esta acción una y otra vez hasta que el cabello de Shûichi obtuvo un brillo lujoso. Procedió con el cuerpo de Shûichi, continuando el cepillado de cabello y piel. El cepillo se arrastró por los brazos de su sub hasta la punta de sus dedos, causándole un jadeo cada vez que perdía el contacto. Una vez ubicado frente a su pequeño amante, pasó el cepillo sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Shûichi, asegurándose de mostrar especial atención a sus pezones.

El cepillo recorrió hacia abajo, abajo, abajo, hasta llegara su virilidad. Eiri cepilló el cabello ondulado mientras jugaba con su escroto con su otra mano.

Shûichi soltó un suave gemido y batió sus caderas hacia delante, en un intento para crear mayor fricción.

"No, eso no está permitido,"Eiri gruñó ligeramente molesto. Volvió a tomar la fusta y gentilmente golpeó su miembro goteante con ella. Los desafiantes ojos del sumiso se encontraron con las brillantes orbes de su Dominante mintiendo el contacto desafiándolo levemente.

Inmediatamente eliminó la insolente apariencia, y pidió, "Perdóneme, amo," con tono áspero.

Eiri afirmó en aceptación, y regresó a la tarea de acicalar a su pequeño amante. En cuanto quedó satisfecho con los rizos en la base de su miembro, Eiri dejó el cepillo y sacó una botella de aceite. Aunque Shûichi era bueno aplicándose aceite a sí mismo, siempre lograba olvidar un lugar o dos.

Eiri sabía que Shûichi lo hacía apropósito. Esto le daba a su Dom otra razón para maltratar la suave piel, emocionando al cantante con sus cuidados.

Depositando una pequeña cantidad de aceite en sus manos, extendió la sustancia resbaladiza sobre la parte central de la espalda superior de Shûichi. Una vez que el área estuvo completamente cubierta, se arrodilló frente a su sub y le dio instrucciones de abrir ampliamente sus piernas. La parte alta de sus muslos internos estaba completamente desprovista de aceite, como siempre.

Eiri frotó el aceite en la suave piel bruscamente, quitando las bolas de Shûichi del camino forzudamente. Corrió su dedo medio de arriba abajo en la grieta de su sub, deslizándolo en su agujero. Lo probó con movimientos casi desapasionados, asegurándose que Shûichi se hubiese preparado apropiadamente.

Shûichi estaba resbaladizo y holgado, listo para ser penetrado cuanto a Eiri se le antojase. Deslizó un dedo hasta su próstata, causando que Shûichi reprimiera violentamente un gemido. Removiendo sus dedos, se limpió el aceite de las manos con una toalla y regresó a la caja.

Eiri retornó con lo que parecían ser varias correas de cuero. Al ser colocados correctamente en el cuerpo de su sub, creaban una especie de arnés. La primera correa fue colocada alrededor de la cintura de Shûichi, abrochando la hebilla justo en el centro. La segunda y tercera correas fueron enganchadas en la primera por delante y por detrás, como un par de tirantes. Cruzaban diagonalmente contra su pecho, pasaban sobre sus hombros, y volvían a cruzarse diagonalmente en su espalda, para finalmente abrocharse en la parte trasera de la primera correa.

Eiri ajustó la tensión de todas las correas. Estaban suficientemente apretadas para imponer control, pero no tanto como para causar dolor o restringir por completo sus movimientos.

"¿Estado?" Eiri observó a su sub por su respuesta.

"Verde, amo." Cuando ellos dos montaban escenas, además de tener una palabra de seguridad, Shûichi tenía un sistema para alertar a Eiri del nivel de malestar que estaba experimentado. Verde significaba que estaba listo para aceptar más. Amarillo significaba bien, pero a sus límites. Rojo significaba más allá de sus límites, y nunca realmente se utilizaba. En su lugar, Shû aplicaba la palabra de seguridad si llegaba a ese punto.

"Muy bien. Continuemos." Eiri volvió a la caja y retiró un par de botas de pony. Eran una de sus adquisiciones más extrañas, las que aprendieron a usar cuidadosamente. Las botas eran de cuero negro y enlazadas por delante. Eran botas de gran longitud, llegado justo bajo las rodillas de Shûichi. A primera vista, pensarías que no era más que unas botas 'móntame' comunes y silvestres, pero al observarlas con detenimiento, se podía comprobar que la parte baja era muy distinta a cualquier cosa que se vieran a la luz del día. (1)

En lugar de la moldura para que entrara un pie normalmente formado, la bota acababa en una pezuña que forzaban al usuario a pararse de puntillas. Las suelas estaban equipadas con herraduras removibles que tenían una franja metálica para ayudar a mantener el balance.

Tras comprar las botas y probarlas por primera vez, Eiri y Shûichi se vieron forzadas a quitarle las herraduras metálicas para escenas en la casa. Control animal había sido llamado y se les notificó que un animal andaba suelto en el apartamento por los inquilinos de abajo y los alrededores. El sonido metálico realmente emulaba un pony haciendo cabriolas, y el material estaba rallando los pisos de madera. Guardaron las herraduras para sus juegos en el Resort Depravación.

Eiri deslizó las botas en los pies de Shûichi y las ató ceñidamente. El pelirrosa necesitó un momento para hallar su nuevo centro de equilibrio. Al estar parado en esas botas se veía forzado a ajustar tu postura. Shûichi descubrió que la mejor forma de estar de pie era con su trasero empujando hacia atrás y el pecho hacia delante – la postura perfecta para un pony de exhibición.

El segundo accesorio que Eiri recogió era la jáquima de Shûichi. Era el artículo que menos le gustaba al cantante, pero Eiri lo encontraba extremadamente sexy y adoraba cuando su sub se lo ponía. No era una jáquima completa, pero era más que suficiente para su juego. Esta pieza consistía de una embocadura de goma que se ajustaba en la boca de Shûichi y que se abrochaba con una hebilla detrás de su cuello. Un par de riendas estaban atadas a los lados de la embocadura. (2)

Una jáquima completa se habría ajustado sobre su cabeza, bajo su barbilla y luego se conectarían a la embocadura y las riendas, pero cuando salieron de compras por ese accesorio, Shûichi se negó rotundamente. Eiri comprendió su turbación, y aceptó comprar la pieza menos amenazante en su lugar.

"¿Estado?"

Con la boca llena, Shûichi masculló, "Verde, amo."

Ahora tocaba la parte FAVORITA de la estrella. La cola. Eiri aun no le había mostrado a su sub la nueva cola que había comprado para él. Era momento de sacarla y presentar el regalo.

Eiri se puso de pie fuera del campo de visión de Shûichi y cepilló la cola de crines reales. Había recolectado algo de cabello de su amante y lo envió a una tienda especializada para hacer la cola y teñirla para que hiciera juego perfectamente.

Acercándose silenciosamente a la espalda de Shûichi, sostuvo la cola detrás de su cabeza y comparó los colores. Coincidían perfectamente, y Eiri estaba excepcionalmente encantado.

"Cierra tus ojos y extiende tus manos."

Su sub obedeció la orden, y la nueva cola corrugada fue puesta en su posesión.

"Abre tus ojos, prepara la cola y colócatela." Eiri retrocedió para observar la reacción de Shûichi.

Cuando el cantante vio la nueva cola, sus ojos se ensancharon y comenzaron a bañarse con lágrimas de alegría. El dispositivo anal era ligeramente más pequeño que el anterior, pero estaba corrugado. El cabello mismo era ROSA! Hizo un pequeño chillido de placer, miró profundamente los ojos de su Dom en agradecimiento, y trotó hacia el cofre para tomar el lubricante.

Eiri observó como Shûichi cubría seductoramente el dispositivo con gel. Una vez listo, Shûichi se puso de espaldas a su Dom, abrió las piernas y se inclinó ligeramente hasta la cintura. Posicionando la cola en su entrada, lentamente presionó el cono hacia adentro, deteniéndose cuando el amplio disco en la punta encajó profundamente en su entrada. Se levantó lentamente y se movió para acostumbrarse al objeto extranjero incrustado en su cuerpo. La cola se agitó ligeramente, haciendo cosquillas en el dorso de sus piernas.

Eiri estaba más duro que una roca y acarició su miembro con su palma a través de sus pantalones. Shûichi estaba tan caliente como él, si no es que más. Pensando en ello, recordó otro juguete que debía ser colocado en el cuerpo de Shûichi. Un anillo metálico fue sacado de su bolsillo y se deslizó por el miembro goteante de Shûichi. En cuanto quedó seguramente ajustado contra la base, Shûichi no pudo evitar preguntarse cuanto tiempo se le negaría su orgasmo. Una vez, Eiri lo forzó a permanecer excitado e insatisfecho por diez horas seguidas. Cuando Shûichi finalmente se corrió, el orgasmo fue tan intenso que perdió el conocimiento por una hora. Despertó sólo cuando Eiri lo levantó para depositarlo en un baño caliente.

Eiri hizo un círculo en el aire con la fusta, y Shûichi inmediatamente comprendió la orden como 'date la vuelta y muéstrame tu cuerpo.' Obedeciendo, Shûichi se aseguró de que con cada paso su rodilla se levantara al nivel de su virilidad. Extendió los brazos a sus lados para ayudarlo a mantener el balance, y apuntó su nariz hacia el techo. Los pony de exhibición era criaturas hermosas, y Shûichi sabía que era uno de los pony más hermosos de todos. Se pavoneó para su amo orgullosamente, preguntándose cuanto duraría con la cola puesta antes de que la removieran y la reemplazaran con el miembro de su amante.

"Magnífico," Eiri susurró al observar a su sub haciendo cabriolas. "Comencemos con un pequeño entrenamiento."

Continuará.

**Nota de ffpanda: **LO SIENTO! Sé que prometí un truco especial con hielo en este capítulo, pero no pensé que quedaría tan largo, y me duelen los dedos de tanto escribir. Así que les prometo que habrá hielo en el SIGUIENTE capítulo, que continuará describiendo las escenas del fin de semana, y volveremos donde nos quedamos con Hiro y Shûichi

(1) ¿Quieren ver cómo son las botas de pony? Aquí hay un pequeño par, pero podrán hacerse una idea. (no hay gente en la foto) ¿Quieren ver cómo son la embocadura y las riendas? (no hay gente en la foto, y las riendas no están unidas. Deberían estar enganchadas en los aros.): **www** (punto) **rubber** (punto) **com** (punto) **au** (slash) **store** (slash) **pony** (guión bajo) **ankle** (guión bajo) **combined** (gión bajo) **med** (punto) **jpg  
**(2) ¿Quieren ver cómo son la embocadura y las riendas? (no hay gente en la foto, y las riendas no están unidas. Deberían estar enganchadas en los aros.) **www** (punto) **sadomaso** (punto) **com** (punto) **mx** (slash) **fotos** (slash) **vv** (guión) **mouthbit** (punto) **jpg**

**Notas de Traducción**: Antes que nada quisiera darles las gracias por todos los reviews y de paso pedirles paciencia, no todos los fics sacrifican la trama para que los personajes estén uno arriba del otro al instante, este ciertamente **NO**. Las cosas irán evolucionando como debe ser, y para alivio de todos, en el próximo capítulo viene lo que tanto desean! Creo que en este capítulo no hay términos ingleses que no se entiendan, así que aclararemos algunos términos en español y de paso les ahorro la visita al sitio de la RAE risas aunque creo que con las fotos se entendieron los accesorios, pero por si acaso:

-**Jáquima: **Cabezada de cordel, que suple por una cuerda, para atar las bestias y llevarlas

-**Embocadura: **Instrumento de hierro que sirve para sujetar y gobernar las caballerías.

-**Cabriolas**: Salto que da el caballo, soltando un par de patadas mientras se mantiene en el aire.


	4. Play Time Parte 2B

La sesión de entrenamiento comenzó poniéndole unas amarras de cuero a las muñecas de su pony. Sus brazos fueron arrastrados por detrás de su espalda y agarrados en el arnés, restringiendo el movimiento de éstos. Fieles al Pony Play, con dos golpecitos en el hombro se le dio una orden verbal a Shûichi. "Camina."

Ser forzado a mantener el equilibrio sin usar las manos era difícil, pero Shûichi lo logró de manera impecable. Había estado practicando hace varios meses, incluso había comenzado un régimen de ejercicios que incluía poner peso en sus tobillos para fortalecerlos para sus juegos. Cada paso estaba puntuado con una marcada elevación de su rodilla a la altura de su virilidad, bien llamado como 'paso del pony'. Ocasionalmente su Dom ordenaba un paso alto, haciéndolo levantar su rodilla al nivel de su cintura, pero esto tendía a agotarlo más rápidamente. Cuando su pierna no se elevaba lo suficiente, Eiri golpeaba el dorso de la rodilla de Shûichi con la fusta para forzarlo a levantarla más.

Cuando recién comenzaron, Eiri tuvo la tarea de buscarle un nombre a su pony. Discutieron cientos de posibilidades, pasando de Explosión Fresa a Magia de Medianoche, pero Eiri no podía quedarse con uno. Lo aproblemaba llamar a Shûichi con esos nombres tan afeminados, pero nada más masculino parecía quedarle bien. Shûichi NO era un Bandido o Diablo o Príncipe Pasional. Habían optado por llamarlo Niño Bonito mientras buscaban por un nombre más permanente, y con ese quedó.

Eiri chasqueó su lengua dos veces para atraer la atención de su pony. El Niño Bonito se dio vuelta, miró a su Entrenador y continuó caminando a por la sala. Contoneó las caderas al pasar al lado de Eiri, causando que la cola se agitara elegantemente contra el dorso de sus piernas. Cuando estuvo muy cerca de su Amo, lanzó un aullido juguetón y frotó su parte trasera contra el bulto en los pantalones de Eiri. Fue golpeado gentilmente en el trasero y se le ordenó continuar caminando.

La orden, "Trota," fue acentuada con un golpe severo de la fusta en el reverso de las piernas de Shûichi. Comenzó con una versión acelerada del paso del pony, adorando la forma en que su erección rebotaba y su cola se agitaba al correr. Cuando regresó con su Amo, Eiri le puso la mano en el hombro, mandándole que se detuviera.

El Dom pasó sus manos por el cabello de su pony y sacó un cubo de azúcar de su bolsillo. Eiri removió la embocadura de la boca de su sub y colocando el cubo en su palma, lo sostuvo como premio para Shûichi, quien se inclinó hacia delante y acarició la mano de su Amo con la boca, tomando el cubo de azúcar y disfrutando el sabor y el crujido. También se le ofreció agua mineral en un tazón y un pequeño descanso, pero una vez que terminó de comer y beber, la embocadura fue reinsertada en su boca. Mientras esperaba para reanudar el entrenamiento, Eiri pasó sus manos en la espalda de su sub, masajeando los músculos y haciendo que el aceite penetrara más profundamente en su piel. Como cualquier pony, su sub necesitaba mantenerse contento, cómodo y saludable. Los calambres musculares no eran inusuales, pero frotadas ocasionales ayudaban a que ocurrieran cada vez con menor frecuencia.

Shûichi rara vez recibía esta clase de atención fuera de una escena. La libertad de comportarse en una manera diferente a la 'normal' era una forma de liberación para Eiri. Estaba representando un personaje, actuando, pero muy profundamente, Eiri adoraba adular a su pequeño koi. Si en algún momento Shûichi se lo sacara en cara, podría culpar sus atenciones cariñosas a los juegos que practicaban. Además de ello, montar escenas le daba la oportunidad a Eiri de torturar sexualmente al cantante. Después de soportar tantos años los lloriqueos y ruegos, Eiri se deleitaba con las oportunidades de cobrárselas.

Continuaron entrenando por unos momentos, y Eiri estaba completamente complacido con el porte y andar de Shûichi. Hubo varios descansos más, durante los cuales Eiri lo alimentó con más azúcar, trozos de manzana y agua. El Niño Bonito también continuó recibiendo golpes suaves con la fusta para corregir los problemas, y sólo protestó una vez.

Eiri sintió que su pony trotaba con paso indecoroso, y llevó la fusta hacia el reverso de sus piernas en una sucesión de golpes rápidos. Después del cuarto golpe, Shûichi se molestó, pisoteó con sus cascos, sacudió la cabeza y se negó a continuar. Además emitió unos suaves resoplidos de molestia.

El principio Eiri se irritó ante la actitud tenaz de Shûichi, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que había usado la fusta con demasiada fuerza, y pidió su perdón rascando detrás de las orejas de Shûichi.

"Hey, hey, lo siento mi Niño Bonito. Volvamos al entrenamiento." Con otra sacudida de su cabeza y un chillido feliz, Shûichi retomó el trote y continuaron la escena.

* * *

"Oye, Shû," Hiro lo interrumpió. "Todo esto del entrenamiento suena algo aburrido. Digo, sí, es sexy y todo¿pero cuánto tiempo tuviste que dar vueltas por la sala?"

Shûichi se rió. "Esta parte no es realmente sobre sexo. Es divertido vestirse y entrenarse para actuar como un pony. Y tal como dije ayer, Eiri quiere enlistarme en un concurso en Depravación pronto."

"¿Eh?" Hiro encendió otro cigarro y aguardó por una explicación.

"Es un concurso de adiestramiento. Yo y otros ponis seremos arreglados, vestidos y trotaremos alrededor de un círculo haciendo el paso del pony. Los jueces otorgarán puntos por nuestro paso, postura, actitud, apariencia, todo, incluso juzgarán la forma en que nos manejan nuestros Amos. Haremos algunos juegos e intentaremos ganar puntos¡y espero ganar el primer lugar!"

"Entrenar no es la cosa más sexy del mundo, no, pero para Eiri y para mí, es la estimulación sexual previa al sexo. Él de verdad se prende al darme órdenes, y por algún motivo, le encanta que no pueda hablar mientras soy un pony."

"¿No puedes hablar¿De verdad¿Eres capaz de hacer eso?" Hiro molestó a su amigo juguetonamente.

"Ja, muy gracioso. Si, no tengo opción. ¿Hablan los ponis¡Nop! Y yo tampoco lo hago. Además, hay una embocadura en mi boca, así que si intentara hablar saldría muy mascullado. Es por eso que pisoteo y sacudo mi cabeza cuando me molesto. Es la única forma en que puedo comunicarme con él."

Hiro pensó en esto y vio porque alguien nuevo en esto necesitaría preparación. Se vio como un posible Amo, pero rápidamente abandonó ese pensamiento para evitar la reveladora hinchazón en sus pantalones.

"Entonces¿que siguieron haciendo?"

"Oh, lo siguiente se puso muy divertido."

* * *

Eiri le ordenó a su pony detenerse y pararse firme. Shûichi felizmente obedeció – sus piernas comenzaban a cansarse y estaba a punto de pedir un descanso.

Sus restringidos brazos fueron liberados, y se le ordenó a Shûichi "abajo en cuatro patas." Siguió la orden, manteniendo su cabeza y trasero altos.

"Creo que estás listo para divertirte con su semental. ¿Te gustaría eso, Niño Bonito?" Shûichi chilló fuertemente y golpeó sus puños emocionado.

Eiri sacó su miembro de sus pantalones y frotó la punta húmeda contra la boca de su pony. Shûichi luchó para sacar su lengua a través de la embocadura para lamer las gotas de semen depositadas en sus labios. "¡Que pequeño pony más ansioso! Estás caliente por mi polla¿verdad?"

Shûichi golpeó su puño fuertemente y chilló, frotando su rostro contra la dura erección frente a él.

De improviso Eiri se puso de pie y salió de la habitación en dirección a la cocina. Regresó y depositó algo que sonaba como si fuera de vidrio. Shûichi escuchó agua corriendo, pero estaba a sus espaldas, por lo que no pudo ver que ocurría.

Era momento de que Eiri le presentara a Shûichi su sorpresa final por ahora. Sostuvo lo que parecía un rollo de cartón de papel absorbente en su mano, y colocó un jarro con agua en el piso. Del centro del rollo de cartón sacó un condón que había sido llenado con agua suspendida y congelada. Había creado un dildo de 18 centímetros. Pelando la capa de goma del condón, Eiri colocó la polla provisional en el jarro con agua. Sabía que debía estar bien mojado para asegurarse de que no se pegara a ninguna parte del cuerpo con que entrara en contacto.

Eiri tomó la cola y la removió lentamente del músculo de Shûichi. Habían jugado con hielo antes, así que Shûichi no se sorprendió mucho con las frías sensaciones, HASTA que comenzó a presionar contra su cuerpo. Pensar que Eiri le estaba metiendo un cubo de hielo, tuvo que luchar para mantenerse tranquilo y relajado. Pero el hielo seguía entrando en él más y más profundamente, penetrándolo hasta que las sensaciones comenzaron a volverse insoportables.

Shûichi comenzó a entrar en pánico. Estaba sintiéndose entumecido en lugares que jamás imaginó posible, y el resultado era una poderosa mezcla de placer y dolor.

Con un estremecimiento de todo su cuerpo, Shûichi gritó a través de la embocadura, "¡CEBRA!"

El dildo fue instantáneamente removido de su cuerpo, y Shûichi se reclinó para descansar sus piernas poniéndose derecho. Extendió su mano para frotar su congelado trasero, esperando la explicación de Eiri.

Se le enseñó el dildo de hielo, y sus ojos se ensancharon con sorpresa. No podía imaginar como Eiri logró hacer aquel 'juguete' prohibido.

"Es solo hielo. De hecho, ya se ha derretido considerablemente. Prometo que lo usaré sólo un poco más." Eiri aguardó el permiso de su pony para continuar.

Shûichi asintió aceptándolo, retomó su posición sobre sus manos y rodillas y pisoteó sus puños señalando que estaba listo para continuar.

El dildo fue deslizado de vuelta a casa y Eiri estaba asombrado. El calor generado por el cuerpo de su pony derretía el hielo rápidamente, causando que chorros de agua comenzaran a caer por los muslos y piernas de Shûichi. El pelirrosa estaba respirando fuerte y profundo, jadeando ante la sensación, y Eiri se dedicó a jugar con su erección. Acariciándose lentamente, comenzó a meter y sacar el dildo con suaves movimientos. Cuando fue empujado hacia adentro, pasó a llevar la próstata de Shûichi, causando que su Niño Bonito prácticamente gritara ante las sensaciones.

El dildo se estaba volviendo más complicado de manejar, resbalándose de sus manos y fundiéndose y chorreando por sus piernas y brazos también. Eiri estaba duro como piedra y jadeando, y cuando ya no pudo soportar más la tensión sexual, soltó el dildo, tomó las riendas de Shûichi y se sumergió en su trasero de un fuerte golpe. "¡Oh, joder¡OH KAMI!"

En lugar de verse envuelto por una presión caliente, su miembro se hundió en una funda congelada. La sensación era increíble y tuvo que luchar para evitar correrse demasiado rápido.

Dio un tirón de las riendas de Shûichi, atrayendo su cabeza en alto. "Unnn, no vas a…. JODER… no vas a correrte hasta que…. AHHH... suelte las riendas."

Shûichi empujó su cuerpo hacia atrás, encontrándose con las embestidas de su Amo e intentando encontrar un ángulo para que se próstata fuera estimulada. Rodó sus caderas e hizo saltar su sexo contra el aire, desesperado por hallar algo de fricción. Tiró las riendas rogando por liberarse mientras mordía fuertemente la embocadura.

Eiri estaba embistiendo tan fuerte que lentamente estaba arrastrándolos por el piso. Sus botas rozaban contra los muslos de su Amo, la sensación causando que Eiri temblara excitado. Eiri pasó las riendas a su mano izquierda, y con la derecha comenzó a acariciar el costado del torso y las piernas de su Niño Bonito. Pellizcó y golpeó la piel suavemente provocando la aparición de pequeñas marcas fresa. Shûichi jadeaba con cada asalto juguetón y golpeó sus puños contra el piso, demandando a su Amo joderlo más rápido y profundo.

El novelista sabía que no iba a durar mucho más. Las frías sensaciones rápidamente se desvanecieron y el calor rodeó su erección, trayendo su placer a niveles más y más altos. Golpeó las riendas contra la espalda de Shûichi, causándole un ligero sobresalto ante el impacto. Cuando Shûichi comenzó a gritar incoherencias, el sonido lo empujó al límite. Soltó las riendas y rápidamente quitó el anillo del sexo de su pony.

Shûichi soltó un grito desgarrador cuando chorros de semen eran bombeados desde su miembro, salpicándose hasta su rostro antes de caer al piso. Eiri gruñó por la repentina estrechez del pasaje de Shûichi y se aferró a las caderas de su pony mientras comenzaba a vaciar su semilla. Su cuerpo tembló y gritó el nombre de su amante, embistiéndolo hasta que el último latido de su orgasmo concluyera.

Shûichi continuó sosteniéndose, negándose a desplomarse sobre el piso. Su cuerpo entero tembló por el esfuerzo, y pequeños sollozos podían oírse saliendo de él.

Eiri levantó a Shûichi y lo hizo descansar instalándolo sobre sus rodillas con las piernas del pequeño sobre las suyas. Esperaba que su niño se fundiera en el abrazo y se relajara, pero en lugar de ello Shûichi continuó temblando y gimiendo suavemente. Algo no andaba bien.

* * *

"¡MALDICIÓN¡Mira la hora¡Debemos darnos prisa o llegaremos tarde al trabajo¿Vienes, Hiro?"

Si Hiro se atrevía a moverse, se correría. La simple fricción de su ropa contra su miembro sería suficiente para en enviarlo en espiral al límite. No podía dejar que Shû se enterara, así que le dijo, "Necesito otro cigarro. Adelántate y te seguiré en un minuto."

El cantante salió corriendo de la terraza, y en cuanto la puerta se cerró detrás de él, Hiro liberó su erección de su prisión de tela. Una frotada, dos frotadas, tres frotadas y se estaba corriendo de lo lindo. Se inclinó hacia delante buscando apoyarse contra la verja, sus temblores amenazándolo con dejarlo de rodillas. Fue demasiado intentar satisfacerse alimentando su perversión. En su lugar, deseaba más.

Quería ver que hacía su mejor amigo, no sólo oírlo. Deseaba sostener una fusta en su mano y dominar a su propio pony. Estaba en problemas ahora. La peor parte era que Shûichi había dejado claro que sólo empezaron con el Pony Play. Habían continuado con las escenas el fin de semana, jugando diversas clases de juegos. Tenía que saber que habían hecho, y ahora que Shûichi sabía que se prendía con ello, dudaba ligeramente que siguiera recibiendo de lleno la información sobre su diversión del fin de semana.

Guardando su miembro, regresó al estudio y por horas puso a prueba los límites de su autocontrol.

* * *

K cerró al cremallera de sus jeans y salió detrás de una maceta. Se había escabullido sigilosamente a la terraza para espiar a sus artistas, y se llevó la sorpresa de su vida. Programando las actividades de la hora pasada para volver a examinarlas más tarde, regresó al estudio y sacó un arma de su cinturón, forzando a todos a trabajar hasta el borde del colapso. Hiro no podría haber estado más agradecido.

Continuará...

**Notas de ffpanda: **Wow. ¡Eso fue DIVERTIDO de escribir¿¿Fue divertido leerlo?  
Próximo Capítulo: Eiri encargarse del paso de su joven amante por el sub-drop. El pony play está listo por ahora, pero las escenas BDSM están muy LEJOS de acabar!

**Notas de traducción: **Y me tomo la libertad de decir que fue aun más entretenido de traducir, en especial el lemon! Nunca la palabra montar cobró más sentido que ahora! En esta humilde sección quiero adelantarme y dar una pequeña definición de dos términos claves para el siguiente capítulo, para que entiendan desde antes lo que va a ocurrir, y que profundizaremos más en el siguiente capítulo:

**-Aftercare: **Cuidados y apoyo que el Dom le brinda al sub (y viceversa) al concluir una escena, trayendo a los participantes de regreso a la realidad. Es vital para que la relación no se desmorone, pues se debe cuidar no sólo de la salud física sino también mental. (y es lo más tierno que existe! Lo siento, no pude evitarlo)

-**Sub-drop: **Estado físico y mental que sufre un sumiso al concluir una escena intensa. Puede ir desde frío, desmayos, deshidratación hasta ira, sentirse abandonado y/o deprimido. El tiempo que dure varía según cada sumiso y el aftercare es fundamental para regresarlo a la normalidad y evitar que los síntomas se intensifiquen.


	5. Aftercare

Ya era tarde cuando Shûichi finalmente regresó a casa caída la noche. Sostenía en una mano una bolsa del supermercado llena con Pocky de frutilla, crema batida y cigarros, y su mochila en la otra. Estaba cansado y pensamientos turbulentos giraban por su mente. Había estado ocurriéndole una y otra vez desde que habían terminado el pony play de la otra noche, pero afortunadamente la insistencia de los pensamientos disminuía paulatinamente.

Quitándose los zapatos, se dispuso a ponerse unas pantuflas de uso diario, pero rápidamente cambió de parecer cuando divisó sus peludas pantuflas de Kumagoro. Eiri debió dejarlas ahí para él. Se preguntó si su amante estaría en casa. Sabía que Eiri tenía un compromiso con su editora, lo que lo haría llegar tarde a casa, pero había una cálida luz inundando la sala proveniente de la habitación, y podía oír el débil sonido de las teclas de una laptop en uso.

Las pantuflas sonaban suavemente con cada paso dado por Shûichi en su camino a la oficina. Allí estaba sentado su amante, absorto en su trabajo. Un cigarro pendía de sus labios y tenía el ceño fruncido en concentración. Shûichi amaba como lucía Eiri cuando trabajaba. Imaginaba poder ver el proceso en la mente de Eiri; una palabra perfecta aquí, una coma perdida acá… era realmente un maestro en su arte, y Shûichi estaba ligeramente celoso de la forma en que las palabras parecían fluir de su compañero casi impecablemente.

Shûichi rara vez lograba escribir con semejante abandono. Cuando lo hacía, las palabras eran normalmente basura, verdaderas merecedoras de los comentarios de Eiri, "Sin talento. Cero." Cómo alguien tan brillante y perfecto como Eiri podría jamás preocuparse por él, ni mencionar amarlo, estaba más allá de su comprensión. Sabía que Eiri lo amaba. Se lo había dicho más de una vez, y cada vez que lo decía, sus ojos confirmaban la emoción. No merecía ser amado por alguien tan fuerte, especial y etéreo. Imágenes de los últimos días comenzaron a relampaguear frente a sus ojos, y sintió vergüenza y retraimiento acumulándose en su interior. Justo como el fin de semana pasado…

Shûichi reconoció a que se debían lo que estaba experimentando, y sabía que estaba siendo irracional. Afortunadamente, el Resort Depravación era más que sólo diversión sexual. Además tenían grupos de discusión y clases dirigidas al estilo de vida BDSM. No era sólo látigos, cadenas, anillos en el pene, colas y montadas. Eiri había insistido que atendieran al menos a una reunión cada vez que iban. La última reunión había sido sobre el sub-drop. Instantáneamente, Shûichi supo lo que debía hacer. Un suave sonido escapó de sus labios mientras se acercaba a su amante. Eiri se giró ante el sonido, vio los signos de dolor en el rostro del niño una vez más y abrió sus brazos en consuelo, bienvenida y amor. La noche del viernes volvió a su mente.

* * *

Shûichi seguía en su traje de pony, menos la cola, con los brazos de Eiri rodeándolo. Su cuerpo tembló y suaves y angustiados gemidos salieron espontáneamente de sus labios mientras su cuerpo presionaba contra el pecho de Eiri. Los brazos a su alrededor lo estrujaron por un momento antes de liberarlo, y oyó palabras susurradas en su oído, "vamos a desvestirte." 

A duras penas Shûichi reconoció la voz de Eiri mientras se arremolinaba a su alrededor. Todo lo que sentía era agotamiento. Sus piernas dolían y su espalda estaba irritada. Sus ojos tenían problemas al enfocar y su mente estaba en caos.

Con un brazo aun rodeando la pequeña figura de su amante, Eiri quitó el arnés y la embocadura de la boca y cabeza de Shûichi. Una vez que estuvo fuera, los dejó de lado y puso a ambos de pie. Shûichi se tambaleó y no parecía tener la energía para estar parado por si mismo. Girando al pequeño para que le diera la cara, Eiri continuó sosteniendo el frágil cuerpo mientras se movía para liberar las correas que cruzaban su espalda y pecho. Una vez que fueron removidas y abandonadas encima de la embocadura y el arnés, Eiri levantó a su amante gentilmente y lo llevó a la habitación. Su miembro aun colgaba flácido por fuera de su ropa mientras posicionaba al niño en la cama, así que una vez que Shûichi estaba acomodado, volvió a guardarlo y arregló su ropa.

Shûichi iba y venía del momento, pero la sensación de las manos de Eiri en sus piernas lo trajo bruscamente de regreso a la realidad. Eiri estaba desatando sus botas y quitándoselas lentamente, casi reverentemente. No era capaz de entender porqué el novelista perdía tiempo en hacer algo así. No se merecía aquellos simples toques, aquella atención, cariño y amor. Y aun así, al mismo tiempo, tembló de miedo al pensar que Eiri estaría de acuerdo y se alejaría de él.

Las botas fueron retiradas del cuerpo de Shûichi cuidadosamente, y sus hinchados pies fueron masajeados. "Shûichi¿estás bien?"

"No me toques," dijo ahogadamente con voz sofocada, pero al mismo tiempo se aferró con fuerza de la camisa de Eiri, acercándolos.

Eiri comprendió que ocurría en la mente de su sub, y en lugar de responder a los mensajes conflictivos que estaba recibiendo, levantó a su amante nuevamente y lo cargó hasta el baño.

La muralla externa del baño tenía una bañera contra ella, con esquinas cuadradas y azulejos blancos y verdes. Shûichi fue depositado en la esquina de la bañera con las piernas colgando del borde.

Eiri dejó una mano en la espalda de Shûichi para sostenerlo mientras la otra abría el grifo y ajustaba la temperatura. Cuando quedó satisfecho, tapó la bañera y dejó que el agua la llenara.

Agregando unas cuantas gotas de esencia de baño de lavanda, Eiri sumergió a Shûichi en la vaporosa agua hasta empaparlo. Se sentó cerca de él, y comenzó a arrullarlo con palabras de aliento y amor.

Eiri sabía que su sub estaba profundamente asido en el sub-drop. Todo sub experimentaba este estado mental en algún momento, y esta era la primera experiencia de Shûichi con él. El Sub-drop se manifestaba en cada hombre o mujer de manera distinta. Algunos lo experimentaban horas después de una escena, mientras que otros lo hacían en cuanto acababa. Para algunos, duraba días, mientras que otros lo sentían por meros momentos. Era demasiado pronto para saber si Shûichi estaría muy afectado para continuar con sus escenas del fin de semana, así que Eiri decidió concentrarse en el aftercare por ahora y observar el progreso de la situación.

Shûichi permaneció extrañamente silencioso mientras Eiri lo bañaba. Pasó una toalla sobre la piel del cantante, siendo especialmente cuidados alrededor de las marcas que las correas habían dejado a su paso. Aplicando más presión en su espalda, Eiri casi no notó los suaves sonidos que su koi emitía. Pero con una mirada confirmó que lágrimas escapaban de los ojos de Shûichi creando surcos en su rostro.

Eiri secó sus manos y tomó un pañuelo de papel. Con una ternura que Shûichi jamás había experimentado, Eiri secó sus lágrimas y colocó un beso en ambos párpados. Ninguno había dicho palabra alguna por los últimos 20 minutos, pero Shûichi comenzaba a sentirse más centrado.

"¿Por qué?"

Eiri no comprendió la pregunta. ¿Por qué montaban escenas¿por qué estaba en la bañera¿por qué Eiri secó sus lágrimas? Había millones de respuestas para esa pregunta, pero sólo una sería suficiente.

"Porque te amo, baka."

Con un ligero regreso a la normalidad, Shûichi soltó una risita y una pequeña sonrisa.

"Ah, ahí estás. Has estado desaparecido por mucho tiempo. Baka¿estás bien?"

Shûichi asintió, seguido por una sacudida de cabeza, y miró a Eiri confundido. "Lo siento. No lo sé. Me siento extraño."

"Está bien. Vamos a secarte y a meternos en la cama. ¿Suena bien?"

"Hai." Eiri lo sacó del agua y rodeó su cuerpo con una peluda toalla extra grande. Secándolo minuciosamente, pasó la toalla por la cabeza de su niño y absorbió tanta agua como pudo de su cabello. Eiri le dio algo de privacidad para que se sintiera más aliviado, y antes de que Shûichi pudiera moverse para ir a la habitación, fue levantado y cargado a su refugio seguro.

Habían decidido, cuando comenzaron con el estilo de vida BDSM, mantener una habitación en su casa libre de todas las escenas. Esa habitación era su alcoba, y permanecería como un lugar para escapar si lo necesitaban. Sus relaciones sexuales regulares no estarían asociadas con sus escenas, y Shûichi nunca apreció su decisión más que lo hacía esta noche.

Fue situado en su cama y observó como Eiri se quitaba la ropa. El collar y la correa de su muñeca salieron primero, seguidos por las botas. Al darse cuenta que estaba siendo observado, Eiri aminoró el paso y decidió darle a su amante un pequeño espectáculo. Tentadoramente tomó el dobladillo de su playera de red y comenzó a levantarla lentamente para sacarla de su cuerpo. Cuando llegó a sus pezones, hizo una pausa y miró fijamente los ojos amatista. Shûichi sonrió tímidamente y observó fijamente como Eiri seguía tirando la prenda, revelando por completo aquellos botones rosados y finalmente removiéndola de su cuerpo. Todo lo que quedaban eran los pantalones de PVC.

Cuando Eiri se dispuso a quitárselos, Shûichi se arrodilló en la cama y alcanzó con las manos la cintura de su amante. Eiri se acercó a él y dejó que los pequeños dedos jugaran con la parte superior de su ropa, penetrándole para tocar aquella piel tan sensible. Los pantalones eran de corte bajo, y los dedos de Shûichi rozaron los mechones de pelo rubio antes de ir más profundamente. Sintió la piel aterciopelada oculta de su vista, incitándola con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Finalmente, desabotonó y bajó la cremallera de los pantalones. Se ajustaban fuertemente contra el cuerpo de Eiri, y Shûichi debió tirar con fuerza para lograr bajarlos. Inclinándose por sobre la cama en una manera por demás precaria, Eiri apenas tuvo tiempo de moverse cuando Shûichi comenzó a caer. Pero logró reaccionar – atrapó el flexible cuerpo de su amante y volvió a arroparlo en la cama, riendo gentilmente ante lo torpe que el cantante podía llegar a ser.

"Gomen," Shûichi susurró mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas nuevamente. Eiri vio esto, terminó de quitarse la ropa rápidamente y se arrastró en la cama. Jaló del pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo y sostuvo con fuerza.

Del lado de la cama, Eiri sacó una pequeña y fría botella de jugo de frutas. Era el sabor favorito de Shûichi, kiwi mango, y se lo pasó a su amor. Shûichi lo aceptó agradecido y lo bebió hasta el fondo.

"Dime que ocurre, Shû-chan."

"No lo sé," respondió Shûichi. "No me siento bien. Estoy triste, y feliz, y molesto y asustado. ¿Cómo puede ser?"

"Mmmm," Eiri levantó un poco a Shûichi y cubrió de besos sus mejillas. "Está bien, Shû-chan. Es sub-drop. Ya pasará."

La boca de Shûichi se cayó de sorpresa. Por supuesto que recordaba la sesión a la que asistieron sobre el sub-drop en el Resort Depravación. Había sido dirigida para Dominantes y sumisos por igual, y enfatizaba la absoluta necesidad del aftercare. Pero en lugar de que este recuerdo lo consolara, le causó una gran angustia.

¿Eiri lo estaba tratando tan bien sólo porque era parte de lo que se suponía que debía hacer si era un buen Dom?. ¿Acaso las caricias amorosas y besos eran dados con real intención? Era tan extraño que Eiri se comportara de esa manera, y Shûichi comenzó a sentirse algo traicionado.

Viendo a lo ojos del cantante, Eiri vio como se oscurecían y giraban con ira y desesperación. Por suerte, comprendió a la perfección lo que pasaba por la mente de su sub, y habló para despejar sus dudas.

"Sí, darte aftercare de esta forma es lo que se supone que deba hacer cuando montamos escenas. Pero eso no quiere decir que no lo haga en serio. Mantengo en pie todo lo que he dicho y hecho, y de verdad quiero date todo esto. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Fuiste un excelente sub esta noche, un pony magnífico. Me excitaste hasta un punto en que casi pierdo el control. Estuviste hermoso, impresionante, y me prendiste. Tus ojos resplandecen con tal intensidad cuando trabajas duro por complacerme. Y no, no estoy diciendo esto porque se supone que lo haga. No lo estoy diciendo porque necesitas oírlo. Estoy diciéndolo porque es la verdad."

Shûichi formó una sonrisa con sus dulces labios y sus grandes y brillantes ojos. Eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba saber. Eiri dijo que era un excelente sub, y la vergüenza y desesperación se fueron disipando.

"También fuiste un excelente Dom. Me divertí."

"Sugoi" Shûichi rió ante la respuesta de Eiri. "¿Listo para dormir, o quieres hablar un poco más?"

Eiri lucía cansado. Era duro ser Dom. Tenía que concentrarse en el placer y seguridad de su sub todo el tiempo, mientras mantenía sus propios niveles de excitación sexual y satisfacción. La escena no acababa realmente hasta que le daba a Shûichi todo el aftercare que necesitara. El baño, el masaje, las palabras de aliento, el jugo, los abrazos… Todo esto era necesario para que la vida de su sub regresara a la normalidad. No deseaba nada más que escaparse a la oscuridad de la inconciencia, pero Shûichi no estaba listo aún.

"¿Podemos hablar un poco más?" Una mirada expectante se fijó en sus ojos dorados en un ruego silencioso por más consuelo y amor. Eiri podía hacer eso. Era parte del estilo de vida que había adoptado. Era un trueque, y justo como la preparación de su pony le daba la posibilidad de ser amable y cariñoso de forma casi secreta, el aftercare lo hacía mucho más.

"Claro. Te escucho."

Shûichi y Eiri pasaron un par de horas más hablando. Shûichi habló de su educación y cómo fue criado para ser una persona distinta. Su madre esperaba que se casara con una chica, tuvieran bebés y se desarrollara en alguna profesión. En vez de ello era un rock star al que le gustaba ser dominado por otro hombre. Si sólo su madre supiera que dejaba que Eiri lo vistiera como un pony, lo hiciera hacer cabriolas por la habitación y luego montarlo… Shûichi se sonrojó de vergüenza y deshonra, y Eiri trabajó duro para tranquilizarlo. Después de todo, Eiri tuvo una educación mucho más estricta, y el alejamiento del camino preestablecido por su familia había comenzado antes que Shûichi. Eiri podía entender los sentimientos de insuficiencia en su pequeño amante.

Hablaron de la escena que acababan de montar. Shûichi quería saber porqué a Eiri le gustaba vestirlo de pony. Antes de que pudiera contestar la pregunta, Eiri le preguntó si a él le gustaba ser un pony.

"Mucho. Es realmente sexy y caliente. ¡Y te prende!"

Eiri rió. "Me gusta mucho por las mismas razones. Hay algo innegablemente sexy sobre el punto exacto del dorso de tus piernas donde se sacude la punta de la cola de caballo. Y el arnés y la embocadura… verte todo atado de esa forma me la pone dura. Y además está el beneficio agregado que no puedes hablar."

Shûichi se arrojó contra él juguetonamente, riendo suavemente. "SÉ que te gusta esa parte."

"Entonces¿quieres jugar un poco más mañana¿Hacer algunas escenas más?" Eiri arqueó una ceja al preguntar. Esperaba que Shûichi se sintiera listo para regresar a la acción de los juegos. La escena de mañana iba a ser muy divertida para ambos, pero si Shûichi no quería hacerlo, lo dejarían para algunas semanas más."

"¿Me dirás lo que vamos a hacer?" Los ojos violeta brillaron al formular la pregunta.

"Nop." Obviamente la respuesta de una palabra de Eiri sería todo lo que Shûichi iba a recibir, pero en lugar de desanimarlo, se encontró deseando con ansias el juego que su Dom había planeado para él.

"Muy bien. Haremos más escenas mañana. ¿Quieres algo para beber?" Shûichi se quitó las mantas y se puso de pie. Sus piernas le dolían por todo el ejercicio, pero el masaje de Eiri hizo que el dolor fuera mucho menor de lo que podría haber sido.

"Cerveza suena bien." Le asintió al cantante y le batió la mano desde la habitación.

"¡Sí, amo!" Shûichi respondió riendo, y rápidamente fue e busca de una cerveza y otro jugo.

* * *

Hiro pasó la mayor parte de la noche en foros BDSM, salas de charla y sitios educacionales. Entre más leía, más deseaba tratar esas cosas él mismo. Ahora, sólo tenía que encontrar un sub. Pero ni siquiera sabía que tipo de sub deseaba. ¿Hombre - Mujer - Menor - Mayor - En masoquismo extremo - dolor suave? Las posibilidades eran infinitas. En lugar de intentar decidirse en ese momento, prefirió dejarlo por algunos días. Pero primero, tenía que aliviar la dolorosa erección entre sus piernas. 

Caminó a su habitación y se desnudó, descartando las ropas a un lado. Antes de llegar a casa, se detuvo en una tienda de bromas para adquirir un par de 'ayudas sexuales'. Lo primero fue una botella de lubricante, el que se calentaba bajo fricción. Derramó el líquido en su mano y masajeó su miembro desde la base hasta la punta, apretándolo para excitarse más. Una vez que todo su miembro estuvo bañado en la sustancia resbaladiza, sacó su segunda compra – una funda de masturbación. Era un tubo rosado hecho de un material suave. Lentamente se introdujo en ella y se quedó quieto un momento temiendo correrse muy pronto.

Una vez que la abrumadora estimulación pasó, Hiro tiró del juguete hasta dejarlo casi por completo fuera de él, dejando sólo la cabeza de su miembro dentro. Con una dura embestida, lo regresó a su lugar y casi gritó ante las sensaciones. Comenzó a ganar un paso constante acariciándose con el juguete. El interior estaba corrugado, y cada vez que una de las protuberancias pasaba sobre su miembro, le daba la ilusión de dedos y lenguas brindándole aquel placer.

Rápidamente giro quedando sobre sus manos y rodillas. Separando ampliamente sus piernas, se mantuvo en posición con una mano mientras la otra continuaba apretando y deslizando el juguete en su virilidad. Sus caderas se movieron hacia su mano, y Hiro se rindió a la fantasía. Se imaginó hundiendo su miembro profundo en el cuerpo de su amante una y otra vez. Su pasión aumentó, y al percatarse de que ya no había retorno, apretó su agarre y sintió su semen explotar en el juguete y su mano.

Respirando pesadamente, Hiro colapsó sobre su cama y rápidamente cayó dormido, saciado y satisfecho.

Continuará...

**Notas de ffpanda: **No quedé tan feliz con este capítulo como deseaba estarlo, porque mientras quería mantener el realismo de la escena, también quería mantener presente la fantasía de la historia. Pero ese fue el paso del Sub-Drop (más que una mención por aquí y por allá). Aunque tendremos más Aftercare más adelante.

Pregunta – necesito su ayuda. Cuando recién comenzaba con el fic, mi intención era poner a Hiro con una sub femenina. PERO, he tenido muchos comentarios de que quieren verlo con un sub masculino, Personalmente, estoy totalmente abierta a cualquier opción. ¿Qué piensan?

Próximo capítulo: Lo que hicieron Eiri y Shûichi al día SIGUIENTE… Y Shûichi discute el estilo de vida BDSM con Hiro un poco más.

**Notas de traducción: **Siento la tardanza con este capítulo, debo admitir que fue intencional ya que la desaparición de Amor Yaoi me tenía un poco decaída. Pero entiendo que hay gente que lee el fic en este sitio también y por respeto a ellas continuaré actualizando periódicamente. La pregunta de ffpanda no tiene mucho sentido ya que ya está decidida la pareja de Hiro, pero sería bueno poder comparar los gustos de las lectoras en inglés con nosotras.

-Sub-Drop: Ya hablamos de esto la vez pasada, sólo quiero dar un detalle que olvidé. La traducción literal de esto sería 'bajón del Sumiso' entendiendo que durante este período el sub 'cae' en un estado mental irracional, depresivo y que personalmente me encanta porque Eiri se pone en exceso tierno!

-Aftercare: Lo mismo, la traducción literal sería 'cuidados posteriores' o simplemente 'asistencia'. Estos dos términos pensé en traducirlos pero nah, suenan más lindos así (risas). Espero saber sus opiniones de este capítulo, nunca las pido porque me parece muy imperativo y me molesta, pero este capítulo en particular me llega hasta el fondo del corazón, y quisiera saber si sus reacciones coinciden con las mías. Gracias y nos vemos muy pronto!


	6. Escena en la Ducha

(Le recordamos a las lectoras que esto es una **traducción**, para datos de autora y advertencias, dirigirse al capítulo primero, gracias)

* * *

Había sido un largo día de trabajo para los chicos de Bad Luck. Grabaron una nueva canción y gastaron varias horas trabajando en nuevos preparativos para el concierto del mes siguiente. Una vez más, era un concierto con casa llena, y Shûichi estaba de acuerdo con su Productor, Manager y Presidente – ¡siempre hay que mantener las cosas nuevas y frescas! 

K intentó pensar un método para incorporar los secretos que había escuchado sobre la vida de Shûichi en el siguiente concierto. ¿Quizás Shûichi-kun podría presentarse en botas de pony? Había usado arneses BDSM en escena en unas cuantas ocasiones, así que subir un poco la intensidad no podía ser tan grave. El principal problema radicaba en que se enteraría que había oído una conversación muy privada.

El otro problema era la reciente aversión de Shûichi a los collares. Se negaba a volver a usarlos. Al principio, K pensó que posiblemente Shûichi tenía un problema con las connotaciones BDSM de un collar, pero eso ya no sonaba acertado. Tenía muchos dilemas que resolver.

No estaba seguro de como abordar el tema. Sí tan sólo Yuki-san no fuera un maniático de la limpieza y hubiese dejado uno o dos juguetes tirados por ahí con los que se tropezara 'accidentalmente'… Quizás sólo tendría que seguir a los jóvenes hasta que volviera a 'oir por casualidad' otra conversación, entonces podría entrar en escena y contarles su idea.

Hoy no se le presentaba semejante oportunidad. Aparentemente, Hiro iría a casa con Shûichi-kun esa noche a cenar y pasar el tiempo. Habían evadido todas las conversaciones de naturaleza sexual, obviamente planeando continuar con su charla en un lugar más privado. Esa estaba bien – K tendría su momento…

* * *

"¡Tadaima! Shûichi esperó una respuesta, pero sólo se encontró con el silencio. Hiro y él se pusieron pantuflas y entraron a la sala, riendo fuertemente. Tras una búsqueda rápida e infructífera en encontrar al novelista, Shûichi tropezó con una nota rápidamente garabateada en la cocina:

"Me reuní con Mika para cenar. Te veo a las 9. Eiri"

Shûichi tomó la nota y la guardó en una pequeña caja en su armario antes de volver con su mejor amigo.

"¿Qué hay en esa caja, Shû?" Hiro rascó su cabeza, esperando que Shûichi tirara la nota, no que la guardara.

"Em, es una caja de recuerdos. Pongo pequeñas notas y cosas así en ella. Cuando las cosas se ponen feas resulta útil. ¡ENTONCES! Qué quieres cenar?"

Hiro rió. Dejen que Shûichi fuera el sentimental. De hecho era tierno. Se preguntaba si Yuki sabía que Shûichi guardaba cosas así.

Ordenaron comida japonesa, y 40 minutos más tarde se sentaron en la mesa baja y disfrutaron un auténtico banquete. Gyoza, Tsukemono, Tonkatsu, Yakizakana, Onigiri, arroz blanco y algo de Anmitsu (1) de postre, extendido ante sus ojos en abundancia. Había más que suficiente para calentarle a Eiri más tarde si tenía hambre, y los chicos le hincaron el diente.

Hiro estaba feliz de que Yuki estuviera fuera por las próximas horas. Leer y fantasear, aunque en parte era satisfactorio, no le daba lo que el consideraba una visión más realista del estilo de vida BDSM. ¿Qué mejor que hablar con alguien experimentado?

"Shû, cuéntame más sobre tu fin de semana. Dijiste que no acabó con el pony play¿verdad?"

Shûichi habló con la boca llena de comida. "Claro, pero antes de eso, tengo unas cuantas preguntas para ti. ¿Estás pensando en meterte en esto?"

Hiro asintió mientras se bebía la mitad de una cerveza.

"¡GENIAL! Entonces, em, JAMÁS he asumido esto. ¿Eres un Dom o un sub?"

"Dom," Hiro respondió rápidamente. "Creo. Es que no puedo imaginarme realmente estando del otro lado."

"Seh, Eiri tampoco es de los que cambia, pero a veces hacemos pequeños cambios de roles. No lo hicimos este fin de semana, así que te hablaré de ello en otra ocasión. Siguiente pregunta. ¿Buscas un mentor?"

"¿Eh?" ¿Había mentores en este estilo de vida? Bien¡eso haría las cosas ciertamente más sencillas!

"Incluso Eiri tuvo un mentor antes de haberlo conocido. Sólo fue alguien que estaba principalmente en los mismos aspectos del juego en que él estaba, que respondió sus preguntas y le enseñó las reglas y todo eso. No un compañero sexual ni nada por el estilo. No puedes nada más saltar en esto, eso es realmente peligroso."

"Deberías considerar encontrar un mentor." Shûichi continuó. "No sé si Eiri lo haría, pero si quieres le preguntaré. Además, cuando Eiri recién comenzó con esto, le tocó ser sub una vez. Algo acerca de 'no deberías ser Dominante si nunca has sido sumiso.' Dijo que fue realmente interesante, y le dio un mejor entendimiento de la mente de un sub. Quizás es por eso que nos deja jugar a cambiar roles de vez en cuando."

Hiro consideró esto. No sabía si podría aguantar el discutir esta clase de cosas con Yuki. "Ya te responderé. No estoy seguro ahora. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?" Hiro arqueó una ceja.

"¡Si!. ¿Entonces estás en BD, D/s, S/M o una combinación?"

Hiro soltó sus palillos. No recordaba haber leído nada de ello la noche pasada. Se imaginó que todo radicaba sólo en Bondage Dominancia Sadismo Masoquismo. "¿A qué te refieres?"

Shûichi reajustó su posición, tomando otro pepinillo y explicando el significado de todas las letras. BD es Bondage & Disciplina. D/s es Dominancia & sumisión. S/M es Sadismo & Masoquismo. Creo que en realidad debería ser BDDSSM, pero queda algo largo. Lo mencioné anteriormente, Eiri y yo no jugamos con dolor. No es que no pueda ser un poco sádico ¡SI PUEDE!" Shûichi gruñó un poco antes de continuar. "Esa cosa con el hielo dolió horriblemente, pero no estaba más allá de mis límites, así que no lo detuve."

"¿Puedes detenerlo? Pensé que cualquier cosa que un Dom quisiera hacer, lo hace."

"Si, en malas historias quizás. Pero no en la vida real. Establecimos nuestros límites hace meses. Como que ninguno de nosotros jamás aceptará una escena basada en cualquier forma de violación. Ni jugamos con cuchillos, incluso sin sangre. Cosas así." Shûichi palideció un poco al discutir de cuchillos y violaciones. Había parejas por ahí que jugaban con esa clase de cosas, pero eso se metía muy profundamente en antiguas heridas de Eiri y él, y decidieron alejarse de cualquier cosa que pudiera dañarlos mentalmente gravemente. "Pero de vez en cuando jugamos un poco con dolor, como el hielo, y a veces pinzas y nalgadas," a la mención de las nalgadas, Shûichi sonrió de oreja a oreja, "pero en realidad no vamos mucho más allá de ello."

"Mmm," Hiro continuó comiendo mientras pensaba, "Supongo que el Bondage, Disciplina, Dominancia y sumisión son las partes que más me interesan. No puedo verme golpeando a alguien con un látigo o lastimándolo apropósito, corriéndome sólo yo con ello. Pero atarlo y dejarlo tan cachondo que me rogara… o saber que puedo controlar cada sensación de una persona, cada movimiento, cada reacción, y que quizás puedo castigarlo o premiarlo a mi antojo… ¡eso suena fantástico!" Hiro sonrió ante las imágenes que la conversación trajo a su mente.

"Eiri está en Bondage, pero yo no. Si quieres saber algo más allá de esposas y vendas en los ojos, tendrás que hablar con él. Pero puedo hablarte de las otras cosas. Como Disciplina y D/s. Hicimos mucho de ello al otro día."

* * *

"¿Listo para empezar, mocoso?" Eiri entró al baño vestido sólo con su yukata (2) y aguardó la respuesta de su koibito.

Shûichi se paró desnudo frente a él y se arrodilló. "Sí, señor. Estoy listo."

"Antes de empezar¿estás seguro? Te sientes preparado para esto¿mejor que anoche?" Las escenas rotas no eran entretenidas. Significaban una falla en una de las partes, y podía ser muy perjudicial para una relación si no se manejaba correctamente. Llevar a un sub a una escena mientras aun sufría del sub-drop sería un error.

"Sí, señor, me siento mucho mejor, y espero con ansias poder complacerlo." Shûichi sonrió mientras mantuvo su mirada baja. Decía esto muy en serio. No podía esperar para ver que había planeado su Dom para él.

"Muy bien," respondió Eiri. "Por el resto del fin de semana, me llamarás Amo o Señor, y yo te llamaré niño. Comencemos con una ducha. Oh, y permanecerás sobre tus manos y piernas a menos que te diga lo contrario, o debas realizar una tarea que te requiera de pie. Y te correrás sólo cuando te dé permiso. Toma, ponte esto." Le pasó a Shûichi un anillo para el pene y observó como su niño le deslizaba por su longitud.

Eiri caminó hacia la ducha y esperó que su niño lo siguiera. Shûichi gateó tras él y una vez que Eiri se detuvo, se puso de pie para remover la bata del cuerpo de su Amo. Dejando correr el agua, ambos se pusieron bajo el chorro y Shûichi tomó su posición frente a los pies de Eiri.

"Báñame."

Shûichi tomó una esponja de baño y la llenó de jabón. Comenzando por los pies de Eiri, Shûichi fregó cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Subió lentamente por el cuerpo de su Amo y golosamente miró su miembro semi-erecto. Observó los ojos de Eiri y se lamió los labios, ofreciéndose silenciosamente el servicio que su Dom podría desear.

"Compláceme con este baño primero." Eiri se dio la vuelta y dejó que Shûichi continuara con lo suyo. El pequeño se concentró en limpiar su piel, y permitió que sus dedos se deslizaran para jugar con la entrada de su Dom. Cuando no halló resistencia, hizo ingresar un dedo jabonoso a través del apretado músculo y lo pasó dentro del cuerpo de Eiri, obteniendo un gemido de su parte. Eiri le permitió continuar tocándolo de esa manera tan íntima hasta que las sensaciones comenzaron a volverse muy intensas. Se alejó y demandó que su sub continuara bañándolo.

Una vez que su niño terminó de fregarlo desde el pecho hasta la punta del pie, Eiri lavó su cabello rápidamente y volvió a darle la espalda a Shûichi.

"Continúa lo que comenzaste, pero usa tu lengua." Shûichi se arrodilló detrás de Eiri y le abrió las piernas. Ingresando su lengua a través del musculoso anillo, se estremeció ante la apasionada respuesta de Eiri. El agua había dejado resbaladiza la piel de Eiri, haciendo difícil su tarea. Eiri deseaba más penetración así que se inclinó hasta la cintura y abrió aun más sus piernas apoyando sus manos contra el muro de azulejos, permitiéndole a Shûichi deslizar su lengua al interior y estimularlo más.

El miembro de Shûichi se hinchó y dolía, pero no se atrevió a tocarse. Se concentró en complacer a su Amo y comenzó a pasar su lengua por la suave piel del saco de Eiri hasta su entrada, ingresando en ella cada vez que subía. A Eiri se le cortaba la respiración con cada penetración, y su escroto se anticipó a su inminente orgasmo.

Antes de que ello ocurriera, Eiri se puso derecho y se libró de Shûichi. Dándose vuelta para encararlo, Eiri miró fijamente a su arrodillado sub que goteaba agua y jadeaba anticipadamente de emoción.

"Abre tu boca." Shûichi cumplió la orden, y Eiri agarró su miembro y puso la cabeza entre sus labios. Shûichi sabía que no debía tomarse ninguna libertad aparte de permanecer perfectamente quieto, ni siquiera atreverse a lamer las gotas de pre-orgasmo cayendo de la punta del miembro de Eiri. El rubio frotó su miembro alrededor de los labios de Shûichi y cuando se echó para atrás, una pequeña línea perlada recorría desde el labio inferior del niño hasta la punta de su miembro.

Volvió a meter su miembro en la boca de Shûichi y le ordenó, "chúpamelo, niño." Shûichi obedeció ansiosamente la orden. Pasó la lengua por la cabeza, lamiendo la última gota de pre-orgasmo que se había formado. Eiri sabía amargo y salado y un tanto dulce, probablemente por su obsesión por las tartas de fresa. Shûichi sabía la mejor forma de complacer a su Dom, y debido a que estaba desesperado por su propia liberación, decidió saltarse los juegos y traer a Eiri al orgasmo lo más rápido posible.

Creó una apretada fricción al rededor del miembro de Eiri, y cada vez que retrocedía, sus mejillas se ahuecaban, apretándose contra el cuerpo. Le hizo cosquillas a la parte detrás de la cabeza, una hendidura con forma de V invertida, a sabiendas que la estimulación volvería loco a Eiri.

Las piernas de Eiri comenzaron a fallar mientras Shûichi trabajaba en él. Ya estaba duro como piedra gracias al trabajo que Shûichi hizo en su trasero, tan cerca de correrse, que no le tomó ningún esfuerzo llegar al límite. La cosquillosa lengua estimulando la parte de atrás de la cabeza de su miembro le cegó la vista a Eiri con relámpagos blancos, y con un grito caliente, se corrió.

Shûichi siempre se sorprendía ante la virilidad de su Dom. Cada vez que se corría, lo hacía en cantidades industriales. Mientras Eiri iba llenando su boca, el cantante pelirrosa luchaba por tragar el cálido líquido, pero desafortunadamente una pequeña cantidad escapó de sus labios y chorreó por su barbilla. Shûichi sabía que no podía levantar sus brazos para limpiarlo. Secretamente deseaba que el agua lo borrara antes de que su Dom pudiera verlo. Era una de las reglas fundamentales de Eiri durante las escenas. Shûichi debía tragar TODA su esencia mientras lo mamaba. Cualquier derrame resultaría en castigo.

El momento en que el deseo de que el agua borrara el derrame entró en su mente, Shûichi se arrepintió. No habían muchas reglas fijas que su Dom hubiese establecido, y fallarle a su Amo en una de las más simples de todas era inaceptable. Sabía que se merecía un castigo, y estaba listo para aceptar lo que sea que su Dom aplicara en él.

Eiri concluyó su orgasmo y se retiró para felicitar a su sub. Inmediatamente vio el pequeño rastro de semen saliendo de la boca de Shûichi hasta se barbilla. "Conoces la regla. Aunque fue un excelente trabajo de bucal por ambos lados, no ignoraré el hecho de que no tragaste cada gota. Serás castigado. Ponte de pie, termina de ducharte y encuéntrame en la sala."

Eiri salió de la ducha, tomó sus toallas y dejó la habitación. Shûichi se apresuró en terminó con su limpieza.

* * *

Hiro y Shûichi estaban sentados en el piso de la sala, y ante la mención de los castigos, Hiro lo interrumpió. "¿Fuiste castigado este fin de semana?"

"Si, un par de veces." Cuando Eiri me golpeó con la fusta la noche anterior, ese era un pequeño castigo. Pero el castigo por perder algunas gotas fue mucho más severo."

Shûichi no estaba incómodo en lo más mínimo discutiendo sobre sus castigos. Hiro estaba sorprendido – en los foros y sitios que había visitado, había leído que los castigos podían ser muy severos. Un sub podía ser forzado a parase frente a una muralla, desnudo, con el rostro contra la fría superficie hasta estar a punto de perder el conocimiento. O podían ser atados, amordazados y golpeados. O forzados a sufrir alguna horrible humillación, posiblemente incluso en público. ¿Por qué Shûichi no estaba molesto con todo esto? Hiro le hizo la pregunta.

"Merecía el castigo," respondió Shûichi. "Los castigos no son sólo sobre dolor, y no se hacen sólo para placer del Dominante o para que pueda reafirmar su control sobre mi. Mi error no estuvo sólo en botar un poco, estuvo en mi reacción. Así que de verdad quería ser castigado, así podría seguir con las escenas sin culpa. Esto me permite, umm, limpiarme de mi error."

Yuki podía ser una persona muy de temer, y Hiro no podía empezar a imaginar que había maquinado para Shûichi. "¿Qué tanto dolió? Le preguntó.

"¡No dolió! Como dije, no siempre se trata de dolor," Shûichi continuó. "Más tarde este fin de semana fui castigado de formas más dolorosas, pero este error era más una decepción para Eiri que un acto de mi parte en contra de él o un intento deliberado para molestarlo, o incluso fallar una tarea mayor que me hubiera encomendado completar. Así que me castigó haciéndome decidir como sería castigado por el resto del fin de semana, y posiblemente las siguientes veces que montáramos escenas. Hice mi propia caja de castigos."

Continuará…..

**Notas de ffpanda: **Wow, cuantos reviews! GRACIAS! Usted son el alimento de mi alma!

El consenso general es que la pareja de Hiro sea hombre, léase Suguru. Maldición, están tan retorcidas como yo! Digo, acaso Suguru tiene la edad legal? Okay, sacaré todos mis mangas de Gravitation y le sacaré algo de lógica a todo esto. Si no tiene 18, el asunto no resulta! Pero, em, creo que ya tiene 18, después de todo, esto ocurre un año después del tomo 12, así que, si, tiene 18! Y hay una buena cantidad de personas que quieren ver a Hiro de sub… bueno, eso siempre será un 'quizás'. Consideren eso como una PEQUEÑA pista de algo que va a pasar. Pero recuerden – NO HABRÁ PAREJAS EIRI/HIRO o SHÛCHI/HIRO en esta historia. No puedo tolerar a las dos estrellas con nadie más que el uno con el otro.

(1) Quieren saber que comieron?

Gyoza son bolas de masa fritas rellenes usualmente con vegetales y carne picados.

Tsukemono son pepinillos Japoneses. Hay gran variedad de pepinillos, y un pequeño plato con algunos pepinillos es servido en la mayoría de las comidas japonesas.

Tonkatsu son shuletas de cerdo freídas en profundidad. Tonkatsu es usualmente servido con tiras de repollo o sobre arroz cocido o con arroz con curry estilo Japonés (katsu kare)

Yakizakana significa pescado a la plancha. Machas variedades de pescado se disfrutan de esta manera.

Onigiri son bolas de arroz hechas de arroz cocido y usualmente envueltos en un nori de algas. Son ligeramente saldos y suelen contener algun alimento en el centro, por ejemplo un umeboshi (duraznos japoneses en escabeche), katsuoboshi (tuna seca en tiras), tuna o salmón.

Anmitsu está hecho de pequeños cubos de agar, una gelatina transparente hecha de algas, servido en un tazón con pasta de frijoles azuki dulces o anko (la parte 'an' del anmitsu, frijoles hervidos y una variedad de frutas, las que incluye rebanadas de melón, naranjas en conserva, trozos de piña, frutas enlatadas y frutillas aunque esto varía de estación a estación, dependiendo de la disponibilidad. El anmistu usualmente viene con un pequeño recipiente con salsa negra. O mitsu (la parte 'mitsu' del anmitsu) la que se vierte en en la gelatina antes de comerla.

(2) Yukata – Bata de casa Japonesa

Próximo capítulo: la CAJA DE CASTIGOS! Dun dun DUN! Nah, no es para tanto. No es tan malo como aparenta. Y, la CAJA DE PUNTOS! Mucha diversión! Verdadera entretención hentia! Nos vemos!

**Notas de Traducción: **(mira arriba) Y qué rayos voy a explicar si panda hace tremendas definiciones? Oh bueno, creo que hay una palabra por ahí que no, no es que se me haya pasado, tiene su motivo de estar en inglés.

-**Bondage: **Literalmente, maniatar, aunque suele salir más seguido como esclavitud. En el sadomasoquismo son las prácticas en que uno de los participantes se encuentra atado con cuerdas, cadenas, etc. Y por qué no traducirlo? Primero, en muchos sitios en español sale así tal cual, y además para no cambiar la sigla BD .


	7. El Comienzo de una HERMOSA Amistad

Shûichi acabó su ducha rápidamente, usando el tiempo extra para preparar su cuerpo. Cuando jugaban, Eiri tendía a tomarlo sin prepararlo previamente, y Shûichi aprendió prontamente a mantenerse lubricado y preparado. Su cuerpo debía estar dispuesto para su Amo en todo momento, y si Shûichi estaba muy estrecho al ser penetrado, interfería con el placer de ambos.

Una vez que estuvo listo, salió del baño, pasó por la habitación hasta llegar al vestíbulo. El momento en que puso un pie en el lugar, se arrojó sobre sus rodillas y gateó hasta la sala. Eiri estaba esperándolo.

Una vez más, Eiri se había vestido para su escena. Estaba usando unos pantalones de cuero negro tan apretados que no dejaban nada a la imaginación. Una camisa de seda negra, dejando los botones abiertos a la altura de su ombligo. Las mangas estaban dobladas revelando una correa de cuero negro en su muñeca izquierda, y uno de los accesorios favoritos de Shûichi en la derecha. Era el brazalete y anillos de Amo de Eiri.

La pieza completa estaba hecho de oro con una línea de plata recorriéndolo por el centro. El brazalete estaba sujeto firmemente en su muñeca y se desviaba en cuatro cadenas de oro. Cada cadena estaba atada a un anillo, y cada anillo tenía un brillante diamante en él.

Shûichi le había presentado a Eiri el brazalete y anillos de Amo en su cumpleaños el pasado Febrero. Cuando su propio cumpleaños llegó en Abril, esperaba que Eiri le presentara un collar de Esclavo para reemplazar su collar de entrenamiento. Tristemente para Shûichi, esto no ocurrió. Fue en ese momento que Shûichi dejó de usar cualquier tipo de collar en el escenario o fuera de una escena con su Dom.

El cantante sabía que tenía derecho de pedir su collar de Esclavo, pero descubrió su propia inseguridad brotar de él cada vez que deseaba preguntar. Antes de que comenzara el fin de semana, intentó una vez más juntar suficiente valor para rogar por un nuevo collar, pero justo como cada vez anterior, su valor lo abandonó una vez que observó los ojos de su Dom. Sabía que otro fin de semana de escenas pasaría, y una vez más no rogaría por aquello que deseaba más que nada.

Eiri se sentó en el sofá. "Ven aquí, niño. Es momento de tu castigo."

Shûichi gateó al lado de su Dom y se sentó sobre sus piernas, esperando instrucciones. En la mesa ratona frente a ellos había una pequeña caja de madera, un bolígrafo y varios trozos de papel.

Antes de comenzar, Eiri deslizó un collar de cuero negro alrededor del cuello de Shûichi. Era el collar de entrenamiento estándar que habían estado usando durante el año. Además deslizó un anillo alrededor del ahora suave miembro de Shûichi.

"Tu castigo por no tragar cada gota de mi semen es crear tu propia caja de castigos. Estoy decepcionado de ti, y te ordeno que intentes mucho más duro el seguir mis reglas."

"Por el resto de nuestra escena,"continuó, "cuando necesites ser castigado, sacarás una pieza de papel de esta caja y estarás sujeto a lo que diga. Ahora, tendrás que crear estos castigos. Comenzaremos con cinco, y si siento que se necesita, haremos más más tarde. Por cada castigo que idees y me guste, te golpearé una vez. Por cada castigo que idees y no me guste, te golpearé dos veces. Lo que no aceptaré son castigos que sean premios disimulados. Cuando termines, añadiré un castigo más a la caja, uno completamente humillante. ¿Alguna pregunta?"

Shûichi gimió para sus adentros. No podía imaginar encontrarse en una peor situación. Eiri deseaba que fuera cruel, y Shûichi sabía que el momento en que la caja entrara en juego, sudaría de temor.

Finalmente respondió, "No Señor, no hay preguntas," y esperó más instrucciones.

"Comienza," Eiri le ladró.

Con bolígrafo en mano, Shûichi luchó por idear la primera entrada para la caja. La forma más segura de castigo eran las nalgadas, e inmediatamente escribió el primer castigo. Pasándoselo a Eiri, volvió a sentarse y esperó su sentencia.

Eiri leyó en voz alta, "'El sub se posicionará sobre las rodillas del Dominante y se le darán unas nalgadas.' Aceptable. Dóblalo dos veces y ponlo en la caja. Entonces preséntame tu culo."

Shûichi hizo lo que se le dijo y el momento en que se arrodilló con su trasero de cara a su Amo, Eiri lo golpeó fuerte, dejando una marca roja con la forma de su mano en su mejilla izquierda.

Los siguientes dos castigos llegaron lentamente a la mente de Shûichi. Cada uno fue leído en voz alta, seguidos por un golpe en su trasero:

"El sub rogará por llegar al orgasmo, y el Dom decidirá si le concede correrse o no."

"El sub escribirá repetidamente lo que ha hecho mal hasta que el Amo esté satisfecho."

La siguiente entrada desagradó a Eiri. Ésta envolvía traerle mucho placer a su sub.

"El sub será traído al borde del orgasmo, y luego se detendrá."

Esta entrada se ganó dos golpes muy duros, trayendo lágrimas a los ojos de Shûichi.

Las dos entradas finales fueron aceptables para Eiri, y cada una se ganó un sólo golpe a su ya adolorido y enrojecido trasero.

"El sub no podrá sentarse en ningún mueble por las próximas 5 horas de vigilia."

"El sub dormirá a los pies de la cama."

Eiri añadió la entrada final a la caja, la cual Shûichi no tenía permitido ver. Sabía que era humillante, y el pensamiento de elegirla lo hizo temblar.

"Muy bien, niño. Ahora ve a arrodillarte en la esquina hasta que esté listo para continuar. Reflexiona tu castigo y espera mi llamada." Eiri apuntó la esquina más lejana de la habitación, y una vez que su sub estuvo en ella, tomó su laptop y se sentó a trabajar.

Aun peor que el castigo en sí era la idea de que Eiri tomara tiempo de su día para escribir. Cayó en cuenta que el pensar en esto era su verdadero castigo. Podría haber sido mucho peor – Eiri podría haberse encerrado en su oficina en lugar de trabajar en la misma habitación que él. Por eso, estaba agradecido.

Después de 30 minutos, Eiri cerró la laptop y llamó a su sub de regreso. Shûichi gateó a través de la habitación y se sentó a los pies de Eiri.

"El castigo ha acabado y estoy satisfecho con tu retribución. Espero que estés mejor preparado para mis orgasmos en el futuro, y cualquier error más adelante de esta naturaleza resultará en un castigo más severo. ¿Comprendes?"

Shûichi mantuvo la vista agachada y respondió, "Si Señor."

"Bien. Tengo algo para ti." Eiri apuntó a la mesa donde estaba ahora la caja de castigos. A su lado había una caja blanca, similar en tamaño y forma. "Tráeme esa nueva caja."

Shûichi inmediatamente la tomó y se la presentó a su Amo. Eiri explicó su propósito.

"Esta es una caja de puntos. Es como la caja de castigos, pero más divertida para ambos. En ella hay unos cuantos juegos, cada uno con un puntaje asignado. Tu tarea es completar tantos como puedas para llegar a 30 puntos al final del fin de semana. Si lo haces, tengo un premio para ti. Si no, comenzarás de cero el siguiente fin de semana que montemos escenas, y seguirás tratando hasta que alcances los 30 puntos y ganes tu premio."

"Hay dos juegos de alta puntuación en la caja – si tienes suerte los sacarás prontamente. Adelante, saca el primer trozo de papel."

* * *

Hiro llegó a NG en su horario normal la mañana siguiente. Caminó silencioso al estudio y encontró a Suguru frente a un computador completamente absorto en algo. Hiro siempre gustó de Suguru. De alguna forma, le recordaba a Shûichi. Era pequeño, aparentemente bondadoso y muy talentoso. Las similitudes acababan en ese punto. Mientras Shûichi podía hablar sin parar, Suguru rara vez decía algo a menos que hubiese razón para hacerlo. 

Hiro ojeó sobre el hombro de Suguru y se sorprendió con que se mostraba en la pantalla. El tecladista estaba viendo un tira de imágenes de Bad Luck. Eran fotos promocionales que habían sido tomadas a lo largo de su carrera. Las fotos en sí no fueron lo que lo impactaron – el impacto venía del hecho que las fotos no eran de los tres, sólo de él, Hiro.

Había fotos de él vestido de cuero y encajes. Fotos de él descansando con su guitarra. Fotos de él en escena. Porqué Suguru se centraría en fotos de él y sólo de él era un completo misterio. Tan rápido como una foto aparecía en la pantalla, era remplazada con la siguiente.

Eventualmente, las fotos promocionales se acabaron y fueron reemplazadas con imágenes de la prensa y sus vidas privadas. Habían fotos de él caminando por la calle, regresando de un viaje de compras. Había imágenes de él montado su moto por el corazón de Tôkyô. Incluso había fotos por las Fiestas del año pasado, con sus mejillas ruborizadas por el frío y una que otra cerveza.

Hiro observó como Suguru alargó la mano hasta la pantalla cuando una foto particularmente favorable para su imagen apareció. El tecladista parecía moverse en cámara lenta mientras sus dedos recorrían la representación digital del rostro y cuello de Hiro con extrema gentileza. Era tan privado, tan secreto, que inmediatamente prendió a Hiro.

El guitarrista se quedó de pie en silencio unos momentos, pensado en lo que veía. Siempre había pensado que Suguru era muy atractivo¡pero estaba convencido que el muchacho era completamente hetero! Esa noche después del concurso de canciones con Sakuma-San (1), Suguru pareció muy disgustado al ver a Shûichi y Eiri entendiéndose en el estacionamiento. Pero ahí estaba, acariciando la foto de un chico, y no cualquier chico¡de ÉL!

En lugar de salir de la habitación y pretender que no había visto nada, Hiro decidió confrontar a Suguru. "¿No preferirías tocar al verdadero?"

Suguru saltó y dejó escapar un sonoro chillido de sorpresa y humillación. ¡Lo habían atrapado! Hasta ahora, había sido muy cuidadoso, llegando temprano en la mañana para evitar ser visto. Observó su reloj y se dio cuenta de su error. Estaba tan enfrascado viendo las fotos del objeto de sus deseos, que no se dio cuenta de lo rápido que pasó el tiempo. Hiro no había llegado temprano, Suguru había perdido el rastro del tiempo.

Hiro sonrió al ver las emociones que corrían por el rostro de su amigo. Había terror, molestia, extrema vergüenza y algo más. Los ojos de Suguru estaban ligeramente brumosos, y cuando Hiro observó hacia abajo, entendió la razón. Suguru lo tenía duro. La última emoción era lujuria, y Hiro no podía estar más feliz.

"Dije¿no preferirías tocar al verdadero?" Hiro le sonrió gentilmente a Suguru, quien parecía ido de la habitación. Justo como había tocado lentamente la imagen de Hiro, el brazo de Suguru subió perezosamente hasta que sus dedos tocaron el rostro de su amigo.

Oh, era mucho más suave de lo que había imaginado. La barbilla de Hiro no tenía ni rastro de barba – estaba perfectamente lisa. Subió sus dedos hasta la sien del pelirrojo, sus ojos siguiendo cada milímetro de su progreso. Cuando Hiro se inclinó hacia su toque, el hechizo se rompió y fue traído de regreso a la realidad. Sus ojos se encontraron, y Suguru de inmediato cayó en pánico. Retiró sus brazos rápidamente y se giró para huir de la habitación.

Antes que lograra escapar, K y Shûichi entraron y bloquearon sus movimientos. K agarró a su tecladista y lo llevó de regreso a la habitación, ajeno al drama que acababa de ocurrir.

Por suerte para Suguru, su erección desapareció en cuando su mente procesó lo que estaba pasando. También notó que Hiro había apagado la tira de imágenes, poniendo en su lugar la página de inicio del sitio de NG, y soltó un suspiro de completo alivio.

¡No podía creer que Hiro dejó que lo toara de esa forma! Sus dedos parecían seguir hormigueando por el contacto, y se vio observando fijamente a Hiro y volviendo a trazar el camino que su mano acababa de hacer con sus ojos. El momento en que Hiro lo miró, desvió la mirada y se fijó en su teclado.

Con el paso de las horas, notó que Hiro parecía pasar tanto tiempo observándolo fijamente como él lo hacía con Hiro. Pequeños pensamientos e ideas comenzaron a rondar por su mente. Pensamientos tipo, "Quizás yo también le gusto," y "me pregunto si me dejaría volver a tocarlo," y "Kami¡luce tan sexy hoy!" Cada vez que salía con un nuevo pensamiento, se sonrojaba furiosamente, necesitando recuperar la compostura.

Suguru se volvió más valiente a lo largo del día, y al final de éste, finalmente decidió tener coraje y mantener el contacto visual con Hiro tanto como el guitarrista lo permitiera. Shûichi comenzó a cantar, oh KAMI ayúdalo, Welcome to my Romance. Podía tocar esta canción con los ojos vendados, así que tocarla mientras miraba a Hiro no sería problema¿verdad?

La música comenzó, y Shûichi comenzó a cantar. Ambos, Suguru y Hiro cantaron de respaldo con él, y mientras comenzaban a tocar, sus ojos se encontraron y quedaron sellados. De repente, la lírica de la canción cobró un nuevo significado, y Suguru comenzó a dudar sobre su decisión, pero en lugar de romper el contacto, se mantuvo mirando los ojos de Hiro con tal convicción que Hiro casi pareció dudar ligeramente.

Hiro nunca dejó de mirar los ojos de Suguru. Había estado disfrutando su pequeño juego del gato y el ratón, y se arremetió cuando Suguru decidió mantener su mirada en él. Encerrado en los dos ojos más bellos que hubiese visto, Hiro continuó tocando la canción de memoria. Al cantar la letra, la única distracción real era su emocionado miembro. Suguru había estado haciendo cosas todo el día que lo prendían. Hiro adoraba la forma en que Suguru comía Pocky (y silenciosamente decidió que era una golosina creada por un demonio para atraer a la gente al pecado), y observar las esbeltas manos bailando sobre las teclas sólo le hizo desear a Hiro que Suguru hiciera bailar esas manos sobre algo mucho más íntimo. Los breves toques que había disfrutado sobre su rostro se volvían eróticos¡Y Hiro deseaba más!

La parte de la canción que estimulaba al sexo se aproximaba rápidamente. Era trabajo de Suguru soltar un gemido, mientras Hiro apoyaba la exclamación de pasión de Shûichi. Cuando Hiro observó a Suguru jadear, su erección cobró fuerza absoluta. La boca de Suguru adoptó una forma de 'O' y su pecho se levantaba ligeramente con cada jadeo. La guitarra de Hiro ocultaba un notorio bulto en sus pantalones.

Suguru estaba igual de encantado con Hiro. Mientras el guitarrista decía "So tell me what you want me to…", trazos de fantasías pasaron frente a sus ojos. Había tantas cosas que deseaba que Hiro hiciera…

La sangre corría por su rostro y Suguru bajó la vista al teclado. Hiro luchó por controlar sus propias hormonas que corrían por su cuerpo y bailaban "Stomp to MY Beat" en su cerebro. No pudo evitar preguntarse su Suguru era tan sumiso sólo porque estaba avergonzado, o si esta tendencia continuaría en la cama. Decidió que lo descubriría algún día.

Su plan era acercarse a Suguru el momento que salieran del trabajo, pero Suguru no se había recuperado de su día de coqueteos lo suficiente como para intentar conversar, y corrió de la habitación logrando el escape que había intentado en la mañana.

Hiro estaba bien con ello. Tenía el número del teléfono de Suguru, y decidió llamarlo a su casa en la noche. Quizás sería más fácil para el tecladista hablar a través el teléfono que en persona. Emocionado ante la posibilidad, Hiro rechazó cenar con Shûichi y llegó a su apartamento rápidamente.

* * *

Suguru observó su teléfono sonar. Un repique, y el identificador de llamadas se encendió, Dos repiques, y éste mostró 'Hiroshi, Nakano'. Tres repiques, y el estómago de Suguru se retorcía mientras se llevaba a cabo una lucha en su cerebro – responder o no responder. Cuatro repiques y se dio cuenta que tenía sólo un segundo antes de que el teléfono pasara al buzón de voz. 

Suguru terminó por aceptar la llamada. "Moshi Moshi Hiro¿Qué sucede?" Hizo su mejor esfuerzo por sonar casual, nada agotado, pero falló miserablemente cuando su voz se quebró por el esfuerzo.

Hiro oyó esto y contuvo una risa. ¡Estaba siendo completamente tierno y apenas iban cinco segundos! "Bueno, hoy no pudimos hablar¡y pensé que deberíamos!"

Antes que pudiera continuar, Suguru lo interrumpió, "Hiro¡lo siento TANTO! Sé que todo lució muy extraño¡y yo no soy tan extraño! No es que pierda la cabeza por ti, em, bueno, está bien, quizás si la pierdo UN POCO por ti, pero no tienes que hacer o decir nada de nada y desearía que nunca hubieses descubierto esto y estoy tan avergonzado, y espero que no me odies pero si lo haces está bien, comprendo." Tras aquella oración tan larga, Suguru perdió por completo el aliento y jadeó rápidamente.

Hiro se rió para sus adentros. '¡Supongo que es más parecido a Shûichi de lo que pensé!' ¡No tenía idea de que Suguru fuera capaz de decir tantas cosas tan rápidamente! "¡No te odio! Pensé que podríamos hablar un poco más, y quizás ver a donde puede llegar todo esto. ¿Qué piensas¿Quieres salir mañana en la noche?"

Suguru estaba anonadado. ¡Jamás esperó tal respuesta! No pensó que esta clase de cosas pudieran ocurrirle. Oh, quizás a su primo, o a las otras estrellas de Bad Luck¡pero jamás a él! Sabía lo que Hiro quería decir, pero antes que pudiera detenerse, habló sin pensar, "¿Te refieres a una cita?"

"Si, me refiero a una cita" Hiro respondió con voz divertida. "Mañana en la noche después del trabajo. ¿Te parece?" El pelirrojo estaba emocionado. Escuchó la alegría anticipada en la voz de Suguru y esperó que la respuesta fuera sí.

"Em, vaya, claro, si¡seguro!" Con cada palabra, Suguru conseguía más confianza, hasta que al final terminó sonando más como una orden que como una respuesta. Se dio cuenta que estaba sonriendo como un baka, e intentó controlar sus emociones un poco. Nop, no tuvo suerte. Esa sonrisa se negaba a irse. Suguru agradeció que Hiro le hubiera preguntado por teléfono en vez de en persona.

"¡Genial! Muy bien, entonces nos vemos mañana. ¿Estás ocupado ahora, quieres hablar un poco más?" Hiro esperaba conseguir una conversación con Suguru, incluso llegar a tocar ciertos temas eróticos con él.

"No estoy ocupado¿de qué quieres hablar?" Suguru respondió. Tomó el teléfono inalámbrico y se sentó en un sofá. Hace unos cuantos meses, Suguru finalmente se había mudado de la casa de sus padres a una propia. No era nada grande y lujoso, era sólo un lugar para vivir cómodamente. Estaba feliz de estar a solas sin que lo interrumpieran sus padres. Esto ya era difícil para él, sin la añadida presión paternal con la que había crecido.

Se lanzaron en una conversación acerca de ellos mismos. Hiro quería saber todo sobre Suguru la persona contra Suguru el tecladista. Le gustó todo lo que escuchó (bien, no le gustó la parte en que Suguru le dijo que comía frijoles natto (2), pero le gustó todo lo demás).

De alguna forma, Suguru estaba feliz de oír más de su compañero, el guitarrista genio. Se sorprendió cuando supo que Hiro había sido uno el primero de su clase, y que originalmente pensó en estudiar medicina. Cuando le preguntó si se arrepentía de su decisión de embarcarse en la ruta de un rock star, Hiro lo negó vehementemente. "Después de todo," le respondió, "de ser así, no te habría conocido¿verdad?" Hiro podía oír a Suguru sonrojándose a través del teléfono.

Hiro tomó eso como una invitación para volver la conversación en algo mucho más privado.

"Sabes, me afectaste seriamente hoy en el estudio. ¿Cuándo aprendiste a coquetear de ese modo?"

Pasó un momento de silencio mientras Suguru recolectaba sus pensamientos, una vez más sonrojándose hasta la punta de las orejas. "Em, no lo sé. Tu también estabas coqueteando de lo lindo."

Hiro se rió. "Por supuesto, vi algo que me gustó mucho y quería que lo supieras. No sabía que te gustaban los chicos de esa forma."

La respuesta de Suguru fue rápida y su voz se elevó unas cuantas octavas. "¡Y qué hay de ti! Estuviste saliendo con Ayaka san hasta hace unas semanas. ¿Desde cuando eres, em, gay?"

"No lo soy," le respondió, "Soy bi. La gente tiende a olvidar que ser bisexual es también una preferencia y nunca me preguntan. Pero lo soy."

Suguru se rió al responder. "Si, yo también. ¿Entonces tú y Shûichi alguna vez…?"

Hiro prácticamente gritó, "¡NO!" antes de que Suguru pudiera terminar su pregunta, y de inmediato enmendó su respuesta. "Bueno, no exactamente. Nunca salimos, y nunca estuve realmente interesado en una relación con él más allá de nuestra amistad, pero de repente nos gustaba bromear. Como por ejemplo, de repente nos besábamos, de hecho fue el primer beso de ambos. Pero no fue romántico ni tierno. Sólo nos prendíamos viendo una película y queríamos saber de que se trataba y como se sentía. Pensé que estaba bien, y Shûichi solía irse a la tierra de Nunca Jamás. Y, solíamos masturbarnos el uno al otro mientras veíamos una película porno. Aunque, nunca pude evitar preguntarme¿Shûichi se excitaba con el porno o porque lo estuviera masturbando? Eso nunca me molestó."

Las imágenes mentales de Suguru pasaban por detrás de sus ojos. Podía ver a Hiro besándolo, y luego Hiro corriéndosela mientras miraba algunas revistas. Se ajustó para dejar su mano izquierda sobre su escroto mientras su pulgar masajeaba su miembro a través de sus pantalones.

"Vaya, no sabía eso de ustedes dos." La voz del tecladista tomó calidad de suspiro, lo que prendió a Hiro sin control. Se preguntó si su amigo se estaba tocando, y sin esfuerzo conciente, su propia mano bajó para acariciarse a través de sus bóxers. Decidió intentar que Suguru jadeara de la misma forma en que lo hizo durante 'Welcome to my Romance'.

"Si, cuando se trata de sexo, siempre estuve algo adelante de Shûichi. Incluso tuve que enseñarle como masturbarse al principio. Una vez que aprendió lo básico, se entusiasmó con ello y pasábamos horas encerrados en nuestras habitaciones juntos compitiendo para corrernos."

Con cierta dificultad al respirar, Suguru preguntó, "¿Qué es competir para correrse?"

Hiro se tomó con más fuerza y respondió, "Por favor¿significa que nunca te masturbaste con un amigo y se desafiaron el uno al otro? Tratábamos de ver quien podía dispararlo lo más lejos posible, o quien se corría más. Estando con una mano llena de semen y la otra en nuestros picos ¡logramos conversaciones muy INTERESANTES!"

Suguru introdujo su mano dentro de sus pantalones y sacó su erección. Corriendo el teléfono un poco de su boca para evitar respirar muy fuertemente en el auricular, preguntó, "¿y qué cosas miraban?"

Hiro sabía que tenía a Suguru duro y goteando. Tenías que estarlo, él mismo lo estaba. Sacando su propio miembro a través de sus bóxers y esparciendo las gotas de pre-orgasmo a través de su longitud, bajó su voz a un tono muy sexy al responder.

"Las cosas comunes. Mangas porno y películas. Siempre comenzábamos lento. Estábamos suaves cuando sacábamos el material, y mientras veíamos las imágenes o las escenas en la TV, tuvimos nuestro primer concurso: ver quien resistía más teniendo una erección. Siempre ganaba yo. La regla era resistir fuertemente mientras nos masturbábamos lentamente. Bastaba que Shû mirara un acercamiento de una escena donde se estuvieran montando, o ver a un tipo erecto y perdía. Entonces decidimos que clase de concurso sería el siguiente."

Hiro sonrió cuando un pequeño sonido se sintió al otro lado del teléfono. Parecía que Suguru ya estaba lejos de la etapa dura y metido en el semen goteando y el dolor.

Suguru supo que una frotada fue muy sonora e intentó cubrir su vergüenza tosiendo y diciendo, "yo nunca hice algo así con un amigo. Suena divertido. ¿Siempre ganabas tú?" Su voz volvió a traicionarlo, haciéndolo sonar como de 14 años. Pudo escuchar como Hiro se reía.

"Nah, yo ganaba, Shû ganaba, a veces nos prendíamos tanto que olvidábamos el concurso y nos concentrábamos en corrernos. Teníamos cuatro concursos regulares. El primero era ver quién se corría más lejos. Una vez nos corrimos más allá de mi mesa. Descubrí que si reprimía mi orgasmo apretándomelo, podía lanzar un disparo muy lejano. El segundo era ver quien se corría más. Nos corríamos en nuestras palmas y lo observábamos. El tercero era ver quien se corría más rápido (Shû SIEMPRE ganaba éste) y el cuarto era ver quien aguantaba más tiempo."

"Una vez," continuo, "tuvimos un concurso para ver quien se corría más veces en una hora. Shû ganó por paliza. Realmente se excita con eso de 'una tras otra'. A mi me gusta más ir lentamente, con algo de cosquillas, hacienda que mis sensaciones duren mucho mientras se acumulan hasta que ya no puedo aguantar más."

"Debe haber sido ardiente," Suguru dejó correr sus manos. Cuando no intentó cubrir sus actos, Hiro supo que ya había pasado la etapa de frotarse suavemente. "¿Entonces siempre se masturbaban el uno al otro?"

Hiro en realidad quedó algo impresionado con la pregunta. Respondió casi sin pensar. "Una vez lo hicimos. Estábamos viendo porno excelente. Nos miramos el uno al otro al mismo tiempo, y nuestros ojos establecieron contacto. Ambos nos tocamos mutuamente, y la película fue olvidada. Fue la primera vez que sentí la mano de alguien en mí tan íntimamente. Fue muy caliente, y ninguno de los dos duró mucho. Creo que el hecho que ninguno de dejó de mirar al otro a los ojos fue la parte más caliente de todo."

Inmediatamente, los recuerdos de sus miradas durante el día vinieron a la mente de Suguru. Se preguntó su Hiro estaba tan prendido como él, y con un gemido silencioso, se corrió.

Hiro oyó como Suguru lanzó un silbido, y supo que su amigo superó su límite. Esto lo trajo a su propio orgasmo, semen caliente cayendo sobre su mano. No sabía que lo había excitado más, su conversación, o saber que podía brindarle algo tan erótico a su amigo.

Ambos quedaron en silencio mientras recuperaban el juicio. Tras unos momentos, permitieron que su conversación regresara a terreno seguro.

"Entonces¿a dónde iremos mañana en la noche?" Preguntó Suguru. Su voz estaba normal nuevamente.

Hiro pensó por un momento. "Bueno, que tal comenzar con una cena. ¿Te gusta la comida italiana?"

Suguru asintió con la cabeza para sí mismo al responder, "Si, me encanta. Suena bien."

"¡Genial! Entonces será italiana." Hiro tenía el restaurante perfecto en mente. Eran mayoritariamente cabinas que ofrecían privacidad, y las luces siempre eran tenues. "El resto será una sorpresa. ¿Entonces irás mañana?"

"Si. Después del trabajo. Estaré listo." Ambos dejaron que su conversación se perdiera, y tras largo rato se despidieron. Pasaron la noche teniendo los sueños más placenteros. Para Hiro, hoy había sido la mayor liberación. Saber que alguien por quien se sentía atraído también estaba atraído a él era embriagador. No pudo evitar sonreír anticipándose a su cita.

Suguru pensaba en las mismas cosas. Su conversación había sido tan privada, tan personal¡tan jodidamente caliente! Si podían calentarse tanto con sólo hablar, sabía que las cosas serían mucho más intensas al llegar el momento. ¡No podía esperar!

Continuará…..

**Notas de ffpanda: **Debemos tener lemon en cada capítulo! De otra manera, no viviría el rating del fic, verdad?

(1) Vean el tomo 12 del manga para algunos BESOS MUY TIERNOS!  
(2) Los frijoles natto son una de las cosas más asquerosas que se consideran comida en Japón. Es un frijol de soya rodeado por algo que sólo puede describirse como mocos, y apestan horriblemente, pueden ver más información aquí: en(punto)wikipedia(punto)org(slash)wiki(slash)Natto Oh, voy a vomitar!

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: Shûichi empieza a juntar los 30 puntos. Hiro y Suguru salen en su cita. Mucho lemon por todas partes!

**Notas de traducción: **No encuentro términos extraños, considerando que esto fue hecho en un día, que en mi casa ya están preocupados por mi salud y que traducir esta clase de escenas tan explícitas me cuesta, necesito más palabrotas xD! Cualquier duda son libres de hacerla, y de paso las animo a dirigirse a ffpanda, ella es la ídolo hentai!. Por cierto, el artículo de los frijoles natto también se encuentra en wikipedia en español, pero el artículo en inglés trae la horrible foto xD, y eso es lo importante! Les aviso que estaré de vacaciones por dos semanas, por eso saqué dos capítulos de un tirón (y por eso me diagnosticarán glaucoma uno de estos días) A la vuelta, mucho más lemon, besitos, juegos, lemon, BDSM y, por supuesto, LEMON! Ah si, también lemon ;)


	8. Dos Puntos

_(Le recordamos a las lectoras que esto es una _**_traducción_**_, para datos de autora y advertencias, dirigirse al capítulo primero, gracias)_

¿Te ha pasado que cuando estás anticipando algo realmente bueno, el tiempo se rehúsa a pasar velozmente? Como cuando eras pequeño y tu cumpleaños era al día siguiente. Tendrías regalos que abrir en la mañana, lo que hacía que la noche pasara diez veces más lentamente. Cada vez que mirabas al reloj, sentías ese dolor en la boca del estómago. Era una mezcla de decepción, emoción y nerviosismo. Él pensaba que con el tiempo, cuando madurara, esos momentos de mariposas en la panza y expectación pasarían. Estaba equivocado.

Suguru pasó el día entero alternando su atención entre el Hiro y el reloj. Éste último se movía en extremo parsimonioso y Hiro estaba demasiado lejos de él. Apenas tuvieron oportunidad de cruzar diez palabras en privado, y sólo deseaba que el día acabara para que pudieran tener su cita.

A pesar del hecho de que los dos jóvenes músicos no podían comunicarse verbalmente, su comunicación no-verbal era muy intensa. Mantenían la mirada en el otro cada vez que podían, y la tensión sexual en la habitación era palpable a todo el mundo. Entiéndase todo el mundo como Shûichi y K.

Suguru había esperado poder pasar algo de tiempo con Hiro durante el almuerzo, pero su primo Tôma lo había llamado a su oficina. Ellos almorzaban juntos varias veces a la semana, y justo hoy había salido premiado. Sonrió pidiendo perdón mientras salía de la habitación, recibiendo de vuelta una prometedora sonrisa de Hiro.

K tenía algunas llamadas telefónicas que realizar, dejando a Shûichi y Hiro a solas para que disfrutaran de su almuerzo. Pegada a la parte inferior de la mesa había una grabadora digital. ¡Conseguiría la información que deseaba bajo CUALQUIER costo!. ¡Él era 'K'!

El momento en que la puerta se cerró, Shûichi se disparó contra Hiro.

"¿Qué está pasando entre Suguru-kun y tú?" Shûichi tamborileó sus dedos anticipándose a la respuesta.

"¿Quieres decir que es tan obvio?" Hiro arqueó una ceja. No tenía pensado mantener ningún secreto de su mejor amigo, pero no había esperado que Shû-chan lo descubriera por su cuenta.

Shûichi rió. "Si¡es seriamente obvio!. ¡Se andan desnudando con la mirada a cada momento! Y se observan compulsivamente, y no nos hicieron caso varias veces que K y yo les hablamos. No estaban disponibles para nadie más que ustedes. K se está frustrando con todo esto, pero yo pienso que es tierno."

Hiro tragó su comida y le contó a Shûichi lo que había ocurrido la noche pasada. Su mejor amigo y él no tenían secretos, y esto no era la excepción. Sabía que el cantante no le molestaría que Suguru supiera sus pasados juegos sexuales, así que no omitió detalles.

¡Shûichi estaba extasiado! "Este es el primer chico con el que quieres salir desde 'él' ¡Es genial!"

Ellos nunca mencionaban a 'él'. Por mucho tiempo, los recuerdos fueron dolorosos para Hiro, pero este interés en Suguru era una señal realmente buena de que finalmente estaba listo para dejar ese asunto en el pasado.

Con decir 'él' se referían a un amor de secundaria con el que Hiro había sufrido. Había puesto sus ojos en esta persona cuando iban en segundo año, y al instante surgió el amor. Por un año completo, sufrió en silencio, confidenciándose sólo en Shûichi. Entonces, en medio del año, Hiro decidió acercársele y ver si podían tener una relación. Decir que Hiro fue rechazado se da por entendido. Le dijo que su amor era tonto y peligroso, y si alguna vez volvía a hablar de ello, sus padres serían llamados a la escuela y allí se encargarían del problema.

Hiro se había enamorado de uno de sus sensei. Su corazón quedó destrozado, y mientras sólo le tomó unos momentos enamorarse, parecía que llevaría mucho más el superarlo. Shûichi sostuvo su mano todo el tiempo, y Hiro nunca olvidó como su amigo estaba tan lleno de amabilidad, entendimiento y amor cuando más lo necesitaba.

Al ponerse a recordar, el guitarrista comprendió que su sensei estaba en lo correcto – estaba siendo un tonto y actuando de una manera peligrosa. Pero como todo chico de 17 años, estaba cegado por sus emociones. No fue hasta hace poco que podía recordar esas experiencias sin avergonzarse ni sentirse dolido. ¡Y Shûichi tenía razón!. ¡Salir con Suguru ERA genail!

"Lo llevaré a comer comida italiana y luego a bailar al club al que tú y Yuki-san acostumbran a ir. Después de eso, pienso que podríamos ir a caminar, y luego quizás regresar a mi apartamento y ver una película ¡Es genial que mañana tengamos que trabajar sólo en la tarde!" La programación para mañana consistía principalmente en editar canciones, y los chicos no necesitaban llegar hasta la 1pm. "No sé si querrá acompañarme a mi apartamento o no¡pero nada se pierde con preguntar!"

Los ojos amatista se elevaron como si algo hubiese cobrado sentido. Sin decir una palabra, corrió a su mochila y sacó algo de ella. Regresando a la mesa, le mostró una botella de lubricante y le dijo "¡Puedes necesitarlo esta noche!"

Hiro soltó una carcajada y juguetonamente alejó a Shûichi. "Tengo el mío¡gracias!"

"Muy bien, entonces tienes una botella¿cierto?" Hiro asintió. "Déjame plantearte un pequeño escenario. Estás en el sofá con Suguru, y te estás poniendo muy cachondo. Se están masturbando mutuamente, luego mamándosela, y entonces quieres tener sexo. ¡Pero el lubricante está en la habitación! Entonces tienes que salir a rastras con una erección por tu apartamento, tomar el lubricante y regresar. TOTALMENTE mata-pasiones. Créeme. Te lo digo por experiencia propia."

"PERO," Shûichi continuo, "si mantienes una botella de lubricante en la habitación y guardas esta en los almohadones del sofá, estás listo para saltar a la acción dondequiera que ocurra."

Hiro quedó pasmado. ¡Shûichi estaba en lo correcto! Sin pensarlo dos veces, aceptó la botella ofrecida y la guardó en su bolsillo cordialmente. "¡Gracias!"

"Oye Shû, estoy algo nervioso por esta noche. ¿Por qué no me cuentas que ocurrió con esa caja de castigos, la caja de puntos y todo eso? Eso me despejará por unos momentos."

"Con gusto," respondió el genki cantante.

* * *

Ante la insistencia de su Amo, Shûichi metió su mano en la caja y sacó el primer pedazo de papel. En él estaba escrito:

"El sumiso escribirá una fantasía sexual bajo la guía del Dominante. El sumiso deberá masturbarse con la fantasía antes de escribirla. 2 puntos."

Eiri leyó las instrucciones en voz alta antes de regresar el papel a la caja. "Ven aquí, niño, y siéntate en el lado del sofá. Apóyate contra el apoya-brazos." Shûichi siguió las instrucciones y esperó permiso para comenzar. Eiri sacó varios trozos de papel y un bolígrafo. Colocando los objetos en la mesa ratona, se giró hacia el sofá para encarar a su sub y dijo, "Aquí está tu guía. La fantasía consistirá como sería que lo hiciéramos en nuestro auto. Dime todo lo que entre en tu mente mientras te masturbas. No te correrás hasta que lo hagas en tu fantasía. Se detallado, haz que dure. Ahora abre bien las piernas, quítate el anillo del pene, y comienza."

Shûichi estaba rojo de vergüenza. Se habían masturbado con el otro muchas veces, pero nunca de esta forma. En el pasado, la estimulación vino de mirarse el uno al otro. Ahora, Shûichi estaba siendo forzado a encontrar estimulación externa en la forma de una fantasía. Quedó pensativo por un momento y comenzó.

"En mi fantasía, estamos bailando en un club. La música resuena profundamente, y nos está poniendo caliente a ambos. Estamos prendiendo al club entero, y puedo sentir su erección presionando contra mí." Shûichi deslizó sus dedos por su pecho y estómago, y luego regresó a sus pezones. Los rodeó lentamente mientras las motas se endurecían. Eiri encendió un cigarrillo y observó.

"Ambos respiramos pesadamente, y en lugar de besarnos profundamente, nos estamos fastidiando mutuamente. Un piquito fugaz, un mordisqueo en el labio, un golpe con la lengua y nada más. Nos ponemos más y más cachondos con cada segundo. De repente, usted me toma por el brazo y me saca del club hacia el estacionamiento." El cantante pasó su lengua por dos de sus dedos, untándolos con saliva. La mano regresó a su pezón y siguió jugando con él. Llevó su otra mano a la boca y repitió la acción. Su miembro comenzó a alargarse y endurecerse. La respiración de Eiri se volvió costosa mientras observaba y escuchaba con intensa atención.

"Llegamos a su auto y usted abre la puerta trasera y me empuja hacia adentro. Me sigue, cierra y asegura la puerta y se abalanza contra mí. Manteniendo mis hombros contra el asiento, frota su miembro contra el mío y lo oigo gemir de placer. Tiro mi cabeza hacia atrás y le presento mi cuello, el que inmediatamente comienza a lamer y mordisquear. Estoy gimiendo fuertemente, 'Eiri¡oh jódeme Eiri!' Cada vez que digo su nombre, usted frota nuestras caderas con más ímpetu." Shûichi regresó una mano a su boca y chupó tres de sus dedos. Sus caderas comenzaron a dar pequeñas embestidas en el aire mientras su miembro terminó de endurecerse. Volvió a pellizcar sus pezones y agregó a su juego unas caricias en su estómago, justo sobre su erección. La saliva dibujó trazos brillantes sobre su torso. Seguía horriblemente avergonzado, pero mientras su fantasía comenzaba a tomar el control, descubrió que era más y más fácil realizar su labor.

Eiri dobló una pierna bajo su cuerpo y se movió muy suavemente para crear fricción en su miembro.

"Ambos comenzamos a desvestirnos, estamos desesperados por sentir nuestra piel rozando contra la otra. El club estaba ardiente y lleno de gente, así que ambos estamos sudorosos. Una vez que nos sacamos la polera, usted presiona nuestros cuerpos juntos y empieza a chuparme la lengua. Nuestras caderas nunca dejan de moverse, y nuestras manos están ocupadas sobre los brazos y espaldas del otro."

"De repente se sienta y se aleja de mí. Se sienta de regreso en el asiento y abre sus pantalones. Ahora su polla sale a la vista. Está dura y tiene gotas pre-seminales cayendo por la punta hacia abajo. Me dice, 'chúpamela bebé, pon mi polla en tu boca y chúpamela duro.' Me coloco sobre mis manos y rodillas a su lado, me inclino, lamo su polla y luego la trago por completo. Me empuja la cabeza hacia abajo para que la chupe más duro y largo."

En este punto Eiri se vio forzado a abrir sus pantalones y liberar su miembro. Pero en lugar de tocarlo, dejó que ondeara en el aire libremente. Shûichi vio esto y su brazo derecho fue a apretar sus bolas fuertemente. Gimió y embistió contra el aire suavemente, y luego continuó con la fantasía. Todo el tiempo, sus manos continuaron jugando con sus pezones, estómago, y ahora con los muslos internos.

"No puedo lograr un buen ángulo en esta posición, y tragarlo profundamente es casi imposible. Así que me posiciono frente a usted, y me arrodillo frente a sus piernas. Estoy en el piso detrás del asiento del conductor ahora, y el espacio es estrecho y estorboso, pero finalmente puedo tragarlo profundamente. Una vez que lo tengo dentro de mi boca, comienzo a canturrear. Usted comienza a empujar sus caderas hacia mi rostro."

"Levanto la mirada y lo veo jugando con sus pezones. Elevo mi mano, usted la toma y la dirige a su boca. Coloco dos dedos en su interior y usted desliza su lengua por ellos. Me chupa fuertemente mientras yo hago lo mismo, entonces comienza a embestir su lengua contra mis dedos al mismo tiempo en que embiste sus caderas. Todo el tiempo mantiene mi muñeca atrapada para mantener mis dedos en su boca. Su otra mano va y viene, me agarra el cabello y luego acaricia sus pezones."

Eiri no pudo evitar que un gemido escapara de su boca. ¡La fantasía de su sub era tan jodidamente caliente! Nunca había tomado a Shûichi en el auto, pero sabía que pronto volvería realidad aquella fantasía. Una de sus manos descansaba por detrás del sofá mientras la otra se mantenía a su lado. Podía sentir las gotas pre-seminales cayendo por sus piernas, pero no iba a tocarse. Su respiración se volvía más y más errática.

Shûichi separó sus piernas ampliamente. Toda su aprensión se había evaporado. Estaba brindándole a su Dom un inmenso placer, el cual era el verdadero propósito de este juego.

Expuso su entrada, dejó que sus dedos la rodearan por un momento y luego introdujo dos de ellos. Su miembro estaba completamente desatendido, y sabía que de tocarse, se correría al instante. Se concentró en tocar sus otros puntos sensibles, incluyendo unos cuantos de los que Eiri no estaba enterado, mientras sus dedos comenzaron a deslizarse por su pasaje.

"De repente saca mi cabeza de su regazo, libera mis dedos de su boca y cambia nuestras posiciones. Ahora está arrodillado frente a mí en el piso del auto. Desabrocho mis pantalones, y usted me los quita por completo. Engancha mis piernas, una en el pasamanos que cuelga del techo del auto, la otra en el apoya cabezas del asiento del copiloto. Mis caderas casi no tocan el asiento, apenas si logro apoyarme."

"Saca una botella de lubricante de su bolsillo, unta sus dedos y desliza uno en mi interior dolorosamente lento. Mi polla está dura y duele, pero se rehúsa a tocármela. Llevo mis manos a ella y la agarro, y usted observa un momento mientras la froto. De repente sale de su trance, saca mi mano de su posición y embiste su polla contra la mía. Un segundo dedo ingresa, y los mueve en forma de tijera mientras sigue frotándose contra mí. Mis manos bajan hasta alcanzar su polla y la mía, y comienzo a frotarlas a compás."

El cuerpo de Shûichi brincaba para aumentar el contacto con sus dedos. Deslizó un tercer dedo mientras hablaba y estaba en busca de su próstata. Cuando la halló, su otra mano agarró con fuerza el sofá y gritó de placer.

Eiri se frotó contra su pie y pierna con más fuerza, y sus movimientos lo hacían lucir como si estuviera follándose al aire. "Oh niño¡sigue hablando! Unnnn… ¡No te detengas!"

"Ahhh… se aleja un poco, y recubre su polla con lubricante. Entonces¡OH CARAJO! Me la mete completamente con una embestida. Nngggg.." Shûichi cada vez tenía más problemas para hablar mientras sus dedos continuaban estimulando sus pezones y próstata. "Intento separar mis piernas aun más, me empuja hacia atrás… OOOHHHH¡Atrás contra los asientos mientras me folla!"

El cantante pelirrosa finalmente cedió, y mientras mantuvo tres dedos acariciándolo desde adentro, su otra mano cogió su polla y frotó las primeras gotitas de orgasmo rápido y duro contra el cuerpo de ésta. Eiri jadeaba con cada respiración, aun negándose a tocarse.

"Ah, AH AHHHH… Puedo oír sus bolas golpeando contra mi culo mientras me folla con fuerza, y estoy gritando, '¡EIRI¡ MÁS PROFUNDO¡MÁS DURO!. ¡MÁS RÁPIDO!. ¡OH KAMI, FÓLLAME!' Usted también está gritando… AAAAHHHHH…. gritando conmigo, y diciendo '¡AHORA!. ¡Me correré AHORA!' Agarra mi polla y la frota con fuerza, y yo comienzo, yo… yo… OH AAAAMO¡ME CORRO!"

Espesas gotas de semen salieron disparadas de la punta de la polla de Shûichi. Arqueó su espalda hacia arriba mientras chorros de aquel cálido líquido blanco salpicaban sus manos, brazos y estómago.

El momento en que volvió a apoyarse contra el sofá, Eiri saltó sobre él. Tomó las caderas de su sub y se lanzó con brutalidad contra las manos y polla de Shûichi. A la tercera embestida, lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás y aulló. Su semen se sumó al desastre entre sus cuerpos. Ambos gritaron al liberarse y sus caderas rodaron para extender sus orgasmos todo lo posible.

Con un gruñido final, Eiri colapsó contra el cuerpo de su pequeño sub. Luchó para evitar aplastarlo, y finalmente rodó y cayó sobre el piso. Los ojos de Shûichi estaban cerrados y su respiración era errática.

Eiri quería estar en una posición dominante cuando Shûichi abriera los ojos, así que se puso de pie y ordenó a su sumiso. "¡Niño, despierta!" Shûichi inmediatamente abrió sus ojos, liberó su miembro y esperó instrucciones. "Siéntate y límpiame con la lengua."

Eiri estaba complacido con la rápida respuesta de su sub, quien se posicionó y comenzó a lamer el semen mezclado sobre su cuerpo. Lamió hasta la última gota y volvió a sentarse con la mirada gacha. Su respiración lentamente regresó a la normalidad.

Eiri guardó su miembro expuesto y le pasó a Shûichi una toalla húmeda para que se limpiara, luego lápiz y papel. "Escribe todo lo que acabas de decirme. No agregues nada nuevo a la fantasía, y no olvides nada de lo que dijiste."

* * *

"Santa cachucha," exclamó Hiro. "¿Intentas decirme que después de todo eso tuviste que concentrarte lo suficiente para escribir?"

Shûichi asintió. "Lo hice, lo escribí por completo. Eiri la leyó y quedó contento con ella, me premió con dos puntos y sugirió un descanso para almorzar. Bueno, en realidad no descansamos, porque aun seguía siendo su sub. Pero comimos juntos, entonces tomamos una pequeña siesta y comenzamos nuevamente."

El almuerzo estaba pronto a acabar, y Suguru regresó a la habitación.

"¡Hey!. ¡ven con nosotros!. ¡Acababa de contarle a Hiro como estuvo mi fin de semana!" La invitación tomó desprevenido a Suguru. Recordó su investigación sobre montar escenas en la computadora con Hiro, y se sorprendió de que Shûichi volviera a tocar el tema.

"Disculpen que no pudiera comer con ustedes hoy. Tôma tenía historias de la bebé que quería contarme. La pequeña Tsubaki cada día está más grande. Ahora dice palabras como '¡NO!' y '¡MÍO!' todo el tiempo. No sé de donde lo habrá sacado." Todos se rieron ante el comentario y conversaron un momento hasta que K regresó.

El resto del día pasó aun más lento para Hiro y Suguru. ¡Ninguno pensó que sería posible! Cuando finalmente el reloj marcó las 6pm, K estaba listo para dejar que los chicos se marcharan.

Salieron del edificio y Hiro llamó un taxi. Le dio la dirección al taxista y luego le tomó la mano a Suguru. Con una amplia sonrisa, el tecladista entrelazó sus dedos con los de su amigo y se sentaron en un amigable silencio durante el viaje.

Continuará……

**Notas de ffpanda: **Lo sé! LO SÉ! No hubo arrumacos entre Hiro y Suguru esta vez. Ya viene, lo prometo! Sólo no me apuren – recuerden, esta historia también es de Eiri y Shûichi!

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Fue algo complicado de escribir – seguía provocándome, em, derrames nasales! SÍ, eso es, DERRAMES! Jejeje

Les prometo, el próximo capítulo se centrará en la nueva pareja. Por supuesto, las escenas aun no acaban, y la atención primordial de esta historia es el BDSM, así que no acabará a corto plazo.

Para mis reviewers – GRACIAS una vez más por sus bellas palabras, inspiración, ideas y estímulo! De verdad lo aprecio! Saben, ADORO lo que este fic está causando en la gente! Lo he posteado en tres páginas, y me he contactado con muchas personas de los tres lugares que me cuentan sus propias experiencias y fantasías. Algunos lo hacen con reviews, otros por mails privados. Me han preguntado varias veces donde aprendí todas estas cosas. AQUÍ está la respuesta:

Hace aproximadamente 15 años atrás, me enamoré de los libros de Anne Rice y sus novelas de vampiros. Así que comencé a leer todo lo que publicaba, y sin saber de que se trataba, compré 'La Trilogía de la Bella Durmiente'. Esa fue mi primera introducción al BDSM (pero NO la última) Quedé totalmente enganchada. Me embebí esos libros y nunca olvidé las historias. Esta es mi primera historia en que he hecho del BDSM el mayor punto de atención.

Yo estaba 'bajo los 18' cuando leí esos libros, y de verdad ayudaron a moldearme. Eran tan eróticos y bellos, y aun así tan viciosamente crueles! Amé la yuxtaposición del placer y dolor, orgullo y humillación. Los recomiendo de verdad!

Oh, y si desean contarme sus fantasías o experiencias, LOS ESCUCHO!

Próximo capítulo: LA CITA! Y una pequeña escena de Eiri/Shûichi.

**Notas de Traducción: **Pues no mucho que decir acá, el capítulo me costó horrores traducirlo. Notaron el estilo de la fantasía? Para mí, un sumiso debe tratar con respeto al Dominante, ne? Pero tanta charla en 'usted' sonaba horrible. Gracias a **Angel Dark**, maravillosa Beta de este capítulo (y de los que sigan si no está muy ocupada ) por ayudarme a hacerlo más legible. El próximo capítulo de Adicto a Shûichi está en mi lista de prioridades, pero este fic jamás quedará de lado, me pone como perra en celo, jojojo! Nos vemos!


	9. Una Lección Aprendida

El restaurante era perfecto. Era pequeño y acogedor, y se ubicaron en un pequeño privado donde quedaron sentados uno frente al otro. Estaban en medio del invierno por lo que ya estaba oscuro afuera, y la ventana aledaña les ofrecía una vista de Tôkyô iluminado por luz artificial.

La comida estuvo deliciosa, y Hiro bebió vino tinto en lugar que su cerveza habitual. Ellos ya habían tenido varias salidas sin la connotación romántica, así que el cambio fue aceptado con relativa facilidad. Mientras en el pasado disfrutaban de su compañía, sus conversaciones se mantenían en el ámbito profesional, así que ahora tenían un mundo de cosas nuevas de que conversar. Cenaron lentamente y pasaron varias horas disfrutando la mutua compañía.

Suguru le habló sobre su infancia. Vivir a la sombra del famoso tecladista de Nittle Grasper era difícil, y lo había incitado a aprender a tocar. Estaba harto de que toda la atención se dirigiera a Tôma, y se moría por algo de ella para él. Cuando Tôma descubrió que su primo tenía un talento natural, lo tomó bajo su protección y le enseñó a tocar. Su primer teclado profesional fue un regalo de Tôma, el que aun guardaba en la pequeña sala musical que había montado en su casa.

Hiro habló sobre la amplia gama de entrenamiento y educación que sus padres le habían establecido de pequeño. Fue inscrito en clases de kendô siendo muy joven, y fue considerado muy bueno en el deporte. Pero su primer amor era la música. Yûji tenía una antigua guitarra acústica resultado de una corta y pasajera etapa de Rock Star (la ironía no pasó desapercibida para Hiro). Pasó años guardada en el armario sin ser usada hasta que Hiro la tomó y comenzó a aprender a tocarla. Prácticamente todo lo aprendió por su cuenta, algo que Suguru admiraba profundamente. Se requería de mucha determinación y arduo trabajo para volverse tan bueno como Hiro, especialmente considerando el escaso entrenamiento formal que tuvo.

Para el final de la cena, Suguru se dio cuenta que extrañaba sentir la mano de Hiro sobre la suya. El viaje en taxi había sido tan agradable, y probó colocar su mano en la mesa y alargarla frente a él, sólo para ver que ocurría. Instantáneamente Hiro estiró el brazo para tomarla. Sonrieron y cayeron en silencio por unos minutos. El pulgar de Hiro acariciaba la mano de Suguru. Sus gentiles caricias excitaban profundamente al pequeño.

"¿Estás listo para ir a otra parte?" Hiro guardó su tarjeta de crédito una vez que el mesero se la regresó. Dejó una buena propina – el servicio había sido atento y discreto.

"Estoy listo. ¿A dónde vamos?" Suguru se puso de pie y se colocó su abrigo mientras Hiro hacía lo mismo.

"A bailar," le respondió Hiro. "Hay un club a unas cuantas cuadras de aquí. ¿Qué tal suena eso?"

Sonaba divertido para Suguru, y caminaron por la calle lado a lado. Hiro puso su mano en la parte baja de la espada de Suguru mientras se dirigían al club.

Tras dejar sus abrigos en custodia, caminaron hacia la barra. El club estaba oscuro y repleto de gente saltando y girando al son de la música.

"¿Quieres bailar?" Hiro le presentó la mano a su pareja, pero Suguru le negó con la cabeza.

"Lo siento, no tengo mucha experiencia en esto del baile. ¡En realidad no sé como hacerlo!" Hiro había visto a Suguru moverse al compás de la música en escena, y presionó el tema un poco más.

"No es gran cosa, solo muévete con la música. Te he visto haciéndolo millones de veces - ¿sólo un poquito?"

Suguru hizo una pequeña mueca y volvió a rechazarlo. "Te observaré mientras bailas. Me quedaré aquí. En un momento iré contigo¿de acuerdo?"

Hiro arqueó las cejas al pensar en montar un pequeño espectáculo para su, con algo de suerte, pronto-a-ser amante. Aceptó. "Siempre y cuando estés observando," y le guiñó el ojo. Antes de dirigirse a la pista de baile, le dio un rápido beso en los labios a Suguru y desapareció de su lado.

Tras recuperarse del beso, Suguru comenzó a observarlo. El cuerpo del pelirrojo giraba y se movía con la música. Incluso sin pareja, su forma de bailar era perfecta y sensual. Rápidamente se dio cuenta que sus ojos no eran los únicos sobre Hiro. Muchas personas lo habían reconocido y estaban bajo un trance impuesto por los movimientos del músico. Era TAN excitante ver a su nuevo novio siendo deseado por tantas personas.

Después de un par de canciones, Hiro regresó con su pareja. Tomó la cerveza que había dejado atrás y bebió la fría bebida. "¿Listo para venir conmigo?" Expuso su mano para Suguru una vez más, y esta vez el tecladista la aceptó.

Cuando llegaron a la pista de baile, Hiro no soltó el agarre que tenía sobre la mano de Suguru. La música cambió a una pieza acústica compuesta principalmente por bajo y teclado. Las profundas y palpitantes vibraciones atravesaban la habitación y los cuerpos de las personas. Hasta ahora, su único punto de contacto eran sus manos, pero lentamente estaban bailando más y más pegados.

Un par de manos tomadas se volvieron dos pares. Luego las manos comenzaron a vagar por los brazos para asirse de los codos y juntarlos aun más. En un momento, las manos de Suguru estaban detrás de la cabeza de Hiro, mientras que las de éste estaban cerradas alrededor de la cintura más pequeña. Hiro lo atrajo con fuerza mientras sus cuerpos se contoneaban con la música.

Elevando sus manos hasta la espalda de Suguru, Hiro las entrelazó por su cabello. El cabello del pequeño estaba húmedo por el sudor y Hiro lo empuñó gentilmente, bajando su rostro para acariciar el cuello de Suguru, quien le devolvió el gesto deslizando su mano bajo el largo cabello rojo y tomándolo tiernamente mientras acariciaba su cuello. Eran casi de la misma estatura – Hiro era sólo 1 centímetro y medio más alto, por lo que encajaban perfectamente.

Suguru se estremeció cuando el aliento de Hiro le causó cosquillas en su oreja al susurrarle, "me gusta la forma en que bailas, es sexy. Eres muy sensual." Un escalofrío zumbó por toda su espalda hasta llegar a su miembro. Juntaron sus caderas y amabas erecciones se rozaron.

Suguru gimió con el contacto y respondió, "También los eres. De verdad lo estoy disfrutando." Quería que Hiro supiera lo mucho que estaba disfrutando su cita. Hiro captó el mensaje fuerte y claro cuando Suguru comenzó a rozarlo continuamente. Ambos tenían problemas para respirar, pero cuando Hiro comenzó a mordisquear el cuello de Suguru, el tecladista pareció perder cualquier capacidad respiratoria.

Hiro paró de improviso y giró a Suguru entre sus brazos. Moldeó su cuerpo para recibir la espalda frente a él con su erección presionando con fuerza contra su pareja. Su baile se volvió mucho más erótico cuando Hiro elevó sus brazos en el aire. Entonces, recorrió con el dorso de su mano los brazos y costados de Suguru, deteniéndose en sus caderas. Dejando sus manos frente a la pelvis de Suguru, giró sus caderas causando un sensual roce. Suguru estaba tan prendido que a duras penas lograr percibir la música. El cosquilleo de la respiración de Hiro en sus oídos y la palpitación de su corazón eran los únicos sonidos a su alrededor.

Hiro le susurró, "¿Voy muy rápido?"

Con un gemido, Suguru tiró su cabeza hacia atrás. Hiro inmediatamente tomó ventaja del recientemente expuesto cuello y mandíbula y lo salpicó de besos apasionados. "Kami-sama Hiro, nos hemos conocido por años. He deseado esto por años. No vas muy rápido para mí. ¿Y tú?"

La boca de Hiro se secó de improviso y tuvo problemas al responder. "No voy tan rápido como quisiera. Te deseo, ahora."

Las siguientes dos palabras que Suguru pronunció gatillaron la acción de Hiro. "Entonces vamos." El tecladista se vio sacado de improviso de la pista de baile. Retiraron sus abrigos y se encaminaron por la helada noche. El frío en el aire causaba que el sudor en sus cuerpos se sintiera casi dolorosamente, y se apresuraron en llamar a un taxi.

"Mi casa queda más cerca," ofreció Hiro. Suguru asintió y en cosa de segundos el taxi se puso en movimiento.

Si el día había pasado lentamente mientras esperaban el comienzo de su cita, éste se detuvo por completo mientras el taxi los llevaba a casa. Corrieron al interior del edificio y aguardaron el elevador. El momento en que las puertas se cerraron, Hiro presionó contra Suguru contra la muralla. Frotó sus rostros como un gatito, mejilla con mejilla, mientras sus caderas se juntaban sensualmente. Sus erecciones volvieron en gloria y majestad y Hiro mordisqueó y tironeó gentilmente el labio inferior del pequeño.

Hiro raramente había actuado tan agresivamente cuando de sexo se trataba. Su identidad sexual no estaba claramente definida en secundaria, y Ayaka, siendo una sacerdotisa, permaneció virgen. Quería que Suguru supiera en que se estaba metiendo, y el pequeño respondía a la perfección, con los ojos brumosos y su piel resplandeciente en su rubor.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y los jóvenes se movieron para abandonar la caja metálica. Había una joven pareja esperando frente a la puerta, y Hiro realizó que aun no había llegado al piso correspondiente.

"¿Va para abajo, Nakano-san?" le preguntaron con los rostros rojos de vergüenza.

Hiro sonrió travieso y respondió, "aun no," antes de regresar con Suguru. El tecladista se rió mientras su cuello fue saqueado. Fue cosa de segundos antes de llegar al piso y la puerta de Hiro.

Una vez que la puerta de abrió, se tumbaron al interior. De improviso, Suguru se vio abrumado por un ataque de nervios y timidez mientras se sacaba los zapatos. No era virgen, pero nunca antes había estado con otro hombre. Pensó que sus experiencias pasadas no contaban realmente y decidió que para los propósitos actuales, era completamente virgen. La idea lo aterró por completo.

Hiro sintió el cambió de actitud de su novio. Ya era su novio¿verdad? No lo habían discutido realmente. Quizás eso estaba molestando a Suguru. Hiro recordó los años de incertidumbre por los que Yuki hizo pasar a Shûichi. No quería que Suguru viviera nada similar, así que comenzó a acercarse lentamente.

"Creo que ambos hemos probado que nos deseamos mutuamente, pero no estoy interesado en una aventura por una noche. Quiero que mis intenciones queden claras para que ambos apuntemos al mismo fin. ¿lo estamos haciendo?" Hiro sonrió gentilmente mientras pasó sus dedos por los brazos de Suguru.

"Apuntamos lo mismo – tampoco quiero una aventura por una noche," Los ojos de Suguru se iluminaron al hablar mientras unían sus cuerpos.

Hiro se inclinó y unió sus labios.

* * *

Shûichi sentía picazón y enojo. No, sentía furia. Todo era culpa de Eiri. Una vez que una escena termina, no debería seguir sufriendo¡especialmente no después de varios días! Pero aquí estaba, de pie en la ducha apuntando el chorro de agua a su erección. Agua fría corría sobre su piel hasta sus piernas. ¡La picazón era casi insoportable! Intentó con talco, crema hidratante, compresas frías, compresas tibias, nada lograba darle un alivio duradero.

Podía oír a Eiri riéndose en la habitación. ¡El hijo de puta creía que era gracioso! "¡Eiri-tême!. ¡Que te quede claro que JAMÁS volverás a hacerme algo así!. ¡Me importa un huevo si tengo que aceptar un castigo, jamás te dejaré repetir esta gracia!"

La risa cobró más fuerza, y Eiri luchó por hablar, "Shû-chan, déjame entrar. Tengo algo que podría ayudarte. Es una crema para la picazón a base de manzanilla, té verde y vitamina E. El farmacéutico dijo que esto podría ayudar. Y si no resulta, me dio algo aun más fuerte."

"¡QUÉ!" Gritó Shûichi. "¡Le contaste al farmacéutico!. ¡Jamás podré verle a la cara de nuevo!"

"Oh, ya basta. No sabe que es para ti, o porque lo necesitas. Ahora abre la jodida puerta y déjame untártela."

Shûichi pensó por un segundo. Quizás algo podría rescatarse de este fiasco después de todo. Pensando en todos los lugares íntimos en los que Eiri tendría que aplicar la crema, se dio cuenta de todo el kilometraje que podría ganar.

"Bien, tême. ¡Pero JAMÁS volveré a hacer esto!. ¿Me oíste?"

Eiri tuvo problemas para controlar su risa. ¡Había parecido una idea tan buena en ese momento! No se dio cuenta que seguiría rondándolos días más tarde. La primera vez que Shûichi regresó del trabajo, se estaba retorciendo y corrió al baño. El novelista lo siguió, curioso de lo que podría causar que Shûichi revoloteara tanto.

El momento en que los pantalones de Shûichi cayeron, Eiri comprendió y se partió de risa. De una manera, realmente era su culpa. No había pensado en toda la extensión del juego. La mayoría de las escenas acababa, pero esta continuó con el paso de los días. Eventualmente la picazón cesaría naturalmente y Shûichi volvería a la normalidad. Pero en el entretanto, lo mínimo que podía hacer era tomar la crema y frotarla contra su piel.

Oyó como se abría el seguro de la puerta y entró a la habitación. Fue bienvenido por la visión de Shûichi parado en la ducha mojando su entrepierna con agua fría. Simplemente no podía evitarlo. La risa volvió a surgir y el ataque de ésta no tardó en llegar. Shûichi ADORABA cuando Eiri reía. Pero nadie, ni siquiera Shûichi, gustaba de ser el objeto de las risas. Eiri hacía gala de su lado sádico, y el pequeño se encabronaba más y más con cada segundo.

El cantante encendió la manguera de la ducha y Eiri se empapó de pies a cabeza. El rubio se giró hacia él y comenzó a gritar, "¡Pequeño pedazo de…," pero antes de que pudiera continuar, Shûichi lo interrumpió.

"¡No te ATREVAS, cabrón!. ¡MÍRAME!. ¡Se están formando ampollas!. ¡Tengo cientos de pequeñas ampollas!" Shûichi estaba exhausto y lágrimas comenzaron a cubrir su rostro.

Eiri respiró profundamente, se desnudó y se metió a la ducha con Shûichi. Quitó la manguera del camino y limpió la irritada piel gentilmente. El cantante maulló suavemente ante la atención que estaba recibiendo.

"Dime, Eiri¿qué te hizo pensar en un juego tan sádico? Digo, después de todo, ni siquiera logré alcanzar los 30 puntos este fin de semana. De verdad no quiero volver a hacer esto nunca más." Eiri los guió a ambos fuera de la ducha y envolvió al pequeño en una afelpada toalla, siendo muy cuidadoso cuando secó su entrepierna y muslos.

"Pareció una muy buena idea en ese momento. Y además, si quieres participar en el concurso de adiestramiento, es parte del proceso de arreglarte y almohazarte."

Shûichi gimoteó. ¿Tendría que hacer esto nuevamente? La idea era horrible.

Recordó cuando leyó la tarjeta de puntos a media tarde, sin pensar mucho en ello:

'El sumiso tendrá que rasurarse el vello púbico completamente, 5 puntos.'

Ambos entraron en la ducha y Eiri disfrutó el espectáculo mientras Shûichi enjabonó su trasero y área pélvica y luego procedió a rasurar todos los trazos de cabello de su cuerpo. No era un chico velludo, tenía pequeños parches de vello púbico en las zonas normales, pero verlo completamente limpio y rasurado era muy excitante.

Eiri ayudó a Shûichi a rasurar entre sus nalgas para asegurarse que cada cabello fuera eliminado. Cuando estaba liso y limpio, la escena acabó, ganó 5 puntos y fue cargado hasta la habitación para otro 'descanso'. Eiri le hizo el amor, frotando su rostro y lamiendo por toda la pelvis de su pequeño amante. El novelista descubrió que la lisa piel lo prendía casi automáticamente, y reclamó a Shûichi dos veces antes de pasar a la siguiente escena.

Ninguno de ellos había rasurado áreas que no fueran sus rostros, en lugar de optar por otras partes de sus cuerpos. La idea de que Shûichi sufriría de un salpullido por la rasurada o insoportables vellos nacientes jamás pasó por sus mentes.

La crema natural alivió la picazón de Shûichi por 5 minutos. Eiri recurrió a aplicar la medicina más fuerte en su cuerpo. Había varios cortes en la piel de Shûichi por todo lo que se había rascado, y lo quemó ligeramente. Al cantante no le importaba. La sensación quemante era mucho más agradable que la picazón. La segunda medicina funcionó por más tiempo, pero pasarían otro par de días antes de que Shûichi estuviera lo suficientemente recuperado para no se molestado por la picazón. Tomaría considerablemente más tiempo que el cantante perdonara por completo a Eiri por ese sádico error.

* * *

Hiro depositó a Suguru en el sofá y se instaló entre sus piernas. El tecladista observó los ojos del pelirrojo y fue recibido por la lujuria irradiando de ellos. El deseo entre ambos era tan intenso que Suguru estaba listo para correrse sólo con esto.

Hiro dominó el pequeño cuerpo bajó el suyo y se deshizo de su propia polera. Sin romper el contacto visual con el tecladista, comenzó a desabotonar su camisa y exponer los hermosos trazos de piel.

El pelirrojo se inclinó y deslizó su lengua dentro de la boca de Suguru. Exploró muy profundamente, lamiendo, saboreando y tocando cada superficie. Suguru acarició la lengua de Hiro con la suya, y lloriqueó ante las increíbles pulsaciones de placer que recorrían su cuerpo.

El guitarrista recordó algo y buscó un objeto en su bolsillo trasero. Sacó el lubricante y lo ocultó entre los cojines del sofá antes de que Suguru viera lo que estaba haciendo.

"Ohhhh Suguru, aun te deseo, te deseo aun más. Dime que también me deseas," Hiro unió sus cuerpos causando que sus pezones y erecciones se encontraran.

La cabeza de Suguru estaba destrozada ante las sensaciones. "¡HIRO!. ¡Oh Hiro también te deseo!"

Hiro dejó de moverse y aguardó que Suguru lo mirara. El tecladista gimió desesperado ante la falta de estímulo y buscó el motivo en los ojos de su amante. Vio un brillo juguetón ellos y dijo, "No pares¡por favor!"

"¿Que no pare qué, bebé?"

La mirada que Hiro recibió decía, '¡Tienes que estar bromeando, cabrón!' pero lo que escapó de la boca de Suguru fue, "Tú sabes lo que quiero, Oh Hiro¡POR FAVOR!"

Hiro soltó una carcajada y retrocedió. Cosquilleó los pezones y estómago de Suguru con la punta de sus dedos, pero las caricias eran tan delicadas que sólo lo provocaron.

"Dime bebé, dime que quieres que haga. Quiero escucharte. Dilo Suguru." Hiro jadeó sobre él y llevó dos dedos a su boca para chuparlos. Suguru observó y gimió.

"Por favor, oh dios Hiro¡por favor!. ¡Quiero que me tomes!" Suguru frotó la erección del pelirrojo a través de sus pantalones. "¡por favor!. ¡jódeme!"

Hiro mordió sus dedos solo para evitar correrse en ese momento. "Oh bebé¡que lindo suplicas!"

Suguru se vio presionado contra el sofá hasta que reposaba bajo Hiro. Estaba siendo besado fuertemente, y los dedos de su amante hurgaban sus pantalones. Cada toque contra la dureza confinada debajo causaba que gimiera y embistiera hacia arriba.

Suguru no podría haber asistido a Hiro si su vida dependía de ello. Los placenteros toques y besos lo redujeron a un charco pegajoso. Hiro finalmente desabrochó sus pantalones, y los jaló de sus pequeñas piernas, lanzándolos a algún lugar de la habitación.

Suguru era hermoso. Su verga estaba dura y chorreando, y su piel era lisa y sedosa. Hiro se quedó quieto sobre Suguru para disfrutar la belleza frente a él.

Diciendo un silencioso "gracias" a Shûichi, Hiro sacó la botella oculta de lubricante. Derramó un poco en sus manos, y antes que Suguru pudiera procesar que iba a ocurrir, tomó el cuerpo de su verga y frotó el lubricante en sus bolas y miembro. Suguru gritó ante las caricias y lucho para refrenar correrse.

Los jeans de Hiro eran ásperos contra sus piernas, presionando y frotando contra sus muslos externos, armonizando con el increíble trabajo manual que estaba recibiendo; ambas sensaciones unidas radiaban placer por todo el cuerpo del tecladista.

"¡Oh Hiro! Si sigues hacienda eso¡voy a correrme!. ¡Para!. ¡No, DIOS por favor!" Suguru temía que si se corría, todo terminaría. Pero Hiro pensaba de manera distinta.

Los movió a ambos hasta que las piernas de Suguru estaban muy abiertas y Hiro quedó arrodillado entre ellas, jamás soltando su agarre de la verga del pequeño.

"Bebé," susurró con voz profunda y sensual, "quiero que te corras. ¿No quieres tú? Vamos bebé, córrete por mí. Córrete ahora."

Una mano se movió hacia las piernas de Suguru, y sin advertencia, un dedo resbaladizo tocó, presionó y luego se deslizó hacia su entrada. Era demasiado. Con un grito estrangulado, Suguru se corrió. Semen caliente saltó sobre el puño de Hiro agregándose al lubricante ya presente, y su dedo apretó hacia adentro fuertemente.

Hiro observó el rostro de Suguru cuando se corrió. ¡Era tan jodidamente caliente! Los ojos de Suguru se cerraron con fuerza y su boca se abrió todo cuanto pudo. Lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás y se arqueó sobre el sillón. Una mano tomó con fiereza la tela bajo ella mientras la otra tomaba la muñeca de Hiro, casi dejándola morada. Era una de las cosas más hermosas que Hiro hubiese visto, y se decidió verla todo lo que fuera posible.

A pesar de la dolorosa sensación emanando de su atrapada erección y la lujuria casi abrumadora que Hiro estaba sintiendo, su corazón latía con un ritmo diferente. Se estaba enamorando, sintiendo como si sus emociones estuvieran listas para explotar. Era increíble, y no quería que este sentimiento jamás lo abandonara.

Cuando Suguru recuperó algo de compostura, se sentó y envolvió sus brazos en Hiro. Se besaron y se abrazaron, y Suguru le susurró en un ronroneo, "¡eso estuvo increíble!. ¡Jamás me había corrido con tanta fuerza! Pero creo que es tu turno," Lamió la oreja de Hiro y volvió a tocar su erección.

Hiro rió. "Eres un gatito travieso. Muy bien, adelante. Pero no vayas muy lejos. Quiero estar dentro de ti cuando finalmente me corra."

Suguru notó al instante que estaba en desventaja. Sólo llevaba puestos un par de calcetines blancos, mientras Hiro aun tenía sus jeans puestos. Su primera acción fue arreglar esto. Empujó a Hiro y cambió sus posiciones, quedando entre sus piernas.

Los jeans del guitarrista fueron desabrochados y quitados de su cuerpo con gran premura, dejándolo sólo en bóxers. Cuando Suguru comenzó a quitarlos, quedaron atrapados en la erección de Hiro. El joven deslizó su mano hacia dentro y tomó la cabeza de la erección, ayudando a sacar los bóxers. Una vez alejado el estorbo, fue su turno de apreciar el cuerpo tendido bajo él.

Hiro era extremadamente muscular. Se formaba un gran contraste con su propio cuerpo, de pequeña contextura. Deslizó sus manos por los muslos de Hiro hasta llegar a los pezones, manteniendo su cuerpo elevado para no tener un contacto demasiado directo.

Suguru rápidamente se levantó y se movió hasta arrodillarse al lado del sofá, a la altura de los pezones del pelirrojo. Los tocó y jugueteó con ellos antes de cubrirlos con su lengua. Hiro pasó sus dedos por el cabello del pequeño y observó como su pecho era besado y lamido. Era una vista enloquecedora.

Jadeó cuando los dedos del tecladista bajaron por su estómago hasta llegar a su erección. Hiro había deseado sentir los dedos de Suguru bailar sobre su piel de la forma en que lo hacían sobre las teclas, y finalmente estaba ocurriendo. Suavemente embistió contra las manos de Suguru, invitándolo a que lo tocara con más fuerza.

Pronto, los labios de Suguru siguieron el camino que sus dedos habían marcado previamente, y vacilaron sobre el miembro de Hiro. Sus ojos se encontraron y Suguru le pidió silenciosamente permiso para probarlo. Hiro gimió y arrojó su cabeza hacia atrás, acto que Suguru tomó como un 'sí'.

Hiro casi se corrió cuando aquel calor húmedo lo envolvió. La lengua de Suguru se movía rápida y fuertemente, logrando con su inexperiencia sólo prender más a Hiro. El pelirrojo se levantó ligeramente y descansó sobre sus brazos para poder observar a su amante mamándolo. La visión frente a sus ojos le hizo dar vueltas la cabeza cuando las sensaciones en su estómago y verga comenzaron a volverse más y más intensas. Se estaba acercando demasiado, así que se inclinó para sacar a Suguru.

Hiro se reajustó hasta quedar sentado en el sofá con sus pies firmemente plantados en el piso frente a él. Manipuló a su amante hasta que quedó parado frente a él, y se inclinó para lamer la creciente erección en el cuerpo de Suguru. Era delicioso, y Hiro no deseaba más que saborear el semen de su niño. Decidió que ya habría tiempo para ello más tarde, y tomó nuevamente el lubricante. Recubrió sus dedos, los deslizó entre las nalgas de Suguru y volvió a encontrar su entrada. Un dedo ingresó y realizó su labor hasta que Suguru no mostró señales de incomodidad. Sólo unos momentos le tomaron a Hiro llegar hasta los tres dedos, abriéndolos y girándolos mientras chupaba la erección de Suguru.

Cuando Suguru estaba casi incoherente nuevamente, Hiro se puso de pie rápidamente y manobrió a Suguru de regreso al sofá. Esta vez dejó a Suguru sobre sus manos y piernas frente a él. Hiro se puso a sus espaldas, un pie en el piso, el otro arrodillado en el sofá, y posicionó su erección en la pequeña entrada.

Con una última aplicación de lubricante, esta vez directamente en su miembro, Hiro comenzó a pasar por el anillo muscular del tecladista. Suguru jadeó y gimió fuertemente.

"Bebé¿estás bien?" le preguntó Hiro. "¿Te duele?"

"Nooo, oh Hiro ¡es maravilloso!. ¡MÁS por favor!"

Hiro consideró hacerlo rogar una vez más, pero la idea fue descartada cuando Suguru embistió sus caderas hacia atrás, empalando a Hiro por completo en su interior. Mientras los gemidos de Suguru eran una mezcla de dolor y placer, los de Hiro eran de completo paraíso. Se quedó quieto para darle tiempo a Suguru de ajustarse antes de retroceder casi por completo y entrar nuevamente.

Suguru tomó un almohadón del sofá y lo abrazó contra su rostro y cuerpo. Se sentía tan completo¡era increíble! Giró su cuerpo un poco para poder mirar hacia atrás y ver a Hiro.

Los ojos de Hiro estaban concentrados en el trasero en el que estaba sumergido profundamente. Peñiscó y golpeó suavemente las nalgas mientras entraba y salía repetidamente. Los gritos cargados de pasión de Suguru lo acercaban al gran momento, y se sintió a punto de liberarse.

"Nrrrggg, Bebé, levanta un poco las caderas." Suguru hizo lo que se le dijo, presentando un nuevo ángulo para que Hiro trabajara. El miembro del guitarrista pasaba a llevar algo dentro de él y Suguru fue abrumado por un ardiente y cegador placer. Ya no podía concentrarse en observar a Hiro montarlo, le que estaba sintiendo era demasiado intenso.

"¡AH!. ¡Suguru!. ¡Quiero que te corras conmigo!. ¡Vamos Bebé!. ¡AHORA!" Hiro alcanzó la erección de Suguru para acariciarla, llevando a ambos instantáneamente al orgasmo. Tomó sus caderas con fuerza mientras se vaciaba en su interior. La palabra "¡MÍO!" se siguió repitiendo una y otra vez en su cabeza, y le tomó unos momentos darse cuenta que lo estaba diciendo en voz alta.

Suguru jadeaba bajo él, y comenzó a responder a cada exclamación de "mío" con un "sí".

En lugar de dejarlo colapsar sobre el sofá, Hiro recogió a Suguru y comenzó a caminar por el apartamento. "¿Vamos a la cama?"

Suguru asintió medio dormido y preguntó, "¿Podemos hacerlo de nuevo? Digamos¿pronto?"

Recibió como respuesta un sí, entre la risa de Hiro, quien los dejó a ambos sobre la cama para descansar. Sólo un pequeño descanso, entonces podrían volver a empezar.

Continuará…

**Notas de ffpanda: **Oh! Más historias maravillosas llegan a mi de personas que leen esta historia! ME ENCANTA ESTO! Jejejeje! Es fantástico!

Gracias otra vez por los fantásticos reviews! Estoy muy feliz de que sigan disfrutando esta historia! Diría que estamos en la 2/3 parte de la historia. Quizás sólo a la mitad. Pero aun queda mucho por venir!

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: Más amor por todas partes! Otra escena con Eiri y Shûichi, mientras Hiro y Suguru hablan más sobre su relación.

**Notas de Traducción: **Estoy relativamente apurada para subir hoy mismo la traducción de Adicto a Shûichi (tira confeti) por lo que no hay notas xD. Sólo decir que9 capítulos de 33... obviamente ffpanda jamás pensó en que Depravity llegaría a ser TAN largo! Y aun faltan como 10 capítulos más en inglés. O sea, póngase cómodas, que tenemos para largo! Y porfavor, lo que le pasó a Shû es real, por lo que no lo intenten xD.


	10. Euforia

**Recordamos a nuestros lectores que estou es una traducción. Para datos de autor y URL original, favor pasar al primer capítulo. Gracias!**

El día siguiente, el trabajo podía ser considerado cualquier cosa MENOS normal. ¡Hiro y Suguru sonreían y coqueteaban incesablemente! Siempre que pensaban que no estaban siendo observados, se besaban y tocaban a escondidas. Ninguno de ellos podía dejar de pensar en las 24 horas anteriores, las que esperaban fueran las primeras de una seguidilla de muchas más.

La noche pasada habían hecho el amor dos veces más antes de colapsar, completamente agotados, y antes de salir hacia la casa de Suguru al otro día, habían hecho el amor otras dos veces. Una vez que llegaron a la casa del tecladista, se habían dado un gusto con el cuerpo del otro una última vez antes de volver al trabajo.

Justo como antes, Suguru había sorprendido al guitarrista. Jamás en un millón de años Hiro habría pensado que su novio podía ser tan ruidoso. Seguía esperando que los vecinos golpearan puertas o paredes demandando silencio. La segunda sorpresa fue el lenguaje de Suguru. El tecladista tenía una jerga sexual increíble, y ningún pudor a la hora de ponerlo en práctica.

Suguru, por supuesto, lo hizo a propósito. Pensó que a Hiro debía gustarle que le hablaran vulgarmente basándose en la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, así que lo intentó la segunda vez sin ninguna provocación. Si la primera vez se pudo considerar como un éxito, la segunda ganó la medalla de oro. Dirigió las acciones de Hiro con instrucciones explícitas, y éste estaba más que complacido de obedecer.

La tercera sorpresa fue la mayor de todas. La única referencia de sexo homosexual venía de Shûichi y sus narraciones de sexo con Yuki. Aprendió rápidamente que mientras muchas parejas gay podían ser como esos dos, no todas lo eran.

* * *

Ambos entraron a la habitación de Hiro, aun húmedos por la ducha, y cayeron a la cama con los cuerpos entrelazados, riendo y besándose. Su primera noche y mañana juntos había sido increíble, y aunque Suguru estaba adolorido por haberlo acogido en su interior tres veces hasta ahora, estaba listo para otra ronda antes de volver a su casa. 

Con toda la naturalidad de alguien que había hecho esto un millón de veces antes, Suguru se quitó a Hiro de encima y rodó para quedar a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Hiro amaba esta nueva faceta agresiva de Suguru, y giró sus caderas hacia arriba para él. El tecladista mordisqueó el cuello y barbilla del pelirrojo consiguiendo arrancarle unos maullidos de placer. Fue bajando por los brazos de éste hasta llegar a sus manos, y llevó cada dedo a su boca por un momento, rodeándolos con la lengua mientras chupaba. Hiro gimió mientras la lengua de Suguru se deslizaba por cada dedo, lamiendo la sensible piel.

El tecladista bajó su boca por el cuerpo de Hiro, deteniéndose para prestarle atención a cada pezón y colmar de atenciones la dura erección bajo él. Hiro se aferró de las sábanas y separó aun más las piernas, ofreciéndose para más juegos y atenciones. Suguru tomó esto como una invitación y llevó su lengua desde el cuerpo de la erección hasta sus testículos, bañándolos con una tibia humedad. Sin remover su lengua, continuó su camino hacia abajo.

Separando a Hiro aun más con sus manos, la lengua de Suguru revoloteó por la entrada de su amante, causando que Hiro se sobresaltara. No se había esperado ello, y perdió el aliento por las sensaciones que lo asaltaron. Antes de lograr recuperarse, Suguru lo hizo una, y otra, y otra vez, antes de embestir su lengua en su interior.

Hiro no tenía control sobre las reacciones de su cuerpo. Se dio cuenta de lo que le costaba respirar mientras embestía sus caderas para recibir la sedosa lengua de Suguru, silenciosamente demandando más de ello. Intentó detenerse, ÉL era el seme¿verdad? Aparentemente estaba equivocado esta vez. Uno de los dedos de Suguru entró en la boca de Hiro, y luego penetró con el lubricado índice la íntima entrada del guitarrista, acariciando su interior y llevándolo a un espiral de infinito placer.

Un dedo se volvió dos, dos se volvieron tres, y Hiro luchaba por mantener la compostura a pesar de las caricias en su próstata. ¡Nunca antes había sentido algo tan íntimo! Si esto significaba ser uke, sentir semejante placer y que tu pareja responda a cada una de tus necesidades, quizás estaba equivocado. Quizás él no era el seme, o quizás era una posición que iban a compartir.

Suguru sacó una botella de lubricante entre las sábanas de su última ronda de sexo. Embetunando sus dedos, continuó acariciando y dilatando el interior del pelirrojo, asegurándose de prepara bien su pasaje. Hiro no lograba generar palabras o pensamientos coherentes. Las sensaciones emanando de su cuerpo lo atravesaban como un espiral y se vio completamente perdido ante éstas.

El tecladista lentamente subió por el cuerpo de su amante, mordisqueando y lamiendo la sonrosada piel bajo él. Sus dedos continuaron entrando y saliendo de esa estrecha cavidad. La sensación de Hiro tensándose y relajándose a su alrededor lo llevaba casi al límite.

Se arrodilló entre las expandidas piernas de Hiro y retiró sus dedos, limpiándose el lubricante en las sábanas. Dejó la pierna derecha de su amante sobre sus hombros, y la izquierda alrededor de su cintura. Tomó el lubricante una vez más para cubrir su propia erección antes de colocar la cabeza contra el anillo muscular.

Hiro sintió a Suguru presionar contra él y forzó a su cuerpo a relajarse. No podía esperar otro momento por sentirse lleno, y cuando la cabeza del miembro de Suguru entró en él, arqueó su espalda y tomó las sábanas con fuerza.

No había dolor, solo un sentimiento de presión y plenitud que seguía aumentando. Sintió las manos de Suguru tomando sus nalgas mientras se enterraba profundamente en su interior. Hiro finalmente comprendió. No había una posición mejor que la otra. Sólo era diferente, pero no menos maravilloso por ello. Ser uke o ser seme no tenía nada que ver conDominancia o sumisión, al menos no en esta relación. Ellos estaban dispuestos a compartir sus cuerpos con el otro por completo.

Suguru se quedó quieto, esperando que Hiro se relajara lo suficiente. Respiraron pesadamente, hasta que el guitarrista necesitó continuar.

"¡Nene, por favor!" gritó desesperado. Suguru comprendió y retiró su miembro sólo un poco. Esa fracción de centímetro fue luego devuelta con fuerza. Repitió esta acción una y otra vez, lentamente provocando a Hiro.

Para Suguru no había nada más hermoso en este mundo que Hiro en ese preciso momento. El cabello del guitarrista estaba desparramado alrededor de su cabeza, mientras brillantes gotitas colgaban de su rostro y cuello. Los ojos de Hiro brillaban y quedaron sellados en los suyos, y su cuerpo estaba ruborizado y pesado debido al esfuerzo.

Hiro acercó a Suguru usando sus piernas entrelazadas a su alrededor. Desplazó los cuerpos de ambos y urgió a Suguru para que se moviera más rápido y lo penetrara más profundo. Suguru comprendió el mensaje y le dio a Hiro lo que deseaba. El pelirrojo se torció para levantar sus caderas y recibir cada embestida, y pronto ambos estaban jadeando y gritando fuertemente los nombres del otro.

Suguru tomó la verga de Hiro y comenzó a estimularla a contratiempo de sus embestidas, trayendo el orgasmo del guitarrista casi al instante. Sostuvo el miembro de Hiro y se estremeció al sentirlo vibrar en su mano, pasando el pulgar por la pequeña abertura mientras el cálido líquido escapaba por ella.

Hiro estaba viendo estrellas cuando su orgasmo atravesó su cuerpo. Era tan bueno, tan increíble, y sintió como quedaba inconsciente por la sobrecarga. Antes de perder el conocimiento por completo, sintió a Suguru embestirlo un par de veces más antes de que un chorro cálido lo traspasara. Suguru se estaba corriendo en su interior, marcándolo de la misma forma en que él había marcado a Suguru antes. Quería mirar, quería ver el rostro de su amante en medio del éxtasis. Pero la fuerza del cansancio era demasiado, y Hiro se dejó caer lleno de alegría.

* * *

"¿Yuki?" 

Shûichi estaba de pie frente a la entrada de la oficina de su amante mientras esperaba la respuesta. Su única respuesta fue el sonido del teclado mientras Eiri lo ignoraba y continuaba trabajando.

"¿Yuuuukiiii?"

Eiri conocía ese tono de voz. Shûichi deseaba algo. Eso, además del hecho de que su koibito lo estaba llamando Yuki en lugar de Eiri le daba mala espina. Shûichi sólo lo llamaba Yuki cuando deseaba algo y no estaba seguro de cómo pedírselo. Eso normalmente significaba que la petición molestaría al novelista.

"¡Maldición Yuki, contéstame!"

"¡QUÉ!. ¡Qué quieres?. ¡Que no ves que estoy trabajando!" Shûichi buscó algo de amabilidad en la voz del rubio, alguna indicación de que el novelista no estaba molesto de verdad. Se estremeció al darse cuenta de que no había nada más que ira y malestar. El bastardo estaba de vuelta.

"Em, pues quería saber algo," dijo mientras movía sus dedos por las vetas del piso de madera. Cuando Eiri no respondió, decidió decirlo de una vez. "¿Cuál era el premio por ganar los 30 puntos?"

'Ahhh,' pensó Yuki. 'Así que de esto se trataba.' Había estado esperando que Shûichi trajera el tema del premio prometido desde que acabaron las escenas el domingo en la noche.

"Sabes muy bien, gakki, que no tengo ninguna intención de decirte lo que es. No lo ganaste. Punto. Ahora déjame solo para que pueda trabajar." Eiri volvió a tipear y deliberadamente ignoró al baka pelirrosa que aun merodeaba en la habitación.

"¡Pero YUUUKIIII!. ¡Por favor dime!" Ahora el mocoso estaba empezando a molestarlo de verdad. Shûichi sabía las reglas del juego. Sus escenas habían acabado, y tendría que esperar hasta la próxima vez para intentar ganar los 30 puntos nuevamente.

Eiri se dio vuelta y estaba a punto de gritarle a Shûichi cuando vio la mirada en los ojos del niño. Estaban nublados nuevamente, como cuando Shûichi estaba pasando por el sub-drop. Eiri sabía que tenía que manejar esto con sumo cuidado. Cualquier cosa equivocada dicha ahora podría llevar a Shûichi a una depresión. La última cosa que necesitaba era un Shûichi deprimido en casa.

Respiró profundamente y comenzó. "No voy a decirte cual era el premio. Aun está allí para ti. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es juntar 30 puntos, y es tuyo. No quiero que pienses que estoy decepcionado de ti, porque no lo estoy. Establecí esa meta para que la alcanzaras. Si hubieras sido capaz de obtenerlo en tu primer intento, eso hubiese significado que no te estaba desafiando lo suficiente. La próxima vez, trabajarás más duro. Eventualmente, cuando lo ganes, habrás alcanzado los 30 y te daré tu premio."

"Te diré esto. Valdrá la pena todo el dolor y sufrimiento. Puedes confiar en mi cuando te lo digo."

"Eiri, confío en ti en todo¿acaso no lo sabes?" El brillo normal regresó a los ojos púrpura, y Eiri supo que ya no necesitaba preocuparse.

El novelista sonrió ante la confesión y Shûichi se desmayó. Era una sonrisa tan maravillosa que el pequeño deseaba observar por horas, memorizando cada detalle del perfecto rostro de su amante.

"¿Confías en mi? Bien." Eiri se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia el cantante. Puso sus manos en los hombros de Shûichi, lo besó tiernamente en los labios, los dio vuelta, lo llevó hasta la sala y cerró la puerta de su oficina tan fuerte que incluso tembló. Desde atrás de la puerta, Shûichi oyó a Eiri gritar, "Entonces confía en mí cuando te digo que si no me dejas en paz para trabajar¡me aseguraré de que NUNCA obtengas 30 puntos!"

Shûichi observó la puerta cerrada por unos instantes antes de gritarle, "¡ERES MALO!" y alejarse del lugar. Bien. Si así lo quería Eiri, sólo tendría que encontrar algo más para entretenerse. Sacó su Playstation 2 y se sentó a luchar contra Sin en el Final Fantasy World of Spira. La madurez era una cosa maravillosa, y ambos habían perdido ciertos hábitos molestos con los años que llevaban juntos. Gracias a dios, Shûichi estaba en un punto donde comprendía que no todas las peleas acababan en ruptura. Estaba tan seguro de su relación como para darle a Eiri el espacio que necesitaba. A veces.

Eiri, por el otro lado, estaba teniendo problemas en su oficina. Hablar del juego de puntos le traía recuerdos lo que lo dejó luchando contra una erección. No tenía tiempo para esto – su fecha de entrega estaba a unos cuantos días, y Eiri no quería que Shûichi durmiera solo mientras él se veía forzado a trabajar toda la noche. Su sub-drop no era tan fuerte ahora, pero aun quedaban signos de él presente. Hasta que todos los signos desaparecieran, se aseguraría de dormir con el niño entre sus brazos cada noche.

Ahora, que hacer con su erección. ¡Los recuerdos de su fin de semana no ayudaban en absoluto!

* * *

Shûichi y Eiri volvieron a entrar a la sala después de rasurarlo, listos para sacar otro juego de la caja. ¡Shûichi estaba emocionado! Hasta ahora, los juegos habían sido divertidos, y se anticipaba a lo que vendría. 

Una vez que el collar de entrenamiento fue regresado a su cuello, Eiri indicó a su sub que sacara otro pedazo de papel de la caja blanca. Una vez que se lo entregó, el rubio leyó en voz alta:

"El sumiso deberá ser un muñeco sexual humano. Debe permanecer completamente pasivo y no emitir ningún sonido. Cualquier sonido resultará en castigo y perderá los puntos. El completarlo con éxito le otorgará 3 puntos."

Eiri se lamió los labios y sonrió. Había estado esperando este juego y no podía aguantar las ganas de comenzar. Repitiendo las instrucciones, y agregando que Shûichi no podría correrse hasta que se lo indicara, Eiri lo tomó y lo empujó contra la alfombra boca abajo.

Shûichi dejó su cuerpo completamente relajado. Yacía con los ojos abiertos observando una esquina de la habitación mientras esperaba que Eiri comenzara. Oyó el murmullo de ropas y logró ver de reojo la polera y botas de Eiri siendo colocadas ordenadamente en una pila sobre una silla. Aminoró su respiración – algo le decía que esta experiencia sería alucinante y no quería excitarse más de lo necesario.

Eiri se arrodilló al lado de su muñeco y palpó sus nalgas perfectamente redondas. Las amasó, no muy amablemente, apartándolas para exponer la rosada entrada oculta de la vista. Tomando un delgado vibrador de su caja de juguetes y untándolo con lubricante, lo deslizó dentro de su cuerpo para dejarlo reposando contra la próstata de Shûichi, oyendo como la respiración del niño se le hacia dificultosa ante la violación.

Eiri separó bien sus piernas, doblando las rodillas hasta que estuvo completamente desparramado sobre el piso. Quedándose de pie por un momento, se sumergió en la visión que tenía bajo él. Las piernas del pelirrosa estaban abiertas en casi 90 grados y sus brazos estaban tirados al azar frente a él. Su cuerpo se hinchaba y se relajaba con cada respiración, pero aparte de ello estaba completamente quieto. Shûichi era magnífico y a Eiri se le hizo agua la boca con el regalo que había encontrado en su amante. Su deseo de complacer a Eiri en todas las formas, no sólo durantes las escenas, le traía más placer a la vida del novelista que cualquier otra cosa posible. Jamás imaginó que otra persona lo pudiera amar y confiar en él a tal extremo.

Arrodillándose entre sus piernas, comenzó a acariciar el perineo de Shûichi. Los suaves roces enviaban ondas de placer a través de ambos cuerpos.

Eiri tomó bruscamente el cuerpo de su juguete y colocó a Shûichi sobre su regazo. Sus piernas estaban tiradas sobre las de Eiri, y su rostro estaba presionado contra la alfombra. Sin advertencia previa, Eiri encendió el vibrador y dejó que las suaves ondas golpearan contra la próstata de Shûichi. Podía sentir al cuerpo de su niño oponiendo resistencia a la estimulación. Hasta ahora, lo había hecho maravillosamente. Los músculos de Shûichi se tensaron en una placentera ansiedad cuando Eiri comenzó a sacar y meter el vibrador de su cuerpo.

Shûichi luchaba por permanecer quieto. Con cada movimiento, su verga rozaba los muslos forrados en cuero de Eiri, y las sensaciones estaban aumentando demasiado. El vibrador fue removido de improviso y fue reacomodado en el regazo de Eiri.

El rubio bajó la cremallera de sus pantalones. Liberó su miembro y la colocó entre las nalgas de Shûichi. Sin penetrar a su juguete, comenzó a masturbarse contra Shûichi, presionando su erección profundamente en la sedosa hendidura mientras mantenía las nalgas apretadas entre ellas. Acercó el lubricante y desde arriba arrojó un chorro sobre su longitud, frotándolo entre ambos cuerpos con sus movimientos.

Shûichi se forzó a relajarse. Sus músculos se habían tensado ante el increíble esfuerzo y comenzaba a sentir dolor mezclado con el placer. Respirando profundamente y contando en silencio hasta diez, sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a relajarse. Eiri sintió el cambio y se sonrió. Shûichi estaba aprendiendo como tener control sobre su cuerpo, en lugar de permitirle a su cuerpo tener el control de él. Embistió contra su juguete por unos momentos más antes de detenerse y poner a Shûichi boca arriba.

Shûichi vio como su Amo gateaba sobre su cuerpo hasta que su erección estaba directamente sobre la cabeza del pelirrosa. Eiri le abrió la boca con la mano. Su Brazalete y Anillos de Amo se sintieron fríos contra su piel, las cadenas causándole suaves cosquillas. Eiri bajó su miembro y cerró la boca de Shûichi a su alrededor, y luego se movió en una nueva posición. Con su verga aun dentro de la garganta de Shûichi, se inclinó hasta que sus manos y brazos soportaran su peso junto con sus piernas. Joderse la boca de Shûichi de esa forma era inmensamente erótico, y estableció un paso brusco para su muñeco.

Shûichi estaba recostado lo más quieto posible mientras el miembro de su Amo entraba y salía de su boca. Diseñó un cierre hermético con sus labios que permitía que se creara una succión natural. A pesar de que no podía usar su lengua, la aspiración formada le daba un gran placer a su Dom, ocasionalmente forzando a sus dientes a rasparlo gentilmente. Escuchó como Eiri gemía en un puro placer sexual, mientras sus caderas lo embestían más fuerte y rápido. Su propio miembro dolía y se movía involuntariamente, dejando caer gotitas de semen sobre su estómago.

De pronto Eiri se enderezó y sacó su miembro de la boca de Shûichi. Bajó por el cuerpo del pelirrosa hasta que ambas erecciones estaban en contacto. Inclinándose, atrajo a su muñeco en un profundo beso. Arrullando la parte alta de su boca, acariciando sus dientes y haciendo bailar su lengua a su alrededor, Eiri bebió el sabor de Shûichi. El niño sabía como un vino exquisito, una mezcla de sabores que combinados se convertían puramente en Shûichi.

Las caderas de Eiri bajaron fuerte y veloces. Ambos estaban húmedos y pegajosos, y sus erecciones se deslizaban y movían contra otra con serenidad. Shûichi quería gritar. Quería chillar y embestir su cuerpo contra el de su Amo. Sólo su fuerza de voluntad lo detenía – sabía que si se rendía, la escena acabaría y sería castigado. Eiri lo embistió con más fuerza, haciéndolo ver estrellas, y no había alivio a la vista.

El novelista estaba disfrutando cada segundo de esto. El rostro de Shûichi retorciéndose en un doloroso placer, luchando por mantener su cuerpo quieto y su boca cerrada ante cualquier sonido. ¡Era la belleza encarnada! Esto le causó mucha risa, era tan caliente, tan jodidamente increíble, que se estaba aproximando a su orgasmo demasiado rápido. Le tomó cada gramo de fuerza el ponerse de pie. Shûichi permaneció tendido en el piso, sin hacer ningún movimiento más que la respiración que llenaba su pecho. Su cuerpo estaba enrojecido por la excitación y el esfuerzo, y su piel brillaba perlada por el sudor.

Eiri tomó una botella de agua y la bebió de un largo sorbo. Dándole la espalda a Shûichi, se quitó sus pantalones de cuero por completo, dejándolo sólo con su Brazalete y Anillos de Amo.

De la caja de juguetes sacó otro objeto, éste último desconocido para Shûichi. Parecía un marcador no permanente de punta alargada. Había usado objetos no sexuales en el pasado durante las escenas, por lo que quizás ese era el destino de aquel marcador.

Eiri se arrodilló frente a su sumiso una vez más y lo rodó para dejarlo sobre su estómago. Shûichi oyó como la tapa del marcador era removida, y de pronto sintió la fría punta sobre su piel.

El cuerpo de Shûichi se convirtió en la Piedra Rosetta de Eiri. Comenzando por la derecha y avanzando hacia la izquierda, dibujó los símbolos kanji sobre aquella piel sonrosada.

El primer símbolo decía 'puta', y fue ubicado entre sus omóplatos. El segundo símbolo fue dibujado en la parte trasera de su muslo izquierdo, y decía 'juguete sexual'.

Shûichi fue dado vuelta y otro símbolo fue impreso en su cuerpo. Este otro fue colocado en su estómago, terminando justo sobre la base de su miembro. Decía 'perra'. El siguiente símbolo fue escrito en la parte interna de su brazo izquierdo y decía 'jódeme'.

Eiri bajó por las piernas de Shûichi y escribió 'esclavo' por su pierna derecha tres veces. Subiendo nuevamente por su cuerpo, escribió 'MÍO' sobre su pecho.

Era momento de escribir los símbolos finales sobre el cuerpo de Shûichi. Levantó su pierna derecha muy alto, exponiendo el pliegue de su miembro entre sus bolas. Colocando el lápiz contra la piel, escribió Eiri Yuki, y se movió para admirar su trabajo.

"Si pudiera publicarte, lo haría. Debes ser mi mayor obra maestra." Shûichi no tenía idea de lo que tenía escrito en el cuerpo, pero las palabras de su Amo hicieron que el pecho se le hinchara con orgullo y amor. En su mente no cabía duda de que él haría cualquier cosa por este hombre, y momentos como este renovaban esos sentimientos de absoluta devoción.

El novelista estaba al borde de su resistencia. Necesitaba estar dentro del cuerpo de su niño, cabalgando las oleadas de placer mientras lo montaba. Se paró por encima del cuerpo del pequeño y estudió cada milímetro de piel expuesta. Sus manos bajaron para sostener su propio miembro, acariciándolo lenta y metódicamente. Los ojos de Shûichi seguían los movimientos de la mano de su Dom y deseó ser él quien le proveyera tal placer.

Shûichi fue girado sobre su estómago una última vez y Eiri se arrodilló sobre él. Se puso a horcajadas sobre la pierna izquierda del cantante y elevó y dobló la derecha en el aire, retorciendo el cuerpo bajo el suyo. La parte baja del cuerpo de Shûichi reposaba sobre su lado izquierdo, mientras que su parte alta seguía boca abajo sobre el piso. Eiri se acercó hasta que su verga presionaba contra la abertura expuesta, y con una enérgica embestida, se enterró en ese cálido pasaje. Trayendo la pantorrilla de Shûichi hasta su rostro, comenzó a lamerlo y joderlo a compás.

La mente de Shûichi era un caos incoherente. Continuaba luchando los deseos de moverse y gritar, forzando sus manos a relajarse y deshacer sus puños mientras era montado. Los gemidos y gruñidos de placer de Eiri aumentaron, haciéndose más y más fuertes con cada momento. Miró hacia abajo y se concentró en el punto donde sus cuerpos se unían, mientras seguía chupando y mordisqueando la dulce pierna de Shûichi. Estaba tan, tan cerca.

Una mano se dirigió hacia abajo a acariciar el miembro de Shûichi desesperantemente lento. Shûichi se vio forzado a jadear en busca de oxígeno. Los sentimientos que lo asaltaban de todos los puntos eran casi irresistibles, y con un grito silencioso, se corrió.

Cuando Eiri sintió aquel cálido líquido bañando su mano, llegó al límite. Con un aullido desgarrado, se vació dentro del cuerpo de su muñeco sexual, sintiendo el estrecho túnel convulsionando a su alrededor. Cuando la última gota de su semilla salió de su cuerpo, colapsó detrás de Shûichi y atrajo el cuerpo de su niño estrechamente contra su pecho. Shûichi sintió que se derretía ante aquel abrazo.

"Eso estuvo increíble. Dios Shûichi, estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Te ganaste esos tres puntos. La escena ha terminado, ya puedes relajarte." Inmediatamente, el pequeño fue abrumado por un ataque de llanto. Su cuerpo temblaba mientras tragaba aire.

Eiri lo dio vuelta inmediatamente, temiendo que Shûichi estuviera de regreso en el sub-drop. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta, con gran alivio, que esa no era la causa. Shûichi sólo estaba experimentando una liberación emocional muy extrema. Esta vez no era sub-srop, sino subespacio. Era casi como alcanzar el Nirvana para un sumiso. Total sumisión en una escena, una lujuriosa manifestación de sexualidad y relajación extasiada durante la escena, y ahora estaba sufriendo felizmente las consecuencias. Era como una cumbre sin final ni comparación.

Detrás de esas lágrimas, sus ojos brillaban con alegría y amor, y su boca estaba curvaba en una sonrisa a pesar de los poderosos sollozos. Se apretó a Eiri e intentó unírsele lo más físicamente posible. Para ayudarlo, el rubio giró sobre su espalda y colocó a Shûichi sobre él. El cantante se dejó abrazar y acariciar mientras las maravillosas emociones continuaban embriagando su sistema.

Eiri permitió que esto continuara por algunos minutos antes de levantar a ambos. Cargó a Shûichi sobre sus brazos y lo llevó al baño.

"Ya fue suficiente por ahora. Tú y yo necesitamos un descanso. Vamos a tomar un baño." Eiri normalmente reservaba el aftercare para el final del día, pero la extrema respuesta emocional de Shûichi requería administrárselo inmediatamente. Su sub necesitaba ser regresado a la realidad y lejos del mundo de las escenas antes de que pudieran jugar otra vez.

Esta no era la primera vez que Shûichi había experimentado el subespacio. Se esforzaba por conseguirlo en cada escena, y atesoraba los recuerdas de cada vez que alcanzaba el más hermoso estado mental. Cuando fue puesto frente al espejo para leer el trabajo de Eiri, sintió que el orgullo y amor regresaban al mil por ciento cuando leyó el símbolo 'MIO' escrito en su pecho. Eiri le permitió explorar su cuerpo lentamente, leyendo todos los símbolos en tinta sobre su él. Cuando terminó, Shûichi corrió hacia su amante y se lanzó a sus brazos.

"Una vez me preguntaste porque quería hacer esto contigo," dijo entre sollozos. "No sólo el pony play, sino todo. ESTE es el porqué. Esta mezcla de euforia y amor que me están abrumando por completo ahora. TÚ me haces sentir esto. Te amo muchísimo, Eiri." Shûichi sonrió con todo su cuerpo al hablar.

La única respuesta verbal de Eiri fue decirle, "también te amo, Shû-chan." Respaldó sus palabras compartiendo un encantador beso con su amante, antes de llevarlo a la bañera en un cálido y vaporoso baño.

Shûichi se sentó al borde de los azulejos y se permitió volar.

Continuará……

**Notas de ffpanda: **(grillos cantando) Ok, no realmente, al menos no al final del invierno, pero ya me entienden. Me siento un tanto agotada después de acabar este capítulo. Me tomó más tiempo escribirlo que cualquier capítulo anterior. De verdad espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y me disculpo por lo mucho que me tardé!

A mis reviewers y gente que me escribe al mail: Los amo a todos! De verdad! … … estoy muy cansada, lo siento. Dónde estaba? Mis reviewers! Los emails de su parte están aumentando! Me alegro haberles abierto un nuevo mundo a varias personas (Ashley: Culpable) Jamás imaginé que algo así pasaría cuando comencé con esto. En realidad era para mi placer personal. Me había estado imaginando a Eiri y Shûichi en escena por un par de meses, y finalmente llegó la hora de plasmarlo. Espero que continúen disfrutando esta historia tanto como yo disfruto escribiéndola!

Próximo Capítulo: AFTERCARE! WIIII! Y mucho, MUCHO más! Eiri y Shûichi van a explorar un poco más el campo del dolor (nada muy intenso, de hecho, es algo que cualquiera puede incorporar a su actividad sexual. Créanme!) Hiro y Suguru siguen enamorándose.

**Notas de traducción: **Nada que aclarar en este capítulo, solo reiterar mis disculpas por la demora y aprovechar de agradecer a ffpanda por ayudarme con ciertas cosillas en inglés y a Nadeshiko por ser mi beta en español n,n. Gracias a las dos por hacer de este fic un lugar mejor para vivir! Ojalá también puedan leer Adicto a Shûichi y Fanfic, un one-shot muy chistoso que traduje como disculpa por la enorme demora. Nos vemos! n,n


	11. Figging significa

Recordamos a nuestros lectores que esto es una **traducción**. Para datos de autora y disclamers pertinentes favor pasar al primer capítulo.

Advertencia: Este capítulo profundiza el tema del dolor. Pero estén tranquilos, ningún niño de Gravi fue herido durante la redacción de este capítulo. Como agradecimiento por acompañarme leyendo todo esto, hay un regalo especial al final de la página. NO SE VALE VER ANTES DE TIEMPO!

Disfruten!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Eiri sonrió ante su sonriente baka sentado en los fríos azulejos. Mientras esperaba que la bañera se llenara, pensó en las palabras de Shûichi 'TÚ me haces sentir esto. Te amo muchísimo Eiri.' No pudo evitar sonreír. Se sentía complacido de saber que había desarrollado una escena que llevara a su sub al subespacio.

Tuvo que contener la risa cuando vio a Shûichi. Su amante estaba sentado sobre los azulejos observado la empañada ventana. Era posible permaneciera de esa forma por horas encerrado en su pequeño mundo. Realmente no deseaba sacar a Shûichi del subespacio, después de todo, la experiencia era el equivalente BDSM de obtener el Nirvana. Pero mientras Shûichi estuviera en el subespacio, no podrían montar más escenas. El cantante no podía alcanzar el orgasmo estando en este trance, y en aquel estado mental no era capaz de tomar decisiones responsables.

Eiri siempre temía que montaran una escena que Shûichi, de no estar en el subespacio, habría rechazado. Especialmente ahora que estaban usando una caja de puntos, no podía arriesgarse a sacar un juego que dejara a Shûichi marcado de alguna forma. Podría llegar muy lejos y Shûichi no recordaría usar la palabra de seguridad. O algo podría causarle demasiado dolor, y de nuevo, no recordar la palabra de seguridad.

La buena noticia era que el subespacio de Shûichi nunca duraba demasiado. La mayoría de las veces pasaba en un par de horas. En el entretanto, Eiri pasaría al modo Aftercare y le seguiría la corriente.

Habían pasado unos 20 minutos después del final de la escena cuando el novelista decidió que el agua estaba lista para ambos, subiendo además el regulador de temperatura. Sentía que estarían en el baño por un buen tiempo, y el regulador mantendría el agua caliente y agradable. Tras quitarle el collar a su sub, guió a Shûichi a la bañera y lo ayudó a entrar sin resbalarse. Una vez que estuvo instalado, Eiri ingresó detrás de él. Colocó una pierna a cada lado del cantante y atrajo al pelirrosa hasta dejarlo reposando contra su pecho. La bañera estaba agradable y acogedora – había colocado más gotas de aceite de lavanda en el agua, y la habitación olía suave y relajante.

Con un paño húmedo, Eiri comenzó a limpiar las letras de la piel de Shûichi. No podía arriesgarse usando un marcador permanente. Las posibilidades de que K o Tôma vieran el trabajo del novelista eran muy altas, y Eiri no quería arriesgarse a tener una pistola contra la cabeza o una visita del Sachô de NG. La tinta fue removida fácilmente con jabón, y las palabras se diluyeron hasta dejar solo la sonrojada piel.

Mientras tanto, Shûichi reposaba en el agua observando el espacio tarareando. Eiri reconoció música del grupo de su amante, de Nittle Grasper y algunas melodías con las que no estaba familiarizado. 'Deben ser nuevas canciones en las que está trabajando', pensó el novelista.

Eiri había llevado unos cuantos jugos de fruta adicionales antes de entrar al baño. Tomó uno, lo abrió, y se lo entregó a Shûichi. El cantante dejó escapar un callado, "Gracias," antes de beberlo y seguir tarareando. Eiri dejó que las cosas continuaran de este modo por la siguiente media hora aproximadamente, sintiéndose feliz sosteniendo a su amante entre sus brazos mientras limpiaba su piel.

Finalmente, Shûichi comenzó a poner pies en la tierra. Los efectos del subespacio nunca duraban demasiado y se consideraba afortunado si conseguía un par de horas en él. En esta ocasión, parecía que saldría completamente de él en la siguiente hora. Ya estaba empezando a recuperar la mayoría de sus procesos mentales. Un pensamiento comenzó a rondarlo entonces: se dio cuenta que estaba en la bañera y Eiri estaba dándole aftercare. También se dio cuenta que no estaba haciendo nada por Eiri. El aftercare nunca era exclusivamente para un sub. Un Dom también podría necesitarlo. Después de todo, la escena que habían acabado fue agotadora para ambos participantes.

Lentamente se dio vuelta en los brazos de Eiri para encararlo y dirigir sus manos hacia su rostro. "Hey¿cómo te va?"

"¿A mi, baka? Estoy bien." Eiri se sorprendió ligeramente de que las primeras palabras de su amante fueran para preguntar por su propio bienestar. "¿Cómo estás tú?"

Shûichi sonrió y se inclinó para besarlo. Era sólo una casta expresión de amor, y terminó tan rápido como comenzó. "Estoy bien, Eiri-chan. Me siento muy bien." Eiri soltó un bufido ante la adición a su nombre. Shûichi rara vez lo llamaba Eiri-chan, pero lo dejaría pasar por esta ocasión.

"Dime que piensas de la última escena," el novelista le dijo.

Shûichi pensó por un momento. Eiri creyó que había olvidado la pregunta, cuando de improviso le respondió. "Fue muy difícil para mi hacerlo. No me agrada la idea de quedarme quieto o callado. En ocasiones quería pedirte que fueras más despacio o hicieras algo distinto, y no podía. No tenía idea que estaba pasando cuando sacaste el marcador. Aunque después de todo, resultó muy bueno. Todo lo ocurrido fue completamente sorpresivo."

Eiri sonrió. Esperaba que fuera algo similar lo que el cantante sintiera. Sabía que Shûichi tenía más que decirle, ya que tenía el ceño fruncido. "¿Qué más?"

"Bueno," respondió Shûichi, "¿No sentiste como si te cogieras un cadáver?"

"¿NANI? Carajo¡claro que no!" Ese pensamiento le cayó como un balde de agua fría. "No hubo un solo momento en el que no estuviera al tanto de lo muy vivo que estabas. Tu pulso estaba siempre bajo mis dedos. Tu cuerpo sudaba y estaba muy enrojecido. Luchaste sin parar para permanecer quieto y callado. Estabas tan vivo que prácticamente brillabas. En ningún momento se sintió así."

Shûichi estaba feliz. Cuando se le dijo que el juego requeriría que se comportara como un muñeco sexual, le preocupó el cómo lo trataría Eiri. Había pensado que su Dom sólo se lo cogería y nada más. En cambio, Eiri había hecho mucho más.

"¿Qué te parece si salimos del agua y me dejas darte un masaje?" le preguntó el genki cantante. Si eso era lo que Shûichi quería hacer, no tenía intención de negárselo. En ocasiones, Shûichi daba vuelta el aftercare y se dedicaba a atender a Eiri. El novelista siempre se lo permitía, después de todo, si esto era lo que Shûichi necesitaba, no podría negárselo.

Se levantaron de la bañera y se secaron antes de dirigirse a la habitación. Shûichi tomó el calentador de aceite y derramó una generosa cantidad sobre el platillo de cerámica. Mientras esperaba que el aceite se calentara, dejó a Eiri boca arriba sobre la cama y estiró su propio cuerpo sobre el mayor. Se quedaron así, besándose y abrazándose por unos cuantos minutos. Cuando el aceite estuvo finalmente listo, Shûichi saltó de la cama y le dijo a Eiri que se girara.

Encendiendo algo de música suave primero, Shûichi colocó sus manos sobre la espalda de Eiri. Se quedó quieto unos momentos para centrarse mentalmente. Cuando estuvo listo, movió sus manos hacia las piernas de Eiri y comenzó a trabajar sobre él con masajes largos y profundos. Usó el peso de su cuerpo para aplicar presión al masaje, poniendo especial atención en los músculos más tensos. Sus manos subieron por la espalda de Eiri y continuó liberando el estrés de su cuerpo.

Eiri se estaba relajando cada vez más con cada caricia. Con el paso del tiempo, el cantante se había vuelto muy bueno dando masajes. Aunque Eiri no lo admitiera.

"Date vuelta," le ordenó Shûichi. El novelista obedeció felizmente, cerrando sus ojos una vez que estuvo cómodo. Shûichi continuó masajeando el pecho y los brazos de Eiri, siguiendo por sus manos hasta sus dedos. Luego se dirigió al estómago de Eiri, antes de seguir por sus piernas. Mientras lo hacía, se aseguró de rozar la semi-erección de Eiri, sintiendo como la longitud palpitó en respuesta.

Las manos del pelirrosa hacían magia sobre el novelista. Había recibido masajes de Shûichi en el pasado, pero no de esta forma. La mayoría de las veces, Shûichi se concentraba en su espalda y lo masajeaba hasta que caía dormido. Este masaje no le causaba sueño. Muy por el contrario, su cuerpo estaba despertando. TODO su cuerpo.

Las manos bañadas en aceite tibio volvieron a subir por el cuerpo de Eiri hasta su miembro, y descansaron en la hinchada erección. Shûichi tocó provocativamente el miembro de su amante hasta que estuvo duro y lleno de pasión entre sus manos. Luego colocó su miembro contra el estómago de Eiri con una mano, y tomó sus testículos con la otra. Dejando su mano contra la parte posterior de la erección de Eiri, comenzó a estimularla de arriba abajo mientras giraba su escroto con la otra mano. Eiri gimió suavemente ante el masaje. Shûichi se posicionó para quedar arrodillado entre las piernas de su amante.

Aplicando mucho más aceite en sus manos, Shûichi cambió a otro método de masaje de miembro. Colocó ambas manos a cada lado de aquel pedazo de carne y comenzó a moverlas adelante y atrás en direcciones opuestas, como intentando prender fuego. Esto consiguió una reacción inmediata en su amante. La espalda de Eiri se arqueó contraria a la cama y un gemido hondo y primitivo escapó de sus labios. Variando la técnica ligeramente, en lugar de mover las manos solo hacia adelante y atrás, comenzó a moverlas en círculos. Sólo unas cuantas caricias más, sólo un par de momentos más¡Kami, estaba tan cerca!

De repente, Shûichi liberó su miembro y se sentó sobre sus rodillas. Los ojos de Eiri se abrieron de golpe y miró con furia al baka pelirrosa sentado entre sus piernas. "¡Por qué te detuviste!"

"Relájate, Eiri-chan, aun no termino. Necesitabas un tiempo fuera. Estabas a punto de correrte." Los ojos de Shûichi ardían con lujuria y amor, los que calmaron a Eiri.

"Bien, solo no me hagas esperar demasiado."

Tras unos minutos, Shûichi volvió a bañar sus manos en aceite y siguió acariciando el miembro de Eiri. Retomó el masaje erótico, implementando una nueva técnica. Shûichi tomó el cuerpo de éste con una mano y lo frotó de arriba abajo, completamente ignorando la cabeza. Observó como la punta del miembro comenzaba a ponerse roja y púrpura, esperando el momento preciso para aumentar la estimulación. Eiri soltó una seguidilla de gemidos y su miembro palpitó entre las manos de Shûichi. Sabiendo que era el momento, sostuvo el cuerpo con la mano izquierda y con su mano derecha, comenzó un masaje con la palma. Presionó esta parte directo contra la cabeza, acariciándola lenta y sensualmente. Ocasionalmente cambiaba la dirección del masaje, todo esto mientras la mano izquierda permanecía quieta y aplicando una presión constante contra el cuerpo.

Eiri sufrió una sobrecarga de sensaciones. No podía imaginar donde había aprendido Shûichi todas esas nuevas técnicas para estimularlo con las manos. Era completamente increíble, y sintió que su orgasmo se aproximaba nuevamente.

"Mmmm, Eiri-chan, es tiempo para una nueva pausa. Pero no te preocupes. Esta será la última." Mientras esperaba que Eiri se calmara, continuó el masaje en los muslos de su amante. A Eiri le tomó más tiempo recuperarse esta vez, pero Shûichi se aseguraría de que la espera valiera la pena.

Comenzó con su técnica final del masaje tomando el miembro de Eiri en una mano y acariciarlo gentilmente. Lo sostuvo con suavidad, apenas rozando la piel. Después de unos diez segundos, le dio una frotada rápida de arriba abajo. Eiri tomó aire con fuerza y prácticamente gritó con las nuevas sensaciones. Shûichi llevó su mano libre hacia el perineo de Eiri. Presionando su puño contra él ligeramente, estimuló su próstata. Al mismo tiempo, volvió a acariciar suavemente el miembro de Eiri por otros diez segundos, seguido por dos rápidas frotadas. Otros diez segundos, luego tres frotadas rápidas.

Eiri sacudió su cabeza mientras el familiar nudo en su estómago se volvió más y más apretado, hasta que finalmente se liberó. Con un fuerte grito, Eiri soltó su orgasmo y su semen comenzó a bombear desde la cabeza de su miembro. Shûichi nunca cedió el masaje, continuando como si el orgasmo de Eiri no estuviera ocurriendo. La prolongada estimulación alargó el orgasmo del rubio, haciéndolo durar mucho más de lo que creyó posible.

Shûichi extrajo todo el semen de su amante que pudo, hasta que la estimulación comenzó a volverse dolorosa y Eiri tuvo que liberarse de sus manos. El novelista permaneció recostado en la cama respirando pesadamente. Sentía como si acabase de correr un maratón, y con algo de temor pensó que Shûichi lo habría agotado por el resto del día.

'Nah, no con un amante tan pervertido y descarado como el mío,' pensó divertido. Saldría adelante, tan sólo necesitaba un descanso.

Eiri preguntó cansadamente, "Shû-chan¿podemos dormir un momento?"

Shûichi programó la alarma del reloj para una hora más tarde. Acurrucándose contra el pecho de Eiri, cubrió ambos cuerpos con la manta y rápidamente se quedó dormido.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Temprano en la mañana, Tôma se encontraba sentado detrás de su escritorio en silencio mientras K se relajaba sobre una de las sillas de invitados. Ninguno de ellos había dicho una palabra por casi una hora. En cambio, su atención estaba fija en una grabación digital puesta en 'play' sobre el escritorio. Lo último que habían escuchado fue a Suguru reingresando a la habitación para pasar con Hiro y Shûichi el resto de la tarde. Tôma alcanzó la grabadora y presionó 'stop'.

"Bien, siempre supe que mi cuñado gustaba del BDSM, pero no pensé que llevaría a Shindô-san a este estilo de vida. Supongo que era inevitable. Dime, K¿exactamente por qué deseabas que escuchara esto?" Tôma cruzó sus dedos frente a él y esperó que el manager adicto a las armas le respondiera.

K comenzó, "Por mucho tiempo, no logré comprender porqué Shûichi se negaba a usar un collar en el escenario. Le quedan bastante bien. Pensé que posiblemente no le gustaban las connotaciones de un collar, pero eso ya no parece correcto. Me gustaría que Shûichi saliera a escena con un collar nuevamente, y posiblemente vestido de pony además."

Ante esto, las manos de Tôma se resbalaron. "¿Vestido de pony?"

"Ah, sí, solo oíste la masturbación con la fantasía. Por lo visto Shûichi-kun también se viste de pony, incluyendo una embocadura, cola y botas de pony. Son las botas las que me interesan, y posiblemente la cola."

La mente de Tôma contenía un torbellino de información. Sabía lo torpe que era el cantante podía llegar a ser, y se preguntaba como había evitado romperse una pierna hasta ahora.

"K, si no te molesta, necesito que te retires. Quiero pensar en esto un poco más." K inmediatamente se puso de pie y salió del lugar. Tôma vio mucho potencial en este nuevo asunto. Tenía tanto en que pensar – tantos planes que desarrollar. Pero principalmente, necesitaba buscar una forma de sacar las imágenes de Eiri como Dominante de su mente antes de que pudiera volver a pararse. Todo el cuero, y látigos¡y cuero! Apenas logró alcanzar una caja de pañuelos desechables antes de que comenzara a sangrarle la nariz y le manchara su inmaculado traje.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hiro intentó encontrar un lugar privado para despedirse de Suguru. Su novio había sido invitado a cenar con sus padres antes de comenzar su relación, así que no pudieron tener una nueva cita esa noche.

Finalmente, se metieron al estacionamiento subterráneo cerca de la moto de Hiro. Shûichi se quedó a un lado, mostrándose fascinado en una gota de aceite arremolinándose en un charco de agua.

"Siento que no podamos salir de nuevo esta noche. Llámame cuando llegues." Hiro rodeó a Suguru por la cadera y lo atrajo hacia él.

Regresando el abrazo, Suguru respondió, "Será tarde, pero te llamaré. Tengo que irme ahora. Buenas noches." Mirándose mutuamente, sus labios se unieron en un beso.

Hiro no quería soltarlo rápidamente, así que sostuvo a Suguru contra él por lo que durara el beso. Deslizando su lengua sobre los labios de su amante, tocó y jugueteó por el interior de la boca de Suguru. Respiraban pesadamente por la nariz, mientras suaves gemidos de placer cortaban el silencio.

El elevador al final de la fila de autos emitió un sonido y comenzó a abrirse. "Ejem," Shûichi intentó atraer su atención sin ser muy evidente. No funcionó.

"¡Dije, EJEM! Oigan, ya no estamos solos." Eso logró que Hiro y Suguru terminaran con el beso rápidamente, ambos alejándose un par de pasos. No intentaban ocultar su relación, solamente no deseaban compartirla con nadie por el momento. Suguru comprendió y esperó que Hiro le contara los detalles a Shûichi de cómo había terminado juntos, así que no fue sorpresa que Hiro quisiera besarlo en frente de su mejor amigo. Pero hasta ahora, sólo Shûichi lo sabía, y querían que continuara de esa forma. Al menos por ahora.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Los chicos entraron en el apartamento de Hiro un poco antes de las 5 de la tarde. Eiri no llegaría a casa hasta eso de las 7 por una reunión, así que Shûichi aceptó cenar con su mejor amigo.

El apartamento estaba perfectamente limpio, excepto por la habitación. Shûichi se rió por la precaria condición de la cama. Lucía como si un huracán se hubiese desatado en su interior. Un tubo de lubricante reposaba sobre una de las almohadas, y había delatoras manchas por todas las sábanas.

Los ojos de Hiro se abrieron sorprendidos ante el escenario. Había estado tan distraído esa mañana con Suguru que había olvidado por completo cambiar la ropa de cama. "Ups, lo siento, no debiste haber visto esto. ¿Podrías esperarme en la sala?"

Aun riendo, Shûichi fue a la otra habitación y esperó que Hiro saliera.

"No te preocupes por ello," Shûichi tranquilizó a su amigo cuando éste volvió. "En realidad, Eiri puede ser muy asqueroso en la cama a veces. Entre más pegajoso, mejor. Te contaré un secreto. A veces le gusta dormirse cubierto con mi semen, y en la mañana está seco y escamoso sobre su estómago. Entonces me hace limpiarlo en la ducha¿Pero sabes que lo realmente le apaga las ganas?"

Hiro pensó responderle a su pervertido amigo, y sabía que sin importar lo que dijera, Shûichi se lo diría de todas maneras. "¿Qué realmente le apaga las ganas?"

"Que me quede dormido con el culo lleno de semen."

La confesión de Shûichi le trajo recuerdo de la noche pasada e hizo sonrojar a Hiro. Recordó a Suguru levantándose tras hacer el amor por segunda vez, con semen chorreando por sus piernas y alrededor de su tobillo. Suguru se sintió mortificado y corrió al baño a limpiarse. Hiro tuvo que decirle que no le molestaba en absoluto. Había algo en el semen corriendo por las piernas de Suguru que lo ponía realmente cachondo. Supuso que compartía ese fetiche con Yuki.

"Ustedes están enfermos, Shûichi." Hiro se colocó frente a su amigo. Habían parado por comida rápida en el camino y ambos se sentaron a comer.

"Claro, claro, claro¡seguro ustedes no!" Ambos rieron y continuaron alimentándose. Luego, Hiro decidió preguntarle a Shûichi un poco más sobre su fin de semana.

"Pensé que dijiste que fuiste castigado de una manera dolorosa el fin de semana pasado¿es cierto?"

El cantante había estado esperando esto. Hiro parecía totalmente fascinado por su estilo de vida, y Shûichi no tenía problema alguno en compartir sus experiencias con él.

"Sí, claro que sí. ¿Quieres oír sobre ello?"

Hiro lo miró con una expresión que decía "¿qué crees, estúpido?" y se sentó a esperar la historia.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

La alarma sonó y Shûichi se apresuró en apagarla. Su siesta había sido tan placentera, y despertar entre los brazos de Eiri era una de las verdaderas alegrías de la vida. Odiaba romper la magia, pero al mismo tiempo, no podía esperar para volver a escena.

"¡Eiri, despierta!. ¡Hora jugar un poco más!" Eiri abrió sus ojos y vio dos hermosas amatistas mirándolo fijamente.

"¿Tan pronto?. ¿Qué hora es?" Shûichi le dijo que eran las 5:30 pm mientras tironeaba de su brazo, intentado sacarlo de la cama.

Rodando los ojos, le dio instrucciones a Shûichi. "Ve a la sala y ponte tu collar. Luego prepara algo de cenar – sólo calienta algunas sobras. Te esperaré en la mesa. Quiero que nos alimentes a ambos." Sentarse a cenar con el sumiso le permitiría a Eiri saber si seguía en el subespacio o no. De estarlo, no había mucho que pudieran hacer en cuanto a escenas por el resto de la noche.

Shûichi salió disparado y corrió a cumplir las instrucciones. Eiri se tomó su tiempo vistiéndose en la habitación. Jamás se había quitado su brazalete y anillos de Amo, pero decidió usar un poco más de ropa para su cena. Tras lavarse, se puso un par de pantalones de cuero marrón y una polera sin mangas negra. Abrochando una correa de cuero en la parte superior de su brazo, se dirigió a la mesa y esperó la comida.

Shûichi trajo todo y lentamente alimentó a Eiri. Fue claro para el novelista que el sub ya no estaba en el subespacio. A veces una siesta era una forma segura de regresar al cantante a la normalidad. Esta vez había funcionado.

Cuando ambos terminaron de comer, se retiraron a la sala. Tomando la caja blanca de puntos, Eiri le dijo a su sumiso que sacara el siguiente juego.

"El sumiso será castigado de cualquier forma que el Amo considere conveniente. 5 puntos."

Eiri ya sabía de antemano exactamente lo que iba a hacer, pero se negó a comenzar mientras ambos tenían el estómago lleno.

"Shûichi, ven a sentarte a mi lado a ver TV por un rato. Quiero que digieras antes de comenzar."

"Sí, señor," Shûichi respondió, temblando ligeramente. Conocía bien la diferencia entre castigo de juego y castigo real. La mayoría de las veces, el castigo de juego terminaba con un orgasmo. El castigo real siempre dolía más (a veces físicamente, a veces psicológicamente), y rara vez, prácticamente nunca, terminaba con un orgasmo.

Se sentaron a ver televisión por una hora antes de que Eiri la apagara y se dirigiera a su sub.

"Me tomo los castigos muy seriamente y espero lo mismo de ti. Por ese motivo, quiero repasar ciertos aspectos de seguridad contigo. Voy a hacerte daño. Esto te causará gran dolor. Pero, a pesar de ello, no saldrás herido de ninguna forma." Esto confundió por completo a Shûichi. No comprendía como algo podría doler sin hacerle herirlo. Eiri percibió su dilema.

"Como cuando te doy nalgadas. Duelen, pero jamás sales herido¿verdad?" El dolor siempre terminaba pronto al acabar la escena, y nunca había salido realmente herido.

Ahora el sumiso comprendió y respondió, "Sí, Amo, comprendo."

"Con respecto a tu palabra de seguridad," Eiri continuó, "escúchame muy atentamente. Espero que la uses sólo si estás en tu punto más crítico. Por favor confía en mí cuando te digo que esto dolerá, pero no saldrás herido. No hay motivos reales para que uses tu palabra de seguridad durante esto. ¿Estás listo?"

Shûichi tomó su posición a los pies de Eiri, arrodillándose y mirando abajo sumisamente. "Sí, Amo, estoy listo."

"Bien. Ve y trae el futón de reserva de la habitación del fondo." Shûichi inmediatamente se movió para cumplir. Trayendo el liso colchón a la sala, esperó más instrucciones. Eiri estaba en la cocina, y al regresar traía un manojo de jengibre en una mano y un pequeño cuchillo y un recipiente en la otra.

"Ponte sobre el colchón en tus manos y piernas." Eiri se movió detrás de él, liberó su miembro de sus pantalones, e inmediatamente lo metió en su estrecha cavidad. Aunque Shûichi se había lubricado al despertar de su siesta, ya había pasado suficiente tiempo y casi todo el lubricante se había ido. No había dolor, ya que Shûichi estaba bien estirado, pero la ausencia de lubricante era aun evidente.

El cantante estaba confundido. No había nada de amenazante en todo esto. No podía entender como esto iba a ser un castigo, ni tampoco sabía que relación tenía el jengibre.

"Niño, mira lo que estoy haciendo." Inmediatamente obedeció y Shûichi miró hacia atrás.

Eiri sostenía el manojo de jengibre, y eligió la más larga y gruesa de sus ramas. La sacó y colocó el resto del jengibre en el recipiente mientras pelaba la pieza elegida. Sin sacar en ningún momento su miembro de Shûichi, trabajó en el jengibre hasta que estuvo perfectamente limpio. Luego creó un anillo alrededor de una de las puntas de la pieza. Quedó similar a un pequeño plug anal, diseñado para que el esfínter anal se contrajera alrededor de él y lo mantuviera en su lugar.

Shûichi comprendió que el jengibre debía ser colocado dentro de él, pero siguió sin entender como podría terminar esto en un castigo. Eiri salió de su interior y lentamente remplazó su miembro por el jengibre. Una vez que estuvo asegurado en su sitio, se dirigió a la cocina, se lavó bien las manos y regresó a la sala, sentándose en el sofá.

Shûichi no se movió. Se mantuvo sobre manos y piernas esperando nuevas instrucciones. Después de un minuto, Eiri le ordenó recostarse sobre su espalda con las piernas bien separadas.

Shûichi hizo lo que se le dijo, colocando sus pies mirando a su Amo. Esto le proporcionó a Eiri una magnífica vista.

Había una leve sensación tibia en aumento en el ano de Shûichi. No era muy incómodo, en un comienzo. Después de cinco minutos, la tibia sensación siguió aumentando hasta convertirse en quemante. Seguía subiendo, volviéndose más y más caliente. Shûichi comenzó a sudar, pequeñas gotas caían por su rostro hasta su cuello. Luchó contra el dolor, y descubrió que sus piernas se abrían y cerraban por voluntad propia.

Resistiendo el dolor, Shûichi jadeó y gimió. Su cuerpo comenzaba a retorcerse en agonía. Seguía esperando que el dolor bajara, que le diera algo de alivio, pero en su lugar, sucedía completamente lo opuesto. Seguía subiendo, volviéndose más intenso, doliéndole, doliéndole, OH KAMI¡Dolía como puta!

A pesar de esto, Shûichi estaba completamente excitado. Al pasar diez minutos, y mientras el dolor seguía subiendo, su calentura parecía aumentar en igual magnitud. Cada momento era una lucha. ¿Estaba gritando para que terminara el dolor o lo hacía para conseguir algo de alivio sexual?

Eiri se apoyó contra el sofá y observó como se retorcía su sub. Masajeando su miembro, sonrió y mantuvo sus ojos sobre la hermosa criatura en absoluta agonía frente a él. Eiri sabía exactamente lo que estaba sintiendo Shûichi. Él mismo había sufrido este mismo castigo una vez. Fue muchos años atrás, cuando recién estaba aprendiendo los límites del BDSM. Había sido sub una vez, y esto formó parte de la escena que había tenido con su Dom. Era un recuerdo mezclado. Recordaba la excitación que el jengibre le causó, atacándolo tan fuertemente que tuvo que rogar por algo de alivio. También recordaba el extremo dolor que lo atravesó al mismo tiempo y con la misma intensidad, causándole una mezcla de enojo y desesperación. No se le había advertido del dolor, a diferencia de Shûichi.

Shûichi ahora gritaba fuertemente de dolor e injustificada sexualidad. Su Amo no pudo evitar preocuparse de que los vecinos llamaran a la policía, pero con un vistazo al reloj sus temores se perdieron. Esto no duraría mucho más.

El jengibre había estado en su interior por quince minutos ahora. La quemazón era tan intensa que Shûichi pensó que jamás se recuperaría. Oh, pero la excitación¡carajo, si que estaba caliente en ambos sentidos! Su miembro palpitaba y lanzó un chorro de pre-orgasmo sobre su vientre.

Comenzó a balbucear. "¡AAAHHH!. ¡AMO!. POR FAVOR ¡AMO!" No se atrevía a rogar que esto terminara. Estaba rogando por alcanzar un orgasmo. Rogaba permiso para tocarse. Rogaba permiso para correrse. Rogaba para que Eiri tuviera piedad y se lo montara allí y ahora.

Eiri observó con suma atención. Su mano pasaba sobre su miembro más rápido y fuerte, y sus testículos comenzaron a prepararse para el orgasmo aguardado. Shûichi se arqueaba sobre el futón, levantando su cuerpo con sus brazos y piernas. Su miembro apuntaba hacia el cielo mientras el peor de los dolores asaltaba su cuerpo. Eiri no podía esperar más, y permitió que su semen bañara su mano. Gruñó y se apretó firmemente, alargando el palpitante éxtasis.

Shûichi estaba listo para usar su palabra de seguridad cuando de repente el dolor comenzó a disminuir. Casi inmediatamente, ya se había ido por completo. No había más dolor pero aun estaba retorciéndose. El jengibre lo había dejado inimaginablemente excitado. Su miembro palpitaba violentamente, y Shûichi continuó rogándole a su Amo alivio. Miró a Eiri y vio su mano cubierta con su semilla alrededor de su ahora suave miembro. Era demasiado, tanto necesitaba correrse que ya hasta le costaba respirar.

Eiri decidió tener un poco de piedad. "Puedes servirte de mi mano." Con ello, Eiri estiró con su brazo, con la palma hacia arriba, y esperó. Shûichi se puso de pie y corrió hacia su amo, deslizando su miembro en el apretado anillo que Eiri formó con su puño. Lo metió una, dos veces, y explotó en orgasmo.

Cuando terminó, Eiri sacó el jengibre de su cuerpo. Había lágrimas cayendo por el rostro de Shûichi, no por sub-drop, no por subespacio, sino en respuesta a una experiencia dolorosa. Era de esperarse. Eiri levantó a su sumiso una vez más y lo llevó a su habitación.

Dejando a Shûichi bajo las mantas, le quitó el collar y le secó las lágrimas. Abrazando el pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo, Eiri trabajó para calmar y aliviar a su niño.

"Lo hiciste muy bien, Shûichi. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Aceptaste tu castigo y ahora ya terminó. Eres realmente un sumiso muy talentoso." Eiri sonrió mientras alababa a su niño.

"Eso dolió muchísimo. No pensé que podría soportarlo. Casi fallé. Casi usé la palabra de seguridad." Shûichi tembló ligeramente, pero ya sus lágrimas se habían detenido. Se acercó a su amante y se dispuso a recibir un buen abrazo. No estaba molesto en lo absoluto, solo un poco sobrecargado.

"Bueno, pero no lo hiciste. Lo soportaste. Y ya ves, no estás herido de ninguna forma. Los efectos de jengibre acaban rápidamente, y no dejan ninguna herida. No sientes absolutamente ningún dolor¿verdad?"

Shûichi asintió y se apretó más contra Eiri. El hombre mayor lo abrazó contra él fuertemente y lo besó en la cabeza.

Permanecieron recostados, abrazándose y reconfortándose mutuamente hasta que el agotamiento los superó. A lo largo de la noche, Eiri jamás soltó a su pequeño amante. Por su parte, Shûichi apenas se movió. Durmió casi en coma mientras su cuerpo se recuperaba del agotamiento del día.

Antes de que el sueño reclamara por completo a Shûichi, un pensamiento recorrió su mente. 'No puedo esperar hasta mañana para seguir con más escenas.'

Continuará…

**Notas de ffpanda: **Un poco de información sobre lo que ocurrió en este capítulo. El 'arte' de insertar un dedo de jengibre en el ano de una persona es llamado Figging. Es una práctica que se remonta a la era Victoriana cuando menos, probablemente es más antigua que las culturas asiáticas. Practicar el Figging con jengibre no causa daño a la persona. Lo que siente es un intenso dolor combinado con igual nivel de excitación. También se puede practicar el figging con cualquier tipo de irritante. Para ver una lista de diferentes artículos con los que se puede practicar el figging, por favor visiten: http / topic (guión bajo) id / 180524 / forums / topic . html tengan cuidado si experimentan con esto – asegúrense que ninguno es alérgico a la sustancia en uso!

**GRAN REGALO ESPECIAL**

Consideré retrasar la publicación de esto hasta que el capítulo fuera publicado. Pero seriamente, pasará un buen tiempo antes de que ocurra, así que aquí tienen un pequeño adelanto de lo que se viene.

Una vez mencioné que PL Nunn hizo una imagen basada en esta historia. Bueno, la imagen está lista y es completamente FANTÁSTICA! Es la primera imagen de Gravi que ha hecho, y lo hizo de maravillas. Los personajes en la foto están basado en el manga, NO del anime. Hay una gran diferencia.

Mayores de 18!  
www . geocities . com / merpierson / ponyplay . jpg  
Mayores de 18!

Su explorador le cambiará el tamaño, así que asegúrense de verla en tamaño real. Hace una gran diferencia.

¿Les gusta? Por favor háganselo saber a Pam – pueden ubicarla en bishonen (arroba) bishonenworks . com. Sólo asegúrense de decirle que están comentando la imagen del pony play de Gravi.

**FIN REGALO ESPECIAL**

Línea de tiempo: Viernes en la noche: pony play. La noche del sábado acaba de terminar en este capítulo con el figging. Domingo… muajajajajaj!

Próximo Capítulo: Es un secreto! Tendrán que esperar para ver que tengo planeado!

**Notas de traducción: **Les juro que mi idea original era traducirles de cabo a rabo el link dado por ffpanda sobre figging, pero admito que hay productos que escapaban a mi conocimiento y, en realidad, de haber estado lista la traducción unas dos semanas antes, habría charlado un poco más con ffpanda para que me instruyera un poco más a estas sustancias, pero debido al atraso, no logré hacerlo.

Como dato apurado, puedo comentarles que algunas de las sustancias mencionadas allí son (en orden de 'potencia' descendente): Aceite de canela y pimienta, alcanfor, mentol (al menos acá se conoce comercialmente como mentolatum), eucaliptos, glicerina, pasta de dientes, enjuague bucal y mentitas.

El origen de la palabra 'fig' es una simplificación de 'feague' (misma pronunciación) que hace referencia a introducir jengibre en un caballo desganado antes de mostrárselo a un comprador. La palabra, además, fue definida en el pasado como golpear o fustigar. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y nos vemos en una próxima entrega!


	12. Lo que está por 'venirse'

Recordamos a nuestros lectores que esto es una **traducción**. Para información sobre autora original y disclaimers correspondientes, favor pasar al primer capítulo. Todo lo que estos niños hacen, es bueno recordarlo, es un juego consensual, donde ambas partes han acordado las reglas. Gracias por leer.

Habían trabajado ocho días seguidos y todos estaban exhaustos. K llamó a los tres chicos esa noche para informarles que tenían los siguientes dos días (Martes y Miércoles) libre. Hiro colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a su habitación. Aun era muy temprano, por lo que probablemente Suguru seguía en casa de sus padres. Shûichi se había ido hace menos de una hora, y probablemente llegaría a casa a encontrar el mensaje de K en la contestadora.

Hiro se sentó en su cama y encendió la TV, esperando encontrar algo para poder pasar el tiempo. No pudo evitar regañarse mentalmente. Estaba sentado allí como un adolescente enamorado esperando que el teléfono sonara. Cuando por fin lo hizo, 30 minutos más tarde, la impresión lo hizo saltar. Había estado mirando laTV sin prestarle verdadera atención. Apagándola rápidamente, revisó el indentificador de llamadas y tomó el auricular.

"Moshi moshi, Suguru."

"Hey Hiro¿me extrañaste?"

El guitarrista no pudo evitar reírse. Habían estado juntos por un lapso que podía ser medido en horas, y ambos estaban perfectamente cómodos con sus nuevos roles. No había ni rastro de la inadecuación a la nueva relación a la que Hiro había estado acostumbrado en el pasado.

"Por supuesto que si. Aun te extraño. ¿Recibiste el mensaje de K?" Hiro se recostó en la cama y se puso cómodo.

Apenas había llegado a casa cuando Suguru cogió el teléfono y llamó a Hiro. Aun estaba limpiando las sobras de la cena con sus padres, equilibrando el teléfono entre su cabeza y hombro. "No, aun no. ¿Qué sucede?. ¿Acaso Shindô-san volvió a volar el edificio?"

"No, nada de eso. Tenemos los próximos dos días libres. ¿Quieres hacer algo?" La mente de Hiro contemplaba sus posibilidades, la mayoría de ellas románticas cayendo en lo sucio.

Por encima del sonido de los platos siendo depositados en el lavaplatos, el tecladista contestó, "¡Claro! Me encantaría pasar los siguientes días contigo. Ahora tengo mucha comida aquígracias a mis padres¿por qué no te quedas en mi casa?"

Ahora, Hiro tenía un cuerpo hermoso. Trabajaba duro para mantenerse en perfecta forma. Pero una de las formas de conquistar su corazón era ofrecerle comida casera, y los padres de su novio tenían reputación de ser excelentes cocineros. "¡Genial! No puedo esperar para verte."

"Muy bien, te estaré esperando. ¿Estarás acá como en una hora?"

Hiro no supo que decir por un momento. No tenía planeado ir esanoche, más bien mañana, pero no había forma que pudiera rechazar semejante invitación.

"Una hora suena bien. ¡Te veo entonces!"

Suguru se paró en medio de su habitación viendo que necesitaba ser limpiado. "No olvides traer ropa de recambio."

Los chicos se despidieron y Hiro inmediatamente comenzó a preparase para salir. El nerviosismo que lo había eludido hace un rato ahora esta de regreso en gloria y majestad. Quería hablarle a Suguru sobre su interés en algunos de los aspectos más oscuros del sexo, pero no tenía idea como el adolescente de 19 años respondería ante ello. Esto no era algo que simplemente se le tiraba a la cara a alguien, y temía arruinar su naciente relación.

Shûichi le había dicho que fuera honesto con Suguru desde el principio. Le dijo a Hiro que se sentara con su amante y le hablara de sus perversiones, y preguntarle a Suguru si él compartía alguna. En teoría no era una mala idea. Pero Hiro era una persona reservada. En todos lo años que había estado en Bad Luck, jamás le había dicho a nadie que era bisexual. Sólo su mejor amigolo sabía.

Cuando Hiro le preguntó a Shûichi como él y Eiri había empezado con esto de las escenas, Shûichi le contó la historia.

Habían estado teniendo sexo una tarde. Eiri estaba siendo excepcionalmente dominante, demandando que Shûichi dijera e hiciera ciertas cosas. Shûichi puso su expresión más sumisa y le ronroneó, "Sí, Amo." Eiri se puso tenso un momento, conteniendo el aliento, y luego se corrió.

Shûichi siempre era muy observador durante el sexo. Ponía el placer de Eiri antes que el suyo, e instantáneamente se dio cuenta que había atrapado por completo a su desprevenido amante sólo con mencionar esas dos palabras. Los siguientes meses, Shûichi ocasionalmente se volvía extremadamente sumiso durante sus encuentros íntimos, susurrándole fantasías al oído a Eiri mientras lo montaban

Fantasías como "He sido un chico malo - ¿quieres darme unas nalgadas?" y "siempre me he preguntado como sería ser montado con una venda en los ojos, sin saber donde caería la siguiente caricia, estando completamente a tu merced."

Cada vez que hacía esto, prácticamente había partido el control de Eiri en dos.

Shûichi había visitado una tienda de sexo y vio una cola en vitrina. Los largos mechones rubios eran hermosos, y no pudo evitar preguntarse como reaccionaría Eiri al llegar a casa y encontrarlo con la cola puesta. Sin pensarlo, compró su primera cola junto con un tubo de lubricante y corrió a casa a probarla.

Esa noche cuando Eiri llegó, encontró a Shûichi en el piso sobre manos y piernas, con una cola moviéndose entre sus muslos, y terminó con una erección instantánea. Tras adular a Shûichi por unos minutos, hacerlo gatear y luego hacer cabriolas por la habitación, procedió a reclamar su cuerpo casi brutalmente. Shûichi sentía tanto dolor al otro día que se ausentó al trabajo.

Todo había fluido naturalmente desde ese punto. Eiri le explicó que habían montado una pequeña escena juntos, dándole a Shûichi su primera lección oficial sobre este estilo de vida. El cantante había encontrado la experiencia absolutamente caliente, y aceptó intentar una escena más estructurada la próxima vez. Lo había estado haciendo desde entonces.

El hecho de que Yuki no le hubiera dicho a Shûichi sobre su atracción al BDSM logró apaciguar los nervios de Hiro. Yuki había dejado que Shûichi se diera cuenta por si mismo, y quizás eso era lo que él debería hacer. En el entretanto, seguiría escuchando las historias de su mejor amigo y viviría a través de Shûichi y Yuki. ¡Pero era no tener nada!

Hiro cogió el bolso con sus cosas y las llaves y se dirigió a encontrarse con su amante.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Shûichi regresó a casa rápidamente, a pesar de saber que hoy era la noche anterior a la fecha de entrega de Eiri. Eso significaba que el novelista estaría de muy mal humor, más estresado que de costumbre y sin ánimos para lidiar con su genki amante.

Al abrir la puerta esperó encontrar una habitación a oscuras, iluminada sólo por la luz que se colaba bajo la puerta de la oficina del rubio. Lo que no se esperaba era ver a Eiri sentado en el sofá, viendo TV y fumando un cigarrillo.

"Bien¿Vas a entrar o pretendes quedarte toda la noche mirándome?"

Incapaz de rechazar semejante oportunidad, Shûichi cerró la puerta detrás de él y se lanzó a los brazos del novelista. "Pensé que tu fecha de entrega era mañana."

Eiri observó el pequeño cuerpo sobre el suyo, firmemente sentado en su regazo. Se inclinó hacia delante para apagar su cigarrillo antes de responderle, "Así es. Ya terminé. Pensé que podríamos hablar."

Shûichi se estiró y le robó un beso. Eiri sabía a cigarrillos y fresas con crema – seguramente se dio un gustito comiendo su postre favorito nuevamente. "¿De qué quieres hablar?"

"Pensaba que quizás ya es tiempo de ir nuevamente a Depravación. Ya han pasado un par de meses. ¿Qué opinas?" Eiri observó mientras el cantante procesaba la nueva información. Los ojos del pequeño se abrieron emocionados, y antes de que pudiera empezar a saltar sobre el regazo de Eiri, fue agarrado firmemente y lo dejó quieto.

"¡Cuándo nos vamos?" Shûichi le demandó saber al hombre mayor. Su sonrisa era contagiosa, pero Eiri no permitió que se le pegara.

Se inclinó sobre el cuerpo del pequeño y depositó besos sobre su mandíbula. "Hice reservaciones para nosotros en tres semanas. Llamaré a Tôma y me aseguraré que te dé los días libres. ¿Quieres intentar el concurso de adiestramiento de ponis esta vez o esperar hasta la próxima visita?"

Shûichi reflexionó por un momento. "Um, déjame pensarlo bien¿de acuerdo?" Imitó las acciones previas del novelista, llenando la barbilla y el cuello del rubio con gentiles besos.

Eiri aceptó y comenzó a explorar los apretados músculos del trasero de Shûichi, oprimiéndolos y frotándolos sugestivamente. Hablar sobre el Resort Depravación le traía recuerdos de como habían pasado el Domingo de hace dos semanas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Despertaron temprano la mañana del Domingo tras haber colapsado relativamente temprano la noche anterior debido al agotamiento. Se vistieron; Shûichi con shorts y una polera corta que dejaba su estómago al descubierto, Eiri con pantalones de cuero negro y una polera de seda verde. Tras disfrutar un sencillo desayuno de frutas, huevos y café, el collar de entrenamiento fue colocado de regreso al cuello de Shûichi y comenzaron a jugar nuevamente.

Shûichi estaba ligeramente adolorido en este punto. Su espalda le dolía y no sabía cuanto más podría soportar. Pero, esto era siempre parte de sus escenas. Sería llevado a sus límites absolutos, y luego pasaría los próximos días cojeando. Al menos sabía que Eiri lo atendería con masajes en la parte baja de su espalda y analgésicos y cremas aliviantes de ser necesario. Era un hecho que necesitaría ambos servicios esa noche.

Abriendo la caja blanca, Shûichi sacó un papel con instrucciones para su siguiente juego:

"El Dominante desarrollará una escena para el sumiso que se llevará a cabo en público. 4 puntos."

Shûichi quedó pasmado. En todo el tiempo que llevaban montando escenas, jamás ninguno de sus juegos tomó lugar en público. Eiri tenía un brillo maligno en los ojos, y cogió el teléfono. Tras hacer reservaciones para almorzar en un restaurante local que encantaba a ambos, llamó a casa de los Seguchi y habló con su hermana. Tatsuha estaba de visita desde Kyôto, y ambos hermanos fueron invitados a almorzar con Eiri y Shûichi. Semejante invitación de parte de su hermano era muy infrecuente, y ambos aceptaron alegremente. Tras darle todos los detalles, Eiri colgó el teléfono y volvió a concentrarse en su sub.

"Tenemos un par de horas antes del almuerzo, así que ¿Por qué no sacas otro juego mientras tanto?"

"Amo¿puedo preguntar de que se tratará la escena pública primero?" Los ojos de Shûichi transmitían su pánico a su Amo.

Eiri le revolvió el cabello y le respondió, "simplemente iremos a almorzar con mis hermanos. Eso ya es suficientemente malo. Llevarás puesto el collar, y aparte de eso, puedes actuar completamente normal. Oh, y durante la comida, te daré una tarea para que lleves a cabo. Eso es todo lo que te diré por ahora."

Shûichi asintió, sin sentir un alivio real a sus temores, y sacó el siguiente juego de la caja:

"El sumiso será llevado al borde del orgasmo, y luego se detendrá, 1 punto."

Shûichi gimió para sus adentros. Este juego era realmente sádico para el cantante, y esperaba que cuando acabara se le diera algo de alivio. Probablemente ese no sería el caso.

Eiri colocó a su sumiso en su regazo de cara a él y comenzó a besar sus labios y acariciar su espalda seductoramente. Está bien, _sí_había algunas partes de este juego que Shûichi amaba. Pero todo esto no era más que una simple provocación.

Cuando la mano de su Amo se deslizó bajo su polera para acariciar directamente su piel, Shûichi dejó escapar un largo y lánguido suspiro. Aquella mano se movía en círculos, presionando contra su columna y acabando con sus defensas poco a poco.

Eiri se inclinó hacia atrás pero mantuvo a su niño en su regazo. Sus manos continuaron su viaje por el cuerpo del pequeño, repartiendo caricias que lo excitaban y seducían, pero no lo satisfacían.

Shûichi soltaba pequeños gemidos e hipidos de placer mientras el escritor lo tocaba. Ya estaba completamente duro y ansioso de sentir la mano de su Amo en su miembro.

Las manos de Eiri vagaron lentamente por el estómago de Shûichi hasta alcanzar la costura de su polera. Enganchado sus pulgares bajo la tela, la subió hasta obligar a Shûichi a levantar los brazos. La prenda fue arrojada al piso y Eiri continuó su gentil y provocador acoso. Deslizó sus dedos alrededor de los pezones de su niño, evitando tocar la aureola. Llevó un dedo hasta los labios de Shûichi y lo deslizó hacia dentro. El pelirrosa lamió el dígito, chupándolo ansiosamente. Eiri lo sacó de aquella húmeda cavidad y trazó con saliva el pezón izquierdo del pequeño. Pellizcó la endurecida protuberancia mientras atendía el otro pezón, trazando espirales alrededor de la areola con su lengua antes de pegar su boca contra la piel y chuparlo fuertemente. Shûichi no pudo evitar que sus gemidos subieran de intensidad.

Indicándole a Shûichi que se quitara de encima, Eiri se puso de pie y reposicionó a su sumiso en el sofá. El pelirrosa se sentó como se le dijo y observó a Eiri arrodillarse frente a él. Separando las piernas de su niño, hizo cosquillas a su miembro a través de sus shorts. El cantante se apoyó en el sofá intentando controlar su respiración. Eiri estaba concentrado en el cuerpo de su miembro, la parte menos sensible de aquel pedazo de carne. Las caricias eran suaves y fugaces, pretendiendo sólo provocarle.

Cuando Shûichi estuvo bien excitado, Eiri bajó la cremallera y metió la mano. Shûichi no llevaba ropa interior, y Eiri sacó su hombría sin ningún impedimento. Buscó en la parte baja de su virilidad para sacar también sus testículos. Shûichi tenía un miembro delicioso. Era largo, recto y ligeramente grueso. Ciertamente se trataba de un muchacho bien dotado, y Eiri se tomó su tiempo para contemplar sus partes más íntimas. Sosteniéndolo en sus manos, observó que la abertura en la cabeza estaba roja y muy prendida. Colocando su dedo en el punto débil del cuerpo de aquel miembro, lentamente lo movió hasta alcanzar la zona donde la cabeza y el cuerpo se encontraban. Dio unos golpecitos con el dedo en esta coyuntura, causando que una perlada gota de pre-orgasmo se formara en la hendidura.

Eiri continuó estudiando el pedazo de Shûichi, concentrándose ahora en el cuerpo. El rubio podía envolverlo con su mano y apretarlo por completo. La piel era sedosa y perfecta, y su intenso escrutinio estaba excitando mucho a ambos. Shûichi gimió profundamente al observar a Eiri tocarlo con cierto aire de adoración.

Levantando el cuerpo, la atención de Eiri se dirigió a sus testículos. Los sostuvo y rodó en su mano gentilmente, mientras con un dedo estimulaba su perineo.

El cantante apretó los puños y los llevó a sus ojos. La estimulación, tanto física como visual, lo estaba volviendo loco. Eiri ni siquiera había probado su piel realmente y ya sentía que estaba cerca de correrse. Forzó a sus ojos a abrirse y concentrarse en su Dom, viendo una rosada lengua lamiendo sus labios hinchados de tanto besar, lo que envió escalofríos por toda su columna.

Moviéndose hacia abajo hasta que su barbilla quedó apoyada en el sofá, Eiri sacó su lengua y la llevó hasta la parte baja del miembro de Shûichi. Concentrándose en la unión entre la cabeza y el cuerpo, dio unos golpecitos con su lengua y gentilmente lamió el que sabía era el punto más sensible de Shûichi.

El pelirrosa sentía como su miembro se había hinchado mucho más que en el pasado. Era casi demasiado grueso para su piel, su pulsación aumentando con cada lamida. Sus testículos comenzaron a prepararse dentro de su cuerpo, listos para liberar el semen. Antes de que esto pudiera ocurrir, Eiri se alejó y rompió todo contacto con su sub. Shûichi soltó un gimoteo ante la ausencia de los dedos y la tibia lengua de Eiri, pero éste sólo esperó pacientemente que el pequeño se tranquilizara.

Una vez que sintió que Shûichi estaba listo para más, Eiri volvió a tomar el sexo del sub, dejando al descubierto los testículos. Colocando su lengua en la parte baja de aquella piel, lamió todo el camino hasta la hendidura. Repitió esta acción varias veces, como si estuviera chupando un caramelo con forma de verga. Las caderas de Shûichi comenzaron a girar con cada lamida. Cada cierto tiempo, Eiri reclamaba una gota de pre-orgasmo, dejando que el amargo sabor cubriera su lengua.

Acariciando los testículos de su niño con su rostro, inhaló profundamente, recibiendo la fragancia de su compañero. Era intoxicante y marcó a profundamente el alma de Eiri. Este era el aroma de su amante, su pareja, y con un gemido animalista continuó trabajando con su lengua.

Shûichi no lograba despegar los ojos de su Dom. Quería correrse, sabía que se acercaba peligrosamente a perder el control. Nuevamente sintió que se perdía todo contacto, pero esta vez, en lugar de esperar pacientemente que Shûichi se tranquilizara, Eiri bajó la cremallera de sus propios pantalones y sacó su miembro. Apuntándolo directamente hacia la erección de Shûichi, comenzó a frotarlo rápidamente, deslizando su pulgar sobre la cabeza con cada caricia.

"Mírame, niño. Mira como me corro sobre ti." Los ojos de Shûichi estaban pegados en el despliegue carnal frente a él, y observó como la cabeza del miembro de Eiri se hinchó ligeramente antes de que gruesos chorros de semen salieran disparados hacia su propio miembro y shorts. El líquido estaba caliente y se deslizó por la erección del cantante, chorreando desde la punta. Incluso sin la mano o boca de Eiri sobre él, sería cosa de momentos antes de que se corriera.

Eiri estaba al tanto de ello y bruscamente pellizcó y retorció la piel de los muslos internos de Shûichi. El dolor fue rápido e intenso, suficiente para arrancarle un chillido a Shûichi. El sub se sentó y antes de que pudiera protestar, recordó la regla del juego que estaban jugando. No tenía permitido correrse.

Con otro duro pellizco, Eiri se sentó sobre sus rodillas para examinar a su completamente libidinoso y molesto sumiso. Se puso de pie, se secó la boca en el dorso de su mano y dijo, "te has ganado ese punto. Vamos a prepararnos para almorzar."

A pesar, o quizás debido al dolor que Eiri le causó, Shûichi seguía totalmente erecto y goteando semen. Se puso de pie como se le ordenó, pero no se atrevía a tocarse. Temía que cualquier estimulación inmediatamente lo llevara a su límite.

Antes de que entraran a la habitación para cambiarse, Eiri se giró hacia él y lo besó tiernamente. Tembló al percatarse de la apariencia de su sub.

El cabello de Shûichi estaba ligeramente húmedo y pegando a él en varios lugares. Sus pezones estaban duros y muy rojos, y de sus shorts y erección goteaba el semen de su Amo. Era una visión para saborear, y consideró permitirle a su niño alcanzar el orgasmo.

Sabía que permitirle a Shûichi correrse invalidaría la escena que acababan de terminar, así que en lugar de ello, lo miró lascivamente antes de guiarlo hacia la habitación.

Ambos se vistieron en relativo silencio. Eiri estaba saciado y satisfecho, mientras que Shûichi estaba frustrado y pegajoso. El cantante se sentó en el borde de la cama por unos momentos, respirando profunda y rítmicamente, lentamente dominando su erección. Tras limpiarse en el baño y ponerse ropa casual, se dirigieron hacia la puerta principal.

Antes de que pudieran salir, Eiri llamó a Shûichi. Tenía el collar de entrenamiento de su sub en la mano, y lo colocó en el cuello del pelirrosa.

"Recuerda, este almuerzo es otra escena. Puedes hablar y comportarte como normalmente lo haces, pero en cierto momento te daré una tarea que tendrás que cumplir."

El collar era de cuero negro con una argolla para atarle una correa. Enganchando a la argolla había un colgante dorado con las palabras 'en entrenamiento' escrito con kanji. Shûichi no sabía si Mika-san captaría el mensaje, pero no tenía la menor duda que Tatsuha lo haría instantáneamente. Estaba aterrado de este almuerzo.

"¿Listo, niño? Sígueme."

Continuará…

**Notas de ffpanda: **Ugh… sexo vainilla. Encuentro el sexo vainilla algo aburrido. Por un momento, el sexo se concentrará en Eiri y Shûichi. Hurra por el sexo no vainilla! Pero estén tranquilos, Hiro y Suguru están tiendo MUCHO sexo caliente y sudoroso. Confíen en mi. Se están dando como perros en celo. XD

Algunos reviewrs en ingles me han dejado algunos comentarios. Veamos…

- Sí, habrá nalgadas, pero más adelante.  
- No, K no se unirá a Hiro y Suguru en la cama, lo siento!  
- Me alegro que aun se estén divirtiendo con esta historia – esa es la idea!  
- Yo? Tan pervertida como Yuki? CLARO QUE SI!  
- Me alegra que les haya gustado la foto de PL Nunn!

Próximo capítulo: ESCENA PÚBLICA! Qué hará Tatsuha cuando se de cuenta lo que está pasando? Matará Eiri a su hermano? Mika se dará cuenta? Y exactamente que tarea le dará Eiri a Shûichi? tiembla

**Notas de traducción: **

**- Vainilla: **Forma, normalmente peyorativa, con la que la gente del BDSM se refiere al sexo nomal.

Otro capítulo más listo! Sinceramente, cuando leí este capítulo la primera vez, no lo encontré tan emocionante. Ahora que tuve que leerlo con mucho cuidado para traducirlo… dios, ni hablar, debo decir que lo amé a pesar de que Shû no tuvo su orgasmo. Como adelanto personal del siguiente capítulo, puedo decirle que me genera sentimientos encontrados, pero gracias a él, la historia da un pequeño giro del cual no tengo ninguna queja!

Agradecimientos especiales a **Nadeshiko Takase **por ser mi siempre confiable y servicial beta! Gracias por hacer de este fic un lugar mejor para vivir!

Por cierto, si tienen alguna duda o petición especial, ojalá puedan hacerlo por mensaje privado o a mi email (ashleyvulpix(arroba)gmail(punto)com) ya que en el capítulo pasado **miso-chan **me preguntó algo y no tengo como comunicarme con ella sin su mail (que no me olvidé de ti, darling!)

Ahora si las dejo de molestar xD. Espero que sigan disfrutando esta historia, y si tienen tiempo, los reviews son siempre muy apreciados. Gracias por leer, y nos vemos! Besos a todos!


	13. ¿Qué es lo que USTEDES comerán?

Recordamos a nuestros lectores que esto es una **traducción**. Para datos de autor y disclaimers pertinentes favor pasar al primer capítulo. Gracias!

* * *

Mientras Eiri guiaba a Shûichi hacia el auto, el pequeño notó que su Dom estaba cargando una pequeña bolsa – parecida a una bolsa de regalos. Intentó mirar en su interior, pero el rubio lo atrapó. 

"No, nada de husmear." Abriendo el auto con el control remoto, ambos se pusieron cómodos y se dirigieron al restaurante. Shûichi estaba inauditamente silencioso.

"Oye, si sigues así, todos notarán que algo está pasando. Actúa normal. Relájate y disfruta."

Shûichi respiró profundamente. No estaba preocupado por el posible dolor. Eso podía soportarlo. Estaba preocupado por lo que Mika-san y Tatsuha pensarían de él cuando terminara el almuerzo. ¿Y si su Amo le ordenaba gatear bajo la mesa y darle una mamada?. ¿Y si acaso le ordenaba masturbarse?. ¿Y si?. ¿y si?. ¿y si? Tantos escenarios corriendo por su cabeza hacían saltar su corazón. Lo peor de este calvario era la posibilidad de ser humillado. Si alguno de los hermanos de su Amo se daba cuenta de la situación¡jamás podría volver a mirarlos a la cara!

Eiri podía imaginar todo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su sub. Aquel temor que lo atravesaba en oleadas era delicioso. Shûichi tembló ligeramente, y el novelista consideró reconfortarlo. Tan rápido como la idea entro a su mente, se había ido. La escena había comenzado, y ya no se trataba de reconfortar a Shûichi. Se trataba de brindarle placer al Amo, y consideró delicioso el terror de Shûichi. Que nadie dijera que Yuki Eiri no era sádico. Lo era, y cualquier otra persona estaría ansiosa de explorar esta oscura faceta con él.

Tristemente, Shûichi no podía soportar los juegos S&M, lo que decepcionaba terriblemente a Eiri. Después de todo, las escenas que jugaban eran siempre notables. Su sub era tan sensible, y Eiri encontraba el momento exacto en cada escena cuando Shûichi le entregaba todo el control sobre él altamente seductor y gratificante. Esperaba que en algún punto Shûichi disfrutara lo que estaba por venir tanto como él lo haría. Su única preocupación: ese hermano suyo, el monje pervertido. Si Tatsuha se daba cuenta del jueguito, podría romper la escena y causar daño. Tendría que observarlo constantemente.

Ubicándose en el estacionamiento, Eiri y Shûichi salieron del auto y caminaron al restaurante. Shûichi se pegó a la cadera de su amante, abrazándolo con fuerza y sonriendo ampliamente. La sonrisa debía cubrir su nerviosismo, pero todo lo que hizo fue hacerlo lucir ligeramente trastornado.

El restaurante atendía gente del lugar, no turistas. Mientras entraban, se quitaron sus zapatos y caminaron hacia una mesa baja en donde estaban instalados Mika y Tatsuha.

"Vaya, Mi-chan¡de verdad vino!" El moreno se agarró el pecho fingiendo un ataque al corazón y se rió de la situación.

"Eiri, Shindô-kun, que gusto verlos. Tengo que admitir que estábamos algo sorprendidos por la invitación." El restaurante sirvió estofado, y Mika había ordenado por todos cuando llegó. Las meseras comenzaron a llenar la mesa con comida, y los cuatro dieron las gracias y comenzaron a probarla.

"¿Cómo está tu mocosa?" Eiri le preguntó a su hermana mayor.

Mika sonrió. "Está bien. ¡Absolutamente maravillosa! Desearía que pudiera conocer mejor a su tío mayor. Y a su tío político también," le sonrió a Shûichi tiernamente.

Tatsuha permaneció en silencio mirando al cantante. Shûichi ya no le recordaba a Ryûichi tanto como solía hacerlo. El pelirrosa había madurado con el paso de los años, y finalmente había establecido su propio estilo, en lugar de 'pedirlo prestado' a su ídolo. Pero seguía siendo el risueño y abochornado uke, y hablando de eso¿Qué era ese collar alrededor del cuello de Shûichi?

"Oye Shû," Tatsuha comenzó. "Mira eso de ahí." Apuntó hacia nada en particular.

Shûichi hizo lo que se le pidió, revelando el pequeño colgante dorado en su collar. "Mmmm, 'en entrenamiento'." Entonces la sonrisa del monje se estiró de oreja a oreja.

"¡EIRI!. ¡Nunca me dijiste que Shûichi era tu sumiso!. ¿Cómo puedes ocultarme algo así a mí?. ¡A MÍ!. ¡Tu hermano menor!" Tatsuha fingió estar ofendido y molesto mientras intentaba controlar su risa.

Eiri gruñó. "No es asunto tuyo¿y desde cuándo yo comparto algo contigo?" Ignoró la risa de su hermano y continuó comiendo.

Shûichi se puso rojo, su rostro entero brillaba de humillación. Muy bien, iba a ser fastidiado por el resto del almuerzo. Pero, había un rayito de luz. Su Amo le dijo que actuara normal, lo que significaba que no tenía que aguantar las bromas de Tatsuha. ¡Podía contraatacar!

"Shû¿qué clase de cosas dejas que mi hermano te haga?. ¿Te da nalgadas y te golpea con látigos?. ¿Te amarra a la muralla y te deja colgando?. ¿Te…" Antes de que pudiera continuar, Shûichi lo interrumpió.

"¡Ta-kun!. ¡Carajo!. ¡NO voy a contestar esas preguntas!" Shûichi se puso derecho y se negó a ser provocado. Miró a Mika-san, quien parecía estar disfrutando el espectáculo. Gruñendo para sus adentros, se dio cuenta que ella podía ser tan sádica como sus dos hermanos. La idea de que ella también podría molestarlo lo desanimó un poco más.

A pesar de su preocupación, Mika parecía estar contenta observando a los hombres a su alrededor, cuando de repente se asustó y se puso de pie. "Dejé mi celular en el auto - ¡tengo que ir a buscarlo!"

Tras tragar un poco de comida, Eiri la detuvo. "¿Y qué hay con eso?. ¿No puedes vivir sin él por una hora?"

"No, baka. Tengo un bebé en casa¿recuerdas? Lo necesito en caso de que la niñera necesite contactarme. ¡Ya regreso!" Las últimas dos palabras fueron dichas más alto mientras Mika salía del restaurante.

"Seriamente, aniki, tú y Shû deberían visitar a los Seguchi más seguido. Esa niña está creciendo con ideas raras sobre ustedes – no es que no sean raros." Tatsuha sorbió unos fideos y esperó una respuesta.

"Primero ustedes dos se la pasan años intentando convencerme de visitar a mi padre. Ahora es Mika y su mocosa. Ya tengo un mocoso en casa, no necesito molestarme con otro más."

Shûichi se interpuso en este punto. A él en realidad si le gustaba su sobrina, y quería pasar tiempo con ella. "Eiri¿por qué no? Será divertido. No es como si tuviéramos nuestros propios hijos."

"¡Y nunca me canso de agradecer a los dioses por ello!" Eiri dijo. Shûichi suspiró y continuó comiendo. Quizás a Mika-san no le importaría si él visitaba a su sobrina de vez en cuando.

Mika volvió a la mesa en ese momento y se sentó, colocando su celular al lado de su plato. Continuaron comiendo, haciendo desaparecer la comida de los platos lentamente. Shûichi estaba absorto en la conversación, y se asustó un poco cuando Eiri se inclinó hacia él y susurró en su oreja.

"Toma la bolsa del piso entre nosotros. Ve al baño, lee y sigue las instrucciones. Ve ahora, niño."

Shûichi terminó de masticar, cogió la bolsa y se puso de pie. "¡Regreso en un minuto!" le dijo al grupo y rápidamente se dirigió a la parte trasera del restaurante.

Mika le dijo desde atrás, "tómate tu tiempo, Shû-kun," con una sonrisa cómplice en su rostro.

Shûichi entró al baño. Tenía tres cubículos privados, dos lavamanos y una muralla con un gran espejo. Colocando la bolsa en la esquina de uno de los lavamanos, sacó las instrucciones.

"En uno de los cubículos, desnúdate por completo. Mastúrbate hasta correrte, luego insértate el juguete adjunto, vuelve a vestirte y regresa a la mesa. Hay una cámara digital en la bolsa. Toma fotos de todo el proceso. No debe haber menos de diez fotos."

Buscando a tientas dentro de la bolsa, Shûichi encontró el tubo de lubricante, la cámara y un pequeño plug anal. Por lo visto se vería forzado a pasar el resto de la velada con eso en su interior. Se paró perfectamente derecho y forzó a sus oídos a determinar si estaba completamente sólo en el baño. Todos los cubículos parecían estar vacíos, así que caminó en el más alejado de la puerta de entrada.

"Mierda." El cubículo tenía un baño tradicional japonés (1), lo que significaba que tendría poco espacio para moverse o poner su ropa. Comenzó sacándose una foto en el baño y luego cerró con seguro la puerta detrás de él.

Se quitó primero los calcetines y deslizó sus pies en las pantuflas. Luego se quitó la polera y sus pantalones, y finalmente sus bóxers. Quedó de pie desnudo excepto por el collar alrededor de su cuello. No tenía permitido quitárselo, sólo su Amo podía hacerlo. Tomando la cámara, volvió a tomarse una foto.

Luego el cantante depositó una generosa cantidad de lubricante en la palma de su mano y cubrió su completamente flácido miembro con este. Frotada tras frotada, y no lograba ponerlo duro. ¡Esto era horrible! Entre más tiempo pasaba ahí, más sospechas despertaría en Mika-san y Ta-kun por su ausencia. Intentó concentrarse en la casi mamada que Eiri le había dado esa mañana. Un pequeño cosquilleo comenzó a nacer en la base de su miembro, y la sangre comenzó a bombear hacia el cuerpo para hincharlo. Estaba funcionando.

De regreso en la mesa, los tres hermanos continuaron conversando durante la ausencia del pelirrosa. Mika dominó la conversación con detalles del crecimiento y logros de su pequeña. Tatsuha se veía muy entretenido y frustrado al mismo tiempo. Seguía mirando hacia el baño, obviamente queriendo seguir a Shûichi pero incapaz de hacerlo parecer natural. Eiri mantenía un ojo en la comida y otro en su hermano todo el tiempo.

"Disculpe, señor." Mirando hacia arriba, una mesera se colocó al un lado de Eiri con un gesto de disculpa. "Siento mucho interrumpirlo, pero tiene una llamada. ¿Podría acompañarme?"

Eiri la miró con incredulidad. "Quien necesite contactarme tiene mi número de celular. ¿Quién es?"

"Lo siento, señor, no podría decirle. Sólo dijo que era muy urgente y que necesitaba hablar con Yuki-sama inmediatamente. Siento muchísimo interrumpirlo."

Eiri arrojó sus palillos malhumoradamente y se puso de pie para seguir a la mesera sin molestarse en disculparse con los demás miembros de la mesa.

El momento en que estuvo fuera de vista, Mika se giró hacia el menor de sus hermanos. "Rápido, ahora es tu oportunidad¡DATE PRISA!"

El monje no perdió tiempo. Se paró y corrió hacia el baño, rápidamente cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Eiri tomó el auricular y escuchó tono de marcado. Cortándolo de golpe, lentamente caminó de regreso a la mesa. En cuanto pudo verlo, vio a Mika sonriendo, sola. Su hermana lo vio, lo saludó con la mano y le guiñó un ojo. Le habían tendido una trampa. Probablemente tuvo su celular todo el tiempo con ella, y sólo necesitó un momento para sobornar a la mesera y que la ayudara con su plan.

Avanzó a zancadas por el restaurante, pasando la mesa sin mirar a Mika, y silenciosamente se dirigió al baño. Tatsuha tenía la mano apretada alrededor de la manilla del último cubículo, y estaba arrodillado frente a él intentando abrir el seguro.

"¡Vamos Shû! Déjame entrar¡quiero ver lo que mi hermano te está obligando hacer!"

"¡NO!. ¡VETE!. ¡DÉJAME SÓLO!"

"No me iré hasta que abra esta puerta. ¡Vamos! No te tocaré, lo prometo¡sólo déjame mirar!"

"¡NO!" Shûichi gritó aun más fuerte. "¡NO NO NO NO NO!"

Eiri sacudió la cabeza en exasperación. ¡Cuántas veces tendría que decirle a Tatsuha que mantuviera sus manos **Y** ojos lejos de su amante?

Se acercó a él con pasos seguros, estiró su brazo y cogió al pervertido monje por la oreja.

"¡AYAYAY! Maldición, Eiri¡déjame ir!" Ambos pudieron oír a Shûichi suspirar fuertemente detrás de la puerta.

Sin decir nada, Eiri arrastró a su hermano fuera del baño hacia el restaurante. No soltó su oreja hasta que ambos estaban en la mesa, donde lo arrojó sin ceremonia hacia el piso.

"Vuelve a intentarlo y te partiré el culo a patadas."

"No lo sé… creo que podrías disfrutarlo." Tatsuha tenía un gran defeco. Jamás dejaba en paz a alguien cuando debía hacerlo.

"Basta Tatsuha ¡te lo advierto!" Eiri le dio su mirada patentada de muerte y destrucción, la cual nunca funcionaba con los miembros de su familia.

"No lo haré. ¿Qué le obligaste a tu pequeño novio esclavo a hacer en el baño? No puede ser muy entretenido para ti, después de todo, estás aquí. ¿Por qué no vas con él y le das todo lo que tienes? Nosotros entenderemos¿verdad hermanita?"

Mika se rió y asintió, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Eiri se adelantó y golpeó a su hermano en la cabeza. Fuerte.

"¡AYAYAYAY!"

Mientras tanto, Shûichi estaba de regreso casi en el punto de partida. Tatsuha lo había sacado de onda, y estaba suave y nada erecto nuevamente. Cerrando sus ojos, volvió a concentrarse en su adorado Amo y regresó al problema 'en su mano'. CLICK, otra foto fue tomada.

Frotada tras frotada, y eventualmente su cuerpo respondió mientras se elevaba más y más. Con un silbido silencioso, se corrió, sacando una foto mientras el cremoso líquido se derramó en su mano. Miró alrededor buscando algo para limpiarse, y notó que el cubículo que había elegido se había quedado sin papel. Lo único que podía hacer era limpiarse lamiéndose, mientras se tomó otra foto de sí mismo.

La siguiente parte de las instrucciones decía que debía colocarse el plug anal. Lo observó. Era un pequeño plug, pero la base tenía una ranura que parecía abrirse para colocar baterías. Lo extraño era que no parecía haber forma de encenderlo. Intentó girando la base, buscando algún interruptor, pero no había nada. Volviendo a cubrir su mano con lubricante, deslizó sus dedos hacia su interior mientras se apoyaba contra la muralla. Sacando unas cuantas fotos más, luchó contra los gemidos mientras se estiraba preparándose. Una vez que estuvo listo, introdujo el plug, sacó un par de fotos y volvió a vestirse.

El plug era ligeramente curvo y reposaba directamente contra su próstata. Le tomó algo de práctica encontrar la mejor forma de moverse sin verse sobrestimulado. Más fotos fueron tomadas, y cuando salió del cubículo, se sacó otra foto más de si mismo por el reflejo del espejo.

Afortunadamente nadie había entrado al baño después del incidente con Tatsuha. Se limpió, cogió la bolsa y caminó de regreso a la mesa lo más casualmente posible.

No había forma de salvar la situación. Tatsuha tenía una idea bastante formada de lo que estaba pasando, y si Mika-san no lo sabía antes, probablemente ahora si. En lugar de intentar inventar alguna tonta excusa, simplemente se inclinó y se sentó. El momento en que su trasero todo el cojín, se arrepintió. Mientras podía caminar teniendo el plug en su interior, sentarse sobre él era muy incómodo. Comenzó a removerse intentando encontrar la posición más agradable para estar. Finalmente, se puso de rodillas, reposando sobre la parte trasera de sus piernas.

Tatsuha lo observaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas ocultar su risa, y Mika intentó pretender que no sabía lo que estaba pasando. Eiri continuó comiendo, ignorando a su inquieto amante sentado a su lado.

"¿Podemos por favor terminar de comer antes de que pierda el apetito?" Mika medio preguntó, medio ordenó a los hombres sentados a su alrededor. Eiri y Shûichi aceptaron de inmediato, y Tatsuha prometió 'intentar' comportarse.

Alrededor de 15 minutos habían pasado, y la conversación se tornó segura y agradable. De repente, una sacudida atravesó el cuerpo de Shûichi, haciéndolo saltar y tirar sus palillos. Como si eso no fuera suficientemente malo, dejó escapar un fuerte aullido.

"Shû-kun," Mika comenzó. "Por favor no me malentiendas, y no estoy segura que querer saber la respuesta, pero ¿qué demonios te pasa?"

"Em," comenzó, con la vergüenza a flor de piel, "creo que algo me mordió la pierna. ¡Lo siento!"

Shûichi se sentó y se recobró del impacto. Nada lo había mordido. El plug anal se había encendido de repente y lanzó profundas vibraciones en su próstata. Duró por un segundo, y luego igual de rápido, desapareció.

Eiri le dio una mirada que decía '¡pedazo de baka!', y luego continuó comiendo como si nada hubiese pasado. Ahora, el pervertido monje instantáneamente comenzó a sospechar. Sabía que el repentino arrebato del cantante era probablemente culpa de Eiri, y decidió vigilarlo de cerca.

Otros 10 minutos pasaron, y Tatsuha vio a Eiri meter su mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta, pero no sacó nada. En cosa de segundos, Shûichi volvió a saltar, sacudiéndose como si hubiese metido un tenedor metálico en una toma eléctrica. Mika quedó pasmada nuevamente, y Eiri volvió a mirar sombríamente a Shûichi. Tatsuha comenzó a reírse histéricamente al instante.

Entre carcajadas, el más joven de los Uesugi logró decir, "¡Eiri malvado!. ¡Estás controlando a distancia el vibrador para que le caliente al trasero a Shû!"

Mika arrojó sus palillos, se puso de pie y gruñó, "Me voy. Me rehúso a tomar parte de sus enfermos juegos sexuales, Eiri. Tatsuha, o vienes conmigo ahora o te las arreglas tu sólo para volver a casa." Al terminar, salió por la puerta.

"Que se vaya a la mierda, esto es demasiado divertido. No me voy a ningún lado. Me quedo aquí. Y luego iré a casa con ustedes dos y pasaré la noche en su casa como invitado."

Eiri inmediatamente le respondió a gritos, "¡De ninguna manera harás eso! No creas que pasarás un segundo con nosotros después de salir del restaurante. ¡Busca la forma de volver a casa de Mika!"

La riña iba y venía, ninguno prestándole atención a Shûichi. El pobre cantante tenía el rostro rojo y brillante, y estaba comenzando a sudar. Eiri no había apagado el vibrador aun, seguía zumbando contra su próstata. No podía ni hablar. Mierda, a estas alturas ya casi no podía respirar.

Shûichi tomó el brazo de Eiri y lo tiró, intentando conseguir su atención. Su Amo lo ignoró, demasiado absorto en la discusión. Lloriqueando como un niño, intentó decir el nombre de Eiri, pero apenas lograba pronunciar la primera sílaba. Después de un minuto, decidió sentarse e intentar soportar las vibraciones. Con algo de suerte los hermanos dejarían de discutir y se le daría algo de alivio.

Por suerte, Shûichi había traído un sweater, que colgaba sobre sus jeans. La constante estimulación en su próstata lo había provocado una erección, y estaba muy feliz de que estuviera oculta de la vista de los demás. Después de otro par de minutos, y sin señales de un final a la pelea, comenzó a mecerse hacia delante y atrás lentamente, mientras gotitas de sudor caían de su rostro.

"No me importa lo que tengas que hacer para volver a su casa. Llama a un puto taxi. ¡NO vas a venir a casa con nosotros!" Eiri hizo gestos con sus palillos, pequeños granos de arroz volando por la mesa.

"E…E…Eiri, paaaara¡p…por favor!" Shûichi tartamudeó calladamente, temeroso de hablar por miedo a gemir en voz alta. Para su desconsuelo, los hermanos continuaron ignorándolo.

Oh, la tenía tan dura, y se sentía tan bien¡era increíble! Las vibraciones lo penetraban, y el familiar cosquilleo en la base de su estómago comenzó a aumentar. Estaba cerca, y si Eiri no lo apagaba pronto…

Muy tarde. Shûichi cogió el brazo de Eiri, clavando sus uñas profundamente. Acercó su rostro hacia su Amo, presionándolo contra él.

"Shûichi¿qué mierda te…?" Antes de que Eiri pudiera decir algo más, Shûichi dejó escapar un largo y callado 'Ahhhhhhhh'. Ambos hermanos observaron con mórbida fascinación como el cantante se estremecía al correrse en sus pantalones.

Shûichi continuó temblando hasta que Eiri metió la mano a su bolsillo y tocó el control remoto. Al darse cuenta que lo había dejado encendido, sus ojos se abrieron horrorizados. Lo apagó y Shûichi colapsó sobre el regazo del rubio.

Tatsuha se desplomó en un ataque de risa. Había lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos mientras rodaba por el piso.

"¡La cuenta por favor!" gritó el escritor. La mesera estaba muy contenta de traérsela y antes de que pudiera pasársela, Eiri colocó una tarjeta de crédito en su mano. "Deprisa" le ordenó.

El almuerzo fue pagado, el recibo firmado, y Eiri levantó a su agotado niño y lo cargó en sus brazos fuera del restaurante. Tatsuha se apresuró a seguirlos. Cuando llegaron al auto, el rubio gentilmente colocó a Shûichi en el asiento de pasajeros, cerró la puerta, dio la vuelta, se metió por la puerta el conductor, cerró su puerta y encendió el motor.

Se alejó del lugar rápidamente, dejando a su idiota hermano parado allí con las manos en el aire y una mirada incrédula. Que el mocoso busque alguna forma de volver a casa de Mika. Y si tenía las pelotas para aparecer frente a su puerta, lo mataría.

Por suerte, Tatsuha no era tan tonto como para seguir tentando a su suerte, así que llamó un taxi y volvió a casa de su hermana.

Todo fue perfecto. La escena se había desenvuelto casi exactamente como Eiri la había imaginado. No sólo había desarrollado una perfecta escena pública, también había molestado a sus hermanos. No podía esperar para llegar a casa y ver las fotos. La vida no podía ser más dulce.

* * *

"Moshi moshi, Hiro. ¿Qué sucede?" Shûichi respondió su teléfono aun medio dormido. A pesar de que ya era más de mediodía, él y Eiri se habían quedado despiertos hasta tarde la noche pasada, y aun estaba cansado. 

Hiro le respondió, "No mucho, sólo te llamaba para ver como estás. Suguru y yo vamos a ir a un antro esta noche. ¿Quieres ir con nosotros?"

"Necesito hablar con Eiri primero y ver si tiene algo planeado." Shûichi miró hacia la habitación. El novelista no estaba a la vista. Seguramente ya estaba trabajando, o quizás ya se había ido a reunirse con su editora.

"Suguru y yo pasaremos el día juntos. Está duchándose ahora. Estoy dándole un descanso." Shûichi pudo escuchar el tono travieso en la voz de su amigo, y se rió.

"Me alegro que ambos estén tan felices. ¡Espero que sigan así!. ¿Ya le pediste que montara escenas contigo?"

Hiro frunció el ceño. "Nah, no tuve el valor necesario. Quizás más tarde."

"¡OYE! Eiri y yo vamos a ir a Depravación por tres días en tres semanas más. ¿Qué te parece si tu y Suguru nos acompañan? Quiero decir, no que 'nos acompañen'¿pero venir con nosotros?. ¡Podrían tener su propia habitación!"

Hiro lo pensó unos momentos antes de responder. "Me gustaría decirte que sí, pero no sé como reaccionará Suguru ante una habitación llena de objetos sexuales."

"¡No hay problema! También tienen habitaciones vainilla. Esas solo tienen juguetes sexuales muy inocentes, como lubricante, vibradores, vendas para los ojos, nada muy extremo. Puedes decirle que se quedarán en una habitación vainilla, y luego cambiarse a una habitación calabozo normal. Dile que todas las habitaciones vainilla estaban reservadas. Eiri y yo los asistiremos por el fin de semana."

La idea tenía cierto mérito, y Hiro decidió echar la precaución a volar. "¿Cómo hago una reserva?"

"No lo haces. Yo la haré por ti. Habitación calabozo¿verdad?" Shûichi se puso a saltar ante la idea de que su mejor amigo se les uniría en el resort. Sabía que probablemente se verían muy poco, pero aun así era emocionante.

"Si, habitación calabozo. Escucha, llámame cuando sepas si puedes ir esta noche. ¡Nos vemos!"

"¡Adiós!" Shûichi colgó el teléfono, luego inclinó su cabeza, y volvió a dormir.

Continuará….

**Notas de ffpanda:**

(1) Alguna vez han visto un baño tradicional japonés? Es la cosa más extraña para mi, una occidental. Sé que perdería el equilibrio. Bien, aquí hay un pequeño sitio en flash que muestra instrucciones de cómo usarlo. Deben revisarlo, es MUY CHISTOSO! www (punto) asahi (guión) net (punto) or (punto) jp (slash) (Alt + Asterisco ó Alt + 4) AD8Y (guión) HYS (slash) movie (punto) htm (**Ash:**Digo Alt + Asterisco ó Alt + 4 porque depende de la configuración de teclado para hacer ese signo ondulado)

Reviewers, reviewers, reviewers, son mis MEJORES amigos! Jejeje… gracias! Estoy tan feliz de que tantas personas estén disfrutando esto! Y gracias a todos por tomarse el tiempo de dejar reviews a mi historia! Besos y galletas para todos!

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: Ya no les diré. Si quieren saber, tendrán que estar atentos a la siguiente actualización!

**Notas de traducción: **

**- Plug anal: **Creo que este término ya lo había dado por sentado previamente, sin explicación alguna, pero Angel Dark me recomendó explicarlo un poco. No hay una bonita traducción para esto, ni que se apegue al mundo sexual. Un plug puede ser cualquier aparato u objeto que se introduzca a través del esfínter anal. Generalmente tienen un pequeño anillo más delgado en una punta para que permanezca en su lugar, pero he notado que estos asuntos varían en formas, tamaños y funciones. Algunos vibran, otros sólo se mantienen, la cola de Shû tiene un plug para mantenerlo en su lugar, etc, etc.

Y los capítulos siguen y siguen saliendo. ¿Qué les pareció este? Pues ya ven, a mi me genera sentimientos encontrados. Claro que parte muy chistoso, pero luego me viene el uke que llevo dentro y me pongo de lado de Shû y la tremenda vergüenza que tuvo que pasar. ffpanda hizo un pequeño análisis de la reacción de los lectores, el cual será publicado en el siguiente capítulo. Ojalá pueda dejar su opinión también ustedes, lectores latinos y españoles, para poder comparar.

Y mi adelanto personal? Cómo creen que reaccionará Shû? Con risas? Con llanto? Con enojo? Con sexo? Ya lo veremos, lo que si está claro es que Eiri está equivocado si cree que la escena fue tan perfecta. Gracias a **Nadesiko Takase **nuevamente por su trabajo de beta (besos) y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	14. Se acabó

Recordamos a nuestros lectores que esto es una **traducción**. Para datos de autora y disclaimers pertinentes favor pasar al primer capítulo.

**Advertencia: **Este capítulo contiene una buena dosis de angst! Y fluff también…

Si Eiri aparece demasiado dulce u OOC, por favor tengan presente que he establecido que ya han pasado varios años de relación y ambos han madurado bastante. Sin mencionar que todo es parte del aftercare.

Este capítulo fue co-escrito con AshCat.

* * *

Shûichi colgó el teléfono y se giró hacia Eiri. "Bien, está hecho. Hiro y Suguru tienen reservada una habitación calabozo, y nosotros los asistiremos." 

Eiri lo miró y negó con la cabeza. "Tú y ese amigo tuyo son un par de idiotas. ¿De verdad crees que a Suguru le gustará ser engañado de esa forma? '¡Oh!. ¡Lo siento, Suguru! No sé si esto te asusta o algo así ni me molestaré en preguntarte o tomar en consideración tus sentimientos, pero ya que estamos aquí¡inclínate y déjame darte un par de nalgadas!' Ese tarado mejor amigo tuyo va a perder su nuevo juguete sexual si esa es la forma en que se comporta."

El cantante asintió solemnemente. "Lo sé, tienes razón. Y cuando hice la reserva, les conté la situación. Aceptaron guardar una habitación vainilla para ellos en caso de que Hiro cambie de idea. Ya me voy al antro. Te veo más tarde¡y no olvides que tenemos planes para mañana en la noche!"

Shûichi besó a su amante apasionadamente antes de salir por la puerta alegremente. ¡Eiri no tenía idea de dónde sacaba tanta energía! Pensó en las palabras de Shûichi, 'no olvides que tenemos planes para mañana en la noche' y tembló. ¿En qué se había metido? Oh bueno, era su culpa, y merecía cualquier cosa que Shûichi hubiera planeado para él.

* * *

Hiro y Shûichi se sentaron en su mesa en el antro. Habían bailado durante varias horas, y le estaban dando un descanso a sus adoloridos pies mientras disfrutaban algunos refrescos. Por suerte, Shûichi había aprendido su lección y rara vez tomaba algo más fuerte que jugo de frutas o té helado (ni del tipo más fuerte tampoco). Suguru estaba en el baño de hombres, así que Shûichi trajo el tema de su fin de semana planeado. 

Le contó al guitarrista sobre su conversación con Eiri, y que estaba pensando mejor sus planes. Hiro estuvo de acuerdo con el cantante y su amante, y le dijo a Shûichi su nueva idea.

"Voy a decirle que vamos a ir a Depravación. Le explicaré exactamente de que se trata el resort, y preguntarle directamente si quiere una habitación vainilla o una calabozo. Le diré que si elige la de calabozo, no significará que tengamos que probarlo todo, pero quizás sería agradable intentar unas cuantas cosas. Y si elige la vainilla, bueno, aun tendremos todo el fin de semana. Quizás pueda convencerlo de montar una escena conmigo de todas maneras."

Shûichi suspiró contento. "Hiro¡eso es genial! Mucho mejor que engañarlo. Sabes, la cosa más importante en una relación de Dominante y sumiso, más importante que TODO lo demás, es confianza. Si no tienes eso, entonces nada funcionará."

Hiro sonrió de oreja a oreja. "Supongo que eso significa que confías en ese bastardo esposo tuyo, entonces." Era más una afirmación que una pregunta, y no se esperaba la respuesta que recibiría.

"Oh, deja que te diga, esa confianza está un poco dañada ahora. Lo amo muchísimo, y no puedo esperar nuestro fin de semana juntos, pero Eiri tiene que darme un pequeña 'compensación' pendiente primero. Está planeada para mañana en la noche." Sus ojos brillaron con enojo al hablar, el que desapareció inmediatamente.

"¿Qué quieres decir?. ¿Tienen que PLANEAR cuando tienen que compensarse?. ¿Y qué fue lo que hizo que requiere que te compense en primer lugar?" Hiro estaba confundido.

"Bien, verás, esta fue una situación especial. Eiri me traicionó el sábado, bueno, me medio-traicionó. Podría haber puesto un alto a las cosas pero no lo hice, así que parte de la responsabilidad es mía también. Y para que recupere mi confianza en él como Dom nuevamente, establecimos que mañana será una noche muy especial. Algo que nunca hemos hecho antes. Pero deja que te cuente primero lo que sucedió."

Shûichi comenzó a contarle la historia de su almuerzo del día domingo. Le habló de cuando iban en camino al restaurante, la comida que comieron, Tatsuha leyendo el colgante de su collar, y justo cuando llegó a la parte en que se dirigió al baño, Suguru volvió a la mesa.

"¡Lo siento! Había una cola. ¿Desde cuándo hay cola para entrar al baño de hombres?" Shûichi y Hiro se rieron.

"¿Qué esperabas?" le preguntó el cantante. "¡Estás en un antro gay después de todo!" Los tres rieron, y Shûichi siguió contándole la historia a Hiro nuevamente. Suguru ya sabía que su primo político y su primo político-político (?) montaban escenas, así que no tenía sentido hacerse el tímido. Sólo le pidió a Suguru que mantuviera el secreto entre los tres, cosa que el tecladista aceptó gustoso.

Cuando Shûichi llegó al punto donde era cargado al auto, sus dos amigos tenían expresiones de horror en sus rostros.

"Puta madre, Shû. Te lo digo, si yo fuera tu, le habría EXIGIDO a ese bastardo hacer mucho más que sólo sacar a Tatsuha del baño." Hiro estaba visiblemente molesto con la historia de Shûichi. "Y no le habría permitido hablarte así. ¿Cuál es el puto problema de tu esposo?. ¿Es que NUNCA piensa defenderte si no logra un beneficio para él también?. ¡Que hijo de puta!"

Suguru agregó su opinión. "Seriamente, Shûichi (dejó de llamarlo Shindô-san cuando comenzó a salir con Hiro, por petición del cantante) no sólo te puso en una horrible situación, además se OLVIDÓ de ti. ¿No es obligación del Dom estar en control de la escena el 100 del tiempo? Sin mencionar lo que Mika debe pensar ahora."

"Ambos están en lo cierto, y créanme, él sabía que había actuado mal."

* * *

Eiri observó a su sub. Shûichi tenía la cabeza apoyada en sus manos y estaba respirando profunda y constantemente. 

De acuerdo, quizás no todo había salido exactamente como lo había imaginado. Tatsuha lo siguió al baño, Mika los había dejado, y Shûichi se corrió en sus pantalones porque el vibrador había sido dejado encendido por error. El novelista se mordió el labio inferior y comenzó a sentirse arrepentido. Pero tan rápido como empezó, lo alejó. ¡Shûichi era fuerte! Podía soportarlo, y después de todo, realmente no importaba lo que sus hermanos pensaran de él, así que tampoco debería importarle a Shûichi.

Si eso era cierto¿por qué la culpa y el arrepentimiento seguían rondándolo?

Se acercó para tocar la espalda del cantante y fue sorprendido por su reacción. Su pequeño amante tembló, se alejó de él y quedó presionado contra la puerta del auto, diciéndole, "Déjame solo." Su voz sonó áspera y quebradiza.

"¿Shû-chan?. ¿Qué sucede?" Eiri frunció el ceño preocupado, pero su amante se negó a responderle. El resto del viaje fue realizado en completo silencio.

Cuando el auto fue estacionado en su lugar, Shûichi abrió la puerta y salió corriendo antes de que Eiri pudiera hablar. El cantante estaba en su apartamento de pie en la sala esperando que el rubio lo siguiera.

Eiri se paró frente a Shûichi y lo observó con cuidado. Estaba nuevamente en el sub-drop. Ese debía ser el problema. Se acercó para abrazarlo pero Shûichi retrocedió un paso.

Llevando ambas manos al collar de entrenamiento, Shûichi tomó la hebilla y la soltó. Sosteniendo el collar frente a él, esperó que Eiri lo tomara antes de hablar.

"Espero que lo hayas disfrutado. Esta fue la última escena que tú y yo montamos. Voy a tomar un siesta, y quiero que me dejes en paz." Shûichi se dio vuelta y caminó en silencio a la habitación que compartían, cerró la puerta y puso el seguro.

Eiri quedó en la sala observando el collar. Durante el año que llevaban montando escenas, Shûichi jamás se había quitado su propio collar. Era una de sus reglas cardinales – Eiri era el ÚNICO que podía sacar el collar del cuello de su sub.

Muy bien, Shûichi necesitaba algo de tiempo a solas y estaba sobrecargado emocionalmente debido a su escena. Eiri podía entender eso y perdonaría la desobediencia del collar. Después de todo, en incontables ocasiones él mismo había deseado ser dejado solo. Y cuando su joven amante se sintiera mejor, hablarían del tema, se reconciliarían y montarían un par de escenas más. Era imposible que Shûichi hablara en serio¿verdad? Tan sólo se le había escapado sin pensarlo, y pronto se sentiría mejor.

¿Verdad?

* * *

Shûichi estaba en medio de la habitación y se acomodó sobre el suave edredón. Olía a Eiri, lo que envió oleadas de dolor hacia su estómago. Ni siquiera se había molestado en cambiarse de ropa, y el semen comenzaba a secarse y causarle picazón. No le importaba. Había sido traicionado. 

Lágrimas vinieron a los ojos amatista lentamente. ¿Por qué no estaba sorprendido? Después de todo, la primera vez que había conocido a Tatsuha, el joven monje lo había derribado al piso e intentado violarlo. Todo lo que Eiri había dicho fue "Por mi no se corten." Una vez que Tatsuha lo dejó, en lugar de salir en defensa de Shûichi, Eiri tomó asiento y se llenó la boca con tartas de fresa.

Aquí estábamos otra vez. Tatsuha intentando acosarlo, y Eiri tratando el asunto como si no fuera gran cosa.

Y Mika – ni pensar en pasar tiempo con su pequeña sobrina. No había forma de que ella lo dejara entrar a su casa a estar con su niña ahora. Había dejado claro que era un desviado sexual, y nadie permitiría algo así alrededor de sus hijos.

¿Pero lo peor?. ¿Lo absolutamente peor de todo? Era que Eiri había roto su escena y olvidado ponerle atención. Había dejado el vibrador encendido y causado que se corriera en sus pantalones. En público. Frente a Tatsuha. El vibrador seguía en su interior.

"¿Shûichi?" Eiri lo llamó a través de la puerta, rompiendo su corriente de pensamientos. Ignoró al novelista y ocultó su rostro en las almohadas.

"Shûichi, por favor, abre la puerta. Tenemos que hablar." Esperando que Eiri se fuera al seguir siendo ignorado, Shûichi hundió su cabeza aun más profundo en las almohadas y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Un par de minutos pasaron y no se escucharon más suplicas del otro lado de la puerta. 'Supongo que de verdad quería hablar conmigo. Prácticamente destrozó la puerta para entrar.' Los sarcásticos pensamientos de Shûichi lo enojaron aun más, y apretó la cara con furia.

Poca fue su sorpresa cuando sintió una mano en su espalda. Sabía quien era. Después de todo, sólo los dos estaban en casa en ese momento. Eiri debió haber sacado la llave de la habitación y se abrió camino.

La mano se movió en calmos círculos, consolándolo gentilmente y relajando el cuerpo de Shûichi. A pesar de todo, aun amaba a Eiri profundamente, y después de un par de minutos se giró para observar a su ahora ex-Dominante. Cuando abrió la boca para hablar, Eiri elevó un brazo y con un cariñoso dedo tocó los labios del pequeño, silenciándolo con ternura.

"Por favor deja que hable primero." Respiró profundamente y esperó para comenzar hasta que Shûichi asintió. "Te fallé esta tarde. Sé exactamente lo que hice mal. Intenté negarlo en el auto y en la sala, pero hacerlo es injusto contigo. Te mereces más que eso. Te amo muy profundamente, así que intentaré arreglar esta situación."

Los ojos de Eiri estaban tristes y nublados con lágrimas no liberadas. "Ya he llamado a Tatsuha y le dije que viniera aquí mañana después de que te vayas al trabajo. Planeo tener una charla muy necesaria con él. Le diré que la forma en que te trata es inaceptable, y que no tengo problemas en elegirte a ti antes que a él. Le diré como serán las cosas de ahora en adelante, y si no lo acepta, te prometo que jamás volveremos a verlo o a hablar con él. Jamás volverá a ponerte una mano encima, ni siquiera INTENTARÁ ponerte un dedo, jamás."

Respirando profundamente, Eiri continuó. "También hablé con Mika. Me disculpé por lo que te hice pasar en frente de ella. Acepté toda la responsabilidad por lo que ocurrió. Una vez, hace mucho tiempo, se dio cuenta que realmente te amaba. Eso fue antes de que incluso te lo dijera a ti. No le respondí en esa ocasión y la conversación terminó en ese momento. Hoy, le dije que te amo más que a nadie, y que iba a recuperar tu amor y confianza en mí. Preguntó si te gustaría visitarla a ella y su mocosa. Dijo que te llamará la próxima semana, y espero que vayas. Además prometió no contarle el asunto a Tôma. No le hablará de lo ocurrido."

Shûichi se sentó y aguardó. Había una cosa más que Eiri necesitaba traer a discusión antes de que considerara disculpar todos sus errores. Después de un momento, el rubio volvió a hablar. "Finalmente, estoy profundamente arrepentido por lo que ocurrió con el vibrador. Dejé que Tatsuha monopolizara mi atención a expensas de tu seguridad. Te ignoré cuando obviamente me necesitabas, y no puedo siquiera empezar a imaginar lo humillante que debió haber sido para ti. Estaba más allá de tus límites, y de haberte puesto atención, jamás habría llegado tan lejos."

Shûichi tembló visiblemente ante las palabras de Eiri. Volvió a revivir la experiencia mentalmente, y lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer su rostro nuevamente. Eiri alcanzó un pañuelo para secarlas con ternura.

"Entonces, esto es lo que te propongo. No sé si lo aceptarás o no, pero espero que al menos sea un comienzo." Respirando profundamente nuevamente, Eiri expresó su idea. "En un par de semanas, montaremos otra escena. Durante esa escena…" el novelista se detuvo por un momento, apretando los puños fuertemente. Su nerviosismo era casi palpable. "Durante esa escena, TÚ serás el Dominante y yo seré tu sumiso. Tú estarás a cargo, y la escena podrá ser cualquier cosa que desees. Castigo, juegos, lo que sea. Permitiré cualquier escenario mientras no me mutiles o me mates."

La boca de Shûichi llegó hasta el piso mientras escuchaba a Eiri. El novelista continuó. "Cuando digo cualquier escena lo digo en serio. No te negaré nada sin motivos legales."

"¿Lo dices en serio?" Shûichi lo observó con recelo. "¿Me permitirás hacerte lo que sea?. ¿Atarte, azotarte, degradarte, follarte?. ¿Lo que sea?" Si esto era cierto, era un regalo maravilloso. Eiri estaba ofreciendo confiar en Shûichi completamente, algo que el cantante nunca supo con seguridad que tenía de su amante.

Tomando ambas manos del pelirrosa entre las suyas, Eiri le respondió. "Lo que sea. Si quieres dañarme física o psicológicamente, puedes. Si quieres follarme, puedes. Quieres montar una escena de violación, puedes. Lo que sea. Y por eso deseo que lo hagamos la próxima semana. Quiero que te tomes tu tiempo para planificar la escena de cabo a rabo. Conéctate a Internet e investiga. Llama a Depravación y pide hora para hablar con sus mentores."

Un vórtice de posibilidades giraba en la mente de Shûichi. Habían tenido algunas escenas de intercambio en el pasado, pero Eiri siempre retomaba el mando antes de que llegara muy lejos. También le había permitido a Shûichi ser el seme unas cuantas veces, pero NUNCA durante una escena. Eiri había dejado claro que jamás llegaría el día en que le permitiera a Shûichi montárselo durante una escena. Pero aquí estaba ofreciéndoselo.

Todo era sobre control. Siempre era sobre control. Al ofrecerle a Shûichi Dominarlo por completo, el novelista estaba accediendo a entregarle todo el control. Si Shûichi iba a hacer esto, necesitaba entender las dinámicas de control durante una escena. No pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente al darse cuenta que ya estaba planificando lo que iba a hacer, a pesar de que aun no había aceptado oficialmente la propuesta de Eiri.

El rubio vio la sonrisa en los labios de su amante y sintió algo del dolor en su interior desaparecer. Había estado tan asustado de perder a Shûichi a causa de esto. Las escenas era lo que menos le afectaban, eso no era importante. Tan sólo le rogaba a Buda que no perdiera el amor y la confianza de Shûichi a causa de su estúpida falla. Aquella sonrisa le brindó un pequeño rayo de esperanza.

"Jamás quiero volver hacer una escena así contigo de nuevo. No más escenas públicas, nunca más." Los ojos de Shûichi brillaron con determinación al dejar esta regla completamente clara. "Quiero enterarme de todo lo que pase entre tu hermano y tú mañana. ¿Y respecto a Dominarte? Acepto."

Eiri sonrió. "Pero," Shûichi continuó, "no quiero más escenas por hoy. Estoy muy cansado físicamente, pero aun más mentalmente. Ya no siento deseos de alcanzar los 30 puntos."

Aceptando inmediatamente, Eiri abrió los brazos para su amante, y lo recibió en un estrecho abrazo.

Se mantuvieron así, abrazando y siendo abrazado, hasta que Eiri se dio cuenta que su amante se había quedado dormido en sus brazos. Depositó a Shûichi en la cama y comenzó a desvestirlo. A Shûichi le gustaba dormir desnudo cuando necesitaba consuelo. Presionó su cuerpo contra Eiri y lo abrazó en la cama pomposamente, casi como un gatito.

Al sacarle los pantalones, Eiri debió retirarlos cuidadosamente. El semen se había secado y causado un desorden. Dejando al cantante dormir sonoramente, Eiri se dirigió al baño y trajo un recipiente con agua tibia, un pañito y una toalla. Limpió la piel de Shûichi antes de quitarle lentamente el vibrador.

Una vez que terminó, se desnudó y se metió a la cama al lado de su dormido amante. Atrayéndolo con sus brazos, se dispuso a dormir una siesta con él. Sabía que por hoy ya no habría más escenas, pero al menos quería un interludio romántico con Shûichi antes del final de la noche. Necesitaba que acabara bien para ambos para que el recuerdo de este día no fuera por completo detestable.

Shûichi se removió en sus brazos y sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse. "Shhhh, vuelve a dormir, Shû-chan."

Shûichi obedeció y se apretó aun más al cuerpo de Eiri. Quedaron recostados, abrazándose fuertemente por un par de horas. Eiri despertó varias veces, pero esperó pacientemente que Shûichi lo hiciera. Cuando finalmente ocurrió, ya estaba casi oscuro afuera.

Shûichi se estiró y sonrió. Estaba siendo abrazado. AMABA despertar de esa forma. La siesta fue catártica para él, pues se sentía renovado. No tenía intención de montar más escenas hoy, pero se sentía lo suficientemente bien como para pasar el resto del día con Eiri. La depresión debida a la escena se había disipado. Confiaba en que Eiri se encargaría de Tatsuha mañana. Llamaría a Mika, le agradecería la invitación y claro, la aceptaría. Y luego comenzaría a trabajar en su escena de intercambio para la próxima semana.

Eiri sintió a Shûichi moverse entre sus brazos y despertar. "¿Te sientes mejor?"

En respuesta, Shûichi le preguntó. "¿Aun sigue en pie lo que me dijiste antes?"

"Por supuesto que si." Eiri cepilló unos mechones de cabello rosa del rostro del pequeño.

"Entonces me siento mejor. ¿Quieres ver televisión o algo?" El cantante rodó hasta quedar encima de Eiri, dejando su cabeza reposar sobre el pecho de Eiri. Al estar recostado, sintió un profundo gruñido en el estómago de Eiri. "¿O quizás algo de cenar?" añadió, riendo.

Eiri cogió el teléfono a su lado y pidió comida a domicilio de su lugar favorito. Mientras esperaban que llegara, Eiri volvió a tocar el tema de la escena pública. Shûichi no se vio muy complacido, pero era posible que necesitara abordar el tema directamente.

Hablaron. Shûichi expresó como se había sentido. Cuando había entrado al baño, de alguna forma excitó al cantante. También sintió miedo y tabú. Pero una vez que Tatsuha entró a la habitación, todo se fue al carajo.

Eiri ofreció borrar las fotos sin verlas antes, a lo que Shûichi respondió tajantemente, "¡Mas te vale que no! Después de todo lo que sufrí para tomarlas¡será mejor que las enmarques!" Shûichi se rió y ruborizó, luciendo extremadamente tierno. Oh, si que sabía como derretir el frío corazón del escritor, que ni tan frío era en realidad.

Se besaron y hablaron más hasta que el timbre sonó anunciando la llegada de la cena. Eiri se puso su yukata y le pidió a Shûichi que se quedara en la cama. Regresando con unas cuantas bolsas con comida, platos y palillos, ambos comieron en la cama, sintiendo mutuamente la necesidad de quedarse en su habitación segura, al menos un poco más.

Más tarde esa noche, aun en la cama hablando y disfrutando la mutua compañía, Shûichi dejó que Eiri supiera que estaba interesado en calentar un poco las cosas. El cantante fue al baño por un momento antes de regresar a la cama donde se besaron apasionadamente hasta que ambos quedaron sin aliento.

"Shû-chan, no tenemos que hacer nada si no lo deseas." Cuando Eiri le ofreció esto, Shûichi mordisqueó su oreja consiguiendo arrancarle unos gemidos de placer.

"Si quiero. Y además quiero volver a confiar en ti, así que…" Shûichi se puso de pie y fue al tocador. Sacó una bufanda negra de seda de uno de los cajones y volvió a la cama. Ocasionalmente usaban la bufanda para vendar a Shûichi cuando hacían el amor. Aunque técnicamente podía ser considerado una escena, ninguno de los dos lo veía de esa forma.

"¿Estás seguro?" Eiri le preguntó al tomar la prenda de las manos de Shûichi.

El cantante gateó hasta quedar sobre el regazo de su amante y lo besó profundamente. "Muy seguro."

La bufanda fue doblada y atada alrededor de los ojos del pequeño, cegándolo del resto del mundo. Eiri depositó a su niño en la cama y cubrió de besos su cuello y orejas.

Shûichi adoraba sentir la fría seda contra sus ojos. Aun le dolían un poco por haber llorado, y la bufanda se sentía tan suave y maravillosa que lograba llevarse todos los malestares.

Los besos comenzaron a caer sobre su piel en patrones aleatorios. Primero en su cuello, luego en sus piernas, luego en su estómago, luego en sus manos. Nunca sabía donde caerían los labios de su amante a continuación. La lengua de Eiri rodeó cálidamente su ombligo, introduciéndose en él, consiguiendo gemidos y suspiros.

Continuó besando y provocando a Shûichi con su boca y sus manos, finalmente concentrándose en la erección de éste. Chupándola y acariciándola, continuó aumentando la excitación del pequeño hasta que chorros de líquido cálido erupcionaron en su boca. Fue un orgasmo suave, Shûichi apenas suspiró cuando lo alcanzó.

"Shû-chan¿qué quieres hacer ahora? Si te duele mucho, no tenemos que…" Shûichi lo silenció con su respuesta.

"Si quiero. Aun estoy dilatado desde antes, así que por favor, te necesito dentro de mí. Ahora."

Eiri se elevó del cuerpo de su amante y se embetunó con lubricante. Descendiendo lentamente, se introdujo profundamente en Shûichi, siseando ante la calidez que lo envolvió. Comenzaron a moverse juntos, meciéndose lentamente. Eiri depositó besos por todo el rostro y cuello de Shûichi y susurró mil perdones en sus oídos.

Sus movimientos nunca se aceleraron. Mantuvieron un paso sereno hasta el final. En el último momento, Eiri le quitó la venda de los ojos al cantante y se miraron fijamente cuando el orgasmo atravesó sus cuerpos.

Era raro que Eiri verdaderamente le hiciera el amor a Shûichi. Esto hacía sentir vulnerable al novelista, pero esta noche esa vulnerabilidad no estaba a la vista. En su lugar, se sintió conectado con su amante. Rodaron para quedar uno al lado del otro, aun conectados, y cayeron en un profundo sueño.

Continuará…

**Notas de ffpanda: **En caso de que no lo vieran antes, este capítulo fue co-escrito con AshCat XD.

Supuse que se formarían dos grandes categorías en el último capítulo, pero resultó que surgieron tres categorías. Algunos encontraron MUY chistoso lo que le ocurrió a Shûichi. A algunos se les partió el corazón o se molestaron con lo que le pasó a Shûichi. La tercera categoría que no esperaba fueron aquellos que primero rieron, luego les dio pena. Eso me sorprendió.

Entonces, veamos:

Sádica yo? Bueno, quizás un poquito. Créanme, hay muchas personas dando vueltas MUCHO más sádicas que yo. Por supuesto, una vez lo que vean lo que tengo planeado para mi siguiente historia (la escribiré una vez que termine con Depravación) quizás suba en su ranking de personas sádicas del mundo. NO será para los de corazón sensible!

No sé si alguna vez Shû querrá volver a ver a la cara a Tatsuha después de lo ocurrido. Yo no lo haría de estar en sus zapatos.

Finalmente, a Ashley Vulpix. Ella está traduciendo mi historia al español y posteándola en varios sitios. Los reviews ya están llegando, GRACIAS por tu generosidad!

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: Mmmm, se imaginan lo que viene? Shûichi puede ser el uke/sumiso supremo, pero si que sabe lo que significa ser Dominante!

**Notas de traducción: **suspira Lo admito, me importa un huevo que Eiri esté OOC si se porta así de tierno con Shûichi. Este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos (soy una babosa por el Aftercare) y además es preludio para un excelente capítulo a continuación. Oh, cierto, hay algo que aclarar:

**Depravity 1,0: **ffpanda menciona otra historia que escribirá cuando acabe Depravity. Bueno, la respuesta fue inmediata, la gente NO quería esperar hasta el final (de hecho, la historia está actualmente inconclusa en el capítulo 36). Por ende, Depravity 1,0 cobró vida antes de lo planificado. Ahora cuenta con tres one-shots independientes, el formato que tendrá toda la historia. Será traducido? Sólo si les interesa leer las escenas más fuertes del fic xD.

Gracias por leer esta historia, ojalá si tienen tiempo puedan dejar un review, sus opiniones siempre son muy lindas de leer. Gracias también a **Nadesiko Takase (**o como quiera se llame ahora xD) por el favor que hace al ser mi linda beta! Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo titulado… Shû Dom! Sé que a varios les va a gustar!


	15. Shû Dom

Recordamos a nuestros lectores que esto es una **traducción**. Para datos de autora y disclaimers pertinentes favor pasar al primer capítulo.

Nota de autor: Advertencia! Escena consensual sin consentimiento a continuación!! Significa que no es realmente una escena sin consentimiento.

* * *

En la mente de Hiro se repetían las conversaciones que había entablado ese día. No podía creer que Yuki iba a dejar a Shûichi Dominarlo esa noche. Suguru y él cambiaban de lugares casi todas las veces que hacían el amor, pero Hiro dominaba la mayor parte del tiempo, y ellos ni siquiera habían montado una sola escena. No sabía si, llegado el momento, sería capaz de entregar el control de la manera en que Yuki lo haría. 

Mirando su regazo, intentó enfocarse en el aquí y ahora. 'Aquí' léase como Suguru, 'ahora' léase como la increíble mamada que Hiro estaba recibiendo. La lengua de Suguru se enrollaba alrededor de la cabeza de su miembro haciéndole ver estrellas. El guitarrista amaba esto, pero deseaba más. Había una parte de su conversación con Shûichi que lo intrigaba. Una escena de violación. Hiro había leído sobre violación en el mundo BDSM, y como era una forma de juegos de rol que podía llegar a ser muy intensa. Oh, lo que daría por poder intentarlo ahora mismo, y sabía exactamente como lo haría. Su mente volvió a perderse, esta vez, permitiendo que su fantasía completara su excitación.

Hiro se ocultaría en la habitación de invitados después de decirle a Suguru que regresaría en un momento. Después de unos largos minutos, Suguru saldría en su búsqueda. Cuando entrara a la habitación, Hiro saldría de su escondite y con sigilo se pondría detrás de su novio. Tendría un pequeño cuchillo en su mano, un cuchillo de mantequilla, nada más peligroso que ello. Presionándolo contra la espalda de Suguru le advertiría, "si gritas o intentas escapar, saldrás herido."

Levantando la polera del hombre más joven, llevaría el frío metal contra su piel, manteniendo la ilusión de peligro. Suguru perdería el aliento. Sabría que era Hiro, no podía ser nadie más, pero la posibilidad de peligro sería intoxicante. "Por favor, haré lo que desee, sólo no me haga daño."

"Buen chico. Ahora arrodíllate en la cama." Suguru seguiría las órdenes, temblando ligeramente. Hiro se movería detrás de él llevando sus manos para pellizcar el trasero del menor fuertemente. "Mmm, qué dulce. Te gusta esto¿verdad?"

Suguru no respondería, pero con sólo un pequeño vistazo de los pequeños trazos de piel desnuda revelaría que estaba sonrojado con excitación y nerviosismo.

Hiro tomaría el dobladillo de la polera de Suguru en sus manos, y de un tirón, desgarraría la prenda hasta que estuviera completamente descosida. Llevando la tela hacia delante, la deslizaría por los brazos del tecladista hacía la cama frente a ellos.

"¡Po... por favor! Haré lo que sea, sólo no me hag…" presionaría el frío cuchillo contra la espalda de Suguru, deteniendo sus ruegos.

"¡SILENCIO!" Los pequeños sollozos de respuesta aumentarían la excitación del pelirrojo. Llevando el cuchillo a través de sus omóplatos y luego por la columna de Suguru, disfrutaría la visión de la erizada piel de su víctima. "Sabes que deseas esto. No eres más que una pequeña y sucia perra, MI perra. Voy a cogerte. Muy. Fuerte."

Con esa promesa, Hiro buscaría dentro de los pantalones de Suguru hasta dar con aquella apretada entrada. Deslizando un dedo en su interior, Suguru jadearía ante la intrusión ligeramente dolorosa. "Esta parte de tu cuerpo no puede esperar hasta tenerme adentro. Me está absorbiendo. Quítate los pantalones."

Suguru cumpliría de prisa, llevando sus pantalones hasta sus rodillas. Antes de que pudiera quitárselos por completo, Hiro lo detendría. "Eso es suficiente. Ahora los boxers." La última prenda sería removida y Hiro llevaría un dedo a su interior fuerte y rápidamente.

"Uhh, por favor, oh dios, lo que sea¡por favor!"

"Inclínate, perra. Déjame ver ese dulce trasero tuyo. Quiero ver mi dedo penetrándote." Presionando el cuchillo fuertemente contra la espalda de Suguru, forzaría a su víctima a ponerse sobre sus manos y rodillas. La restricción en sus rodillas mantendría sus piernas cerradas. "Sabes que deseas esto. No puedes esperar hasta tenerme en tu interior, cogiéndote con furia. ¡Dímelo!"

El cuerpo de Suguru estaría sudando y temblando. "Es cierto, dios¡lo deseo!. ¡Por favor!. ¡Es demasiado!" El pasaje de Suguru respaldaría sus palabras, succionando y liberando el dedo de Hiro.

Acercándose y colocándose a horcajadas sobre las piernas de Suguru, Hiro abriría sus jeans y sacaría su erección. Cubriéndolo con lubricante y sin advertencia, presionaría completamente dentro del tecladista con una firme embestida. "¡Perra!"

El grito de Suguru retumbaría a través de la habitación. Sin esperar que se ajustara a la intrusión, Hiro retiraría su miembro y volvería a hundirlo en su interior con fuerza brutal. Una, y otra, y otra vez, el cuerpo del tecladista se vería envuelto en una ola de dolor y placer.

Saliendo totalmente de su interior, Hiro retrocedería y le quitaría por completo la ropa a Suguru, liberando sus piernas de su confinamiento. "Date la vuelta." Habiendo realizado lo indicado, Hiro arrojaría el cuerpo de Suguru sobre la cama y le abriría las piernas. Levantando el trasero de su víctima, se pondría en posición y seguiría con su ataque. "!Te voy a coger hasta que te desmayes!"

Suguru lo observaría intensamente, sus ojos muy abiertos y sus labios ligeramente bañados en saliva. Hiro lo embestiría con un paso salvaje, penetrando violentamente el pequeño cuerpo debajo de él. Llevaría su mano hasta el cabello de Suguru para coger un mechón con fuerza y presionarlo contra la cama. Suguru estaría completamente inmóvil, su voz alternaría gritos y sollozos. Y así Hiro se acercaría al orgasmo.

Podía sentirlo. La completa rendición de Suguru sería la perfección absoluta¡DIOS, estaba al borde del clímax!

Hiro llevó sus manos hacia su regazo, entrelazando el suave cabello de Suguru entre sus dedos. Manteniendo al tecladista quieto, embistió dentro de su boca para llenarla con su semilla, mientras escenas de sí mismo penetrando el cuerpo debajo del suyo se proyectaban frente a sus ojos. Era uno de los orgasmos más fuertes que había experimentado. ¡DIOS! Necesitaba hacer que Suguru experimentara algunos juegos BDSM con él. Cuanto antes, mejor.

* * *

Estaba sentado en su auto terminando su último cigarro. Restaban cinco minutos para las seis. Shûichi le había dicho que no estuviera en casa hasta las seis de la tarde, y ya que el cantante estaba a cargo esa noche, Eiri obedeció la orden. Le fue complicado mantenerse ocupado durante el día. Salió a comprar al centro comercial, la experiencia le recordó el porque detestaba tanto el paraíso de los compradores, pasó la mayor parte del tiempo en una de esas grandes cadenas de librerías con cafetería en el piso superior, e incluso fue a ver una película. Todas esas salidas habían apretado el nudo en su estómago. 

Estaba nervioso.

Seguía diciéndose a si mismo que no tenía motivo para estar nervioso. ¡Era sólo Shûichi!. ¡Su uke supremo!. ¡El mayor de los sumisos! El chico no tenía un ápice de violencia en su cuerpo. Pero Eiri sabía que sumiso o no, Shûichi tenía el control de la batuta y seguramente estaba planeando algo salvajemente inimaginable para su escena.

Otra bocanada de su cigarro, otro minuto que pasaba. Golpeteó el volante con sus dedos y trató de buscar un estado mental apropiado para encarar lo que estaba por suceder. No estaba funcionando, pero realmente no importaba. Había hecho esto una vez con su mentor. No había amado a su mentor, simplemente le había enseñado los límites. Someterse a esa mujer había sido casi imposible, pero lo había logrado. Debería ser mucho más sencillo someterse a Shûichi, sólo basándose en la unión emocional que compartía con el pequeño. Todo gravitaba en torno a la confianza, y Eiri confiaba en Shûichi.

¡Mierda, que lento avanzaba el reloj! Había estado sentado frente a la casa por demasiado tiempo. Decidiendo que ya casi era la hora, el novelista salió del vehículo y tiró el cigarro al suelo. Tras pisotearlo, zanjó la distancia con la puerta principal.

Se había imaginado que Shûichi estaría esperándolo, pero en su lugar la casa estaba vacía. Había estado tan ocupado con sus nervios que había olvidado que hoy era el día que Shûichi visitaría la casa de su hermana. Maldiciéndose por desperdiciar tiempo en el auto, encendió las luces.

La habitación tenía un par de aditamentos nuevos. En el sofá había un par de toallas, y una simple silla de madera traída de la oficina colocada en una esquina. Eiri los miró con irritación. Habían usado esa silla en el pasado - ¿Realmente Shûichi pensaba que iba a obligarlo a hacer eso que Eiri estaba pensado? La última pieza nueva era un largo espejo sacado del interior del armario de la habitación. Estaba mirando directamente hacia el sofá. Con un suspiro resignado, Eiri camino hacía la mesa ratona y cogió la nota.

"Si seguiste mis instrucciones, ya son las seis de la tarde. Voy camino a casa. Mientras tanto, ve a la habitación, báñate, y usa todo lo que dejé preparado para ti. Sécate completamente, vístete con la ropa que dejé seleccionada, y luego regresa a la sala. Espérame en el sofá."

Eiri dejó la nota y se dirigió al baño. En su camino, vio un par de pantalones de cuero a un lado de la cama.

Tomando la caja dejada a un lado del lavamanos, Eiri no pudo evitar pensar, 'obviamente esta noche me montan.' El cantante había pensado en todo, asegurándose de que Eiri estuviera limpio tanto por fuera como por dentro. Una vez que terminó con la parte más incómoda, se duchó usando los jabones aromatizados y el acondicionador que le fueron dejados. Todo olía a naranjas y especias, y de hecho eran muy agradables. Los aromas definitivamente le quedaban, y mentalmente alabó a Shûichi por su elección.

Se secó y fue a la habitación a ponerse los pantalones de cuero. Inmediatamente descubrió su error, dejando escapar una serie de improperios antes de ponerse la peculiar prenda. No podía creer que estuviera usando esa 'cosa'. Eran apretados alrededor de sus muslos y caderas, y completamente abiertos alrededor de su trasero y partes más íntimas. Pensó que parecía un Village People rechazado, pero si esto era lo que Shûichi quería, entonces…

Ah, humillación. Que adorable recurso en el BDSM.

La pieza final de su atuendo fue puesta en su sitio – un apretado anillo de metal para el pene que calzaba perfectamente en la base de su miembro y sus testículos.

Eiri se dirigió de regreso a la sala y se sentó en el sofá a aguardar su destino.

* * *

Shûichi deslizó la llave en la cerradura. Ahora era el momento de la verdad. ¿Estaría Eiri sentado en el sofá con la ropa que le había dejado esperando por él, o acaso el novelista rompería su promesa? La puerta se abrió lentamente, y tras quitarse los zapatos, Shûichi miró alrededor. 

Ahí, sentado en el sofá y luciendo completamente miserable, estaba su sumiso por esa noche. Y estaba, efectivamente, usando los pantalones. Shûichi casi se puso a saltar de alegría, pero mantuvo la compostura. Caminó a través de la habitación en silencio hacia el baño para ducharse rápidamente. Necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para centrarse, además de limpiar la baba de bebé que lo cubría.

Estando de pie bajo el chorro de agua caliente, no pudo evitar reírse al recordar su día en casa de los Seguchi. Había jugado con su sobrina por horas – ambos entreteniéndose de igual manera. Mika-san tomó la presencia de Shûichi como una bendición y aprovechó de tomar una siesta a media tarde. Sintiéndose más rejuvenecida de lo que se había sentido en meses, le concedió a Shûichi historias sobre la infancia de Eiri. El cantante no podía creer lo dulce y despreocupado que Eiri había sido. Conocía las razones del cambio en su personalidad, pero se preguntaba si aquel niño seguía en su interior, deseando se liberado.

No hablaron del tema de su almuerzo hace dos semanas, pero Mika-san si le contó una o dos historias vergonzosas sobre el novelista. Shûichi dejó que el agua lo recorriera mientras se reía, ahora sabiendo que Eiri había mojado el futón hasta los ocho años. Mika-san rodó los ojos al hablar de lo difícil que había sido para su padre encontrar sábanas de plástico para un futón de niño.

Esa tarde se había ido sintiéndose más cercano a su cuñada y sobrina y ansioso por otra oportunidad para compartir con ambas. Quizás podría convencer a Eiri que lo acompañara. Quizá algún día.

Shûichi se vistió lentamente, sabiendo que el tiempo que se estaba tomando sólo aumentaban el malestar de su sumiso. Había considerado hacer una pequeña escena de aislamiento con Eiri, básicamente encerrarlo en un armario por una hora más o menos, pero decidió no perder tiempo de su noche con aquella forma tan solitaria de tortura. Además, posiblemente Eiri disfrutaría mucho algo así.

Vestido en pantalones de cuero negro y una media polera sin mangas de cuero negro, tomó su bolso lleno de accesorios para la noche y se dirigió a la sala. Shûichi atenuó la luz ligeramente, eliminando de vista las esquinas ásperas y rincones de la habitación. Del bolso sacó un sencillo collar de cuero y lo deslizó alrededor del cuello de Eiri.

"¿Listo?"

Inhalando profundamente, Eiri asintió.

"Muy bien¿cuál es tu palabra de seguridad?"

Tan pronto y Eiri ya estaba algo impresionado. Shûichi se estaba manteniendo tranquilo, lo que debería ser difícil dado que era un novato en esta posición. "Laptop," fue su respuesta, y Shûichi repitió la palabra en voz alta, riendo ligeramente. Shûichi podría haber apostado por cual sería su palabra, y habría ganado.

"Por esta noche, me llamarás Shindô-sama y yo te llamaré Neko-chan."

Eiri comenzó. "¿¡Qué!?. ¡Tienes que estar bromeando!. ¡De ninguna manera me llama..." Eiri miró los ojos centelleantes de Shûichi. Había roto su escena, y apenas iban comenzando.

"Quiero decir, sí, Shindô-sama." Shûichi se relajó, dado que ambos necesitaban algo de tiempo para acostumbrarse a sus nuevos roles. PERO, eso no significaba que olvidaría el pequeño desacato de Eiri. Su Neko-chan pagaría por esto más tarde.

Shûichi puso en espejo en posición. Trayendo la silla, apoyó el espejo contra la parte trasera del mueble. Eiri suspiró para sus adentros. Así que para ESO era la silla. Gracias a dios.

El espejo ahora reposaba directamente frente a Eiri. Shûichi tomó posición a la izquierda de su sumiso y comenzó a explicar el resto de las reglas. "No te correrás hasta que tengas mi permiso. Me agradecerás cuando sea apropiado. Y lo más importante, tendrás que observar lo que haces en el espejo. No cierres los ojos ni desvíes la mirada. ¿Está claro?"

"Sí, Shindô-sama," Eiri respondió, inmediatamente llevando sus ojos hacia su reflejo.

Shûichi llevó su mano hasta el miembro de Eiri, acariciando gentilmente la suave piel. "Abre las piernas." Haciendo lo que se le había dicho, Eiri se abrió frente al espejo.

Con su mano libre, Shûichi sacó del bolso una botella de lubricante con aroma a naranja. Derramando un poco sobre la palma de su mano, lo calentó ligeramente antes de aplicarlo sobre el miembro de Eiri, el que lentamente comenzaba a despertar bajo su toque.

Shûichi frotó el aceite sobre el miembro de su sub y luego repitió la misma acción sobre sus testículos. Eiri comenzaba a disfrutar las atenciones, su respiración y corazón aumentaban su frecuencia. Decidió relajarse y dejarse llevar. Oponerse sólo empeoraría las cosas, y hasta ahora, nada malo estaba pasando.

Shûichi era un maestro con sus manos. Sabía donde tocar y que partes evitar. Sabía cuanta presión aplicar, y que clase de caricias Eiri prefería. Sabiendo que el anillo evitaría el orgasmo del rubio, Shûichi lentamente comenzó a poner en práctica todas sus técnicas favoritas. Estaba feliz de prolongar esto todo lo posible, amando el peso del miembro de su sub en sus manos.

Shûichi iba cambiando de técnicas para continuar excitando a su sub. Eiri estaba quedando sin aliento, observando esas pequeñas manos sobre él en el espejo. El placer era fantástico, y estaba disfrutando el momento a cabalidad. Después de unos veinte minutos sin concretar su satisfacción, Shûichi le dio a Eiri otra instrucción.

"Neko-chan, levanta tu pierna derecha y pon tu pie en el descansillo a tu lado." El hacerlo dejó a Eiri completamente expuesto. Shûichi llevó un lubricado dedo hacia abajo y rodeó la entrada de su sub. Todo mientras continuaba acariciando el miembro de Eiri, sin prestar atención a su propia excitación.

El dedo continuó rodeando y jugueteando, ocasionalmente presionando con más fuerza el centro, pero sin penetrarlo realmente. Eiri respiraba con dificultad, su cuerpo latiendo al compás de su corazón. Jadeó cuando la mano de Shûichi dejó su entrada para subir hasta su escroto. Rodándolo gentilmente con ambas manos, la estimulación comenzó a agobiar al sumiso.

Eiri lentamente llevó su cabeza hacia atrás y dejó escapar un profundo gruñido, levantando sus caderas hacia las manos de su Dom. Shûichi inmediatamente vio su error y lo reprendió.

"¡Neko-chan! No tienes permitido desviar la mirada del espejo." Saltando ligeramente ante la orden, Eiri inmediatamente llevó sus ojos hacia su reflejo. Se tensó, esperando algún castigo. Y esperó. ¡Y esperó! Pero no hubo ninguna palmada, pellizco o golpe. En su lugar, Shûichi continuó jugando con sus partes más íntimas.

El novelista río internamente. Sabía que Shûichi no estaba realmente listo para esto. Si los roles estuvieran cambiados, Eiri habría castigado inmediatamente a Shûichi por romper las reglas. ¡Esto no era nada! Parecía que el niño sólo quería una oportunidad para jugar con él por un rato. Eiri no tendría problema con ello.

Shûichi vio que Eiri se relajó y entendió su reacción. Estaba logrando atraerlo a una falsa sensación de seguridad. Hora de aumentar las cosas de nivel.

Del bolso sacó un pequeño objeto plateado y ovalado con un cordón saliendo de él. Eiri lo reconoció inmediatamente como un vibrador huevo. Uhhh, sabía lo que iba a pasar.

"Baja hacia el sofá un poco más." Ayudando a su sumiso a ponerse en posición, Shûichi bañó sus dedos con lubricante. No había preparado a su Eiri aun, así que dejó el vibrador sobre el muslo de su sub, provocándolo con su mera presencia.

Shûichi no le había indicado a su sub que se lubricara o se dilatara antes de la escena. Quería el placer de comenzar el proceso él mismo. Dejando de lado el miembro de Eiri por completo, Shûichi presionó un dedo en su interior hasta que quedó dentro del cuerpo de su sub. Shûichi comenzó a meter y sacar el dedo, ocasionalmente deteniéndose para aplicar más lubricante. Sacando su dedo, tomó la mano derecha de Eiri y derramó algo de lubricante en sus largos y delgados dedos.

"Termina de prepararte. Quiero ver un buen espectáculo. Obsérvate en el espejo."

Eiri frotó sus dedos con el aceite y llevó su mano debajo de su levantada pierna derecha. Ambos pares de ojos lo observaron intensamente mientras el novelista introducía su dedo medio, deslizándolo lo más profundo posible.

"Uhh, si. ¡Sigue haciendo eso! Quiero que estés húmedo y dilatado." Los ojos de Shûichi estaban muy abiertos frente a la visión que se le presentaba. Después de unos momentos, Eiri agregó un segundo dedo, moviéndolos en forma de tijera en su interior.

Eiri estaba disfrutando todo esto. Shûichi estaba muy excitado - prácticamente montándose el sofá mientras observaba como sus dedos lo invadían. Levantó aun más su pierna derecha, su talón apoyado en el sofá en lugar del descansillo, estirándolo aun más y proporcionándole a su Dom una mejor vista. Un tercer dedo se unió, y Eiri comenzó a gemir fuertemente, prácticamente armonizando con el cantante.

Shûichi se acercó para quitar la mano de Eiri de su interior. Lubricando el vibrador, presionó el juguete a través del anillo muscular y dentro del cuerpo de Eiri, encendiéndolo en baja potencia. No estaba contra la próstata de Eiri, pero las profundas vibraciones eran extremadamente excitantes para el novelista.

Shûichi continuó masajeando el miembro de Eiri, viendo como los ojos de su sub comenzaban a cerrarse ante el intenso placer. Eiri luchó contra el enorme deseo de cerrar sus ojos, pero estaba perdiendo. Shûichi esperó, y en cuanto los ojos de Eiri se cerraron por un par de segundos, se alejó y le dijo con severidad, "¡ABRE LOS OJOS!"

Eiri obedeció al instante, el susto amainó su erección ligeramente. Nuevamente esperó algún castigo, y nuevamente, nada ocurrió. Casi deseaba que Shûichi fuera más agresivo, pero rápidamente alejó la idea recordando el viejo adagio, ten cuidado con lo que deseas. Su escena no había comenzado realmente, y la dureza en la voz de Shûichi le advertía que las cosas aun podían cambiar de un momento a otro.

El cantante continuó palpando y frotando a Eiri, intentando unos nuevos trucos que había aprendido mientras investigaba para su escena la semana pasada. Eiri respondió especialmente bien a una técnica llamada ' La Lanzadera'.

Tomó el miembro de Eiri con ambas manos, los dedos tocando ligeramente los lados del cuerpo como si estuviera sosteniendo un clarinete. Entonces comenzó a moverlo hacia delante y atrás entre sus manos sosteniéndolo de la suelta piel del cuerpo. Tenía reputación de aumentar la tensión al extremo y hacer a los hombres rogar por correrse. Estaba funcionando.

La respiración de Eiri era errática mientras todo su cuerpo se removía. Estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, intentando mantenerse tranquilo y concentrado en el espejo. Ese pequeño truquito de Shûichi de mover su miembro rápidamente era increíble, y sin darse cuenta, los ojos de Eiri bajaron a su regazo para observar más cercanamente.

Sin detener su ataque, Shûichi gruñó, "es la tercera vez, Neko-chan, y haré que te arrepientas. ¡Ahora mira el espejo!" Eiri volvió a concentrarse en su reflejo. Su pecho se apretó. ¡Ahora entendía el jueguito de Shûichi! Estaba llevando la cuenta, contando sus errores, y lo castigaría una vez que acabaran esta parte de la escena. Era tan caliente, tan malvado de parte de su amante, y el sólo saber que Shûichi había planeado algo así era suficiente para llevarlo más allá del límite.

Pero¡ah mierda!. ¡¡Ese puto anillo!!

¡Quería correrse! Era demasiado para él. Shûichi no le había prohibido hablar, así que hizo su plegaria. "Shindô-sama, por favor¡permítame correrme!"

Shûichi sonrió y miró los ojos de Eiri en el espejo. "¿Quieres correrte ahora? Ruégame, y quizás te lo permita."

Eiri gritó, "¡Por favor, Shindô-sama!. ¡Por favor!" Rogando instantáneamente, Eiri sintió el control en su interior desmoronándose. Las manos en su miembro parecían una extensión de su propio cuerpo, trayendo el placer desde su interior. El vibrador aumentó de intensidad, y Eiri ya casi no podía hablar, "Por favor… ¡OH DIOS!. ¡Por favor!. ¡Por favor!"

Shûichi tembló, liberando su propio miembro de sus pantalones rápidamente. Mientras se masturbaba con una mano, la otra bajó para liberar el anillo alrededor del miembro de Eiri antes de continuar frotándolo. Se inclinó hacia delante, deslizó su lengua alrededor de la oreja de su sub y le susurró, "córrete."

Con un grito desgarrador, Eiri sintió como su semilla bombeaba hacia las manos de su Dom. Intentando con todas sus fuerzas observar el espejo, vio el orgasmo de Shûichi cayendo sobre su regazo, salpicándolos a ambos con el cálido líquido. Después de que esas pequeñas manos lograron sacarle hasta la última gota de su interior, la cabeza de Eiri se desplomó sobre el sofá. Sus ojos no dejaron de ver el espejo hasta que Shûichi dijo, "relájate, ya puedes desviar la mirada." En cuanto tuvo permiso, los ojos de Eiri se cerraron y su cuerpo se desmoronó.

Fue un increíble orgasmo para ambos, y Eiri se asombró de la facilidad con la que Shûichi lograba destruir su autocontrol. Se dio cuenta que mucho tenía que ver con su relación, dudando que alguien más pudiera conseguir el mismo efecto en él.

Shûichi siempre se recuperaba primero, así que no se sorprendió cuando unos momentos más tarde el cantante susurró en su oído, "apenas estamos comenzando. Quítate el vibrador y recuéstate sobre tu espalda en el suelo."

En cuanto Eiri estuvo en posición, Shûichi se quitó la ropa y se le unió, arrodillándose sobre el cuerpo de su sub. Puso una rodilla a cada lado de la cabeza de Eiri y quedó mirando hacia los pies del novelista. Descendiendo lentamente, le presentó su trasero a su amante. "Dale el trato que merece."

El novelista rió ligeramente antes de besar la piel sobre él, los rosados bultos prácticamente brillaban por su juego anterior. Depositó pequeños besos alrededor de cada mejilla antes de besar lenta y gentilmente directamente la entrada de su Dom. Retomando su camino anterior, Eiri volvió a besarlo, esta vez más profundamente, permitiéndole a su lengua unirse al juego, trazando dibujos sobre la suave piel.

Shûichi cerró los ojos y se relajó ante las sensaciones. Hacer esto le daría sólo el tiempo necesario a Eiri para recuperarse antes de sorprenderlo nuevamente. Si tan sólo supiera lo que estaba por venir…

La lengua de Eiri comenzó a formar amplios arcos sobre Shûichi antes de acercarse a su entrada nuevamente. Girando cada vez más cerca de su objeto de adoración, Eiri bañó la piel con su lengua y labios, a veces mordiendo, arrancando gemidos de placer de su Dom.

Su lengua finalmente pasó sobre la entrada de Shûichi, excitando la delicada piel. El pelirrosa jadeó por aire cuando la lengua de Eiri ingresó en él. ¡Se sentía maravilloso! Se habían hecho esto mutuamente muchas veces, pero nunca en esta posición. Era un elemento poderoso para Shûichi, y necesitó inclinarse hacia delante para conseguir un mejor balance.

Eiri no dejó de lamerlo en ningún momento, haciéndolo velozmente, volviendo loco a su Dom. Shûichi estaba muy erecto, gotas de semen caían sobre el cuello y el pecho de Eiri. Los ojos del pelirrosa estaban dirigidos hacia el miembro de su amante, el cual estaba duro nuevamente. Llevando una mano hasta él, el cantante le quitó el anillo y dijo, "por el resto de la noche, puedes correrte cuando lo requieras. Sólo no puedes tocarte."

Eiri respondió, "gracias, Shindô-sama," su cálido aliento acariciando suavemente la piel de Shûichi y haciendo que se estremeciera de placer.

Era momento de pasar a la siguiente parte de la escena. Shûichi se puso de pie y colocó el espejo en el piso. No pudo evitar detenerse un momento y observar a su sub, recostado con pantalones de cuero que lo dejaban totalmente expuesto y el collar, una pierna doblada, excitado, jadeando y sonrojado. Shûichi llevó la silla hasta el medio de la habitación y se sentó. "Gatea hasta mí."

Eiri se dio vuelta y obedeció. Sabía lo que estaba por venir, y no le molestó como pensó que lo haría. Nadie le había hecho esto antes, y saber lo que estaba por ocurrirle lo asustaba y fascinaba profundamente. Observó a Shûichi con detenimiento, viendo a su amor tan excitado como él.

Eiri se detuvo frente a su Dom y comenzó a besas sus pies y piernas. El cantante se inclinó hacia delante y disfrutó la atención, pero cuando Eiri se acercó a su miembro, llevó su mano hasta el rostro de su sub. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Shûichi comenzó a hablar.

"Cuando estuvimos jugando frente al espejo, desviaste la mirada tres veces a pesar de que te ordené no hacerlo. Y antes de eso, me faltaste el respeto cuando te dije tu nombre por esta noche, Neko-chan. Como castigo, te pondrás sobre mis piernas para que pueda darte unas nalgadas. Cinco veces por cada vez que no miraste el espejo, y cinco más por hablar al principio. Estoy siendo indulgente contigo por ser la primera vez que te sometes a mí. Serán veinte nalgadas, y contarás cada una partiendo desde veinte hasta uno, y me agradecerás por cada una."

"Ponte en posición."

Ahora que el momento había llegado, Eiri se paralizó.

Shûichi observó la exposición de emociones en el rostro de Eiri. Normalmente el novelista era impávido, rara vez revelaba lo que estaba sintiendo. Pero su autocontrol estaba hecho jirones por lo que había pasado, y Shûichi pudo ver la aprensión, el miedo, la emoción, el amor y el deseo de complacerlo proyectado en sus ojos. Pero no podía tener compasión.

"No me hagas repetirlo. ¡Ponte en posición!"

La fuerte orden atravesó a Eiri y lo hizo moverse involuntariamente. Poniéndose de pie, se puso al lado derecho de Shûichi y se colocó sobre el regazo de su Dom. Se inclinó hasta que logró aferrarse a las patas de la silla para afirmarse. Su miembro reposaba contra el muslo de Shûichi, aun excitado pese a su extrema turbación.

Las manos del pequeño se posaron sobre su trasero, formado círculos y pellizcando la piel suavemente. También acarició los muslos de Eiri, para luego llevar sus dedos a la entrada de su sub. Su otra mano recorrió el pelo y el cuello de Eiri con sensuales y suaves caricias que buscaban relajarlo.

"Dime¿estás cómodo?"

Eiri no lograba sacar la voz, tomándole varios intentos antes de poder responder, "casi, Shindô-sama."

"Acomódate. Busca tu equilibrio. No quiero que te caigas en medio de esto."

Eiri obedeció. "Gracias, Shindô-sama." Una vez que estuvo seguro y cómodo sobre el regazo de Shûichi, dijo "Shindô-sama, estoy listo". Su boca estaba seca, y podía sentir la erección de su Dom presionando contra su costado.

Shûichi comenzó despacio. Su mano izquierda siguió acariciando el cuello y la espalda de su sub, y su mano derecha se elevó para comenzar. El primer golpeó cayó sobre el centro de la nalga izquierda de Eiri. Dolió, pero no demasiado.

"Veinte. Gracias, Shindô-sama." Eiri sonrió suavemente. Shûichi sabía que debía comenzar despacio o el dolor se volvería insoportable.

El segundo golpe cayó en el centro de su nalga derecha. Fue ligeramente más fuerte, y su trasero comenzaba a sentirse tibio.

"Diecinueve. Gracias, Shindô-sama." Shûichi sonrió y acarició la piel de su Neko-chan. Tenía que esperar entre cada golpe para darle tiempo al cuerpo de Eiri de liberar endorfinas y que sus nervios se recuperaran, o terminaría entumecido y no sentiría nada.

El siguiente golpe cayó en la parte baja izquierda, nuevamente un poco más fuerte que el anterior. El siguiente, arriba a la derecha. "Dieciocho. Gracias, Shindô-sama. Diecisiete. Gracias Shindô-sama."

Shûichi llevó sus dedos hacia la entrada de Eiri. Aun seguía húmeda por el aceite, y jugueteó con ella deliciosamente. Con una pausa para acariciarlo y tocarlo entre cada nalgada, Eiri continuó la cuenta regresiva y Shûichi llevó el siguiente golpe arriba a la izquierda seguido por uno abajo a la derecha.

Hablar le resultaba más complejo entre más dolorosas se volvían las nalgadas. "Dieciséis, gracias, Shindô-sama. Quince, gracias, Shindô-sama."

Ahora Shûichi repetía el patrón. Centro izquierda, con más fuerza, centro derecha. Más fuerte de nuevo, abajo izquierda, arriba derecha, arriba izquierda, abajo derecha. Eiri estaba jadeando y retorciendo su cuerpo contra el de Shûichi. Esto estimulaba a ambos maravillosamente, ambos sintiendo el placer y el dolor simultáneamente. Shûichi había sido advertido que su mano comenzaría a dolerle con los golpes. Su palma estaba roja y caliente, pero aun faltaban nalgadas, y su corazón estaba emocionado. El trasero de Eiri estaba teñido de un rojo brillante.

Eiri anticipó el siguiente golpe siguiendo el patrón de Shûichi. Cuando lo sintió abajo izquierda en lugar de centro izquierda, fue sorprendido y perdió ligeramente el balance. Se recuperó rápidamente y contó, "¡Ocho, gracias, Shindô-sama!" y se reajustó. Estaba tan excitado, no pudo evitar embestir su miembro contra la pierna de Shûichi con cada nueva nalgada. Esto iba a causarle un orgasmo, pero, oohhh, no todavía. Quería que durara.

El dolor era fuerte y agudo, y el calor emanado de él era muy intenso. Cada vez que Shûichi se detenía para acariciarlo, gemía larga y profundamente en su garganta. Una mano se escabulló entre sus muslos y tomó sus testículos gentilmente, mientras un pulgar presionaba contra su entrada. Si Shûichi continuaba estimulándolo de esa forma, se correría muy pronto.

GOLPE "¡Siete!. ¡Gracias, Shindô-sama!" la voz de Eiri subía un tono con cada nalgada. ¡Se sentía maravilloso! El dolor, el placer, el control, el amor, todo, oh dios, estaba sumergido en el sub-espacio, y no quería que salir de él.

GOLPE "¡Seis!. ¡GRACIAS , Shindô-sama!" Estaba tan duro, se sentía tan bien. El cuerpo de Eiri se removía sobre el regazo de su Dom.

La siguiente nalgada fue la más fuerte de todas, y cayó en la parte baja y central de su trasero. Eiri gritó con fuerza. Había un palpitante dolor en su trasero, y aquellos latidos comenzaron a transmitirse a su miembro. Ya no podía reprimirlo más. Presionando con fuerza contra el muslo de Shûichi, Eiri gruñó y se corrió, el cálido líquido cayendo entre sus cuerpos. "¡Oh Dios!. ¡Oh SHÛICHI!"

Recuperando el aliento, consiguió gruñir, "cinco, gracias, Shindô-sama."

Shûichi tembló al verse capaz de conseguir esa clase de respuesta en su amante. Ignoró su miembro dolorosamente duro y continuó. "Cuatro más y terminamos."

Sin darle tiempo a Eiri para que se recuperara, lanzó los siguientes cuatro golpes, cada uno más ligero que el anterior. Acariciando suavemente entre cada golpe, Shûichi concluyó las nalgadas.

"Uno, gracias, Shindô-sama."

El cuerpo de Eiri se desplomó completamente con una euforia exhausta. Su trasero le dolía mucho, pero de buena manera.

"Ponte sobre manos y rodillas." Shûichi le ordenó. Caminando hacia el sofá, Shûichi tomó una de las toallas y limpió el semen de los pantalones de Eiri, sabiendo lo difícil que sería hacerlo si lo dejaba para más tarde.

"¿Ves el espejo sobre el piso? Ponte a horcajadas encima de él sobre tus manos y rodillas." El espejo era lo suficientemente delgado como para que ambos pudieran moverse y verse reflejados si miraban hacia abajo. Shûichi lubricó su erección con aceite de naranja, con cuidado de no provocarse un orgasmo.

"Sí, Shindô-sama." Eiri obedeció y vio a su Dom sudoroso, sonrojado y aun muy excitado. Su trasero quemaba, pero en realidad tenía muchos deseos de pasar a la siguiente parte.

Shûichi se puso detrás de él y se introdujo en su interior con una firme embestida. Se quedó quieto, necesitando un momento para tranquilizarse y no correrse demasiado rápido. Amaba estar dentro del novelista, pero esta vez, observando el punto donde sus cuerpos se unían y viendo algo de semen que había caído sobre el enrojecido trasero de Eiri, estaba más allá de las palabras. Shûichi podría escribir un millón de canciones sobre esta increíble emoción, y jamás lograr capar el momento a cabalidad.

Saliendo de su interior hasta que sólo la cabeza de su miembro quedó adentro, Shûichi le dio la siguiente instrucción. "Mira el espejo nuevamente. Mira donde te estoy montando. Ese soy yo, mi verga dentro de tu culo. Mira como te cojo."

Eiri ya se estaba poniendo duro bajo las veloces embestidas de Shûichi. Cada vez que se hundía en su interior, el pelirrosa apretaba la adolorida piel de su trasero gentilmente, haciendo más fuertes los jadeos de Eiri.

Shûichi se acercaba al clímax. Sabía que no sería capaz de prolongar esto demasiado, pero era joven y no le tomaba mucho tiempo recuperarse. Penetró en Eiri más fuerte, más rápido, más profundo, hasta que el nudo en su estómago comenzó a aflojarse. Apretó la piel de Eiri con fuerza suficiente para moretearlo mientras se vaciaba dentro del cuerpo del novelista.

Manteniendo su miembro en el interior de Eiri, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente hasta que sintió como despertaba nuevamente su deseo. En un parpadeo ya estaba duro y cogiéndose a su sub nuevamente. Sin intentar alargar esta ronda, dejó que la pasión ascendiera hasta que el sentimiento fue demasiado abrumador y se corrió. En ese momento el placer de Eiri no era prioritario, era el suyo. Aunque eso no significaba que Eiri no estuviera disfrutándolo¡claro que lo estaba!

Después de su segundo orgasmo, Shûichi retiró su miembro. "Neko-chan, observa. ¿Ves eso cayendo de tu interior y chorreando por tus piernas? Ese es MI semen." Shûichi tomó la botella de lubricante y sacó un último juguete del bolso. Era un dildo de apariencia y tamaño realista. Después de aceitarlo, lo insertó en Eiri y lo usó para cogerse al novelista, esperando el retorno de su propia erección.

El adulto estaba duro nuevamente, de su miembro goteaba semen que caía sobre el vidrio debajo de él. El fuerte contraste de su caucásica piel, la morena piel de Shûichi, los pantalones de cuero y el dildo creaban un hermoso reflejo, el cual quedó tallado en la mente de Eiri.

Después de un par de minutos, Shûichi sacó el dildo y lo reemplazó con su propio miembro. Lentamente, casi con gentileza, se montó a su sub golpeando sus piernas contra las suyas al compás de sus embestidas. Shûichi se inclinó hacia delante y lamió la piel de la espalda de Eiri. Besó, mordisqueó e hizo cosquillas a su sub, sin detener sus caderas mientras llenaba el pasaje de Eiri.

Bajando por el lado de Eiri con su boca, Shûichi se detuvo sobre su cadera y la mordió. El mayor gritó de dolor, su espalda y cuello curvándose hacia el techo. Shûichi no cedió, por el contrario, lo mordió más fuerte. No tanto como para romper su piel, pero suficiente para marcarlo. Cuando retrocedió, observó las encendidas marcas rojas que habían quedado, las besó, y se separó del cuerpo de su amante.

"Deja el espejo y recuéstate sobre tu espalda." Eiri estaba agradecido de la nueva postura. Su cuerpo le dolía y tenía problemas para mantenerse erguido.

Una vez que Eiri se reposicionó, Shûichi se arrodilló entre sus piernas y encajó sus piernas sobre sus hombros. Shûichi volvió a ingresar en el cuerpo del novelista y deslizó sus dedos por el cabello de Eiri. Ambos se aferraron con fuerza moviéndose al mismo compás.

Shûichi se había corrido tantas veces que logró hacerlo lánguido y pausadamente. Reclinó el cuerpo de Eiri ligeramente, permitiéndole alcanzar los labios de su amante. Se besaron, sus lenguas saliendo al encuentro para saborear y explorar, hasta que la excitación se llevó todo raciocinio.

Shûichi retrocedió y dijo, "déjame ver como te tocas. Córrete mientras esté dentro de ti."

"Sí, Shindô-sama." Las manos de Eiri cogieron su miembro, y comenzaron a acariciarlo a contratiempo de las embestidas de Shûichi. El pelirrosa se contuvo, esperando ver a su sub correrse primero. No tomó mucho tiempo. Eiri lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás, su boca se abrió, su cuerpo se tensó, y en un momento todo acabó. Su semilla se derramó sobre su mano mientras gritaba el nombre de su Dom.

Su orgasmo causó que su pasaje se estrechara fuertemente alrededor del miembro de Shûichi, siendo la estimulación final necesaria para llevar al cantante al máximo de los placeres. Salió con rapidez y se derramó sobre el cuerpo del novelista, lanzando su semilla sobre el miembro y testículos de Eiri. Tras liberar hasta la última gota de su orgasmo, del interior del bolso sacó una cámara digital. Los ojos de Eiri estaban cerrados, así que Shûichi volvió a su lugar y llamó a su sub, "Neko-chan."

El momento en que los ojos de Eiri se abrieron, un flash pasó frente a él. Ambos rieron suavemente y Eiri dijo, "gracias, Shindô-sama."

Shûichi gateó hacia los brazos de Eiri, susurrando en su oído, "No, mi amor. Gracias a ti."

Continuará...

**Notas de ffpanda: **Veamos... Neko-chan significa gatito.

Reviews! GRACIAS por todas sus palabras de aliento!

Una vez más gracias a AshCat y Ashley V!!!!

Nos vemos!

**Notas de traducción: **

**- Leather chaps: **Algo que me molesta es que el Inglés es mucho más específico con las prendas de ropa. El nombre preciso de los pantalones que Eiri usa es 'chaps' que en este caso son de cuero. Si esas cosas tienen traducción oficial, tendrán que perdonar mi ignorancia en ropa de gay en Español xD.

Este capítulo también es uno de mis favoritos, creo que esta postura también le queda muy bien a Shû. Y qué pasará ahora? Eiri admitirá que siempre ha querido ser sub? Shûichi se arrepentirá de lo que hizo? Ya lo veremos, hasta la próxima D.

Ah! Y gracias a Yuriko Takase (Nadesiko Takase, Brenda o como prefieran xD!) por su trabajo de beta! Y a ffpanda por sus siempre serviles consejos de traducción y ayuda con los _gringuismos_ xD. Nos vemos!


	16. Las Secuelas

_Recordamos a nuestros lectores que esto es una _**traducción**_. Para datos de autor y disclaimers pertinentes favor pasar al primer capítulo. Gracias!_

* * *

Shûichi y Eiri permanecieron tendidos en el piso de la sala por unos momentos, ambos ensimismados. Shûichi sabía que su responsabilidad como Dom aun no había acabado, pero estaba muy cómodo abrazado a su sub como para moverse. Ambos seguían respirando pesadamente y deseaba prolongar ese momento todo lo posible. 

Shûichi tenía las cosas claras. Sabía que eventualmente Eiri saldría de su estupor y reaccionaría, posiblemente de manera negativa, ante la escena que habían montado. Así que, mientras permaneciera recostado allí sonriendo como un baka, Shûichi decidió continuar en silencio y dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso.

Había un sólo problema con su plan. Ahora que ambos comenzaban a poner los pies nuevamente en la tierra, el sudor de sus cuerpos comenzaba a enfriarse. Eiri tenía la piel erizada y Shûichi tuvo que contener un escalofrío. ¡Esto no era aceptable! La última cosa que Shûichi deseaba era pescar un resfriado cuando restaban dos semanas para su gran viaje al Resort Depravación.

El cantante se movió lentamente, liberándose de los brazos de su amante. Los levantó a ambos, ligeramente nervioso por la obediente actitud de Eiri. Pensando que lo mejor para ellos por ahora sería un baño (después de todo, Eiri siempre parecía incorporar un baño en su rutina de aftercare), los guío hasta la bañera.

En el camino, Shûichi cogió los cigarros y el encendedor de Eiri del tocador, sabiendo que al novelista le gustaría un cigarro en ese momento. Tras ayudar a desvestir a su sumiso, Shûichi lo guío hasta el inodoro. Colocó una toalla para hacerlo un asiento más cómodo para el enrojecido trasero de su amante. Eiri se sentó en silencio, mirando a Shûichi a través de la habitación.

La bañera fue llenada con agua caliente y Shûichi le hizo un gesto a Eiri para que se le uniera. Lentamente, ambos hombres se sumergieron en el delicioso calor. Eiri siseo ante el primer contacto de su trasero con el agua, el calor encendiendo un ligero dolor en su hinchado trasero. Rápidamente pasó, y delicadamente se puso cómodo.

Se sentaron en silencio por un momento. Shûichi disfrutó cada momento que pasaba, apreciando la boba sonrisa y ojos perdidos en el recuerdo de su amante. Se preguntó si así es como lucía cuando estaba en el sub-espacio.

Eiri, por otra parte, no estaba concentrado en nada. Estaba feliz, su mente libre de todo sonido exterior que normalmente lo acosaba. Estaba vagamente conciente del cigarro encendido colocado en su mano y de la persona pelirrosa observándolo intensamente. Por ahora, decidió sólo flotar.

Shûichi comenzaba a preocuparse. ¿Cuánto tiempo planeaba su sub estar en ese estado?. ¿Cuando despertaría y explotaría? La primera vez que Eiri ofreció cambiar los roles¡Shûichi no podía esperar! El cantante llamó de inmediato a Depravación y usó su beneficio de miembro para programar una cita con un Dom mentor. Pasaron varias horas al teléfono durante la siguiente semana discutiendo los planes de Shûichi para esa noche. En ninguna ocasión se sintió culpable o preocupado, pero ahora que había acabado, Shûichi comenzaba a sentirse abrumado por ambas emociones.

"Creo que lo rompí," Shûichi murmuró suavemente.

El sonido de su voz fue como una alarma en la mente de Eiri. Comenzó a volver a tierra rápidamente, perdiendo la adorable sensación. Los ojos del rubio se posaron en el cantante frente a él. Tenía que salir de ahí, rápido.

Shûichi vio como su sumiso se ponía de pie y prácticamente saltó fuera de la bañera. Lanzando su cigarro al inodoro, Eiri cogió una toalla y su yukata, apresurándose hacia la puerta.

"¡Espera!. ¿Dónde vas?. ¿Estás bien?" Los ojos de Shûichi estaban ampliamente abiertos con pánico y comenzó a salir de la bañera, resbalándose en la superficie de porcelana.

Eiri sabía que no podía nada más salir corriendo. Puede que le hubiese cedido las riendas a Shûichi por una noche, pero Eiri siempre fue y siempre sería un Dom, justo como Shûichi siempre fue y siempre sería su sub. Tenía que tranquilizar a su amante.

"Estoy bien, sólo... sólo déjame a solas un momento." Eso fue lo mejor que logró articular, y una vez dicho, Eiri escapó de la habitación hacia su oficina, cerrando y asegurando la puerta detrás de él.

Shûichi apenas logró poner un pie firmemente en el piso antes de oír el familiar chasquido del seguro de la oficina al cerrarse. Suspiró y volvió a hundirse en el agua. Sabía que esto iba a ocurrir. No estaba en la naturaleza de Eiri gustar de mimos y arrumacos, y el hecho de haber sido dominado por completo hace unos momentos probablemente estaba trastornando la mente del novelista.

* * *

En un comienzo, los minutos pasaban lentamente mientras Eiri observaba el reloj en la barra de estado de su laptop. Pensó en todo lo que Shûichi le había hecho, desde su nombre de sub hasta el juego con el espejo, la adoración a su trasero a ser montado sobre el espejo. Ah si, cómo olvidar las nalgadas. El dolor en su parte trasera se aseguraba que el recuerdo resurgiera una y otra vez. 

Quería estar molesto. Quería estar triste y melancólico. Quería denunciar la injusticia de haber sido sometido a un castigo corporal bajo la mano de su sumiso.

Pero no podía.

No estaba molesto en lo absoluto. De hecho, se sentía bastante satisfecho con la experiencia. Bueno, al menos la MAYOR parte de él estaba satisfecha con la experiencia; una parte de él estaba claramente insatisfecha, tentando la tela de su yukata y palpitando ante el recuerdo de esas pequeñas y cálidas manos golpeando y maltratando su trasero.

¡No podía creer que pudiera ponérsele duro después de todo lo que había pasado! La mente de Eiri giraba ante sus conflictivas emociones. La manera en que Shûichi lo había dominado había sido tan jodidamente sexy. El cantante obviamente tomó toda la escena muy seriamente y se tomó mucho tiempo para prepararla.

Pero esto nunca volvería a repetirse.

Eiri se juró a sí mismo que jamás permitiría que una escena se volviera a romper como había sucedido en el restaurante. No importaba si moría en el intento, jamás le daría a Shûichi otro motivo para castigarlo. Sólo habría un hombre en esta relación administrando castigos¡Y estaba completamente seguro que no era el baka pelirrosa!

"Yo soy el Amo. Yo soy el Amo. Yo soy el Amo." Eiri se repitió esas palabras a si mismo una y otra vez hasta que logró alejar todos los pensamientos de ser dominado de su mente. Aunque claro, aun había un problema: todavía estaba completamente erecto.

Mirando el monte que se había formado con la tela, Eiri se dirigió a su apéndice traidor. "Crees que esto es muy chistoso¿verdad? Un par de nalgadas y actúas como el día que aprendimos como masturbarte. Bien, será mejor que lo hayas disfrutado, porque jamás volverás a experimentar algo parecido nuevamente."

Como si intentara desafiarlo, el cuerpo de su miembro se contoneó suavemente, retándolo a que lograra mantener esa promesa.

"¿Qué?. ¿No me crees?. ¿Quién crees que es el jefe aquí?" Muy tarde se dio cuenta que él mismo se había acorralado, y el sonido de su libido riéndose de él hizo eco en su mente.

"Mierda." Negándose a aceptar la derrota, Eiri pensó en lo que necesitaba para conservar su integridad. Mirando al reloj, se dio cuenta que habían pasado tres horas desde que había huido de la bañera y que ya era tiempo de actuar. Completamente re-energizado, el novelista pasó cargado de confianza a través de la puerta. Lo primero que notó fue una escena que cada vez se volvía menos frecuente.

Reposando en el piso estaba su pequeño amante, envuelto en una manta y abrazando una almohada muy fuertemente contra su pecho mientras dormía. Sin mucho esfuerzo, Eiri tomó a Shûichi en brazos y lo llevó hasta la cama, lanzándolo contra el suave edredón. "¡Auch!" Shûichi despertó de un susto y apenas logró distinguir sus alrededores antes de ser atacado.

"¿Eiri?. ¿Qué sucede?" Antes de poder preguntar otra cosa, la boca de Eiri descendió hasta la suya, su lengua probando profundamente su húmeda caverna.

Shûichi tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar mientras esperaba en la sala. Se imaginó que la reacción del novelista podría ser una de tres opciones: Podría ocurrir que el novelista se negara a discutir lo que había pasado, incluso negando que hubiese ocurrido; ó quizás descubriría que lo había disfrutado y podrían cambiar de posiciones más a futuro; ó quizás volvería a reafirmar su dominancia jodiéndolo diez veces hasta el Domingo.

¡Tenemos un ganador! La tercera opción resultó premiada. Shûichi se preparó para una larga noche.

La boca y manos de Eiri estaban en todas partes sobre él, pellizcando, besando, apretando y mordisqueando – ya podía estar seguro que estaría cubierto de chupones, mordidas y moretones para cuando terminaran. Resignándose a su suerte, Shûichi se rindió ante las sensaciones y dejó que el placer lo inundara. Lo mejor sería disfrutarlo – probablemente terminaría usando una silla de ruedas por el siguiente mes de todas maneras.

Eiri volteó a Shûichi sobre su estómago, levantando su trasero. Separando los delicados bultos, insertó su lengua, probando rudamente la entrada de Shûichi. El pequeño había empezado a emitir eróticos sonidos – sonando como una mezcla entre un ronroneo y un suspiro.

Eiri se detuvo por un momento, inclinándose para alcanzar debajo de las almohadas una botella de lubricante. Al hacerlo presionó su duro miembro contra el culo de Shûichi y disfrutó la posición. Se quedó así por un momento, pellizcando la piel del cantante y consiguiendo arrancarle unos jadeos de sorpresa de sus labios.

Una vez que sus dedos estuvieron cubiertos de lubricante, comenzó a preparar a Shûichi toscamente. Llegó a meterle tres dedos en corto tiempo, sin molestarse en ser gentil. Shûichi ocultó su rostro en las almohadas, llenándose la boca con ellas para acallar sus gemidos.

Así es como Shûichi debía ser. Rostro en las almohadas, trasero en el aire y listo para ser montado hasta llorar. Mirándolo desde arriba, Eiri no pudo esperar más hasta quedar sumergido en él. Apretó las caderas de Shûichi sabiendo perfectamente que para mañana habría moretones marcándolas, y luego se retiró hasta dejar solo la cabeza en el interior.

Shûichi se aferró a las sábanas con fuerza vital, aunque no le sirvieron mucho de apoyo. En cuanto Eiri comenzó a embestirlo, fue empujado hasta quedar directamente frente a la cabecera de la cama.

El cantante se aferró a los bordes de madera e intentó resistir. Eiri tomó su pierna izquierda y la levantó, abriéndolo por completo y forzándolo a afirmarse en el novelista para no caerse. Una y otra vez Eiri lo embistió, haciéndolo perder el aliento.

Los gritos de Shûichi hacían eco a través de la habitación, excitando aun más a Eiri. Llevando su mano libre hacia abajo, Eiri frotó y tiró el miembro de Shûichi sin piedad, haciéndolo a contratiempo de sus embestidas. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ambos se corrieran. La mano de Eiri quedó bañada en ese cálido fluido pegajoso mientras el cuerpo de Shûichi se hundía por completo alrededor de su miembro. Con un gruñido acallado, Eiri presionó lo más duro y profundo posible en el cuerpo de su amante y se corrió, sintiendo el alivio golpear su cuerpo.

Colapsaron sobre la cama y cayeron dormidos en un embrollo de cuerpos y sábanas.

K entró tempranamente la mañana siguiente y fue recibido con un escenario nunca antes visto. La sala lucía como si una película porno acabara de grabarse. El espejo tenía semen seco sobre él y había una toalla tan sucia que con sólo verla uno se podía hacer una clara idea.

En el piso de la habitación había un par de pantalones de cuero y un collar, y los dos hombres sobre la cama lucían como si un tren los hubiese arrollado. Shûichi estaba cubierto de marcas, y las sábanas estaban lo suficientemente caídas como para revelar una evidente mordida en el cuerpo de Eiri. A pesar de las evidencias de su juego rudo, ambos hombres tenían una sonrisa en sus dormidos rostros.

'Bueno,' pensó K, 'al menos estará de buen humor cuando vea su nuevo atuendo para el escenario hoy.' K los despertó con el método habitual.

BANG

* * *

Hiro y Suguru estaban sentados esperando la llegada de K y Shûichi. Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, hablando de cosas mundanas. Hiro cogía con fuerza la mano del tecladista, esperando el momento adecuado para discutir sobre el Resort Depravación. 

"Me pregunto que estará retrasando a K y Shûichi. Están más atrasados que de costumbre." Suguru volvió a mirar el reloj por enésima vez. Esta fue la ocasión que Hiro había estado esperando.

"Volvieron a montar escenas anoche. Van a ir al Resort Depravación el próximo fin de semana. Así que, emm¿qué opinas de eso?"Hiro acarició con el pulgar la mano de Suguru mientras intentaba mantener un aire de control a su alrededor.

Suguru se rió. "Creo que es genial. Obviamente les gusta montar escenas, y ese Resort de hecho suena interesante."

La sonrisa de Hiro prácticamente iluminó la habitación. "Me alegra mucho que pienses eso. Shûichi nos invitó a ir con ellos al Resort. Había estado esperando un buen momento para comentártelo." El rostro del tecladista se arrugó un poco y abrió la boca para hablar. Hiro no le permitió decir palabra alguna.

"No es que estemos obligados a ir, y si vamos, no tenemos que quedarnos en una habitación calabozo. Podemos ir a una habitación vainilla. Pero me gustaría ir contigo. Y Shûichi decidió que participará en el concurso de adiestramiento de ponis, y tengo que admitirlo, eso me provoca mucha curiosidad. ¿Irías conmigo?. ¿Con todos nosotros?"

Hiro intentó poner carita de cachorro abandonado, pero terminó luciendo medio desquiciado. Suguru no pudo evitar reírse, cambiando la expresión de Hiro de ruego a un puchero. El guitarrista había tomado la risa de Suguru como rechazo.

"Claro, podemos ir. Y realmente no me importa en que habitación nos quedemos, después de todo, no porque estemos copados hasta el techo de juguetes BDSM no significa que tengamos que probarlos¿verdad?"

Vaya, que respuesta más mezclada. Hiro estaba feliz de que Suguru hubiese aceptado ir, pero al mismo tiempo estaba decepcionado ante su falta de interés en los aspectos más extremos de la habitación. ¡Al menos era un comienzo!

La respuesta del guitarrista fue atraer a su amante a sus brazos y besarlo sonoramente en los labios. El beso se profundizó, y en unos momentos estaban perdidos en su pequeño mundo. Ninguno de los dos notó cuando Tôma entró a la habitación y se sentó en la mesa frente a ellos.

Un par de minutos más tarde, Shûichi y K llegaron. La escena frente a ellos partió de risa al cantante. Hiro y Suguru se besaban como locos y Tôma sentado en la mesa con la cabeza sobre una mano observando una esquina de la habitación.

Fue la risa la que sacó al par de su festival de saliva. Suguru detectó de inmediato la presencia de su primo en la habitación. "¡SACHÔ!. ¡Oh dios!. ¡No lo vimos entrar!"

"Obviamente," Tôma respondió con una gentil sonrisa en el rostro. Hiro estaba aterrado. Cada sonrisa de Tôma tenía su significado, raramente bueno, y esta en particular no presagiaba nada bueno para ellos.

Shûichi procedió a rodar por la alfombra abrazándose el estómago mientras se reía y resoplaba.

"Shindô-san, si ya terminaste, tendremos una rápida reunión antes de que comiencen a ensayar."

Shûichi se controló y se les unió en la mesa, risitas aun escapaban sin quererlo. Estaba de un humor especialmente bueno, los chupones y mordidas traicionaban su secreto a voces.

Discutieron temas normales del negocio; su actual posición en las tablas, posibilidades de presentaciones en vivo y nuevas canciones que grabar. Tôma casualmente mencionó que tenía una nueva idea de atuendo para el escenario de Shûichi, y le pidió al cantante que pasara al guardarropa en algún momento del día y se lo probara. Shûichi aceptó sin pensarlo demasiado.

Después de almuerzo, Shûichi se dirigió al departamento de vestuario. Estaban esperándolo, y se le preparó un vestidor con una bolsa llena de prendas de vestir.

Shûichi se desnudó y sacó la ropa. Eran shorts de cuero negro, una media polera de red, un collar y botas. Lanzando el collar a un lado, Shûichi se vistió sin pensarlo mucho. Se puso las apretadas botas sin ponerles atención y se puso de pie.

Inmediatamente cayó hacia adelante y logró sostenerse de la muralla. Mirando hacia abajo, rápidamente encontró el motivo de su completa pérdida de balance. Las botas eran Botas de Pony.

El cantante se sentó y miró sus pies, sin creer lo que estaba viendo. La bolsa a su lado cayó, y cuando se agachó para tomarla, se dio cuenta que no estaba vacía como había pensado. Tirando los contenidos al piso, Shûichi quedó pasmado al ver los accesorios. Había orejas de pony y una cola que se enganchaba a la parte trasera de sus shorts.

Calmadamente se desvistió y se puso su ropa. Sin molestarse en traer el atuendo con él, salió del vestidor y se dirigió al estudio, ignorando las llamadas del personal de vestuario. El jefe del departamento tomó el teléfono y llamó a Tôma.

Shûichi entró al estudio y miró furioso al que se suponía era su mejor amigo.

"¿Cómo pudiste? Todo lo que te conté era privado¡no para que fueras a contarle a Seguchi-san!. ¿¡Cómo pudiste haberle contado algo como eso!?"

Hiro miró impactado al furioso cantante.

"¿De qué demonios estás hablando?"

Antes de que Shûichi pudiera responder, Tôma entró a la habitación. "Él no me contó nada, Shindô-san. Tú lo hiciste."

Shûichi se quedó mirándolo, demasiado furioso como para poder hablar.

"No hay motivo para estar molesto." La voz de Tôma esta tranquila a impasible, como si estuviera discutiendo sobre la receta de ramen con miso. "Discutiste tus juegos de pony en mi edificio, y como empleado de esta compañía, tus conversaciones aquí son básicamente mi propiedad. Fueron escuchados por otras personas, y es mi deseo incorporar una parte de tu estilo de vida en tu carrera musical. Ahora por favor, vuelve al vestuario y ponte tu atuendo nuevamente."

Shûichi estaba furioso, avergonzado y asustado. No podía creer que Tôma estuviera sugiriendo que saliera al escenario vestido de pony, y sabía que Eiri se pondría furioso cuando supiera que Tôma sabía de sus juegos sexuales. No siendo capaz de mantener una conversación, salió corriendo en dirección a su hogar.

* * *

"¡¡¡¡¡YUUUUUKIIII!!!!!" 

'Maldito mocoso,' pensó Eiri. Tenía muchas ganas de pasar el día a solas. Aun necesitaba recuperarse de la noche anterior, y la presencia de Shûichi en el lugar no sería más que una interrupción.

"¡¡¡YUUUUKIIII!!!. ¿Dónde estás?. ¡¡Es horrible!!"

Eiri se dio por vencido. Conociendo a Shûichi, no se callaría hasta que le respondiera, así que le dijo, "¡Estoy en la oficina, idiota!. ¿Qué mierda quieres?"

Una mancha rosa entró volando a la habitación y cayó en los brazos del novelista. Sus lágrimas caían en cascada e hipando le contó su drama a Eiri.

Eiri escuchó en silencio, pero jamás se habría podido imaginar semejante escenario. Su ira comenzó a brotar en su interior. Cuando Shûichi finalmente terminó, Eiri le habló calma y fríamente.

"¿Cómo te atreves a actuar tan estúpidamente?. ¿Cuál es tu puto problema?. ¿Por qué no mejor vas y hablas de nuestra vida sexual con un reportero? No me importa que le cuentes a Hiro ¿Pero hablar con él DENTRO de las oficinas de NG?. ¡MIERDA!"

Eiri se puso de pie rápidamente, tirando al pequeño cantante al piso.

"No salgas de casa. Este fin de semana serás castigado por tu indiscreción. Yo me encargo de Tôma."

Sin decir nada más, Eiri salió de la habitación, golpeando la puerta detrás de él.

Continuará...

* * *

**Notas de ffpanda: **Otro capítulo listo! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Lo sé, nos deja en un momento de tensión. Eiri puede se TAAAN posesivo. Acaso no lo ADORAN??!! Estoy segura de que yo sí, y mucho. NADIE se mete con SU niño!!

Estoy muy feliz de que les haya gustado el capítulo de Shû!Dom!!! Gracias nuevamente por sus maravillosos reviews!! Ustedes son el pan de mi vida!!

MUCHAS gracias a AshCat por su ayuda y apoyo, y a Ashley V. por traducir la historia en español! Soy muy afortunada – he hecho varios nuevos amigos gracias a esta historia. Es MARAVILLOSO!!!

Hablando de nuevos amigo, me han regalado una nueva pieza de arte basada en mi historia! Es una foto de Shû pony hecha por ShuLovesYuki, también conocida como Aiko. Pueden verla aquí:

ffpanda (punto) livejournal (lpunto) com (slash) 3278 (punto) html#cutid1

Mayores de 18!!!

Gracias Aiko – Estoy completamente alagada y me ENCANTA!!!

Próximo capítulo: Eiri se enfrenta a Tôma! Ah si, y más sexo.

**Notas de traducción: **Y con este fic concluye el mini pack navideño! Espero que todos los fics hayan sido de su agrado! Espero poder sacar partido a las vacaciones y traerles más traducciones en menos tiempo, ojalá asi sea.

Por cierto que la foto es de una de las lectoras en español del fic, para que vean que hay talento por estos lados! Si usted se siente inspirado a dibujar porno inspirado en este fic, no dude en hacerlo y ffpanda estará feliz de publicar la imagen!

Gracias nuevamente a **Nadeshiko Takase **no solo por ser mi beta, sino también una gran amiga. A **Angel Dark **por aguantarme tanto tiempo y a **Yellow Moth **porque con ella podemos criticar y criticar por horas xD. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo que parece una versión de Gravitation del manga Chintsubu (Chinko no Tsubuyaki) de Yamato Nase, vivan los penes con vida!


	17. Enciende mi Pasión

_____Recordamos a nuestros lectores que esto es una **traducción**. Para datos de autor y disclaimers pertinentes favor pasar al primer capítulo. Gracias!_

* * *

Eiri estaba sentado en el sofá esperando que Shûichi despertara. Había salido hasta tarde con Hiro y Suguru la noche anterior y probablemente dormiría por un par de horas más. Eiri no tenía problemas con eso – aun planificaba los detalles del castigo que tenía planeado para su sub.

Tenía que ser algo apropiado. Eiri no creía que los castigos debían ser siempre físicos. Esa era la salida fácil para un Dom. Tampoco creía en castigar en exceso a su sub. Eso podría terminar en una relación abusiva entre ellos, en donde Shûichi se esforzaría en desobedecer para recibir atención. En el año que llevaban montando escenas, había castigado seriamente a Shûichi en dos ocasiones – los castigos de juego no contaban ya que los mecanismos y razones que los gatillaban eran completamente diferentes. Además, existía una amplia diferencia entre disciplina y castigo.

Disciplina era normalmente administrada inmediatamente después de una infracción. Su sub podría ser palmeteado u obligado a sentarse en un rincón, o en el caso de su escena del fin de semana anterior, forzado a crear su propia caja de castigos. Pero mayoritariamente eran situaciones sencillas y ligeras.

Esta vez sería diferente. Esta vez su castigo sería mucho más severo.

El novelista conocía a Shûichi casi tan bien como se conocía a si mismo. Conocía las motivaciones del cantante, lo que le gustaba, lo que no le gustaba, sus necesidades básicas. Usaba este conocimiento para crear los castigos de Shûichi, sabiendo que el pequeño entendería claramente el mensaje que le era transmitido.

Shûichi entró a la habitación frotándose sus aun adormecidos ojos. "Buenos días, Eiri."

El novelista no respondió. Ya era hora, y no tenía intención alguna de prolongar el asunto. Castigar a su sumiso no era más entretenido para Eiri de lo que lo era para Shûichi. Se acercó al pequeño y colocó el collar alrededor de su cuello. El pelirrosa lo observó sorprendido. Pensó que su castigo comenzara más tarde esa noche, no temprano en la mañana.

"Niño, quiero que te tomes tu tiempo y registres nuestra casa de pies a cabeza. Tráeme absolutamente todo lo que te pertenezca relacionado con Nittle Grasper. Cada CD. Cada póster. Cada autógrafo. Cada polera. Todos y cada uno. Ve ahora."

El corazón de Shûichi pareció detenerse dentro de su pecho y tuvo que contener unos cuantos sollozos. No podía imaginar lo que Eiri tenía tramado hacerle a su adorada colección. Como un cuerpo sin vida, Shûichi se movió por la casa trayendo objeto tras objeto a la mesa ratona de la sala, colocando todo ante su Dom.

Fue un proceso largo y pausado – había mucho que traer. El novelista evaluó la colección. CD's, poleras, pósters, placas, anillos, pantalones, libros, fotos, collares, un reloj de pared y varios de pulsera, peluches, hojas de canciones, programas, boletos, calendarios, figuritas coleccionables, rompecabezas, figuras de acción, DVD's, cintas de video, llaveros, al menos 20 Kumagorôs distintos, y la lista seguía y seguía. Había fotos autografiadas de Ryû, Noriko y Tôma, cartas del cantante, incluso una serie manga basada en el grupo fue dispuesta reverentemente a los pies del novelista. ¡Eiri no tenía idea de que hubiera tanta basura de Nittle Grasper en el lugar!

"¿Esto es todo?" Eiri le preguntó.

Shûichi asintió y respondió, "sí, Amo." Sus ojos estaban pegados a la pila frente a ellos. Todo tenía un valor en la vida de Shûichi. Con tan sólo tomar un objeto se veía transportado en el tiempo hasta el momento en que lo adquirió.

Sin pensarlo, Shûichi cogió la mitad de un boleto en su mano. Era del concierto original de despedida que Nittle Grasper había organizado cuando aun estaba en preparatoria. Recordó lo devastado que se sintió cuando Ryûichi, Tôma y Noriko anunciaron que la siguiente canción en el programa sería la última canción que tocarían juntos.

A continuación, Shûichi tomó un Kumagorô azul y lo abrazó con fuerza, recordando como Ryûichi se lo había dado como regalo de cumpleaños. El siguiente objeto fue la hoja original con la letra de Shinning Collection, la que le fue entregada por los tres miembros de Nittle Grasper después de su actuación debut. Sin duda alguna, era el objeto más preciado de su colección, combinando sus dos grandes amores: Eiri y Nittle Grasper.

Objeto tras objeto fue levantado, tuvo su tiempo de reflexión y colocado de regreso en la pila. Eiri sabía lo que estaba haciendo, por lo que lo dejó continuar. Tener a Shûichi en aquel estado nostálgico solo endulzaría más su castigo.

Después de un par de minutos, Eiri decidió que había sido suficiente. "¿Ya terminaste?"

Shûichi se sobresaltó y colocó la polera que estaba sosteniendo de regreso en la pila. "Sí, Amo."

"Bien. Ve a buscar mi encendedor."

Mientras Shûichi se retiró para buscar el encendedor, Eiri sacó varias cajas de cartón aplastadas de atrás del sofá. Su sub regresó sudando y temblando. Los juegos mentales eran una maravillosa forma de tortura, y Eiri se rió para sus adentros.

Encendió un cigarrillo, guardó el encendedor en un bolsillo y le ordenó a Shûichi armar las cajas de cartón. Una vez que concluyó, Eiri le dio unas palmaditas al puesto a su lado en el sofá y esperó que Shûichi se sentara.

"Haz tenido toda la noche para pensar en lo que has hecho mal." Eiri mantuvo su tono bajo y controlado. Para él, lo que estaba haciendo era similar a regañar a un niño, y sabía que gritar y hablar con brusquedad sólo lograría que Shûichi se retrajera en lugar de escuchar el mensaje.

"Me doy cuenta que no permitiste que Tôma se enterara de nuestras escenas a propósito, pero debiste haber usado más sentido común. Nuestra vida en escenas no debe ser discutida en lugares públicos. Pudiste haber pensado que estaban solos cuando Hiro y tú conversaron, pero estaban en un edificio de oficinas. En este día y era, no existe la privacidad en el lugar de trabajo. Cada email, cada documento, cada conversación que entablas corre el riesgo de ser grabada y revisada por alguien."

"No creo que Tôma intentara ridiculizarte. Después de todo, sus intereses marchan por una línea monetaria, y vio una forma de aumentar sus ganancias. Ahora tendrás que lidiar con el hecho de que mi cretino cuñado sabrá a diario que eres mi niño pony. Yo mismo tendré que lidiar con aquel hecho, lo que me molesta profundamente."

Eiri pensó en su confrontación con el Presidente de NG el día anterior.

* * *

El novelista condujo la corta distancia hasta el edificio de NG, estacionándose en el lugar reservado para Shûichi. Pasando la recepción, se quitó las gafas oscuras y miró por sobre éstas a la recepcionista para sacarle la ubicación actual de Tôma.

Tôma estaba ensayando con Noriko y Ryûichi en el Estudio 4. Conociendo exactamente su ubicación, le agradeció a la ruborizada joven de la recepción y se dirigió al ascensor más cercano.

Tôma y Noriko estaban de pie a cada lado de la voz principal de Nittle Grasper mientras tocaban Shinning Collection con absoluta maestría. Tôma estaba tan absorto tocando y respaldando al cantante que no notó la entrada de Eiri al estudio hasta que sus manos estuvieron sobre él.

Eiri no se molestó en saludar a los otros dos músicos. Estaba completamente concentrado en su cuñado, no dejando que nada lo distrajera de su misión. Con un fuerte apretón, tiró a Tôma lejos de su teclado y fuera de la sala antes de que alguien pudiera protestar.

Noriko y Ryûichi quedaron pasmados en el estudio, ambos lo suficientemente listos como para saber que ir al rescate de Tôma probablemente terminaría en heridas graves contra sus personas.

Eiri llevó a un calmado Tôma a la habitación vacía más cercana, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

"No vine para discutir a estas alturas," Eiri comenzó. "Quiero que esto quede perfectamente claro. Shûichi NO usará ninguna prenda o accesorio relacionado con ponis, BDSM o cualquier semejante en escena, videos o fotos. Ni hoy, ni mañana, ni nunca."

Tôma lo interrumpió, "Eiri-kun, sé razonable. El chico luce bien en atuendos de bondage y estoy seguro que se ve delicioso vestido de pony."

"¡NO!"Gritó Eiri con fuerza. "Esto no está abierto a debate. Tú comprendes nuestro estilo de vida, Tôma. ¡Tú mismo fuiste quien me inició en esto hace años! Shûichi es MI sumiso, y no tiene permitido compartirse con nadie más que yo. Eso incluye usar vestuario bondage fuera de nuestras escenas. Nada de arneses. Nada de orejas de pony. Nada de colas. ¡NADA DE BOTAS DE PONY! Si me desafías en esto, puedo jurarte que empacaré nuestras cosas y nos mudaremos fuera del país. Nos perderás a ambos. ¡Ya estás advertido!"

Tôma suspiró pesadamente y se sentó en una de las sillas acolchadas. "Eiri, sé razonable. Shûichi solía utilizar arneses y collares en escena todo el tiempo cuando comenzó su carrera. Sus fans están acostumbrados a verlo en vestuario BDSM. La mitad de sus fotos promocionales de sus primeros dos años lo muestran en alguna forma de bondage. Los fans han llegado a esperarlo, y debemos darles lo que desean."

"¿Desde cuándo me importa un puto carajo lo que los fans quieren? La respuesta sigue siendo no. Y no quiero que jamás vuelvas a discutir el tema con Shûichi. Esto va para tu yanqui psicópata también. No tienes como ganar esta vez, dependerá de ti cuanto pierdas. Ya he dicho todo lo que tenía que decir – el asunto está cerrado."

Sin esperar respuesta, Eiri salió de la oficina con un portazo, destrozando la pequeña ventana de cristal en el centro de ésta.

Tôma respiró profundamente y murmuró, "Bueno, esto pudo haber salido mucho peor."

* * *

"¿Entiendes lo que has hecho mal?"

Shûichi respondió lloroso inmediatamente, "Si, Amo, lo entiendo. Prometo ser más discreto en el futuro. Jamás volveré a hablar con Hiro sobre nuestras escenas de nuevo."

"¡No!. ¡Ese no es el asunto aqui!" Eiri se molestó ante la aparente falta de entendimiento de su sub. "Ya te lo dije, no me importa que discutas esto con Hiro. Obviamente, Hiro está interesado en nuestro estilo de vida, y es bueno tener un amigo con el que puedas hablar del tema. Eso lo ayudará a mantener las cosas reales y seguras, y estoy seguro que para ti es terapéutico también. Si Hiro quisiera, incluso yo podría conversar con él, de Dom a Dom. El asunto es el hecho de que no fuiste discreto en DONDE conversaste con él."

Eiri se detuvo un momento para calmar su respiración. Cuando se sintió controlado nuevamente, continuó. "Habla con Hiro en su apartamento. Habla con Hiro aquí. ¡Habla con Hiro por teléfono! NO hables con Hiro sobres nuestras escenas en el edificio de NG, o ningún otro lugar público nuevamente. ¿Entiendes?"

Shûichi estaba llorando ahora, pero no por estar siendo reprendido. Sus lágrimas eran por causar a Eiri tanta frustración; y vergüenza ante su propia estupidez. "Si, Amo, entiendo. De verdad que sí. Lo siento, señor, por favor, perdóneme."

Era claro en los ojos del cantante que su angustia era real, y su deseo por ser perdonado muy fuerte. Era momento de aplicar el castigo.

"Te perdonaré, y superaremos esta situación juntos. Ambos seremos más fuertes cuando esto termine. Pero primero necesitas recibir tu castigo."

Eiri se preparó para el histrionismo que temía vendría tras la descripción del castigo de Shûichi. "Toma todo lo que pusiste sobre la mesa, y cuidadosamente empácalo en estas cajas. Una vez que termines, las cajas serán selladas y colocadas dentro del armario de mi oficina por un período de cinco días. Durante esos cinco días, no tienes permitido tener nada de Nittle Grasper. No puedes abrir las cajas, escuchar su música, ver sus videos, nada."

"En el trabajo, quiero que evites a Ryûichi y Noriko completamente, y mantén todos tus asuntos con Tôma en un plano meramente profesional. No practiques sus canciones, no los escuches ensayar, y si aparecen en televisión, tendrás que cambiar el canal. Cinco días, Shûichi, y te lo estoy poniendo fácil ya que hoy es sábado. Sólo tendrás que hacerlo hasta la medianoche del jueves. Después de eso, podrás tener las cajas y poner todo de regreso."

Shûichi estaba en estado de shock. Había lágrimas cayendo profusas por sus mejillas mientras temblaba con desesperación. De todos los castigos que Eiri podría haber desarrollado para él, este era uno de los peores. Lo que había hecho estuvo mal, pero al menos Eiri le daba una oportunidad para compensarlo. Si lograba sobrevivir los próximos cinco días sin sus ídolos, eso le probaría a su amo que su arrepentimiento era verdadero.

En silencio y cabizbajo, Shûichi empacó gran parte de su vida en tres grandes cajas de cartón. Las selló con la cinta que le fue entregada y ayudado a cargarlas hasta la oficina de Eiri. Las puertas del armario estaban abiertas, las cajas fueron colocadas en su interior y la puerta fue cerrada con llave. Eiri tenía la única copia de la misma, y ahora iba conectada a las llaves de su auto.

"Hay una parte más de tu castigo. Tendrás que usar tu collar cada día, todo el día, toda la noche hasta la medianoche del jueves. Podrás quitártelo SOLAMENTE cuando te duches." Shûichi asintió. Había pasado un tiempo desde que había usado su collar en público, pero eso no era gran cosa. Para otros en su estilo de vida, sería un indicativo que estaba en escena todo el tiempo. O al menos lo sería unos años atrás cuando los collares significaban más que un simple y común accesorio.

"¿Desayuno, mocoso? Ve a prepararte, saldremos a comer afuera."

Shûichi forzó una sonrisa en su rostro y corrió al baño a ducharse. Tan sólo eran cinco días…podía hacerlo. Con un profundo respiro, comenzó a contar los minutos restantes hasta la medianoche del jueves.

* * *

Suguru nuevamente estaba pasando el día en casa de sus padres. Había llegado cerca del mediodía, y ahora, cuatro horas más tarde, estaba aburrido. Deseaba haber podido traer a Hiro con él, pero sabía que no estaba listo para esa confrontación. Su familia no lo aprobaría. Tal como Yuki-san, se esperaba que Suguru eventualmente se casara con una muchacha con la que había sido comprometido cuando apenas aprendía a caminar.

No importaba. No iba a ocurrir, y enfrentaría el asunto en algún momento de su vida.

Se sentó en la sala con sus padres y hermanos mientras hablaban de nada en particular. Cuando repentinamente su cadera izquierda comenzó a vibrar profundamente, calladamente se disculpó y corrió a su antigua habitación. La vibración se repitió, y antes de que pudiera detenerse, Suguru sacó su celular y sonrió cuando el nombre de su novio brilló en la pantalla.

"Moshi Moshi. ¡Hola, Hiro-chan!"

"Hola Su-chan. Espero no estar interrumpiendo."

"¡CLARO que no!" Suguru se sentó sobre su antiguo futón y soltó una carcajada. "Estaba esperando que me llamaras. ¡Te extraño tanto!"

La sonrisa de Hiro era tan alegre que casi podía sentirse a través del teléfono. "Me alegro mucho – y también te extraño. ¿Asumo que estás solo?"

Con otra risita, Suguru contestó, "Si. Estoy en mi antigua habitación. Mis padres no la han cambiado aun. Creo que todavía esperan que regrese a casa o algo así."

"No los míos. El minuto en que Yuji se mudó convirtieron su habitación en una habitación de invitados, y cuando yo me mudé, mi padre convirtió mi habitación en un pequeño dojo. Entonces¿cuánto tiempo tenemos para hablar?"

"Em, supongo que hasta mis padres me llamen de regreso. No creo que pase muy pronto. ¿De qué quieres hablar?"

Hiro volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez, su sonrisa era ligeramente más siniestra. "Tengo una pregunta para ti. Hay algo que quiero saber¿Recuerdas cuando apenas estábamos empezando, como hablamos por teléfono cuando Shûichi y yo éramos adolescentes?"

Suguru recordaba. Su conversación se había vuelto muy caliente, y sus manos terminaron húmedas y pegajosas. "Lo recuerdo," le dijo roncamente.

"¿Hice que te corrieras?"

Suguru se ruborizó. Sólo recordar aquella conversación causaba que sus pantalones se sintieran estrechos. "Sí. ¿Y tú?"

"Claro que si. ¿Quieres hacerlo de nuevo? Excepto que esta vez será mucho más directo."

El tecladista estaba seguro que si alguien entraba a la habitación en ese momento, no habría forma en que pudiera ocultar su excitación. Estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas y jadeando ligeramente, y sus pantalones habían pasado de ser apretados a tener un notable bulto.

"No sé como hacerlo," respondió, sintiéndose tímido de improviso. Una cosa es que una conversación los excite, y otra muy distinta es tener sexo por teléfono. A pesar de sus dudas, estaba muy interesado en intentarlo.

"Mmmm, deja que me encargue, amor. Sólo relájate y deja que te coja." La respiración de Hiro sonaba rasposa y pesada, y Suguru hizo lo que éste le dijo. Tras ponerse cómodo apoyándose contra el muro, deslizó una mano para frotar el bulto entre sus piernas. Un callado gemido escapó de sus labios.

Hiro comenzó. "Ya me estoy tocando. La tengo dura y húmeda por ti, bebé. ¿Quieres que te la chupe?"

Suguru bajó la cremallera de sus pantalones y sacó su miembro duro y mojado, apretando la cabeza al responderle, "Oh si, Hiro. Has todo lo que quieras."

"Te la estoy chupando. Mi lengua pasa una y otra vez sobre la entrada, lamiendo todas esas gotas de semen. Te encanta que te la chupe¿verdad?"

Suguru acomodó el teléfono bajo su oreja y deslizó dos dedos a su boca. Con algo de dificultad, respondió, "Sí, me encanta hacerlo en tu boca."

Hiro volvió a gemir, más fuerte y profundamente. "Oh, Su-chan, también me encanta. Me encanta cuando tu verga entra y sale de mi boca mientras te la chupo con fuerza. ¡Adoro tu sabor!"

Mordiendo sus dedos para acallar un gemido, Suguru se apretó con fuerza, sus caderas levantándose ligeramente de la cama. No podía responder, todo lo que lograba hacer era respirar rápida y entrecortadamente.

"Quiero que tú me la chupes ahora. ¿Puedo poner mi verga entre esos dulces labios de fresa tuyos?"

"¡Ohhh si Hiro, lo que sea!" La mano del tecladista se metió entre sus jeans para tocar sus bolas, frotándolas entre los confines de la apretada tela.

"Primero voy a pasar la punta sobre todo tu rostro. Tu rostro luce más hermoso cuando mi semilla le gotea."

Suguru llevó sus dedos bañados en saliva bajo su polera y acarició su pezón izquierdo, apretándolo y excitándolo hasta que quedó duro. "¡Ahh, Hiro!"

"Mierda, bebé¡la tengo tan dura!. ¡Abre tu boca y deja que te la meta hasta la garganta!"

Suguru jadeó con fuerza, su mano dejó sus bolas para poder bombear el cuerpo de su miembro. "Me encanta tu sabor, Hiro. Uhh¡Esto es tan caliente!. ¡Me voy a correr con mucha fuerza!"

"No todavía, amor, aun no termino de joderte. ¿Puedes sentir mis dedos ahora? Estoy deslizándolos hacia tu culo hasta que quedes holgado y resbaloso."

Los húmedos dedos del tecladista viajaron hasta su pezón olvidado para darle el mismo tratamiento mientras su otra mano se movía rápidamente sobre su miembro. Sus caderas se arquearon hacia sus manos y continuamente tenía que luchar para reprimir sus gritos. "¡OH dios, deliciooooso!"

"Voy a darte vuelta y poner tu culo en el aire. Estoy restregando mi verga dura contra tu culo, de arriba abajo. ¿Puedes sentirlo, bebé?"

"Arg¡Hiro!. ¡Hazlo de una buena vez!" Su mirada se perdió y su mano frotó con más fuerza mientras apretaba y tironeaba su miembro.

"¡Lo estoy haciendo, bebé! Me encanta ver como te jodo con mi verga. Me encanta verme entrando y saliendo de ti, tu culo me aprieta con tanta fuerza. ¡Eres tan estrecho!"

Suguru cambió de posición. Ahora estaba arrodillado con sus piernas muy apartadas. El teléfono seguía colgando entre su oreja y su hombro, así que se hizo un doble túnel con sus manos, creando un estrecho pasaje para deslizar su miembro. Gimió más sonoramente de lo apropiado, sabiendo que pronto acabaría.

"¡Así es, Su-chan!. ¡Estoy entrando de golpe en ti, y MIERDA estás tan caliente!. ¡Quiero correrme dentro de ti! Quiero ver como te acaricias a ti mismo mientras te monto. ¿Quieres correrte, bebé?. ¿Estás listo?"

"¡AHH Hiro! No puedo, no puedo¡oh OHH!" Apuntó su miembro hacia arriba mientras su orgasmo lo recorrió. Su semilla salió disparada a chorros, un hilillo salpicando su rostro.

Hiro estaba gimiendo y gritando, corriéndose al mismo tiempo. Cuando el cuerpo de Suguru dejó por completo de estremecerse, se dejó caer sobre la cama y cerró los ojos.

"Hiro¡eso fue tan caliente!. ¿Te corriste conmigo?"

Hiro dejó escapar un sonido híbrido entre una risa y un gruñido. "Oh si. Me corrí con mucha fuerza. Estoy todo cubierto de semen ¿Qué tal tú, bebé?"

Sonriendo, el tecladista tomó un pañuelo de papel y comenzó a limpiarse. "También. Incluso me cayó un poco en el rostro."

"No seas así. ¡No me hables de esa forma o tendré que cogerte de nuevo!"

Suguru no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. "Más tarde. ¿Qué tal si voy a tu casa cuando termine aquí esta noche? Aunque será bastante tarde."

"¡Eso suena fantástico! Entra con confianza y métete a la cama conmigo de inmediato. No puedo esperar para verte. ¡Te extraño mucho!"

"Bad Luck será la causa de mi muerte." Hiro escuchó las palabras en el teléfono y sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho. Esa, definitivamente, NO era la voz de Suguru.

El tecladista seguía aun muy absorto en el éxtasis post-orgásmico como para moverse. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue mirar a su primo de pie en la puerta mientras tartamudeaba, "¡T-t-t-tôma!"

Tôma rodó los ojos y se retiró, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

"Jejeje, Hiro¡Tenía una erección!" Ambos jóvenes rompieron en carcajadas ante lo absurdo de la situación.

Tôma caminó hacia el baño para aliviar su problema. Hablaba en serio. Entre las amenazas de Eiri, el comportamiento 'normal' de Shûichi, y ahora su primo y la relación con el guitarrista genio¡Bad Luck sería sin duda alguna la causa de su muerte!

Miró hacia su erección y sonrió. Al menos a este ritmo, seguro sería una muerte muy dulce.

Continuará...

**Notas de ffpanda: **Cada vez estamos más y más cerca de la GRAN VISITA al Resort Depravación! Arrojen todas sus ideas previas por la ventana!!

Primero, quiero agradecerle a Adem de por el increíble dibujo que me obsequió! Es Eiri durante el capítulo 15 – en esos sexy pantalones de cuero!! MAYORES DE 18, pero POR FAVOR véanlo!!

http (dos punto) (slash slash) ffpanda (punto) livejournal (punto) com (slash) 3434 (punto) html

TAAAN sexy!!! Tan sólo quiero peñiscarle ese redondo traserito suyo!! Peñiscarlo hasta que quede todo rojo!!

He tenido varias peticiones para escenas específicas entre nuestros 4 bishis. He incorporado varias de esas peticiones en la historia, pero no todas. Bien, una vez que Depravación termine, no será realmente el final. Comenzaré Depravación 1.0 después de esto, que será básicamente una serie de one-shots. Cada capítulo será una escena, casi siempre entre Eiri y Shûichi (aunque no es regla). Cada escena será bastante extrema. Exploraré muchos, MUCHOS aspectos del BDSM que he evitado en esta historia. Habrá humor y romance, pero la fuerza dominante (hehehe) será alguna forma de violencia. No hablo de sangre y _gore_, aunque es muy probable que incluya sangre en algunas escenas. Exploraré S/M y Bondage/Disciplina, que mayoritariamente he evitado en esta historia. La tortura casi siempre irá teñido con algún efecto psicológico más dañino que el dolor físico. Los únicos tabúes que no tocaré serán GS, Sc y Snuff (ver notas de traducción) por favor tengan presentes que son cosas que personalmente considero extremadamente asquerosas, y seguramente ustedes también.

Dom vs Domme: He visto la palabra abreviada de ambas formas. Personalmente, he decidido seguir con Dom, pero Domme es también un término real, y su significado es lo mismo.

**Notas de traducción: **Vaya, muchos términos por explicar, luego la palabrería xD.

**-Gore**: La descripción realista de heridas profundas que incluyen sangre, carne y huesos.

**-GS (Golden Shower): **Literalmente lluvia dorada. Actividades sexuales que involucran orinar, como beberla o bañarse en ella, entre otros. También se suelen llamar Water Sports, juegos acuáticos o Urine play, juegos de orina.

**-Sc (Scat): **Forma coloquial para referirse a la coprofilia, es decir las actividades sexuales que involucran mierda excremento. A su vez, 'Scat' es una abreviación de scatophagy, equivalente anglosajón a la palabra coprofilia.

**-Snuff: **Lo más simple es describirlo como 'muerte', en este caso es excitarse con la muerte de tu pareja, o con un acto sexual tan violento que bordea en muerte (como una violación, por ejemplo)

Hablar de estos temas sin duda va mucho más allá de mis límites, y me alegro que ffpanda no los incluya. Por supuesto, esto es parte del estilo de vida de algunas personas y hay que saber respetarlo aunque a muchos les pueda parecer muy asqueroso. Aunque claro, yo soy sensible a casi todo xD sufro hasta con disciplina, ni hablar de los castigos. Pero como siempre, cabe recordar que todo esto es un acto sexual consensual y ambas partes están de acuerdo, vale?

Gracias a Nadeshiko Takase por siempre ayudarme como mi querida beta y disculpen la demora, Enero fue el mes de los scanlations para mi, prometo ponerme al día! Y ni hablar de la traducción del título, aun lo detesto.

**Próximo capítulo**: Se acaba el castigo (lo conseguirá? Se rendirá antes de tiempo?) y los cuatro conejos en celo llegan a Depravación. Por fin veremos las maravillas que ese lugar posee!!!

Nos vemos!


	18. Llegada al Resort

_Recordamos a nuestros lectores que esto es una **traducción. **Para datos de autora y disclaimers pertinentes favor pasar al primer capítulo._

* * *

Cinco días pasaron rápidamente para Hiro y Suguru. Prácticamente todos los días los pasaron tocando música, y cuando no estaban ensayando, mantenían sus manos y bocas ocupadas explorando sus cuerpos. Mañana por la mañana partirían con Eiri y Shûichi al Resort Depravación. Mañana por la noche, todo iba a cambiar.

Hiro tenía sus maletas listas frente a la puerta principal, y ahora estaban ocupados preparando la maleta de Suguru para el viaje. Hiro decidió llevar artículos de Dom con él: pantalones de cuero, tops, abrigos, joyería y botas. Cuando le comentó esto a Suguru, el tecladista se había sonrojado y soltado una risita. Admitió estar emocionado ante la idea de Hiro vistiéndose como Amo por el fin de semana. Sabía que se vería increíblemente sexy. Suguru empacó ropa normal y resultó con un equipaje mucho más ligero.

Últimamente el tecladista parecía estar permanentemente sonrojado. Mientras cogía y empacaba una tanga, no podía evitar preguntarse que clase de aventuras sexuales le esperaban los próximos tres días. Sabía que Hiro iba a probar algunos juguetes y accesorios, y Suguru no estaba completamente en contra de la idea. Simplemente no había compartido esto con Hiro aun.

Hiro había recibido su orientación previa a la visita como nuevo miembro. Un Dom residente del resort lo llamó y le explicó algunos de los procedimientos. También se le explicó que él tenía la opción con respecto a los juguetes de la habitación. Ellos podían, o bien llevar sus propios juguetes, o usar los que les proporcionaban. Todos los juguetes del Resort eran nuevos y venían sellados en sus empaques originales. Cualquier cosa que abrieran podían llevarlo a casa. Al final de su estadía, el costo por los juguetes abiertos era calculado e incluido en la cuenta. Las únicas cosas que no podía llevarse a casa eran los juguetes atornillados o encadenados.

Incluso las bancas de tortura podían ser llevadas a casa si lo deseaban. La idea hizo que Hiro temblara de emoción. Tan rápido como creció su excitación, desapareció. No quería confiarse demasiado, ya que Suguru no había dado ninguna señal de estar abierto a cualquier aspecto del BDSM.

También se le habló sobre etiqueta. Tenían reglas como: no tocar a nadie sin tener permiso explícito; no hablar con el sub de otro Dom sin ser invitado a hacerlo; durante una escena calabozo, mantener un tono de voz moderado; en una habitación donde se llevaba a cabo un juego con fuego, no abrir puertas ya que una corriente podría causar un accidente peligroso; no dar instrucciones o peticiones mientras se lleva a cabo una escena (como '¡dale más duro!'). La lista de reglas seguía y seguía, y la mayoría de ellas eran simple sentido común.

Hiro se las explicó todas a Suguru, y llevaron su maleta hasta la puerta principal. Ambos aceptaron silenciosamente conservar su energía para el fin de semana, así que en lugar de entretenerse con actividades más 'atléticas' esa noche, se instalaron a ver un par de películas. Ninguno de ellos puso real atención a lo que se veía en la pantalla. En lugar de ello, sus mentes estaban muy excitadas antes las posibilidades que los aguardaban los próximos días.

* * *

Cinco días pasaron lentamente para Shûichi y Eiri. Durante el día se concentraban en sus respectivas carreras, y durante la noche practicaban para el concurso de adiestramiento. Considerando lo ocupados que estaban, uno pensaría que Shûichi no tenía tiempo de extrañar su colección de Nittle Grasper. Pero parecía que no importaba donde mirase, todo le recordaba algo que ya no poseía.

Recordó la primera vez que había sido castigado. Había recibido nalgadas. El acto había sido muy distinto al que le había proporcionado a Eiri la semana pasada. Mientras esas nalgadas tenían una connotación juguetona y altamente sexual, las que Eiri le había dado fueron extremadamente dolorosas y no le brindaron ni una pizca de placer. Jamás estuvo cercano a un orgasmo, ni siquiera logró una erección durante el castigo.

Su segundo castigo había sido mucho más humillante que cualquier otra escena que hubieran montado. Cuando el recuerdo resurgía, sacudía su cabeza, prefiriendo no profundizar en el asunto. (1)

Los castigos no eran divertidos para ninguno de ellos, y Eiri era un Dom experto. Sabía exactamente que necesitaba ocurrirle a Shûichi para que aprendiera de sus errores. A pesar de saber que había cometido un error, el cantante no podía esperar para que su castigo terminara a la medianoche de ese día. Le picaban las manos por tener sus pertenencias de regreso.

Estaban terminando de empacar sus maletas para el fin de semana. Partirían mañana por la mañana, y ambos estaban emocionados ante el prospecto de un estimulante fin de semana. Eiri empacó el traje de pony de Shûichi y se detuvo un momento.

"¿Shûichi? Tengo curiosidad. ¿Hay algo que te gustaría intentar este fin de semana?"

Shûichi lo miró con sorpresa. Hasta ahora, sólo Eiri se encargaba de planificar las escenas. Jamás lo defraudaba, Eiri parecía estar lleno de cientos de ideas distintas, cada una mejor que la anterior.

Su sonrojo le indicó a Eiri que Shûichi tenía un par de ideas, algunos juegos en que estaría interesado en probar. "Vamos, dime. ¿Qué te gustaría intentar?"

Sentándose al final de la cama le respondió a su Amo. "Pues¿Qué tal un pinwheel, o quizás cera de vela?"

Eiri no esperaba esa clase de respuesta. No se habría sorprendido si Shûichi hubiera sugerido algún nuevo juego de roles o alternar excitación en distintas zonas. No esperaba que las ideas pudieran tocar el tema del dolor.

"Shû¿dónde oíste sobre los pinwheel? Nunca los he usado contigo porque pensé que te opondrías. Lo mismo va por la cera."

Shûichi se rió. Sabía que ambos juegos podían causar dolor, pero también había oído que al mismo tiempo podían ser extremadamente placenteros y apropiados para un sub que no gustaba mucho del dolor. Algo parecido al figging. "Leí sobre ellos cuando estaba investigando para ser tu Dom."

Eiri no pude evitar reír. Shûichi nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo. Había considera pedirle que le ayudara a planear sus escenas hace tiempo, pero el pequeño siempre mencionaba cuanto amaba los juegos que su Amo creaba. Debería haber propuesto la idea hace mucho tiempo atrás.

"Lo pensaré. Y¿recuerdas la caja de puntos?"

Shûichi se puso de pie con un saltito. "¡Si! Dijiste que si alcanzaba los 30 puntos¡ganaría un premio especial!"

Eiri continuó empacando mientras hablaba. "Exactamente. Depravación ya estableció un set de puntos para todos los juegos y juguetes en la habitación – todos en escala variable. Básicamente, recibirás puntos dentro de un rango, digamos de 1 a 5 puntos, basado en la forma en que actúes en una escena. Usaremos su sistema de puntos. Y si llegaras a ganar el primer lugar en el concurso de adiestramiento, automáticamente ganarás tu premio. Pero, como es la primera vez que compites, no esperes ganar. Quiero que te esfuerces por ganar cada uno de los 30 puntos."

"¡Lo haré!. ¡Lo juro!" Shûichi sonrió con orgullo. Jamás había olvidado el premio especial que se le había prometido, y realmente esperaba poder reclamarlo este fin de semana. En ese preciso momento, una alarma sonó desde el reloj de pulsera de Shûichi. Observó el reloj con grandes ojos incrédulos, y luego a Eiri con expectación. "Humm… Es medianoche"

Eiri salió de la habitación sin decir nada. Shûichi esperaba haber complacido a su Amo los pasados cinco días y que su castigo no se prolongara. Su esperanza de desmoronó cuando Eiri no reconoció el final del periodo de castigo.

"¡Oye, baka!. ¿Por qué la demora?. ¿No quieres tu colección de regreso?" Shûichi se dio cuenta que no había comprendido las acciones de Eiri correctamente, y corrió detrás del novelista hasta la oficina. Eiri ya habría abierto las puertas del armario y estaba sacando la primera caja.

Shûichi desgarró la cinta e inmediatamente comenzó a sacar los objetos y regresarlos a sus lugares de honor. Eiri sabía que no contaba con él por un buen rato, así que, mientras Shûichi se concentraba en revivir recuerdos y regresar su vida a donde pertenecía, Eiri continuó empacando sus juguetes, atuendos y ropa (la ropa había sido una idea de último minuto).

Fue hasta después de la 1 de la mañana que Shûichi terminó de poner las cosas en su sitio. Eiri estaba recostado en la cama con un cigarro en una mano y un whikey en la otra, viendo televisión. El cantante se desnudó y gateó al lado de su amante.

"Em¿Eiri?. ¿Tengo que usar el collar el resto de la noche?" No le molestaba usarlo en escena, incluso durante unos cuantos días. Pero el collar era de cuero y después de cinco días, comenzaba a irritarle la piel ligeramente.

Eiri se bebió el resto de su bebida y atrajo al pequeño a su regazo para que Shûichi quedara frente a él, sentado a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. Llenando de besos su rostro, cuello y especialmente el collar, Eiri alcanzó por detrás y soltó la hebilla. Una vez que estuvo suelto, se lo entregó a Shûichi.

"Ponlo junto con tu ropa para mañana. Tendrás que llevarlo puesto cuando lleguemos al resort. De hecho, preferiría que lo llevaras puesto cuando salgamos en la mañana."

Shûichi se inclinó y besó a Eiri profundamente. Cuando intentó dejar el regazo de su amante. Eiri lo interrumpió rodeando su cintura con su brazo, deteniéndolo gentilmente.

"Antes de que dejes eso, hablemos un momento. Necesitamos cerrar este asunto del castigo."

Shûichi frunció el ceño ligeramente, pero asintió en aceptación.

"Lo hiciste muy bien los pasados cinco días. Aceptaste un castigo muy difícil, y lo llevaste a cabo sin cometer ningún error. Sé que aprendiste una lección de esto, así que en cuanto estés listo, consideraré este asunto cerrado."

Shûichi sabía lo que Eiri deseaba. Ahora debía darle sus observaciones a Eiri sobre el castigo. Era una de esas ocasiones en que Eiri le exigía ser completamente honesto y abierto, y no guardarse nada.

"Bueno," el cantante comenzó. "Detesté este castigo. Me sentí muy degradado por él. Pero supongo que ese era el punto¿verdad?" Eiri asintió. "Jamás pensé que alguien escucharía una conversación privada en NG, pero ahora sé la verdad. Estoy feliz de que Tôma haya dejado el tema. Aprendí mi lección, y te amo."

Eiri acarició con sus dedos los brazos de Shûichi suavemente. "También estoy feliz de que lo haya dejado, pero tendremos que ser muy cuidadosos cuando tratemos con él en el futuro. Considera esto cerrado. Y también te amo." Se acercaron para besarse nuevamente. Comenzó como algo casto y sencillo, pero no duró mucho de esa forma. Shûichi abrió su boca, invitando a la lengua de Eiri a que lo explorara más profundamente. Eiri aceptó la invitación, y acarició el interior de la boca de su amante cariñosamente. Compartieron muchos besos largos y lánguidos, mientras el collar fue abandonado a un lado de la cama, olvidado por el momento.

* * *

Era una gran ventaja que el auto de Eiri fuera un modelo amplio y de lujo. Con eso y todo, apenas alcanzó el espacio para el equipaje de todos combinado.

Hiro y Suguru se sentaron atrás, algo apretados ya que parte del equipaje tuvo que compartir aquel espacio con ellos. Shûichi se sentó al lado de su amante con un congelador con comida a sus pies. Habían planeado viajar con calma al resort, localizado a las afueras de Kyôto.

Shûichi se acercó a la radio, pero antes de que pudiera colocar el CD de Nittle Grasper que estaba sosteniendo, Eiri lo alejó.

"Y es por esto que quería que llevaras el collar puesto durante el viaje. Por favor, NO coloques nada de Nittle Grasper, Bad Luck, Gackt, L'arc en ciel ni nada por el estilo hoy. Simplemente no aguanto esa música mientras conduzco. Puedes poner uno de mis CDs." Shûichi frunció el ceño ligeramente, pero regresó el CD a su estuche.

Abrió el estuche de Eiri y comenzó a buscar entre la selección. Todo parecía bastante aburrido. Eiri gustaba principalmente de música docta y de cámara. No era que Shûichi no disfrutara la música de los grandes compositores, pero simplemente no estaba con el ánimo apropiado para escucharlos en ese momento. Finalmente eligió algo de jazz suave, y se alistaron para un largo viaje.

Después de detenerse en un área de descanso para almorzar, los cuatro hombres continuaron su viaje. En un punto, Suguru comenzó a reírse en el asiento trasero.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Hiro rodeó con un brazo al tecladista.

"Piensa en esto. Somos cuatro pervertidos dirigiéndonos a un resort sexual por el fin de semana. Si tuviéramos un accidente y abrieran nuestro equipaje¿cómo podríamos explicar lo que llevamos ahí? Juguetes sexuales, ropa de cuero, un traje de pony, probablemente un galón de lubricante… Shû, sólo tus botas y cola matarían de un susto a cualquiera."

Todos, incluyendo a Eiri, no pudieron evitar reírse ante ello.

* * *

Debido a su pausa para almorzar, el viaje les tomó menos de cinco horas. Eiri salió de la carretera principal hacia una zona de árboles. Hiro y Suguru se sorprendieron de que hubiera un resort oculto en semejante lugar. Comenzaron a preguntarse si estaban perdidos, hasta que se detuvieron frente a una gran reja metálica.

Abriendo la ventana del auto, Eiri deslizó una tarjeta por el lector magnético y las puertas frente a ellos comenzaron a abrirse lentamente. Como se le requería a todos los visitantes que llegaban en auto al resort, pasó a través de las puertas y se detuvo al estar dentro, esperando que se cerraran completamente detrás de él. Al hacerlo se mantenía a los 'visitantes indeseados' fuera de la propiedad.

Continuaron manejando por un par de minutos, hasta que los árboles se iban volviendo más delgados y la tierra comenzaba a abrirse frente a ellos. Un edificio de estilo occidental estaba instalado en un valle cubierto de vegetación, rodeado por jardines japoneses a la izquierda, y establos y corrales a la derecha.

Eiri detuvo el auto frente a la entrada y esperó que los guardacoches abrieran las puertas. El Resort Depravación no era tan sólo un hotel promedio con 'beneficios adicionales', era un resort de cinco estrellas, calificado como uno de los mejores dentro de la comunidad BDSM. Los cuatro hombres bajaron del auto y retrocedieron mientras su equipaje era retirado. Hiro y Eiri indicaron cuales maletas pertenecían a las respectivas parejas, y las llaves del auto se le entregaron al mozo aparcacoches.

Shûichi se puso de pie al lado de su Amo, ligeramente detrás de su brazo derecho. Eiri deseaba que este fin de semana la pareja se apegara al alto protocolo desde el momento que llegaran hasta que se fueran. Girándose hacia su sub, gentilmente atrajo los brazos de Shûichi detrás de su espalda y los esposó. Las esposas estaban echas de cuero rojo oscuro con forro de piel suave del mismo color en el interior. Se cerraron en su sitio y quedaron enganchadas, reprimiendo apropiadamente al pequeño.

Luego Eiri sacó una correa a juego. Se enganchaba con un clip pivote al collar de Shûichi. La correa estaba formada por cadena de plata y una agarradera con un lazo de cuero rojo oscuro. Shûichi regresó a su posición de sumisión (ligeramente detrás del brazo derecho de Eiri), y permaneció en silencio.

Los cuatro hombres ingresaron al resort y fueron recibidos por el personal de la recepción.

"Buenas tardes, caballeros, y sean bienvenidos al Resort Depravación. Yuki-sama, por favor proceda con su check-in a mi lado," fueron dirigidos al lado izquierdo del escritorio. "Nakano-sama y Fujisaki-sama, los registraré aquí."

Como Eiri y Shûichi no eran nuevos en el resort, su proceso de check-in fue rápido y sencillo. Se les entregó la tarjeta de su habitación y se les dijo que su equipaje ya estaba en el lugar. Después de informarles los eventos programados para el resto del día, Eiri guió a su sumiso hacia la imponente escalera que llevaba al ala de las habitaciones.

Hiro y Suguru también recibieron la tarjeta de su habitación y se les informó que su equipaje los esperaba allí. También se les informó que en menos de una hora, un Dom del resort pasaría a su habitación para comenzar su tour. Se les explicarían los juguetes de la habitación, y tendrían oportunidad de preguntar todo lo que desearan. Una vez que terminaran con su tour privado en la habitación calabozo, serían guiados por el resort y se les mostrarían todas las instalaciones y áreas de juego.

Los dos jóvenes se dirigieron a su habitación lentamente. Tras pasar la misma escalera que Eiri y Shûichi habían subido hace unos momentos, giraron a la izquierda y entraron al ala de huéspedes. Directamente frente a ellos había una esclava residente. En la recepción les habían explicado que habría esclavos del resort en muchos lugares, expuestos para el placer de sus huéspedes. Si bien no se les permitía tocarlos, se los animaba a observarlos, ya que eran considerados arte viviente; hermosos y dignos de admiración.

Esta esclava llevaba un corsé negro que no cubría sus senos. Además llevaba medias negras hasta la mitad de sus muslos, zapatos de taco de aguja y una mordaza de bola roja sobre su boca. Lo que era muy interesante de ella era la posición en que se encontraba. Estaba suspendida desde el techo horizontalmente boca abajo, y lucía perfectamente feliz. Las cadenas la sostenían aproximadamente a un metro veinte de altura, y estaban unidas a correas de cuero alrededor de su sección media, muñecas y tobillos. (2)

Suguru quedó boquiabierto, pero no lució asqueado. Hiro tomó esto como una señal esperanzadora, preguntándose si tendría la posibilidad de suspender a Suguru con cadenas en los próximos días.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un momento antes de entrar a su habitación. La puerta principal era amplia y lujosa. La mayor parte del lugar era rojo y negro, y pudieron ver una plataforma al fondo de la habitación. Había ganchos para asegurar cadenas en el techo, paredes y el piso, y el amoblado incluía sillones, sillas y bancas de tortura.

La habitación tenía una enorme cama de hierro forjado de dosel y había juguetes colocados prácticamente sobre todas las superficies posibles.

En las mesas más insulsas había botellas de lubricante saborizado, lubricante que se entibiaba, lubricante aromatizado, lubricante orgánico, silicona y lubricantes a base de agua, aceite para masajes, cremas para retrasar el orgasmo y cremas para aumentar la libido.

Había dulces sexuales, ropa interior de caramelo, tangas de chocolate, anillos para el pene de dulce, gel para sexo oral, pintura corporal comestible normal y de chocolate, mantequilla corporal, condones comestibles y mentas sexuales.

Había vibradores para el punto G, Vibradores sutiles, vibradores con luz, vibradores anales, vibradores de huevo, vibradores "escavadora", patitos de goma vibradores (vestidos con ropa de bondage), vibradores de gelatina, vibradores para usar en los dedos, anillos vibradores para el pene, vibradores inexpulsables, bolitas anales y bolas chinas. (3)

Suguru se dirigió a una mesa con una amplia variedad de juguetes BDSM. Debía haber al menos unos cien juguetes distintos frente a él, algunos de los cuales lucían extremadamente amenazadores. Cogió un plug anal de cola de conejo en una mano, y un plug anal de pluma de pavo real en la otra. "Oye Hi-chan, usaré uno si tu usas el otro."

Hiro caminó hacia él y no pudo evitar reírse. Cogió un plug anal de cola de zorro y le respondió, "Este combina mejor con mi cabello. Usaré este si tu eres mi conejito."

"¿Pero acaso los zorros no se comen a los conejos?" Suguru deslizó la suave y esponjosa cola sobre su rostro y le sonrió seductoramente a Hiro. El guitarrista tuvo que recordarse que esperaban la visita de un Dom residente, de lo contrario habría arrojado a Suguru a la cama en ese preciso momento.

"Qué forma tienes de calentarme la verga. Te prometo que si usas esa cola esta noche, definitivamente te comeré." Su voz se volvió baja y áspera, casi como un gruñido. Dejaron los juguetes en su sitio y continuaron explorando la habitación.

Había otra mesa con más artículos de bondage. Hiro observó algunos de los aparatos de castidad masculina y se estremeció. Se veían dolorosos. Prisiones para penes, estiradores de testículos y jaulas para penes no eran realmente su estilo. Esperaba contar con los anillos de penes, pero pasó de los humblers. Eran un poco muy extremos para ellos en este punto de la relación.

También había algunas piezas interesantes de joyería disponibles para ellos. Abrazaderas de pezones conectados por una cadena, grilletes para los testículos con correas y cadenillas enjoyadas para el pene eran algunas de las piezas más suaves.

Podrían haber pasado todo el día sólo descubriendo los secretos que la habitación les ofrecía, pero decidieron esperar un momento que llegara el Dom antes de seguir explorando. Se dirigieron a la siguiente habitación.

El baño era enorme y muy lujoso. Suguru se encogió ligeramente cuando vio algunos de los aparatos de limpieza instalados en la habitación. Había dos inodoros y un bidé; uno de los inodoros tenía diversas varas adjuntas. Dejó que su imaginación vagara mientras se preguntaba para que podrían servir.

Cuando sus ojos cayeron sobre el enorme jacuzzi, dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Tenía muchas ganas de pasar algo de tiempo zambullido en el agua caliente. Hiro pensaba de manera similar.

La ducha ocupaba la mitad de la habitación, con múltiples regaderas y barras de seguridad alrededor de las murallas. Había más ganchos en el techo y murallas para cadenas, y juguetes a prueba de agua en cada rincón de la habitación.

Suguru abrió una gaveta esperando encontrarla vacío, y se asombró al verla completamente llena. Estaba atestada de artículos de primeros auxilios, como vendas y gasa. Incluso había antisépticos de contacto y otros medicamentos. Su curiosidad lo llevó a seguir explorando, así que Suguru abrió otra gaveta y la encontró repleta de bolsas selladas de enemas. Rápidamente cerró esa puerta y se alejó. Aun tenía problemas acostumbrándose a esa parte de estar en una relación homosexual.

Hiro notó la expresión sonrojada y algo incómoda en el rostro de Suguru y le peguntó, "¿Qué?"

Suguru giró los ojos y apuntó las gavetas. Hiro las abrió y se rió suavemente. ¡Suguru era tan tierno! El tecladista se acostumbraría a estas cosas eventualmente, peor ver a su amante hurgando las gavetas y sintiéndose avergonzado era totalmente adorable.

Oyeron unos golpes en la puerta y se dirigieron de regreso a la sala. Cuando Hiro abrió la puerta, un hombre muy hermoso se presentó. "Mi nombre es Mizuki, estoy aquí para ayudarlos a conocer el Resort Depravación. ¿Me permite pasar?" Mizuki tenía un largo cabello rubio y liso, ojos oscuros, y un cuerpo muscular. Estaba vestido de cuero, con un chaleco de cuero abierto, revelando un pecho perfecto y abdominales envidiables.

Los tres pasaron un par de horas juntos. Mizuki había sido informado que Suguru tenía una fuerte tendencia vainilla, así que el Dom tuvo cuidado de no asustarlo con sus palabras. Cuando describió el funcionamiento del humbler, vio una mirada hambrienta en Hiro, y ojos aterrados en Suguru. Sabía que el pelirrojo tenía un gran desafío por delante.

Una vez que terminaron de revisar la habitación, Mizuki los llevó a un tour por el inmueble. Usando un carrito de golf para movilizarse, los llevó en primer lugar a las caballerizas. Suguru sonrió ampliamente. "¡Me encantan los caballos! Hiro¿quizás tu y yo podríamos salir a montar más tarde?"

Antes de que Hiro pudiera responder, Mizuki interrumpió. "Necesitarán el permiso de los dueños antes de que puedan montar a los residentes de esta caballeriza."

Se detuvieron en el frente y en ese instante Suguru comprendió. Esta caballeriza estaba llena de ponis humanos.

Un acicalador se acercó y saludó a los tres hombres. "Mizuki-sama, acabamos de terminar de acicalar a los nuevos residentes del establo. Tenemos unos cuantos bravos, necesitarán algo de entrenamiento."

Mizuki sonrió. "Eso seguro te da gusto. Te encanta participar en la crianza de los nuevos ponis."

Ambos hombres continuaron conversando y Hiro y Suguru miraron alrededor. Dentro de la caballeriza había establos normales, pero ocupados por ponis humanos. La mayoría estaban recostados cómodamente en sus camas de heno, negándose a hacer contacto visual con los huéspedes. Afuera, en el corral, varios ponis eran guiados por sus riendas.

Mizuki los llamó para que regresaran, y Hiro y Suguru continuaron con el tour. Había mucho más para mostrarles, y para cuando regresaron a su habitación, estaban algo sobrecargados con tanta información.

* * *

Ambas parejas descubrieron que sus habitaciones estaban una al lado de la otra. Los cuatro emergieron a las 6 de la tarde y se dirigieron al comedor para cenar. Shûichi lucía un tanto desaliñado y sonrojado, y Eiri tenía una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro. Obviamente habían pasado la tarde montando escenas.

Las manos de Shûichi estaban ligadas detrás de su espalda, y Eiri lo guiaba con una correa a su destino. Hiro se sorprendió un poco que Shûichi no le preguntara si estaban disfrutando su habitación o no.

"Oye Shû¿por qué la ley del hielo?"

Shûichi se giró hacia Eiri y le preguntó, "Amo¿me permite contestar su pregunta?"

"Sí, por el tiempo que estemos aquí, puedes hablar libremente con Hiro y Suguru, a menos que te diga lo contrario. El alto protocolo continúa en efecto para todo lo demás."

"Gracias, Amo." Shûichi se giró para dirigirse a Hiro. "Supongo que ya oíste, estoy obedeciendo las reglas del alto protocolo. Eso significa que sólo puedo hablar cuando Eiri me habla primero, y no puedo hablar con nadie a menos que tenga permiso. Bueno, eso no es todo, sólo una parte. Como mis manos atadas detrás de mi son parte del alto protocolo también."

Hiro miró a Eiri. "Lo siento, Yuki. No quise sobrepasarme."

"Está bien. Le cogerás el truco al lugar rápidamente. Básicamente, no hables con el sub de nadie a menos que sepas que tienen permiso para hablarte. No coquetees con nadie tampoco. Coquetear con el sub o Dom de alguien más puede molestar seriamente a su pareja. Y no toques a nadie. Apégate a eso, y estarás bien."

Hiro le agradeció y caminaron hacia el comedor.

Suguru esperaba que todos estuvieran con ropa de Dom y sub para la cena. En lugar de ello, la mayoría de la gente estaba vestida de manera normal. Casi la mitad de la habitación llevaba collares o restrictores de algún tipo, pero la ropa no era excesivamente reveladora.

En un duro contraste a ello estaba el techo de la habitación. Había esclavos y esclavas en jaulas colgando del techo. La mayoría de ellos estaban desnudos o con una mínima cantidad de ropa, y todos estaban atados y amordazados.

Los cuatro se dirigieron a su mesa, ignorando las múltiples miradas que cayeron sobre ellos. Estaban acostumbrados a la atención y podían desconocerla fácilmente.

Hiro, Suguru y Eiri se sentaron, mientras Shûichi permaneció de pie en silencio al lado de Eiri. "Date la vuelta para poder soltar tus muñecas."

Shûichi obedeció, y una vez que las esposas dieron un chasquido, se le dijo que se sentara y disfrutara su cena.

Cuando llevaban aproximadamente quince minutos cenando, Suguru comenzó a sentirse enfermo. Rodeó con sus brazos a Hiro, se disculpó por el desafortunado giro de los eventos, y se retiró. Hiro se ofreció para acompañarlo a la habitación, pero Suguru se negó, insistiendo en que Hiro se quedara y siguiera disfrutando. Dijo que ir con él sería aburrido, ya que planeaba irse a la cama de inmediato. Hiro lo besó y le deseó que se recuperara, asegurándole a Suguru que estaría bien, y que no estaba molesto o decepcionado.

En cuanto Suguru se perdió de vista, Hiro frunció el ceño. En realidad estaba decepcionado. Muy decepcionado. Shûichi intentó animar a su mejor amigo, pero sin éxito. Hiro comió sin ganas el resto de su cena y el postre, y apenas escuchó al empleado del resort que le solicitó el número de su habitación.

El guitarrista no quería interrumpir a Suguru. Esperaba que una pequeña siesta lo ayudara a sentirse mejor, y así pudieran jugar algunos juegos con las colas más tarde esa noche. Después de una hora, los tres se dirigieron de regreso a sus habitaciones.

De pie frente a la habitación de Hiro, Shûichi intentó animarlo una vez más. "Estoy seguro que se sentirá mejor. Y si no es así¡tu puedes ser su enfermera del amor!"

Hiro se rió mientras deslizaba la tarjeta llave en la ranura y abría la puerta.

"Hiro¿vas a estar bien?"

El guitarrista no oyó una palabra que dijo Shûichi. Su atención estaba en la habitación, y su sonrisa se extendió de oreja a oreja, inmediatamente llamando la atención de sus acompañantes.

"Hiro¿estás bien?" Shûichi volvió a preguntarle.

Hiro se giró para responderle. "Estoy bien, completamente bien. Los veo mañana."

Cuando el guitarrista abrió la puerta un poco más ampliamente para entrar a la habitación, Shûichi y Eiri echaron un vistazo para ver que había causado el cambio en la actitud de Hiro.

La puerta se cerró con llave, dejando a un cantante y un novelista de pie en el pasillo, ambos con una sonrisa divertida. Se miraron mutuamente, sonrieron ampliamente, y se dirigieron a su propia habitación.

Continuará...

**Notas de ffpanda: **ROMPÍ MI PROPIA REGLA! NO HUBO LEMON EN ESTE CAPÍTULO! Lo siento! Prometo un GRAN lemon el siguiente capítulo! Oh, y no sólo los privé de su lemon, además lo corté en un momento de tensión! No están totalmente curiosos por saber lo que Hiro vio cuando abrió la puerta??? MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!

Un interesante artículo para 'principiantes' en castigos (en inglés)

www (punto) leathernroses (punto) com (slash) generalbdsm (slash) mstrcerebuspunishment (punto) htm

Algunos de los juguetes sexuales y artículos de bondage que describí en este capítulo suenan un poco extremos, verdad? Artículos para tortura de genitales masculinos, por ejemplo… Bueno, piensen en esto como un anticipo de algunas cosas que verán en la versión 1.0. Si desean que les envíe links con información de algunos de estos juguetes, o sólo quieren saber como son, escríbanme con confianza!

(1) No. No les diré que fue. Creyeron que el castigo del capítulo anterior fue malo? Este fue peor. Hagamos un trato: Lo escribiré en Dep 1.0

(2) Suspensión (Mayores de 18):  
www (punto) brutalscream (punto) com (slash) galleries (slash) 4e2898 (slash) 05 (punto) jpg

(3) JAJAJAJAJA! Oh, los patitos de goma! YO QUIERO UNO!!! (Mayores de 18)

www (punto) stockroom (punto) com (slash) b367 (punto) htm

Próximo capítulo: Estamos en el resort, así que solo montamos escenas de aquí en adelante!!

**Notas de traducción: **No llevo una cuenta clara, pero me parece que este capítulo es el que más se ha tardado en cobrar vida. Por qué? Notaron la cantidad de juguetes sexuales y nombres técnicos? Tomó mucho tiempo, y ciertamente, mucha ayuda poder darles una traducción o llegar a un consenso cuando las traducciones no aparecían por ninguna parte. Juro que jamás visité tantos sitios de juguetes sexuales como ahora!

Desde ya les pido que si hay algo que no les haya quedado claro me lo pregunten con confianza y yo cuanto antes les responderé. Aquí sólo puse un par de términos que preferí dejar en inglés y uno que quizás no conozcan:

**- Pinwheel: **Podría haberse traducido como 'molinete', pero preferí dejar el término original. Este pequeño juguete es parecido a un cortador de pizza pero con puntas. Se pasa sobre la piel y pincha ligeramente. Su nombre completo es Wartenberg Pinwheel y originalmente es un artículo utilizado en medicina.

www (punto) bmeshop (punto) com (slash) ProductCart (slash) pc (slash) catalog (slash) pinwheel (guión bajo)1880 (guión bajo) general (punto) jpg

**- Humbler: **Este objeto se utiliza en los juegos de tortura de genitales masculinos. Consiste en un aparato que se engancha en la base del escroto por la parte central y se instala bajo los glúteos por la parte trasera de los muslos. Con esto se restringe el movimiento a una posición, en general, de rodillas. De ahí su nombre humbler, vendría a ser como el 'humildador' xD ya que te obliga a ponerte en una posición de humildad. La foto es altamente explícita pero así se entiende más:

www (punto) extremerestraints (punto) com (slash) images (slash) db300e (punto) jpg

**- Enema: **Es un procedimiento para meter agua al intestino grueso a través del ano. La cantidad de agua que se introduzca depende del tamaño del enema (una pequeña bolita o una bolsa). Sirven para la higiene durante el sexo anal y evitar infecciones.

Muchísimas gracias como siempre a **Nadeshiko Takase** por ayudarme como mi beta y a **Yellow Moth** por su enorme ayuda con los juguetes sexuales. Por un momento hasta pensé en borrar los párrafos xD pero luego pensé 'nah, como privarlos de conocer tal variedad de juguetes', y esa fue la causa del brutal retraso.

Gracias por leer y nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo!


	19. ¿Quién le teme al gran zorro malvado?

Notas de ffpanda: Este es un fanfic BDSM. Eso significa que 'ciertos personajes' consiguen placer sexual causando y recibiendo dolor ligero. Si esto no los atrae, MEJOR QUE SALGAN AHORA! No lean, se enojen y me manden flames. Será su culpa si no leen mis advertencias. Pasando a otro punto, el dolor inflingido en este capítulo es muy ligero. Seguido de algo más 'fluffy'. Seguido de algo más doloroso. Hablo en serio, las escenas montadas en este capítulo CONTIENEN S/M – DOLOR!!

**Han sido advertidos!  
**

Notas de traducción: Recordamos a nuestros lectores que esto es una **traducción**. Para datos de autora y disclaimers pertinentes favor pasar al primer capítulo. Gracias!

* * *

"Hiro¿vas a estar bien?" 

El guitarrista no oyó una palabra que dijo Shûichi. Su atención estaba en la habitación, y su sonrisa se extendió de oreja a oreja, inmediatamente llamando la atención de sus compañeros.

"Hiro¿estás bien?" Shûichi volvió a preguntarle.

Hiro se giró para responderle. "Estoy bien, completamente bien. Los veo mañana." Abrió la puerta e ingresó a la habitación, incapaz de controlar su enorme sonrisa, la que le causaba un dolor en la quijada.

Esto era lo que deseaba. Con esto había fantaseando todo este tiempo. Jamás debió haber dudado de Suguru. Si tan sólo hubiese tenido más confianza en sí mismo desde el comienzo y hubiera hablado con Suguru acerca de sus necesidades, habrían podido haber comenzado esto mucho antes.

Oh, pero no tenía NINGUNA queja. La visión frente a él le causó una erección inmediata. Hiro se quitó la camisa y las botas, y con confianza se acercó a su sueño húmedo viviente.

"Bebé, espero que estés listo para esto," Hiro le dijo mientras se aproximaba a Suguru por detrás. Envolvió con sus brazos a su sub y presionó su pecho desnudo contra la cálida piel de la espalda de Suguru. "Porque esta noche, te haré todo mío"

* * *

(Más temprano esa noche) 

Suguru revisaba continuamente su reloj. Había arreglado una cita con un Dom del Resort justo después de las 6:15 pm. Sabía que tendría que mentirles a todos y pretender estar enfermo, pero el resultado compensaría todo. No podía esperar a ver como reaccionaría Hiro ante su sorpresa.

Tras retirarse del comedor, Suguru regresó rápidamente a la habitación. Mizuki estaba de pie frente a la puerta, esperándolo. "Gracias por ayudarme con esto, Mizuki-sama."

Sonriendo, el rubio abrió la puerta con su propia llave y guió a Suguru al interior. Sabían que contaban con tiempo limitado, incluso corrían el riego de ser interrumpidos si Hiro decidía regresar antes de tiempo. Otros empleados eran parte del plan, listos para distraer a Hiro de la habitación si era necesario.

Mizuki guió a Suguru hacia el baño. "Desnúdate. Necesitamos limpiarte primero."

Una vez que Suguru estuvo listo, Mizuki lo guió al inodoro equipado con las varas. Le explicó como funcionaban los artículos de limpieza y salió de la habitación para brindarle privacidad al tecladista.

Suguru llamó de regreso a Mizuki en cuanto estuvo listo. El pequeño lucía un tanto incómodo, pero le aseguró al Dom que había completado cada paso. Estaba completamente limpio por dentro, y ahora era tiempo de limpiarlo por fuera.

Mizuki esperó mientras Suguru se duchaba y le comentaba que se esperaría de él esta noche.

"Lo primero y más importante¿ya escogiste una palabra de seguridad?"

Suguru había estado pensado en ello. Tenía que encontrar una palabra tan sacada del contexto de sus escenas que no diera cabida a errores. Se le ocurrió 'calabaza'. Mizuki estuvo de acuerdo, y discutieron las reglas.

"En general, no hables a menos que tu Dom se dirija a ti primero. Siempre debes estar atento de las necesidades de tu Dom. Si quiere un cigarro, tráeselo y enciéndeselo. Si quiere beber algo, asegúrate que lo consiga, y vuelve a llenar su vaso en cuanto termine. Él te dirá como debes llamarlo durante sus escenas. Refiérete a él como te lo indique. Agradécele todo lo que te haga, a menos que tengas órdenes estrictas de permanecer en silencio. En ese caso, agradécele cuando acabe la escena."

Suguru escuchaba con atención mientras se bañaba, asegurándose de jabonar cada centímetro de piel, algunos centímetros más que otros.

"Cuando Nakano-sama entre a la habitación, estará tentado a pasar directamente a la escena. Eso podría ser peligroso, ya que nunca han discutido sus límites. Necesitas entender que, si bien él es tu Dominante, la persona al mando en una relación BDSM es en realidad el sumiso. Comienza rogando que te permita discutir tus límites. Debes tener claro lo que permitirás y lo que no. Viste el humbler en la habitación y prácticamente te pusiste verde cuando expliqué su funcionamiento. Si no le das explicaciones muy claras a Nakano-sama de tus limitaciones, pensará que no tienes ninguna, y podría ordenarte que te lo pongas. O podría golpearte más allá de tu capacidad de soportarlo."

Suguru comprendía algunos de sus límites. Tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlos durante las semanas anteriores. En cuanto oyó que vendrían al Resort, inmediatamente comenzó a planificar esta noche. "¿Entonces sólo es cosa de decirle lo que puede y no puede hacerme, Mizuki-sama?"

El Dom sonrió. "Básicamente, si. Pero hazlo de una manera muy respetuosa. Puedes decir algo como, 'estoy interesado en bondage ligero' o 'preferiría no sentir dolor', o como te parezca mejor para transmitir tu mensaje. Nakano-sama parece una persona razonable, y te escuchará. Las palabras de seguridad son para detener completamente las escenas. Si tienes que usar la tuya, es porque algo ha salido tremendamente mal. Es mejor tener las cosas claras desde un comienzo que cortar la escena abruptamente."

Suguru salió de la ducha y se secó con una toalla. Queriendo presentar la mejor imagen posible para su Dom, peinó y secó su cabello con mucho cuidado. Cuando estuvo listo, se presentó ante Mizuki.

Mizuki se puso de rodillas y le ordenó a Suguru girarse e inclinarse. Con movimientos clínicos, el Dom inspeccionó el cuerpo del pequeño. "Muy bien. Estás perfectamente limpio y hueles un tanto dulce y a almizcle. Tu Dom apreciará las molestias que te has tomado. Ahora, un buen sub prepara su cuerpo antes de una escena. ¿Quieres hacerlo tu mismo o necesitas mi ayuda?"

Suguru se puso completamente colorado. "Yo mismo puedo hacerlo, Mizuki-sama."

Mizuki sacó de una gaveta una botella de lubricante. "Tómate tu tiempo con esto. Dilátate y lubrícate completamente. Si estás más cómodo recostado, podemos pasar a la habitación."

Suguru tomó el lubricante. "Gracias, Mizuki-sama. Puedo hacerlo aquí." Puso un pie sobre la tapa de un inodoro mientras embetunaba sus dedos. Continuaron hablando mientras Suguru metía y sacaba sus dedos de su entrada, dilatándola. No pudo evitar excitarse, pero Mizuki no comentó nada acerca de su creciente erección.

"¿Sabes que quieres hacer para recibir a tu Dom? Nos quedan cerca de veinte minutos."

Suguru sabía exactamente como quería que Hiro lo encontrara, y añadió unos cuantos detalles basándose en la conversación anterior con su amante. Mizuki rió, y una vez que Suguru terminó de prepararse y lavar el exceso de lubricante de sus manos, pasaron a la habitación para terminar de prepararlo para la escena.

Tras terminar de vestirlo y ponerlo en posición, Mizuki le deseó a Suguru una feliz y excitante noche y se retiró, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Suguru permaneció en su posición pensando en lo que estaba por ocurrir. Hiro iba a sorprenderse mucho cuando abriera la puerta, y Suguru encontró aquel prospecto altamente excitante. Podía sentir pequeñas gotas de pre-orgasmo cayendo de la punta de su miembro, pero era incapaz de limpiarlas o brindarse placer alguno.

"¡Date prisa en regresar, Hiro!. ¡No sé cuanto más podré esperar por ti!"

* * *

(Presente) 

Hiro frotó su torso de arriba hacia abajo contra la espalda de Suguru mientras acariciaba la viva erección de su amante. Ya estaba muy resbaladiza, y había unas cuantas gotas de semen en el piso bajo él.

"Señor," Suguru comenzó. "¿Podría decirle mis límites?"

Las manos del pelirrojo continuaron explorando el perfecto cuerpo de su sub, acariciando la piel de sus nalgas, retorciendo la peluda cola de conejo.

"Por favor hazlo, y mientras estemos en escena, me llamarás Sensei o Amo, y yo te llamaré de cualquier forma que desee."

"Gracias, Sensei." Suguru procedió a decirle a Hiro lo que era capaz de soportar, al menos en este punto de su relación. Dijo que podría tolerar bondage, siempre y cuando no fuera demasiado extremo, y que estaba interesado en explorar ciertos aspectos del dolor. Pidió no recibir cortes, quemaduras o heridas serias. Mencionó que sus manos debían permanecer fuera de todo límite, y sus brazos protegidos, ya que eran su herramienta de trabajo. Terminó diciendo que los únicos fluidos corporales que admitiría en juego eran saliva y semen.

Hiro estuvo de acuerdo y le preguntó cual era su palabra de seguridad. "Calabaza."

"Muy bien¿estás listo para comenzar?"

Suguru asintió y respondió, "Sí, Sensei. Tengo muchos deseos de complacerlo."

Hiro retrocedió y observó a su sub, ordenándole no correrse a menos que se lo permitiera. Suguru estaba encadenado a una cruz de San Andrés, la cual básicamente era una equis gigante de madera asegurada a la parte trasera del área de la plataforma. Sus brazos y piernas estaban ampliamente extendidos, y tenía los ojos vendados.

Tenía puesto un anillo en el pene de sacado rápido, el plug de cola de conejo y orejas de conejo aseguradas a su cabeza. Hiro se puso completamente duro, tanto que dolía, al ver a su sub de esa forma, y sabía que necesitaba tomarse unos momentos para tranquilizarse o esto terminaría demasiado rápido. Pero quería darle a Suguru una probada de lo que le esperaba.

Quitándole la cola de conejo lentamente, Hiro sacó su miembro y frotó la cabeza contra la entrada de Suguru. Éste embistió hacia atrás, exponiéndose en toda su amplitud.

Hiro continuó excitándolo, negándose a penetrarlo o brindarle ningún placer real. Suguru jadeó y se retorció, tratando desesperadamente de conseguir una mayor estimulación

El guitarrista cogió un mechón de cabello de Suguru para inmovilizarlo. Deslizó su miembro entre las piernas de su sumiso, frotando su escroto y perineo. Suguru podía sentir las piezas metálicas de los pantalones de Hiro frías y duras contra su piel mientras era excitado sin piedad.

"¡Oh Sensei!. ¡Tan rico!. ¡Por favor!. ¡Más!" Si Hiro seguía con lo que estaba haciendo, sin importar la ausencia de penetración y el anillo en su pene, Suguru se correría.

"¿Quieres más?. ¿Quieres que te la meta?. ¿Que haga que te corras?" Hiro besó y mordisqueó el cuello y los hombros de Suguru, manteniendo su cuerpo presionado fuertemente contra su amante.

"¡OH DIOS!. ¡Sí!. ¡Por favor!. ¡Por favor!. ¡Por favor!" Suguru comenzó a balbucear incoherentemente. Volviendo a meter la cola de conejo al cuerpo de Suguru, Hiro supo que era el momento. Con gran fuerza de voluntad, el Dom se separó de su sumiso y caminó hacia la habitación, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

Suguru casi gritó de frustración. Cayó hacia delante, dejando que las cadenas alrededor de sus muñecas soportaran su peso.

Hiro se apoyó contra la puerta cerrada y se forzó a controlar su respiración. Entonces se paseó por la habitación juntando los juguetes que planeaba usar en el cuerpo de su sub. Colocándolos sobre la cama, entró al baño y se desnudó. Habían pasado horas desde su ducha esa mañana, y si iban a montar escenas, quería estar completamente limpio para el placer su sumiso.

A pesar de que no tenía ninguna intención de permitirle a Suguru penetrarlo, de todas maneras se limpió tanto por dentro como por fuera. Una vez que terminó con sus preparativos, volvió a la habitación para vestirse. Se puso unos pecaminosos pantalones de cuero muy apretado que dejaban al descubierto tanto sus nalgas como su parte frontal, un arnés de PVC en el pecho y guanteletes de cuero. Le prometió a su amante que usaría una cola de zorro, así que después de dilatarse y lubricarse, Hiro deslizó el plug en su ano. El pelo le hacía cosquillas en sus nalgas y el dorso de sus piernas, pero le agradaba la sensación. Terminando su atuendo, Hiro se puso un par de orejas de zorro.

Cuando regresó a la sala, Suguru seguía inclinado hacia delante en sus amarras. Inmediatamente se puso derecho. A pesar de haber sido dejado solo por un buen rato, seguía erecto y listo para jugar.

Los brazos de Hiro estaban cargados con los juguetes que había seleccionado. Los dejó a un lado y cogió un látigo de tiras negro y rojo de cuero de ciervo. Ya que Suguru estaba vendado, sólo podría saber lo que pasaba a través de sus oídos. No pudo determinar de donde venían los suaves silbidos que oída, hasta que calló sobre él el primer golpe.

Hiro sacudió el látigo lentamente, creando una suave sensación de caricia en lugar de un dolor punzante. Cayó sobre la pierna izquierda de Suguru, y las tiras de cuero se enrollaron alrededor de su piel suavemente. Casi le hizo cosquillas, y el sub no pudo contener un profundo jadeo de sorpresa.

Batiendo el látigo nuevamente y ligeramente más fuerte, Hiro apuntó al trasero de Suguru. Esta vez, hubo una pequeña sensación de escozor. Desapareció casi al instante, dejando un punto tibio en su piel.

Hiro continuó golpeando con el látigo a su sub, cada golpe un poco más fuerte que el anterior. Era tan excitante ver como el placer de Suguru aumentaba junto con su dolor. El tecladista chillaba con cada golpe, arqueando su espalda en contra de las tiras de cuero y luego embistiendo de regreso como si rogara por más. Con su mano libre, Hiro acarició su propio miembro.

La piel de Suguru estaba muy roja, y había marcas entrecruzadas por toda su espalda. Decidiendo que ya era momento de pasar al siguiente juego, Hiro dejó el látigo y se acercó a su sub. Deslizando sus dedos por encima de las marcas dejadas por el cuero, Hiro le susurró, "¿quieres que te haga más cosas, Ángel?" Llevó una mano hasta la entrepierna de Suguru y giró sus testículos en su mano.

"Mmmm, Sensei¡por favor!" Suguru tembló y tiró de sus amarras, deseando desesperadamente poder ver que ocurría a sus espaldas.

Hiro volvió a quitarle la cola de conejo, y lo reemplazó con un dildo de próstata. La cabeza bulbosa se deslizó hacia dentro y arriba hasta que Suguru gritó de éxtasis. Hiro lo dejó en su interior y encendió las vibraciones. Tenía velocidades ajustables, por lo que comenzó con pulsaciones leves, lentamente aumentando el ritmo.

El miembro de Suguru estaba extremadamente duro; la cabeza brillaba con un tono púrpura por haber sido dejado desatendido por tanto tiempo. Deseaba desesperadamente que Hiro se lo frotara, pero el constante golpeteo contra su próstata le robó el aliento y no lograba pronunciar ni las sílabas más básicas.

Retorciéndose contra sus amarras nuevamente, Suguru intentó separar más sus piernas, rogando por más a su Dom de manera silenciosa. Hiro continuó acariciando su propio miembro, encantado por la sensible reacción de su sub ante este juego. Sabía que Suguru estaba a punto de correrse, así que decidió tener piedad con él.

Quitándole el vibrador, Hiro deslizó su propio miembro por el estrecho canal, presionando su cuerpo fuertemente contra la espalda de su sub. Ambos gritaron con placer, permaneciendo quietos para no correrse demasiado rápido.

Hiro rodeó con sus dedos los pezones de Suguru. Estaban duros y sensibles, los toques hacía que el tecladista saltara ante cada peñisco y caricia.

Partiendo lentamente, Hiro salió hasta que sólo la cabeza de su miembro permaneció hundida en su cuerpo, y luego volvió a embestir dentro del cálido canal. Suguru gritó y embistió hacia atrás, intentando lograr una penetración más profunda.

Hiro se aferró a las caderas de Suguru al punto de causarle hematomas y lo embistió a paso acelerado, cogiéndose a su sub tan fuertemente que ambos dependían de la fuerza de las cadenas para mantenerse de pie.

Deslizando un brazo alrededor del cuerpo del tecladista, Hiro tomó su duro miembro y comenzó a bombearlo, dejando que el movimiento de sus caderas hiciera el trabajo.

"¡SENSEI! Ah¡NO!. ¡Por favor!. ¡ALTO!" Hiro casi se detuvo ante las palabras de su sub, pero sin oír la palabra de seguridad, no tenía intenciones de detenerse. En lugar de eso, se movió más fuertemente, doblando sus rodillas ligeramente para poder cambiar el ángulo de su verga.

Suguru aspiró profundamente, tragando todo cuanto pudieran sus pulmones. Las sensaciones comenzaban a abrumarlo. Su espalda le ardía por los golpes del látigo, añadiéndose al placer y llevándolo cada vez más alto. Sentía que iba a explotar si no se le brindaba ningún alivio. Las manos de Hiro, su miembro, su cuerpo presionando contra el suyo lo hacían sentir increíblemente excitado.

De improviso, ya no era capaz de sentir su cuerpo en el sentido físico. Sudaba, respiraba y se movía, pero estaba separado de todo aquello. Todo lo que Suguru sabía era placer y dolor, mezclándose para crear una embriagante sensación de euforia. Estaba conciente de Hiro entrando en él, dejándolo sin aliento, pero él flotaba por sobre todo ello. Era como cuando era un niño y giraba una y otra y otra vez mirando las estrellas. Estaba perdido en las alturas, y no podía evitar la risa que escapaba de él.

Hiro supo que había empujado a Suguru hacia el sub-espacio. Acariciando el miembro en su mano con más fuerza, le quitó el anillo y gritó, "córrete para mí - ¡ahora!"

La conciencia de Suguru fue traída de golpe de regreso a su cuerpo mientras su orgasmo lo atravesaba. Gritó al tiempo que chorros de líquido blanco y caliente eran disparados de su miembro y hacia los dedos de su Dom. En cuanto acabó, Hiro salió de su interior y se frotó a sí mismo para acabar, pintando el culo y la espalda de Suguru con su semen. Salpicó contra su entrada y chorreó por sus piernas, marcando al sumiso como suyo.

Lo último que Suguru antes de perder el conocimiento fue, "Así que eso es el sub-espacio. ¡No puedo esperar para repetirlo!"

Hiro capturó el cuerpo de su sub cuando éste se desvaneció, sosteniéndolo y jadeando contra su espalda. Llevando su mano hacia arriba, liberó sus muñecas de las cadenas. Luego llevó ambos cuerpos hacia el piso, donde soltó sus tobillos y le quitó la venda.

Suguru lucía completamente pervertido. El guitarrista no deseaba más que llevarlo a la habitación y atarlo a los postes de la cama, pero se negó a actuar bajo tal impulso. Suguru no dio ninguna indicación de que este acto pudiera repetirse, y en lugar de hacer enfadar a su amante, decidió esperar a que despertara.

Primero le colocó nuevamente la cola a Suguru en el trasero, para luego coger el cuerpo entre sus brazos. Esta había sido la experiencia sexual más extraordinaria de toda su vida, e incluso si semejante oportunidad no volvía a presentársele, sabía que lo visitaría en sus sueños por muchos años.

Suguru se movió ligeramente, abriendo sus ojos y mirando suavemente a Hiro. "Sensei, gracias. ¡Eso fue increíble!" Sonrió ampliamente y se acurrucó entre los brazos de su amante.

"Me alegro de que te haya gustado. ¿Crees que podamos hacer más cosas así nuevamente?"

Riendo, Suguru le respondió. "Por favor, Sensei. Me gusta ser su sub y quiero pasar todo el fin de semana montano escenas con usted. ¿Quizás podemos llevarnos a casa nuestros juguetes favoritos y jugar allá también?"

La sonrisa de Hiro igualó la de Suguru. Atrayendo el cuerpo más pequeño contra su pecho, se besaron profundamente. "Primero limpiémonos. Ambos tenemos semen por todas partes. Luego podemos jugar nuevamente. Y te tengo un regalo en la habitación. Estaba esperando tener una oportunidad para entregártelo."

Suguru se puso de pie primero y ayudó a su Dom a pararse. Hiro caminó ligeramente por delante del tecladista, su cola de zorro sacudiéndose con cada paso. Suguru se quedó de pie y la observó. No tenía idea de que Hiro llevase la cola puesta. Sólo entonces notó las orejas a juego sobre la cabeza de su amante. Decidiendo tomar la iniciativa, Suguru corrió frente a su Dom, asuntándolo ligeramente. Cuando estuvo un par de metros frente, se inclinó sutilmente, meneando su cola de conejo y diciendo, "¡pensé que el gran zorro malvado supuestamente iba a comerme!"

Hiro abrió los ojos ampliamente mientras se daba cuenta de la apariencia de su sub. Cola de conejo, orejas de conejo y semen cayendo por su piel, el miembro de Hiro rápidamente se unió a la fiesta. Ya no le importaba poder bañarse. "Será mejor que corras y te escondas, porque si te atrapo¡no tendré piedad contigo!"

Con un pequeño chillido y un saltito de conejo, Suguru corrió a toda velocidad hacia la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Siguiendo su atuendo, una sonrisa zorruna se dibujó en el rostro de Hiro mientras comenzaba a cazar su presa.

"¡Si!" le gritó. "¡Definitivamente tengo ganas de comerme una cola de conejo!" Abriendo la puerta de la habitación, Hiro observó el interior. Parecía vacía. La inspeccionó con cuidado, y luego, teniendo una mejor idea, se puso de cuatro patas y comenzó una verdadera casería de su presa. Hiro hizo fuertes sonidos al olfatear mientras caminaba por la habitación, mirando debajo de la cama y detrás de las cortinas. Su conejito de cola peluda no estaba por ningún lado, así que se dirigió al baño.

Había una hermosa y erótica mampara japonesa separando los inodoros de la ducha, así que lentamente caminó hacia ella, con el trasero en alto y sacudiendo su cola de lado a lado mientras se movía. Saltó hacia delante, esperando atrapar a Suguru desprevenido. Para su consternación, no había ningún conejito ocultándose detrás.

El zorro se dio vuelta para revisar mejor la habitación, y en uno de los espejos logró ver el reflejo de Suguru saliendo de uno de los armarios y regresando a la sala.

Con toda la velocidad que podía alcanzar sobre sus manos y rodillas, Hiro salió disparado del baño hacia la habitación. Suguru lo vio entrando, soltó un chillido y saltó hacia la sala. Sus orejas rebotaban con cada brinco, y su cola se ondeaba como una bandera ante los ojos del zorro.

Hiro olfateaba fuertemente y continuó su camino, dirigiéndose hacia su sabrosa cena. Suguru se ocultó en la parte más lejana de la plataforma, sus ojos muy abiertos y su pecho agitado por el esfuerzo.

El zorro lo tenía atrapado. No tenía donde escapar, así que se acurrucó en un rincón como cualquier otro conejito lo haría. Giró su rostro hacia la muralla y meneó su cola hacia su cazador, diciéndole, "Por favor, Kitsune-san¡no me coma!. ¡¡Haré cualquier cosa que desee!!"

Con las orejas, la cola y esos pantalones abiertos, Hiro realmente lucía como un zorro mientras se aceraba a su presa acorralada. "¿Cualquier cosa, Usagi-chan?" Se lamió los labios mientras observaba la apariencia de su presa. Suguru estaba ansioso, erecto y esperando ser atacado.

"¡Lo que sea, Kitsune-san! Absolutamente todo." Para enfatizar su promesa, Suguru se dio vuelta y se abrió ampliamente de piernas, mostrando perfectamente 'todo' lo que el zorro podía hacerle.

Hiro se le abalanzó y cogió a Suguru de los hombros. Presionando su espalda contra la muralla, cubrió la boca de su sub con la suya. Las manos del guitarrista recorrían el cabello de su conejito, cogiendo mechones sedosos fuertemente para inmovilizarlo por completo. Besando una vez los labios de Suguru, Hiro retrocedió para observar a su sub, con un brillo rapaz en sus ojos. Decidiendo seguir con la escena hasta el final, soltó el lado derecho de la cabeza de Suguru y lo abofeteó. Antes de que la marca roja se enfriara, Hiro lamió el punto golpeado, deslizando su lengua desde la base de su mejilla hasta arriba.

Suguru tenía las piernas a medio doblar, así que Hiro volvió a cogerlo por el cabello y lo empujó hasta que quedó sentado sobre éstas. Luego se movió para quedar a horcajadas sobre los muslos de Suguru, presionando su erección contra el estómago de su conejito.

Quedó dominantemente sobre su sumiso y volvió a besarlo, tirando con fuerza el cabello de Suguru. En un fuerte contraste a los movimientos de sus dedos, dominantes y rapaces, los besos de Hiro continuaron siendo suaves, tiernos y gentiles.

El pelirrojo manobrió sus caderas hasta que el miembro de Suguru quedó atrapado entre sus cuerpos. Sin dejar de besarlo, el zorro comenzó a mover su cuerpo, frotando ambos miembros uno contra el otro. Suguru se inclinó hacia atrás todo lo que pudo, atrayendo a Hiro abajo con él. Estaban pegados al muro, así que Suguru no tenía mucho espacio para moverse, pero hasta el movimiento más ligero profundizaba su contacto y placer.

Hiro tiró con fuerza el cabello de Suguru, pero su lengua enterrada profundamente en la boca de su sub le impedía gritar. El guitarrista sintió las manos de Suguru en sus antebrazos con fuerza, clavando sus uñas en su piel. El dolor era ligero¡pero lo estaba volviendo absolutamente loco!" Embistió sus caderas más fuerte y rápidamente, su cola haciendo cosquillas en la parte posterior de sus testículos mientras se agitaba entre sus piernas.

La intensidad de sus besos nunca amainó, ganado fuerza y pasión a cada momento. Suguru se estaba separando de sí mismo nuevamente, volando por sobre sus cuerpos mientras su orgasmo se aceraba.

Hiro se sentía increíblemente poderoso dominando a Suguru de esta forma. El patrón de su lengua violando su boca iba al compás de sus caderas embistiendo contra Suguru. Sin detener sus besos, le grito "¡Córrete ahora!" contra los labios de su conejito, y con un gruñido animal, se derramó entre sus cuerpos. Suguru fue llevado a su límite ante esto, sintiendo su propia semilla chorrear sobre el miembro de Hiro.

Continuaron embistiendo sus caderas y besándose hasta que todos sus temblores cesaron. Hiro casi colapsó sobre el cuerpo de su sub, pero se corrió para evitar aplastarlo. Soltó el cabello de Suguru y observó a su sumiso.

Los ojos de Suguru estaban muy abiertos y su mirada perdida. Se concentró en su Dom y susurró entre jadeos, "Muchas gracias, Sensei. Eso fue, eso fue¡oh dios!"

Hiro soltó una carcajada y besó suavemente a Suguru en los labios. "Gracias, Usagi-chan. Eres mucho más de lo que alguna vez soñé posible."

Se separó del cuerpo de su sub y cogió el pequeño cuerpo en sus brazos. Cargándolo en estilo nupcial por su habitación, le preguntó, "¿qué te parece un buen baño en el jacuzzi? Creo que ambos necesitamos un descanso, unos cuantos arrumacos." De camino al baño, Hiro se detuvo para tomar una pequeña caja negra que llevaba en su equipaje.

Suguru suspiró con alegría y ocultó su rostro en el cuello de Hiro. "Eso suena fantástico, Sensei. ¡Lo amo muchísimo!"

"Ahh, Suguru, también te amo."

Coninuará...

**Notas de ffpanda: **Eso fue S/M MUY MUY MUY suave. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Ciertamente Hiro disfrutó sus dos escenas!!! Bueno, después de todo, es completamente nuevo en esto de ser Dom, y aun está descubriendo que le gusta y que no. Esas le gustaron. XD

El sitio al que los estoy dirigiendo para ver los juguetes es realmente fantástico. Tienen prácticamente todo lo que un Dom o sub puedan necesitar ;-) REALMENTE lo tienen todo, incluyendo trajes de pony y equipos médicos (no recomendable para almas sensibles). Es para MAYORES DE 18, pero muy divertido de explorar!! Revísenlo!!

www . stockroom . com / catalog . htm

Arnés para el pecho de PVC:  
www . stockroom . com / r004plus . htm

Guanteletes de cuero:  
www . stockroom . com / j337 . htm

Látigo de tiras de cuero de ciervo:  
www . stockroom . com / b120 . htm

Kitsune-san: Señor Zorro  
Usagi-chan: Conejito

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: Se centrará en Eiri y Shûichi – escena candente!! Y se avecna el concurso de adiestramiento!!

Así que, una vez más, adiós por ahora, y nos vemos la próxima!

ffpanda

**Notas de traducción:** D:Si, si, si, tengo perfectamente claro que me he demorado muchísimo en esta entrega. ¿Qué puedo decir a mi favor? Debido a que este año me he concentrado más en lo académico, he sacado muy buenos proyectos en la U! Viva!!!!!!... Ok, eso no nos convoca hoy xD. Se vienen mis dos escenas favoritas en los capítulos 20 y 21, además de mi aftercare favorito en el capítulo 27. Y por supuesto, atentos que en cualquier momento caerá sobre ustedes el primer capítulo de Depravación 1.0!

Este capítulo me parece que no tiene términos especiales, pero por favor, cualquier duda siéntanse libres de preguntar, con gusto responderé. Ahora, el capítulo fue traducido a una velocidad que no creí posible en mi, pero debido a que me llegó una alta cantidad de 'recordatorios' de actualización tanto al mail como en reviews (se pusieron de acuerdo o qué? xDD) me sentí, digámoslo, algo obligada a darles lo que tanto esperaban. Y por Adicto no se alarmen, está listo, solo debe ser revisado. Este lo revisé yo sola, así que si lo notan mediocre, por decir lo menos, es por la falta del toque de **Nadeshiko** xD.

Un beso, disculpen la demora!!! Y espero que no se aburran de la historia :D. Nos vemos muy pronto en Adicto!


	20. Zafiro

Notas de ffpanda: Debo comenzar agradeciendo a todos por sus saludos. Ya estoy lista para volver a la acción y montar al caballo nuevamente! Hehehe… mientras Shûichi sea el caballo… o quizás Eiri…ÑAM!!

ADVERTENCIA: Un POCO de sangre en este capítulo. Nada extremo. Sólo un par de gotitas, no deberían molestar ni al más sensible.

Notas de traducción: Recordamos a nuestros lectores que esto es una **traducción**. Para datos de autora original y disclaimers pertinentes, favor pasar al primer capítulo. Gracias!

* * *

Eiri no podía contener la sonrisa después de ver la escena tras la puerta de Hiro y Suguru. Obviamente, les esperaba una agitada noche. ¡Finalmente los más inocentones estaban revelando sus secretos! 

Originalmente, Eiri pensó que había sido un error traer a Suguru al resort. Si Hiro realmente quería probar algo de BDSM, perfectamente podría haberse conseguido un sub en busca de un Dom. No era extraño este estilo de vida que Doms y subs se juntaran únicamente durante las escenas, mientras vivían sus vidas completamente separados. Montar escenas no se trataba sólo de sexo; el sexo era tan sólo una parte de esto. Muchas de las personas que visitaban el resort han dejado a sus esposos y esposas en casa mientras ellos pasaban un buen rato.

Estaba complacido de ver que las cosas resultaran tan bien para ellos. Quizás ahora Hiro dejaría de vivir a través de las historias de Shûichi.

Hablando del rey de Roma… Shûichi caminaba ligeramente por detrás de Eiri mientras entraban a la habitación. Habían pasado la tarde montando escenas y ambos estaban ansiosos por regresar a la acción. Eiri tenía un par de posibles sorpresas para su sub, pero Shûichi tendría que ganárselas antes de que se le revelaran. El pelirrosa ya se había ganado una sorpresa por permanecer tanto tiempo en silencio.

"¿Estás listo para jugar o necesitas un descanso?" Eiri le preguntó a su sub.

Shûichi sonrió con recato. "Primero me gustaría usar el baño, Amo. Luego, estoy ansioso por complacerlo."

Eiri asintió, liberó las esposas de sus muñecas y esperó pacientemente mientras Shûichi se retiraba. Cuando su sub regresó algunos minutos más tarde, ambos estaban listos para comenzar.

"Una vez más, Niño. ¿Cuál es tu palabra de seguridad?"

"Cebra." Shûichi nunca cambiaba su palabra, pero Eiri siempre se aseguraba que la tuvieran en mente antes de comenzar una escena.

"Bien. Desnúdate y preséntate ante mi." Estaban en la sala, y Eiri se sentó en uno de los sofás. Shûichi se desnudó lentamente, asegurándose de montar un buen espectáculo para su Dom. Con el tiempo había aprendido que si podía excitar a Eiri desde el comienzo, la escena sería mucho más placentera para ambos.

Shûichi se quedó de pie delante de él, erecto, usando tan sólo un anillo alrededor de su miembro y un collar en su cuello. Eiri estaba muy complacido, y le dijo a su sub que se arrodillara frente a él.

"Comienza por mostrarme para que sirve esa boquita tuya. Ya ganaste cinco puntos esta tarde. Dependiendo de lo bien que actúes ahora, puedes sumar unos puntos más."

Shûichi llevó sus manos detrás de su espalda. Se le ordenó que usara su boca, y sabía que si se descuidaba y tocaba a su Amo con sus manos, sería disciplinado. Acercándose cada vez más a Eiri, Shûichi lamió sus labios mientras observaba el creciente bulto debajo de la tela.

El cantante frotó su rostro contra el cuerpo de su Amo, comenzando por sus tobillos. Eiri se apoyó contra el sofá y dejó que su sub lo complaciera. Subiendo por las piernas del rubio, Shûichi lo acarició con su boca, emitiendo suaves sonidos que casi sonaban como maullidos.

Subiendo lentamente, Shûichi llegó a las rodillas de Eiri. Presionando contra ellas, convenció a su Amo de abrirlas para él. El cantante sabía que a su amante le encantaba ser estimulado en sus muslos internos. Era una zona casi tan erógena como sus orejas.

Shûichi recorrió sus muslos pausadamente para luego subir hasta su estómago. Cubrió con su boca el ombligo de Eiri, levantando la polera con su nariz. Cuando logró revelar parte de su estómago, Shûichi giró su lengua alrededor del ombligo de su Dom, cayendo en su interior para excitarlo y hacerle cosquillas. Eiri no pudo contener los suaves gemidos que escapaban de sus labios. Animado ante esto, Shûichi metió su lengua con más fuerza, chupándolo y lamiéndolo a compás.

Eiri movió sus caderas ligeramente, frotando su miembro contra el cuello de Shûichi. El pequeño sonrió, preguntándose si podría lograr que Eiri se corriera sólo estimulando su ombligo. ¡Vaya logro que ello sería! Decidido a intentarlo, presionó su lengua hasta el fondo y la retorció, lamiendo en círculos y equis su nívea piel.

Pero Eiri no estaba interesado en correrse por aquel método. Llevó sus manos a la cabeza de Shûichi y lo empujó hacia abajo, alineando la boca de su sub con su miembro envuelto en ropa. Shûichi fue forzado a permanecer quieto mientras Eiri empujaba sus caderas contra su boca y mentón. Cuando Eiri finalmente lo soltó, Shûichi rodeó el cuerpo de su miembro con su boca, chupándolo a través de la tela. Usando su boca de la mejor manera que todo Japón conocía, el sub hizo zumbar su garganta contra la hinchada erección, enviando profundas vibraciones contra el miembro de Eiri y envolviéndolo con su calor.

Mirando hacia arriba, Shûichi vio que su Amo tenía los ojos cerrados y disfrutaba las atenciones. Mordió la cremallera metálica y la bajó lenta y cuidadosamente. Eiri no llevaba nada de ropa interior, por lo que Shûichi puso especial cuidado de no agarrar o apretar nada a su paso. Una vez que estuvo completamente abajo, soltó el botón, liberando la última restricción alrededor del órgano de su amante.

El miembro de Eiri estaba lo suficientemente expuesto para que Shûichi comenzara a lamer la piel de arriba hacia abajo, para luego repartir besos desde la base hasta la punta. Se sentía pesado y cálido en su boca, y Shûichi adoraba la sensación y el sabor. Acarició el miembro con su boca, enterrando su cabeza contra la entrepierna de Eiri y soplando aire tibio contra la suave piel.

Eiri se inclinó y se quitó sus pantalones y luego la polera. Después de reacomodarse en el sofá, Shûichi continuó. Presionó contra el escroto de Eiri e inhaló, adorando aquel aroma a almizcle que Shûichi había terminado memorizando con el paso de los años. Estaban tan completamente enamorado de este hombre, que tan solo inhalar su aroma personal era suficiente para brindarle un exquisito placer. Lo envolvía una ola de alegría que hacía palpitar su miembro.

El novelista observaba a su sub con sus ojos semi cerrados. Le pondría un alto a esto en unos momentos, pero estaba de humor para dejarlo seguir un poco más. Vio como la cabeza de su miembro desparecía entre esos rosados labios. Shûichi abrió su boca para que su Dom pudiera ver su lengua retorcerse alrededor de la punta, lamiendo una gota de pre-orgasmo.

Levantando a Shûichi hasta que quedó sentado sobre el regazo del novelista, Eiri unió sus labios, sintiendo su sabor en aquella húmeda cavidad. Shûichi además sabía a las fresas que había comido de postre. Eiri sabía que lo había hecho a propósito, y apreció el esfuerzo. Rompiendo el beso y poniéndose de pie repentinamente, Shûichi fue tirado al piso con un "¡auch!". Para sus adentros, Eiri se rió de él, tirado en el piso con las piernas estiradas y una mirada de rechazo en su rostro.

Ignorando a su sub, Eiri miró la habitación lentamente, decidiendo como continuar su juego. Sus ojos cayeron en una de las bancas de bondage. "Niño, sígueme sobre tus manos y rodillas."

Shûichi inmediatamente gateó y se posicionó a un lado de Eiri. Ambos observaron una banca formidable.

Estaba hecha de metal con acolchado y correas de cuero. Básicamente lucía como la figura de un cuerpo de rodillas con sus brazos estirados a cada lado, levantado del piso unos cuantos centímetros.

"Súbete y quédate quieto," Eiri le ordenó. Shûichi se instaló sobre la banca y esperó que su Amo atara las correas alrededor de sus piernas, muslos, torso, brazos y manos. Una vez que estuvo completamente atado, Eiri deslizó una venda frente a sus ojos y una mordaza de pelota rosada en su boca. Shûichi odiaba estar amordazado. Lo hacía sentirse claustrofóbico; le costaba respirar, y siempre terminaba mordiendo con mucha fuerza su mordaza. Una vez que terminaban, le dolía la quijada. La única excepción era la embocadura de pony, que le dejaba cierto espacio para mover su mandíbula y lengua.

Eiri había traído muchos juguetes para el viaje, pero decidió buscar en la habitación y ver si podía agregar un juguete particular a su colección. Inmediatamente alcanzó un pinwheel. Shûichi había mencionado que estaba interesado en jugar con uno. El pinwheel que Eiri escogió era uno muy especial. Era uno doble: pinchaba y hacía cosquillas al mismo tiempo.

Eiri lo observó con detenimiento, sorprendido de que este juguete sexual fuera realmente un aparato médico llamado Wartenberg Wheel o Rueda de Wartenberg usado para testear respuestas nerviosas en pacientes. No podía evitar preguntarse quién habría sido el primero en usar algo así en una actividad sexual. Luego, sus ojos fueron atraídos hacia el humbler, y supo sin lugar a dudas que el mundo estaba habitado por gente mucho más pervertida que Shûichi y él.

Las cerdas cosquillosas eran de color púrpura y las ruedas eran dos círculos de acero inoxidable con agudas púas. Lo deslizó por la piel desnuda de su pierna primero, para familiarizarse con el peso y el movimiento de las ruedas. Resultó ser simple, causándole tanto dolor como cosquillas al mismo tiempo. Queriendo estar seguro de conocer su verdadero potencial, lo deslizó por su pierna nuevamente, esta vez con algo más de presión. Volvió a sentir cosquillas como la vez anterior, pero la sensación de las púas era más intensa y más dolorosa.

Una vez más, Eiri deslizó el aparato por su pierna. Escogió la parte más cosquillosa de sus muslos para la prueba final, y aplicó más presión contra sí mientras hacía girar las ruedas. Al principio era ligeramente placentero y ligeramente doloroso. Satisfecho, asintió para sí, pero el ligero movimiento de su cuerpo fue suficiente para llevar a las púas un paso más adelante. Tres agujas se enterraron en su piel al girar, sólo para salir y ser reemplazadas por dos más. Siseó de dolor y alejó el juguete de su piel rápidamente. Sabía que las púas estaban afiladas, pero no esperaba que lo cortaran con tal facilidad. Este aparato obviamente había sido afilado mucho más de lo que cualquier respetable doctor permitiría.

"¡Mierda!" Eiri gruñó mientras salía rápidamente de la sala en dirección al baño de la habitación. Cogió una toalla para presionarla contra los pinchazos y comenzó a abrir una gaveta tras otra. Cada agujero era muy pequeño y no dejaban salir más que unas gotitas de sangre, pero no quería que se abrieran nuevamente durante la escena o en ningún momento inoportuno, ni que ensuciaran la alfombra. Se les cobraría una tarifa adicional por limpiar sangre de la habitación, y a pesar de no ser tan cara, prefería evitarla.

Encontró antiséptico, peróxido, antibióticos untables y vendas, y se sentó para atenderse. Una vez que la herida estuvo limpia y dejo de sangrar, la envolvió con una venda y tomó todo entre sus brazos. Añadiendo una bolsa de bolitas de algodón y una toalla muy amplia, regresó a la sala.

Los artículos eran 'por si acaso'. Debía estar preparado en el caso de que las púas cortaran a Shûichi como lo habían cortado a él. No era su intención hacer sangrar a su sub, pero las posibilidades eran altas, así que tener el set de primeros auxilios a la mano era su responsabilidad.

Eiri extendió la toalla bajo el cuerpo atado de Shûichi y luego regresó a la mesa de los juguetes. Cogió una rueda de cosquillas corriente y bolitas anales de silicona, un tubo de lubricante térmico y regresó con su sub.

Si bien Shûichi odiaba estar amordazado, odiaba ser dejado solo aun más. Fue verdadera tortura que Eiri saliera de la habitación durante aquel extenso lapso. Había oído a su Amo maldecir y salir apresuradamente de la habitación, y eso lo tenía preocupado. Entre más tiempo tardaba Eiri en regresar, más se preocupaba Shûichi. Seguía imaginando a Eiri herido y él incapaz de ayudarlo por estar atado a esta 'banca de mierda'. Su corazón comenzó a latir con tanta fuerza en sus oídos que no notó cuando Eiri regresó y se le acercó por primera vez, colocando la toalla bajo él.

Para cuando el novelista se le acercó por segunda vez, su sumiso estaba en pánico. Eiri dejó a un lado los juguetes y se dirigió hacia la cabeza de Shûichi rápidamente, quitándole la venda y la mordaza de pelota.

"¿Qué te pasa?" le dijo bruscamente, pero sus ojos traicionaron su real preocupación. Shûichi tomó un instante para recobrar el aliento. Estaba pálido; haber chupado la pelota tan fuertemente mientras intentaba respirar casi lo hacía desmayarse.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Los hermosos ojos de Shûichi revisaron el cuerpo de su amante e inmediatamente encontraron la pierna vendada.

Eiri acarició con sus dedos el cabello de Shûichi. Su pequeño baka se estaba preocupando por nada. "Estoy bien. No te preocupes por la venda, ya te lo explicaré más tarde. Pero veo que tenemos un problema¿verdad? Necesitas tener un método de decir tu palabra de seguridad si llegaras a necesitarla, pero la mordaza lo hace imposible."

El Dom se puso de pie y se acercó a otra mesa de juguetes. En ella había una pequeña campana metálica roja con el logo del resort en ella. La sostuvo frente al rostro de Shûichi y la sacudió. Sonaba claramente, lo suficientemente fuerte para ser oída entre jadeos y gemidos.

"Sostenla en tu mano derecha. Intenta mantenerla lo más quieta posible. Si necesitas detener la escena, hazla sonar continuamente hasta que te quite la venda y la mordaza. ¿Aceptable?"

Shûichi sonrió. "Sí, Amo, mucho. Muchas gracias." Eiri le colocó la campana en la mano.

"Inténtalo una vez." Al recibir la orden, Shûichi sacudió la campana fuerte y rápido por unos momentos. "¿Listo para continuar?"

"Gracias, Amo, sí, por favor." La mordaza de pelota regresó a su sitio, seguida por la venda que efectivamente lo privó de su visión. Eiri no gastó más tiempo en preparativos. Tenía todo lo que necesitaba, e inmediatamente comenzó la escena.

Shûichi estaba tenso cuando la rueda de cosquillas tocó su piel. Eiri lo deslizó por sus muslos y pies, y luego hacia arriba por sus glúteos y espalda. Le gustaba ver como los músculos de su sub se marcaban cuando el juguete pasaba sobre ellos, apretándose y curvándose; era tan jodidamente sexy hacer que su sub se retorciera. Deslizó el juguete entre las piernas de Shûichi y lo pasó una y otra vez por sobre sus testículos y miembro. Shûichi estaba completamente expuesto, y ante la estimulación tensaba y relajaba sus músculos anales casi rítmicamente.

Eiri se rió en voz alta. 'Quien viera a Shûichi _pestañándome _con el culo como una yegua.' Dándole a su sub lo que tan claramente le pedía, Eiri deslizó dos dedos dentro de él y buscó aquella esponjosa protuberancia. Conocía el cuerpo de Shûichi casi mejor que el suyo, por lo que encontró su próstata inmediatamente. Shûichi se estremeció y tiró contra sus amarras mientras Eiri lo acariciaba sin piedad, adorando como Shûichi chillaba contra la mordaza.

La rueda de cosquillas era toda una tortura para el pelirrosa. Lo hacía sacudirse contra sus ataduras dejándolo sin aliento, erecto y goteando semen, intentando desesperadamente lograr algo de fricción contra su miembro. Sus caderas estaban atadas en una posición que no le permitían ningún tipo de alivio, y ello lo estaba volviendo loco.

La rueda comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo por el dorso de los muslos de Shûichi. El delicioso toque contra su parte más sensible combinada con las molestas pero eróticas cosquillas en sus piernas continuaron causando caos en los sentidos del cantante.

Moviéndose tan rápidamente que Shûichi apenas logró distinguir el cambio en el ritmo, Eiri soltó la rueda de cosquillas y cogió el pinwheel doble. Siendo excepcionalmente cuidadoso de no presionar con fuerza, Eiri corrió las ruedas por los muslos de Shûichi y sintió a su niño convulsionarse alrededor de sus dedos. El cantante sintió el dolor mezclado con cosquillas y probablemente no tenía idea de lo que ocurría.

Shûichi tironeó contra las amarras nuevamente, sabiendo que si no se calmaba corría el riesgo de esguinzarse un músculo o cortarse con lo que sea que Eiri estuviera usando en él. La nueva sensación de dolor lo tomó tan de sorpresa que por un momento olvidó los dedos de Eiri estimulando su próstata. En su mente se revolvían las posibilidades, y cayó en cuenta de que era algún tipo de pinwheel. Bien, había querido probar uno. Pero la sensible piel de sus muslos sentía el dolor de cada púa con el doble de intensidad. Era agonía pura, y al mismo tiempo se sentía fantástico.

El sub no sabía si debía llorar, reír o jadear de placer. Los dedos de su Amo aun estaban en su interior, pero el reverso de sus muslos se había convertido en un campo minado de espinas. Cuando el pinwheel giraba sobre un punto previamente visitado, el dolor se duplicaba.

Eiri iba adelante y hacia atrás por las piernas de Shûichi, lentamente llevando las ruedas más alto hasta que estuvieron a la altura del escroto de su sub. Lo hizo rodar alrededor de la entrada de Shûichi, siendo sumamente cuidadoso de no pinchar aquel delicado anillo muscular. Cuando las púas rodaron entre su entrada y escroto, Shûichi se aferró a la banca con sus brazos y piernas con tal intensidad que Eiri podía oír el cuero protestar.

Sonriendo mientras se erguía por sobre el cuerpo de su sub, Eiri movió el pinwheel de regreso a sus piernas y pantorrillas, y finalmente a la planta de sus pies. Shûichi era extremadamente cosquilludo, y en un mero acto reflejo, mordió la pelota en su boca y sacudió su pie, casi pinchándose con varias púas. Eiri se había anticipado a esta respuesta y alejó el pinwheel con rapidez justo a tiempo.

Shûichi sabía que había estado cerca de hacerse daño con aquel movimiento involuntario. Rezaba para que Eiri no volviera a usar el juguete en la planta de su pie. En cosa de segundos, volvió a sentir el cosquilleo contra la planta de su otro pie, pero esta vez, en lugar de alejar el juguete, Eiri respondió al reflejo de Shûichi presionándolo con fuerza contra su pie. Shûichi dejó escapar un grito ahogado, esperando sentir una explosión de dolor. En su lugar, no sintió más que presión.

Eiri había cambiado el pinwheel por la rueda de cosquillas corriente, sabiendo que la mente de Shûichi no registraría el cambio tan rápido como para detener la adrenalina que lo sofocaba. Shûichi tembló por un momento, y luego dejó todo su cuerpo completamente lánguido.

Este era un momento ideal. Su sub finalmente se había resignado a él por completo. Shûichi estaba en un perfecto estado mental sumiso, listo para aceptar casi cualquier cosa que Eiri le presentara.

El novelista estaba secretamente orgulloso de ser capaz de desarrollar juegos que llevaran a su sub a este estado. A veces podía lograrlo con una mirada o un par de palabras, pero cada vez que algo nuevo era introducido a sus escenas, era más difícil lograr que Shûichi se sometiera por completo.

Casi era hora de darle su sorpresa a Shûichi. Sabía que su niño iba a amar lo que iba a venir. No podía esperar a ver la cara de sorpresa de Shûichi cuando ocurriera, pero primero había un juguete más que usaría en él.

Sacando sus dedos del cuerpo de Shûichi, Eiri tomó las bolitas anales. Tras aplicarles lubricante, comenzó a deslizar cada bolita dentro del cuerpo de Shûichi con agónica lentitud. Las bolitas se iban agrandando, más pequeñas en la punta y más grandes en la base. Shûichi gimió contra la mordaza, sacudiendo el cabello de su rostro mientras era penetrado por cada bolita.

Cuando las bolitas pasaban por sobre su próstata, el sub gritaba mientras golpes de placer lo atravesaban. Estaba tan prendido, tan completamente a merced de su Amo, que sabía que incluso sin la venda tendría problemas para ver.

Eiri comenzó a mover las bolitas adentro y afuera rápidamente, sin darle tiempo a Shûichi de ajustarse al ritmo. Cada vez que las sacaba, Shûichi se estremecía y gemía con fuerza, su cuerpo entero moviéndose con las bolitas y la mano de Eiri. Para el novelista, esto era exquisito. Tenía a su sub retorciéndose, gritando, gimiendo y embistiendo contra el aire, rogando por más con cada movimiento y sollozo.

Llevando su mano hacia delante, Eiri liberó el broche de la mordaza de pelota. Cuando Shûichi sintió las correas caer frente a su rostro, mordió la pelota, impidiendo que cayera. Esto debía ser una prueba. Necesitaba mantener la mordaza en su sitio, a menos que su Amo expresamente le indicara lo contrario.

Eiri estaba muy complacido de ver la mordaza aun en la boca de Shûichi. Llevando su mano hacia delante nuevamente, Eiri cogió una de las correas y tiró de ella, diciéndole a su sub que la dejara ir. Shûichi obedeció, y al mismo tiempo, Eiri tiró de las bolitas completamente fuera de su cuerpo con un revés de muñeca. El cantante gritó por la sensación cuando fueron removidas y el vacío que dejaron en él.

Soltando las bolitas, Eiri comenzó a liberar las ataduras de Shûichi. Una vez que su sub estuvo completamente libre, le quitó la campana de la mano y le ordenó a Shûichi recostarse sobre el piso boca arriba y separar sus piernas, ayudándolo en el proceso ya que aun estaba vendado.

Eiri se dejó caer entre las piernas del pelirrosa y comenzó a acariciar el hinchado miembro frente a él. Shûichi estaba tan excitado que comenzaba a temer que su cuerpo se rebelara contra su placer, desinflando su erección. Eiri sabía que su sub estaba cerca de su límite, y decidió tener algo de piedad con él.

"Tengo una sorpresa para ti, Niño. Quítate la venda." Shûichi obedeció y miró el cuerpo de su amante. Además del vendaje, nada parecía nuevo o diferente. "Mírame con atención."

Eiri levantó la pierna derecha de Shûichi sobre su hombro y empujó su pierna izquierda en un ángulo de noventa grados. Depositando su trasero sobre su regazo arrodillado, Eiri lo penetró con una rápida embestida, enterrándose hasta el fondo. Shûichi volvió a gritar, pero mantuvo sus ojos fijos en el novelista.

Eiri miró el cuerpo que descansaba sobre él, el cuerpo que encerraba su hombría. Shûichi lucía magnífico. Estaba cubierto en sudor, enrojecido por el esfuerzo, y respirando rápida y pesadamente.

Comenzó a entrar y salir del pasaje de Shûichi, embistiendo con brutalidad sus caderas para luego, muy muy lentamente, salir de su interior. Mirando con intensidad a su sub a los ojos, Eiri se inclinó, llevando su cabeza hacia abajo hasta que su boca quedó sobre la punta del erecto miembro de Shûichi.

Shûichi casi se corrió en ese momento, a pesar del anillo alrededor de su miembro. Cuando Eiri sacó su lengua para lamer el semen de la punta de su erección, Shûichi no pudo detener a sus caderas de embestir hacia arriba, hundiendo la enrojecida cabeza ligeramente en la boca de su Dom.

Eiri continuó embistiendo al cantante mientras lamía su miembro. Le resultaba fácil hacerlo. Había descubierto tempranamente en su investigación sexual que era lo suficientemente flexible para chuparse su propio miembro. Si era capaz de hacerlo, no había motivo para no modificar ligeramente el acto e incluir a su amante. Había estado esperando el momento adecuado para intentarlo, y estaba muy complacido con el resultado.

Aparentemente Shûichi también lo estaba, pues gemía incoherente, solo dejando escapar ocasionales palabras. "¡Por favor! .¡Amo! .¡Necesito! .¡OH DIOS! .¡POR FAVOR!"

Pasó de lamer a chupar, sin acoger más que la cabeza del miembro de Shûichi en su boca y deslizando su lengua alrededor en círculos. Durante todo el proceso sus caderas jamás dejaron de moverse, embistiendo contra el cuerpo de su Niño.

Eiri sabía que ya era el momento. Shûichi había sido llevado a sus límites, y necesitaba correrse inmediatamente. Eiri estaba en la misma situación. Liberó el anillo del pene de su amante, e inmediatamente Shûichi se corrió en su boca, golpeando el reverso de su garganta con el cálido líquido blanco.

Tragando cada gota expulsada por Shûichi, Eiri sintió su propio orgasmo aproximándose. Un par de embestidas más y lo alcanzó, atravesando su cuerpo y saliendo expulsado de él. Sus cuerpos continuaron embistiendo y temblando hasta que estuvieron completamente agotados.

Cuando finalmente recobraron el aliento, Eiri le arqueó una ceja a su amante y le dijo, "¿Qué tal un baño caliente?"

Con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, Shûichi asintió y se sentó para quedar a la altura de su Dom. "Gracias, Amo."

Se miraron mutuamente por unos momentos antes de inclinarse para compartir un beso casto y pasional. Trazaron sus labios con sus lenguas antes de separarse. Eiri se puso de pie y guió a su sub a la habitación hacia el enorme jacuzzi en el baño. Había sido limpiado y llenado para ellos previo a su llegada, por lo que no gastaron tiempo, se bañaron rápidamente y se introdujeron en la calidez del agua.

Eiri atrajo a Shûichi hacia él hasta que sus pechos quedaron pegados. Ambos hombres compartieron un par de besos apasionados, satisfechos con tan solo abrazarse y amarse por el momento.

* * *

Una escena similar se desarrollada en la habitación contigua. Hiro estaba apoyado contra la bañera sosteniendo un adolorido Suguru entre sus brazos. Los chorros de agua los masajeaban, liberando la tensión de sus músculos y devolviéndoles su energía. 

Habían pasado la última hora hablando sobre escenas, sus necesidades y expectativas mutuas. Suguru estaba muy interesado en tener una relación de Dominancia/sumisión con Hiro, y éste apenas podía creer su buena suerte.

Ambos aceptaron darle una oportunidad al estilo de vida y cada nueva idea, juntos. Hiro alcanzó una pequeña caja negra que había traído para el viaje. Al abrirla, reveló un resplandeciente collar de plata, con varios pequeños zafiros incrustados en él. Los eslabones eran pequeños, y los zafiros brillaban con gran intensidad.

"Me gustaría que este collar sirviera como tu Collar de Consideración," Hiro comenzó. "Intenté encontrar algo que pudieras usar sin importar donde te encuentres, algo que significara un vínculo entre nosotros."

Hiro continuó explicando lo que entregarle ese collar significaría para ambos. Significaba un compromiso entre ellos; amor, respeto y deseo por aprender más el uno del otro, mientras exploraban las dinámicas de su relación D/s. Era un comienzo, una promesa de aprender el uno del otro mientras ambos crecían mutuamente.

Suguru estaba muy conmovido, y tras muchísimas preguntas, felizmente aceptó usar el collar. Salieron de la bañera y se secaron, antes de regresar a la habitación. Hiro se vistió con pantalones de cuero y una camisa de seda azul, mientras Suguru permaneció denudo.

"¿Comprendes completamente el significado de esto? .¿De que te entregue este collar?" Hiro no quería tomar este asunto a la ligera.

Suguru se arrodilló en el piso frente a su amo y respondió con claridad, "Si, Sensei, comprendo a la perfección lo que estoy haciendo con usted. Deseo hacer esto." Su sonrisa iluminó el cuarto completo y Hiro sintió que su pecho se hinchaba de felicidad.

Mizuki había discutido sobre los collares con Suguru durante la tarde, explicándole los tres tipos que existían en una relación BDSM. Primero, estaba el Collar de Consideración. Este collar era el inicio de la relación, y normalmente era de color azul. Ataba a un Dominante a su sumiso, y viceversa. Significaba que estaban descubriendo las dinámicas de su relación y decidiendo si realmente eran el uno para el otro, y eventualmente deseaban tomar un paso adelante. Era similar a un anillo previo al de compromiso.

El segundo collar era el Collar de Entrenamiento. Este collar significaba un compromiso mucho más fuerte entre el Dominante y el sumiso. Durante el periodo del Collar de Entrenamiento, trabajarían juntos en los elementos más profundos de su relación. Esta era la etapa en la que Eiri y Shûichi estaban actualmente. Básicamente, era un collar de compromiso.

El tercer y último era el Collar de Esclavo o Collar Formal. Este collar era un anillo de matrimonio, sirviendo como un vínculo eterno de confianza, amor y devoción entre el Amo y el esclavo. El Amo se volvía dueño de su esclavo, incluyendo la responsabilidad por su bienestar y cuidado. Era un juramento sumamente serio, uniéndolos para la eternidad, y no debía ser tomado a la ligera.

Extrayendo el collar de su caja, Hiro lo ajustó alrededor del cuello de Suguru. Algunas parejas celebraban elaboradas ceremonias, pero ellos habían aceptado mantenerlo simple y privado. Considerando la posibilidad de tener una ceremonia con todas sus letras cuando estuvieran listos para continuar a las siguientes dos etapas.

Las joyas brillaban alrededor del cuello del tecladista. Hiro se acercó a él y lo atrajo a sus brazos.

Susurrando en su oído, el pelirrojo le dijo, "Quiero hacerte el amor."

Suguru sonrió nuevamente y cogió la mano de su amante. Avanzaron juntos hacia la cama y se hundieron en las mantas, enrollados en sus brazos.

Más tarde esa noche, Suguru durmió entre los brazos de su nuevo Amo. Hiro lo observó y rozó con sus dedos las joyas que colgaban de su cuello. Estaba feliz. Nunca imaginó que su vida llegaría a este punto, pero sabía que esto era exactamente lo que deseaba y donde debía estar.

Besando la sien de su sumiso, Hiro cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por el sueño. Mañana iba a ser un día emocionante, y la idea de pasarlo junto a Suguru siguió a Hiro mientras dormía, endulzando sus sueños.

Continuará…

**Notas de ffpanda: **Nuevamente muchas gracias a todos mis maravillosos amigos! ABRAZOS para todos!!!

Banca de bondage/nalgadas – Spanking bench (foto sin personas)  
www . lfshosting . co . uk / wipi / index . php / Image : Spankingbench . JPG # file

Mordaza de pelota – Ball gag (foto sin personas)  
store . fetish . sex – superstore . com / images / pthumbs / toys / 9046622N . jpg

Pinwheel doble – double pinwheel (foto sin personas)  
www . pkwholesalers . com / pc – 65822 – 7306 – tickler – prickler – pinwheels . aspx

Bolitas anales de silicona - Silicone anal beads (foto sin personas)  
www . stockroom . com / c156plus . htm

Pestañear con el culo - Winking  
Un término real para algo que algunas yeguas hacen. No voy a explicarlo, búsquenlo en google. Cómo sé lo que significa? Monto caballos, okay? Claro que prefiero los chicos y chicas pony DE TODAS MANERAS!!!

Quieren leer más sobre collares? Aquí hay un EXCELENTE artículo! (en inglés)  
seekers . org . uk / The (porcentaje)20 Collar (porcentaje)20 and (porcentaje)20 Its (porcentaje)20 Meaning . htm

**Notas de traducción: **Hola a todos! Otro capítulo más, uno que personalmente disfruté mucho, es una de mis escenas favoritas de todo el fic! (aunque el siguiente capítulo tiene la mejor escena en mi humilde opinión!)

Por cierto, y para que no tengan que buscarlo en google xD, cuando una yegua _**winkea**_ quiere decir que contrae y relaja la parte baja de su vulva, de modo de mostrarle al potro que está en celo y lista para aparearse.

Con respecto a un buen sitio en español con los **tipos de collares**, busqué por todas partes el sitio que tenía con la traducción exacta del sitio de ffpanda, pero o google no me quiere o se borró del mapa. Si alguien tiene algún buen vínculo que quiera compartir, le agradecería que me lo hiciera saber para poder publicarlo.

Finalmente, muchas gracias a mis bellas **Nadeshiko Takase **y** Angel Dark **que siempre me aguantan y me ayudan con el fic! Ojalá estas dos divas del fandom nos iluminen con sus fics pronto!

De antemano gracias por leer, y cualquier comentario es bien recibido! Nos vemos en el siguiente!


End file.
